Implacabile desiderio
by Ida59
Summary: Dall'abisso di un incubo di sangue, tra tormento ed estasi, un sentiero d'implacabile desiderio conduce a un'inaspettata realtà.


Implacabile desiderio

Autore: Ida59 – 31/10/09 – 14/6/10

Beta (lettori privilegiati): Ale85LeoSign e Kijoka

Tipologia: long-fic

Rating: VM18

Genere: Angst, introspettivo, drammatico, romantico, erotico

Epoca: 4° e 5° anno HP

Personaggi: Severus Piton, Pers. Originale (Vivian), Silente, Voldemort. Apparizioni in singoli capitoli di Draco, Hermione, Luna, Harry, Bellatrix.

Pairing: Severus/Vivian

Avvertimenti: AU, erotismo nonché immagini, sensazioni ed emozioni piuttosto macabre con molti riferimenti al sangue.

Riassunto: Dall'abisso di un incubo di sangue, tra tormento ed estasi, un sentiero d'implacabile desiderio conduce a un'inaspettata realtà.

Parole-Pagine: 88.687 - 204

Nota: Si tratta della continuazione di "Incubo di sangue".

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale di Vivian, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Implacabile desiderio

Risveglio nell'incubo 3

di rinuncia 10

e morte di un amore 19

, ricordi e rimorsi 28

e demoni 37

ritorno 46

à svelata 55

di desiderio 63

ed estasi 72

una droga 83

insanguinata 93

rosa ribelle 106

riscatto del mostro 118

peggior incubo 130

desiderio 139

e sangue 151

163

di sofferenza 171

fatale 178

19.L'unico desiderio 189

Risveglio nell'incubo

Il mago si guardò intorno, ormai quasi privo di forze e con il respiro affannato, i lunghi capelli corvini scarmigliati e gli occhi pieni di una nera, infinita disperazione.

Il mondo aveva smesso di vorticare impazzito intorno a lui che ora contemplava la devastazione del suo studio.

La magia incontrollabile scaturita dalla sua ira furiosa aveva spazzato il sotterraneo che adesso era quasi irriconoscibile, la pietra del pavimento ricoperta dai frammenti di vetro dei barattoli infranti, i colori dei diversi liquidi che lentamente si mescolavano, mentre sfigurate parti di materia, viscide e lacerate, sembravano quasi dibattersi fra pergamene accartocciate e pagine strappate.

Non aveva mai perso il controllo della sua magia fino al punto di arrivare a distruggere anche ciò che più gli era caro: i suoi libri, le antiche pergamene, preziose pozioni e introvabili ingredienti.

Severus sospirò stremato e si accasciò in ginocchio, continuando ad osservare il disastro intorno a sé. Avrebbe potuto rimettere a posto ogni cosa, la sua magia poteva aggiustare ogni barattolo e reintegrare i grossi vasi recuperandone anche il contenuto; le pergamene sarebbero tornate integre negli scaffali e le pagine ben lisce nei libri, obbedienti al tocco della sua bacchetta.

Ma ciò che più amava, la luce che da neppure un anno era tornata nella sua vita ad illuminare la strada verso il futuro e a riscaldargli il cuore, era perduta, per sempre, e nessuna magia, mai, avrebbe potuto rendergliela.

La sua Vivian…

Aveva dovuto lasciarla per salvarla da se stesso, dal mostro che stava inesorabilmente tornando ad essere.

Era fuggito via nella notte, terrorizzato, senza neppure un abbraccio, un ultimo bacio alla sua amata Vivian.

Aveva avuto paura di non riuscire a controllarsi, che l'intenso ed inebriante profumo del suo sangue avrebbe potuto fargli perdere la testa: poche ore prima l'aveva sentito scorrere impetuoso sotto la sua pelle delicata, caldo e pulsante, aroma delizioso che lo faceva impazzire di disgustoso e disumano desiderio, mentre con labbra frementi percorreva piano il suo corpo addormentato, dalla bocca sensuale giù lungo il collo indifeso, fino a scendere sul seno ed arrivare al cuore, dove il sangue gorgogliava pieno di vita.

Chiuse gli occhi e strinse i pugni, un gemito contratto tra le labbra sottili:

- Vivian!

Una lacrima brillò solitaria, trattenuta dalle ciglia nere.

Aveva fatto la scelta giusta, piena d'amore: aveva rinunciato a lei, per non correre il rischio di farle del male. Mai.

La lacrima scese, colma del dolore di quella rinuncia, conscia di tutto quanto aveva perduto, dell'amore e del futuro che ancora una volta l'Oscuro Signore gli avrebbe sottratto con il suo ritorno.

Si ripiegò lentamente su se stesso afferrandosi la testa tra le mani, tra angoscia e disperazione, fino ad appoggiarsi sulle ginocchia, ombra tremante dell'uomo che era stato fino a poche ore prima, quando quell'incubo notturno, tremendo e pieno di sangue, era giunto a distruggere la sua felicità guidato dal Marchio maledetto che era tornato a bruciare sulla sua pelle, dopo tanti anni.

Un bruciore lieve, appena accennato, ma aveva riacceso quel desiderio bestiale che un tempo lo aveva trasformato nel mostro che uccideva per appagare un'atavica, implacabile sete che Voldemort aveva ridestato e amplificato in lui con un oscuro sortilegio, sfruttando quell'unica goccia di sangue vampiro ereditata da chissà chi, il resto perso in ricordi indistinti e confusi di parole misteriose mormorate di nascosto da anziani parenti quasi sconosciuti.

Si era svegliato nel cuore della notte, le labbra secche e la gola riarsa, di nuovo bramando il sangue come in quei tremendi anni di gioventù, che aveva creduto ormai sepolti, vivi solo nella giusta memoria dei suoi crudeli rimorsi.

"_L'Oscuro Signore sta tornando."_

Questo aveva sentenziato cupo Silente quando gli aveva mostrato l'avambraccio con il Marchio che si faceva ogni giorno più evidente.

Ma lui non aveva capito, non aveva pensato, non aveva creduto né previsto che con il ritorno dell'Oscuro anche il suo infernale incubo sarebbe tornato a tormentarlo, a cercare di nuovo di trasformarlo nell'orribile mostro che un tempo era stato.

Un tremito percorse in profondità il corpo del mago raggomitolato a terra su se stesso, il volto stretto tra le mani e gli occhi serrati per non vedere la tremenda realtà.

Di nuovo sarebbe stato lacerato tra quell'insaziabile sete, quel desiderio immondo che sentiva radicato in sé come orribile istinto e dominava i suoi sensi, e la sua volontà umana che, ostinata e fiera, lo rinnegava in modo totale, rifiutandosi di lasciarsi soggiogare: ancora avrebbe dovuto spietatamente torturarsi, negandosi la soddisfazione di quella macabra sete di sangue che scorreva impetuosa come un torrente di fuoco nelle sue vene ogni volta che il Marchio bruciava.

Ma non avrebbe ucciso più nessuno, mai più!

Era riuscito a controllarsi quando aveva solo vent'anni, a maggior ragione ci sarebbe riuscito anche ora.

Strinse i pugni e sollevò di scatto il viso, pallido e fiero, striato dalle lacrime di angosciante disperazione che per alcune ore lo aveva sopraffatto.

Un cupo sorriso alterò per un istante la sottile linea serrata delle sue labbra. C'era anche quella pozione che poteva aiutarlo, quella che aveva distillato nella sua giovanile sventura e che in parte lo aveva aiutato a sopportare la sua sete disumana: ora era un pozionista molto più esperto e sarebbe stato in grado di migliorarla nettamente e, forse, con quella avrebbe potuto condurre una vita quasi normale.

Il cupo sorriso si tramutò in un ghigno amaro: in fin dei conti, se i Lupi Mannari potevano rendere innocua la trasformazione grazie alla pozione Antilupo, anche un vampiro che non era veramente tale avrebbe potuto facilmente colmare la sua sete!

E se tutto avesse funzionato a dovere, forse, in futuro, quando fosse stato ben sicuro di riuscire a controllarsi perfettamente, allora, magari…

Si morse forte un labbro: come poteva anche solo pensare di mettere a rischio la sicurezza della donna che amava? E se una notte si fosse svegliato col Marchio che bruciava, divorato dall'implacabile desiderio del suo sangue?

No, non era possibile, non doveva illudersi: avrebbe solo sofferto di più.

Di nuovo sospirò e a fatica tornò in piedi osservando ancora il disastroso risultato della magia sfuggita al suo controllo. Non sapeva neppure dov'era finita la bacchetta: non ne aveva avuto bisogno per scatenare quel cataclisma tra le sue cose, ma ora ne aveva bisogno per mettervi riparo.

Protese una mano, l'incantesimo di appello che lievitava distratto nei suoi pensieri, e il legno magico gli volò veloce fra le dita proprio nell'istante in cui sentì bussare alla porta.

L'alba di quel giorno d'incubo era sorta da poco: chi poteva essere a quell'ora?

Tese la bacchetta dinanzi a sé.

- Severus?

La voce era gentile e rispettosa, ma sicura e determinata.

La porta si aprì docile: solo Albus e Vivian potevano farlo.

Ma la sua donna dormiva, protetta da un lungo sonno incantato che le aveva donato quale ultimo gesto di protettivo amore.

Il vecchio mago entrò, la porta che silenziosa si richiudeva alle sue spalle, ed avanzò piano cercando di scansare i detriti sul pavimento:

- Sì, era proprio da qui che provenivano i rumori che ho sentito. – annuì Silente tra sé osservando lo sfacelo dello studio, di solito scrupolosamente ordinato.

Severus era rimasto immobile, la bacchetta ancora levata e gli occhi neri febbricitanti.

- Credevo fossi ancora con Vivian: le vacanze di Pasqua non sono ancora…

Il Preside s'interruppe: non ricordava di aver mai visto Severus così sconvolto, il volto mortalmente pallido, forse addirittura striato di lacrime.

- Avete litigato? – azzardò incerto, sapendo che doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di ben più grave se il mago aveva lasciato Vivian anche un solo istante prima del necessario.

Severus aveva abbassato la bacchetta ma rimaneva immobile, rigidamente silenzioso, la disperazione chiaramente leggibile negli occhi neri.

Silente si avvicinò lentamente, la bacchetta che apriva un comodo sentiero sul pavimento spostando a lato ogni cosa.

- Non avrai lasciato Vivian… perché Voldemort sta tornando? – chiese incredulo.

Severus socchiuse gli occhi ed abbassò il capo, un sofferto sussurro che si faceva spazio a fatica tra le labbra sottili:

- Ho dovuto farlo… per lei, per la sua incolumità.

Alzò gli occhi, nere fiamme angosciate lucide di lacrime a fatica trattenute:

- Questa notte il Marchio ha bruciato… - mormorò con un filo di voce, resa roca dal tormento interiore.

Silente lo scrutò attento da sopra gli occhiali a mezzaluna:

- È tornato? – chiese in un soffio teso.

Severus scosse la testa in un sicuro diniego, mentre con un riflesso condizionato si stringeva il braccio sinistro.

- No. È stato solo un bruciore lieve, appena accennato, durato solo un breve istante.

Sapeva che il Preside stava fissando preoccupato il suo volto pallido e gli occhi neri dilatati in quelle incipienti occhiaie scure.

Sospirò ancora scotendo piano il capo. Come poteva confessargli che, ancor prima che Voldemort tornasse, quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la spia su cui Albus tanto contava era invece tornata ad essere solo un mostro sanguinario e inaffidabile?

All'improvviso il vecchio mago canuto sembrò comprendere tutta la verità, senza bisogno di alcuna parola; trasalì appena e si avvicinò ancora: ormai era solo a un passo dall'altro.

- Ce la farai, Severus! – mormorò dolcemente appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. – Ti starò vicino, ti sosterrò ogni volta che ne avrai bisogno.

Silente lo fissava, una pacata certezza negli occhi acquosi:

- Ci sei già riuscito una volta ed io ho piena fiducia in te!

Un tremito incontrollabile percorse il corpo di Piton: come poteva Albus fidarsi, quando era lui stesso a non fidarsi di sé, al punto d'essere fuggito via temendo di poter fare del male a Vivian?

Albus non sapeva cosa aveva provato quando aveva sentito il Marchio bruciare di nuovo la sua carne, quanto era stato tremendo resistere a quell'odioso istinto che si era risvegliato in lui prendendolo di sorpresa, ancora addormentato.

Solo l'amore profondo che provava per Vivian gli aveva impedito di farle del male.

Ma il rischio era stato enorme: era sicuro che se al suo posto ci fosse stata un'altra persona non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi, non prima di aver compiuto un gesto comunque irreparabile, almeno.

Chiuse gli occhi e per un attimo si rivide con il pugnale d'argento dei Mangiamorte tra le mani tremanti, imbrattate di sangue.

Disgusto e brama lo colpirono con la stessa, devastante forza.

Un gemito d'orrore gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

Albus non poteva neppure lontanamente immaginare quanto era tornato ad essere potente in lui quell'istinto disumano, in modo così improvviso ed imprevisto da coglierlo del tutto impreparato, da togliergli il fiato e, quasi, anche la volontà.

No, non meritava la sua fiducia.

I mostri devono essere allontanati con ribrezzo e uccisi, affinché non possano fare del male a persone inermi.

E lui era tornato ad essere un mostro, pericoloso per chiunque gli stesse vicino.

Ma con una coscienza impietosa e vividi ricordi di un tremendo passato.

Riaprì gli occhi: la bacchetta di Silente vorticava nell'aria e nella sua scia ogni cosa stava silenziosamente tornando al proprio posto. Gli scaffali erano di nuovo appoggiati alle parete, le assi perfettamente allineate, e il grande tavolo da lavoro era ancora in piedi, sulle quattro robuste gambe, i contenitori delle provette disposti nel consueto ordine; le pergamene si riavvolgevano nell'aria e s'infilavano veloci al loro posto, tra i libri che recuperavano le antiche pagine e i vasi di nuovo integri con tutto il loro prezioso contenuto.

Severus sospirò: no, purtroppo non bastava un colpo di bacchetta, fosse pure stata quella del grande Albus Silente, per rimettere ordine nella sua vita e ricomporne i brandelli lacerati da tutti i suoi errori.

- Non merito la tua fiducia, Albus, - mormorò sconfortato, - e neppure la tua pietà. – aggiunse con amarezza sottraendosi alla presa della mano del Preside sulla spalla. – Se questa notte Voldemort fosse tornato, io non sarei stato in grado di adempiere alla promessa che ti avevo fatto e tornare da lui come tua spia.

Silente sorrise, calmo:

- Ma non è tornato! E quando tornerà, - affermò con sorridente sicurezza, - tu sarai pronto e perfettamente in grado di svolgere il tuo compito mantenendo tutte le tue promesse.

Piton lo fissò stupito da tutta la tranquilla certezza, da tutta quell'incredibile fiducia che non riteneva di meritare, ma per la quale era disposto ad affrontare qualunque sacrificio e la più tremenda sofferenza.

- Ti conosco bene, figliolo! – mormorò Silente tornando ad appoggiargli il braccio sulle spalle, quasi in un paterno abbraccio che Severus non ebbe la forza di rifiutare. – So molto bene cosa hai passato quindici anni fa, - aggiunse il vecchio mago stringendolo a sé, - quale infernale prova hai affrontato e superato, con le tue sole forze, vincendo anche te stesso e riuscendo infine a dominare quel bestiale istinto indotto da un oscuro sortilegio.

Silente socchiuse gli occhi e diede in un lungo sospiro:

- Ti ho visto soffrire come nessun altro mai, ti ho visto cadere e poi rialzarti, ancora ed ancora, con indomito coraggio e ferrea volontà. – affermò con voce accorata. – So chi sei, Severus: conosco bene il tuo valore e le tue capacità. Se ce l'hai fatta allora, quando eri poco più di un ragazzo, a maggior ragione ce la farai anche adesso che sei un uomo, non importa le nuove e strazianti sofferenze che dovrai affrontare! So che avrai il coraggio di sopportarle e di resistere, senza mai tirarti indietro, ed io sarò al tuo fianco, sempre! – terminò Silente, la voce decisa ma le iridi azzurre colme di pianto.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e permise infine al vecchio mago di abbracciarlo come un figlio, abbandonandosi con una certa rigidità all'inaspettata dimostrazione di affetto che non sapeva come ricambiare.

Le lacrime pungevano sotto le palpebre, insistenti, anche se non avrebbe permesso loro di scendere.

Solo a Vivian erano consacrate le sue lacrime: ma lei, comunque, era ormai perduta.

Se anche avesse mai avuto il coraggio di tornare dalla donna che amava, sicuro di essere in grado di controllarsi e di non rappresentare quindi più un pericolo mortale, sarebbe stata Vivian stessa a cacciarlo via, disgustata.

Silente gli stava dimostrando d'avere ancora fiducia in lui, nonostante ciò che stava per tornare ad essere, ma nessuno poteva essere disposto ad amare un mostro, nemmeno la sua meravigliosa Vivian che, pure, aveva saputo andare oltre l'apparenza della sgradevole maschera che sempre indossava per tenere tutti lontano da sé.

Vivian aveva saputo leggere in profondità dentro di lui, capire chi era veramente, di là della disgustosa recita che da troppi anni portava avanti; ancora non si capacitava di come ci fosse riuscita, ma era stata in grado di abbattere ogni barriera che aveva eretto contro il mondo, di guardarlo in profondità negli occhi e di amarlo per quello che era: un uomo che aveva intrapreso una tremenda strada sbagliata, che si era macchiato di imperdonabili colpe, ma che aveva anche lottato strenuamente contro se stesso per rinnegare il mostro che altri aveva instillato in lui, e che infine aveva vinto la sua battaglia, a pena di lancinanti sofferenze.

Però Vivian pensava che la battaglia l'avesse condotta esclusivamente contro Voldemort; non sapeva nulla del resto, perché non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di confessarle fino a che punto era arrivata la sua abiezione per soddisfare quell'orrido istinto: uccidere solo per dissetarsi con il sangue della sua vittima.

Tirò un lungo e rassegnato sospiro e all'improvviso lo percepì.

Un aroma dolce, che dava tranquillità e sicurezza nel suo scorrere lento, che con tepore portava la vita in quel corpo vecchio ed in apparenza fragile. Un profumo forte e deciso, dopo la prima apparenza di dolcezza, gli riempì le narici, quasi travolgendo la sua ragione.

Un istante dopo il Marchio bruciò a fondo nella sua carne.

Severus s'irrigidì e si ritrasse di colpo dall'abbraccio stringendosi con odio l'avambraccio: il simbolo di quella sua disgustosa schiavitù aveva già smesso di bruciare, ma l'odore pungente, intenso ed inebriante del sangue del Preside ancora riempiva le sue narici quasi annullando la sua volontà.

- Vattene via! – urlò arretrando, spaventato dall'immonda sete che lo aveva attanagliato.

Silente stava fissando la sua mano che ancora stringeva spasmodica l'avambraccio: lo lasciò andare di colpo affinché capisse che aveva già smesso di bruciare. Gli occhi azzurri salirono ad incontrare i suoi, tenebre nere in cui la volontà si dibatteva disperata lottando contro un istinto che voleva annientare la sua umanità.

- Mostramelo! – ordinò secco il vecchio mago additando il Marchio.

- Non ora! – ansimò Severus stringendo i pugni.

Non doveva permettergli di avvicinarsi: già a quella distanza la fragranza che emanava dal suo sangue era una tentazione quasi incontenibile.

Il Preside lo guardò, stupito da quell'inatteso rifiuto: non era certo da Severus comportarsi a quel modo.

- Vattene, Albus, subito! – implorò angosciato, cercando di trattenere il fiato per non respirare ancora quell'aroma, dolce e forte, che lo torturava tentandolo oltre ogni umano limite. – Non so per quanto tempo, ancora, riuscirò a controllarmi!

Silente, invece, si avvicinò, tranquillo.

Severus chiuse gli occhi: sapeva che il vecchio era pazzo, ma non lo credeva tale fino al punto di avvicinarsi ad un quasi-vampiro in astinenza da quindici anni. Non poteva trattenere oltre il respiro: con Albus così vicino era evidente che l'aria che avrebbe ispirato sarebbe stata pregna di irresistibile profumo e quella disgustosa brama lo avrebbe di nuovo assalito, implacabile.

- Sono sicuro che non mi farai del male.

Severus gemette, quindi riaprì gli occhi e respirò piano, appena un poco,

Era lì, davanti a lui, completamente inerme, il braccio con la bacchetta mollemente steso lungo il fianco: se gli si fosse slanciato contro in quel momento non sarebbe stato in grado di respingerlo né di difendersi.

Sentiva il sangue scorrere più veloce, ora, in quel vecchio corpo avvizzito che lo sfidava con l'avventatezza di un bambino.

Ogni pulsazione diffondeva l'aroma nell'aria ed era una stilettata che lacerava la sua volontà, ogni parola era il rombo del sangue che lo tentava oltre ogni limite.

Ma un sereno sorriso brillava negli occhi celesti, di là degli occhialini a mezza luna aggrappati instabili al naso aquilino.

- Se non te ne vai subito via, - lo minacciò furioso, - sarò costretto ad andarmene io, a fuggire nella foresta e a rintanarmi lì, come un animale, finché non sarò riuscito a dominarmi. – sospirò inspirando con cautela un altro po' d'aria.

Come l'animale che sono, reietto tra altre bestie, spegnendo la mia immonda sete nel loro sangue.

Rabbrividì al pensiero, mentre l'odore che aleggiava nell'aria gli saturò le narici ed il suo cuore accelerò:

- Ti prego, - implorò con voce spezzata serrando forte i pugni ed arretrando fino a sbattere contro lo scaffale alle sue spalle, - per favore… non ce la faccio più! – gemette esausto.

Silente sembrò infine rassegnarsi e, con un ultimo sguardo pieno d'impotente affetto, gli voltò le spalle ed uscì lentamente dallo studio.

Severus si turò il naso e boccheggiò cercando l'aria: il delizioso profumo del sangue continuava ad aleggiare fortissimo nel sotterraneo e, per esperienza, sapeva che era impossibile eliminarlo. Era nelle sue narici, nella sua mente e nei suoi pensieri: era implacabilmente nei suoi desideri.

C'era un'unica cosa ragionevole da fare, in quelle condizioni: cercare l'ampolla che da quasi quattordici anni non usava più, ma che doveva giacere da qualche nel suo studio, dimenticata e ricoperta di polvere, riposta tra le pozioni più pericolose e proibite.

Si diresse veloce all'armadio e ne fece scattare la serratura magica con la punta della bacchetta, quindi cercò nel ripiano in alto, frugando dietro le arcane pergamene di oscuri incanti.

Doveva essere lì, ne era certo, perché non riusciva a trovarla?

L'aroma acre e pungente del sangue gli stava dando alla testa: doveva cercare di controllarsi, _doveva_ riuscire a dominarsi.

Rovistò di nuovo, con più calma, tra i delicati contenitori di vetro: le sue dita tremavano per l'ansia di trovarla e i cristalli tintinnarono urtandosi tra loro mentre li sfiorava veloce.

Eccola, era là, in fondo, seminascosta, tradita dai riflessi sanguigni che le fiamme ondeggianti delle candele traevano dal rosso cupo del liquido.

Allungò la mano ed afferrò il suo tesoro, la bocca secca e la punta della lingua che leccava piano le labbra pregustando l'intenso piacere che avrebbe provato quando la sua sete sarebbe stata momentaneamente placata.

Un tremito profondo percorse il suo corpo mentre estraeva la preziosa ampolla dall'armadio, giunse fino alle dita, improvviso, e nello spasmo la stretta della mano sul delicato cristallo fu eccessiva.

L'ampolla si ruppe davanti ai suoi occhi assetati, il vetro s'infranse in mille frammenti pungenti ed il vitale liquido gli bagnò le mani, denso come il sangue, profumato come l'ambrosia, ma perso per sempre.

A contatto con l'aria la pozione si alterò immediatamente: sprigionò un acre fumo violaceo e si rapprese tra le sue dita impotenti, davanti ai suoi occhi sbarrati, condannandolo ad un'atroce sofferenza che conosceva fin troppo bene.

Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, un sottile gemito straziato tra le labbra e la disperazione come unico pensiero.

Ma di una cosa era certo: non sarebbe uscito a cercare del sangue.

Si rannicchiò a terra e cominciò a tremare.

Ora poteva solo soffrire.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Prove di rinuncia

I mesi erano passati, oltre due, ormai, e il Marchio si era fatto sempre più nitido, di giorno in giorno, di ora in ora, orrida macchia nera che con lenta progressione riprendeva vita sulla pelle chiara.

E bruciava, intensamente, sempre più spesso, anche se solo per pochi istanti, riportandolo ogni volta con violenza in quell'incubo infernale.

Per fortuna accadeva quasi sempre solo di notte, quando non c'era nessuno vicino e controllarsi era più facile e, soprattutto, era meno pericoloso per gli altri.

Aveva sempre Karkaroff alle costole, durante il giorno, pazzo di paura per il ritorno di Voldemort e per ciò che sarebbe accaduto a chi lo aveva tradito.

Ma non era questo che spaventava Severus, no, non era la paura di morire, magari tra mille torture crudeli e vendicative, che lo attanagliava, ma il timore di non essere in grado di compiere il suo dovere come molti anni prima aveva promesso a Silente: tornare dall'Oscuro Signore, che Albus era assolutamente certo non fosse morto, e convincerlo che non lo aveva mai tradito, ma che aveva trascorso i suoi giorni in attesa che il suo vero Signore ritornasse, approfittato della bonaria credulità di quel protettore di Babbani per restare lontano da Azkaban, per poterlo infine di nuovo servire, offrendogli molte informazioni su Silente ed i suoi alleati e, soprattutto, la ferma, quanto errata convinzione del Preside che lui, Severus Piton, gli era fedele, la sua spia presso i Mangiamorte, cosa che lo rendeva, invece, la spia per eccellenza, al servizio di Voldemort contro i suoi nemici.

Un cumulo di menzogne, un gioco rischioso, un doppio gioco mortale, un triplo gioco che si avvitava pericolosamente su se stesso e che solo la sua capacità di mentire avrebbe potuto sostenere.

Mentire a Voldemort, il più grande Legilimante del mondo magico!

Una sola parola sbagliata, un gesto non ben ponderato o un pensiero sfuggito per un attimo al controllo e sarebbe stato perduto. Eppure era certo di poterlo fare: si era allenato per anni con Albus, meticoloso e caparbio, esaminando ogni anfratto dei propri ricordi, decidendo quali erano da celare, quali poteva mostrare e quali doveva modificare ad arte per ingannare quello che un tempo era stato il suo crudele padrone.

I ricordi nella sua mente erano un piccolo esercito disciplinato ai suoi comandi, chi destinato a sacrificarsi con abnegazione e chi pronto a battersi con coraggio nelle retrovie, il tutto solo per proteggere una verità che l'Oscuro Signore non avrebbe mai dovuto scoprire: Severus Piton era il più fedele seguace di Silente, pronto in ogni momento a sacrificare la vita per la causa.

No, non era di morire che Severus aveva paura: si era preparato a lungo e la sua rara maestria nella complessa arte dell'Occlumanzia sarebbe riuscita ad ingannare Voldemort, anche contando sull'innata presunzione dell'Oscuro di sentirsi superiore a chiunque.

Sarebbe stato in grado di mentire e Voldemort non lo avrebbe sospettato. Mai!

Ma sarebbe stato altrettanto in grado di tenere sotto controllo l'istinto bestiale che cercava di trasformarlo in un mostro assetato di sangue?

Che cosa sarebbe accaduto la prima notte che si fosse trovato di nuovo nel Cerchio dei Mangiamorte, la vittima predestinata a grondare sangue davanti a lui?

Severus rabbrividì al pensiero ed accarezzò piano la preziosa ampolla nascosta nella tasca interna del mantello.

Aveva provato e riprovato, con scrupolosa pazienza, partendo dalla vecchia formulazione di quindici anni prima: aveva distillato nuovi filtri, più potenti, più precisi nell'azione inibente della sua orrenda sete, più concentrati e che garantivano una maggiore durata dell'effetto.

Ne aveva anche mutati il colore e la densità: non più un fluido cupamente rosso, della stessa consistenza del sangue, che potesse allettargli la vista e fargli pregustare un piacere che odiava, bensì un fluido appiccicoso, perfino difficile da deglutire, del colore del fango e con odore e sapore altrettanto sgradevoli. Sorbire la pozione che lo aiutava a controllare, almeno in parte, quel suo schifoso istinto, doveva ripugnargli profondamente affinché in ogni momento potesse ricordarsi quale razza d'essere era diventato a causa della sua scellerata scelta di seguire la potente oscurità di Voldemort.

Per quanto avesse incessantemente provato in ogni momento di tempo libero, però, non era ancora riuscito a creare la pozione che potesse sradicare quell'istinto, che lo debellasse per sempre dal suo sangue impuro. Poteva solo tenerlo sotto controllo, bevendone poche gocce al momento del bisogno per tacitare una sete già esplosa al richiamo del bruciore del Marchio, oppure berlo con anticipo, in dosi più elevate, augurandosi che potesse tenere sotto controllo il suo implacabile desiderio di sangue quando questo sarebbe infine avvampato bruciandogli la gola e la volontà.

Aveva testato più volte il filtro, in quelle lunghe notti di disperazione in cui la sua natura umana sembrava abbandonarlo, e lo aveva di volta in volta migliorato impiegando tutta la sua perizia nell'arte delle pozioni: era sicuro che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto ottenere un risultato migliore.

Così, quella notte aveva deciso di mettersi alla prova ed era uscito dal castello, dove viveva recluso ormai da oltre due mesi, senza mai lasciare il suo sotterraneo se non per tenere le lezioni o pranzare in Sala Grande, e si era recato nella Foresta Proibita dopo aver sorbito un lungo, generoso sorso dell'ultima versione della sua pozione.

La brezza notturna era tiepida, quasi estiva in quel giugno inoltrato, e il lungo mantello nero ondeggiava leggero seguendo il passo deciso diretto verso il folto della vegetazione. L'aria era percorsa dagli striduli versi degli uccelli notturni, gufi, civette e rapaci, mentre, tendendo l'orecchio ed acuendo al massimo le sue magiche capacità percettive, riusciva ad individuare anche i lievi rumori degli animali, magici e non, che quella notte erano a caccia, in cerca di sangue caldo e pulsante, proprio come lui.

All'improvviso sentì il rumore dei rami che si spezzavano, lo scalpiccio delle zampe sulla pietra e il rotolare dei sassi smossi durante la fuga, giù lungo il pendio, verso il torrente lontano: il piccolo cerbiatto imprudente, che, spinto dalla sete, aveva lasciato la tana infrangendo le regole ataviche dell'istinto, per quella notte era salvo.

Strinse la bacchetta nel pugno ed avanzò piano, leggero e silenzioso come un predatore, fiutando l'aria nel buio della Foresta illuminata solo, a tratti, dai raggi incerti della luna che filtravano tra i rami: da quando l'istinto di vampiro si era risvegliato in lui, i suoi sensi, vista, udito ed odorato, si erano acuiti e ora gli permettevano di muoversi con sicurezza anche nel regno che avrebbe dovuto essere solo degli animali.

Strinse le labbra al pensiero, disgustato: in fondo, anche lui stava per tornare ad essere un animale, mosso solo da un istinto bestiale.

Scrollò il capo con rabbiosa decisione: no, era e sarebbe rimasto un uomo, era lì solo per mettersi alla prova, per dimostrare a se stesso che poteva resistere al richiamo del sangue, che poteva intingevi le mani ed annusarlo, che poteva perfino riempirsene la bocca, ma che avrebbe saputo dominare la brama di berlo.

Era una prova che doveva fare, prima di tornare da Voldemort: doveva testare il filtro fino in fondo, fino alla prova estrema, quella cui l'Oscuro l'avrebbe sottoposto con perversa crudeltà. Sapeva che presto sarebbe venuto il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto immergere le mani e il viso nel sangue, in cui avrebbe dovuto bagnarsi le labbra e la lingua fino a sentirlo gorgogliare nella gola: doveva essere in grado di farlo, se voleva convincere Voldemort d'essere ancora l'avido succhiasangue di un tempo, sempre sotto il suo controllo.

Ma non avrebbe ceduto, non l'avrebbe bevuto, anche se la sua sete a quel punto sarebbe esplosa implacabile e l'avrebbe torturato peggio di una _Cruciatus_.

Avrebbe solo simulato, soffrendo tremendamente come già un tempo era stato, ma non ne avrebbe bevuta neppure una sola goccia.

Avrebbe mondato la bocca con la terra, per essere sicuro di sputarlo tutto.

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò a fondo ricordando quel terribile tormento: avere in gola il nettare più squisito e doverlo, _volerlo_ sputare. _Tutto_.

Si augurò che la pozione potesse veramente aiutarlo, più di quanto facesse la vecchia formulazione, perché c'era un'aggravante, rispetto al passato: quando quella sete immonda si era risvegliata, l'aveva fatto con la forza devastante di un'astinenza durata oltre quindici anni.

Sarebbe stato tremendo, lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

Ma ci sarebbe riuscito, doveva farcela, se voleva ancora essere degno di reputarsi un uomo.

Si fermò di colpo annusando l'aria, quindi puntò sicuro la bacchetta:

- _Stupeficium!_

Il raggio rosso dello schiantesimo colse rapido la volpe nell'ultimo balzo prima della salvezza, oltre l'aggrovigliato ammasso di rovi. Cadde al di qui, a peso morto, con un tonfo sordo fra foglie e terriccio.

Il mago si avvicinò, le labbra sottili serrate, violacee nel volto pallido e teso, e s'inginocchiò vicino al piccolo corpo esanime.

Allungò la mano, piano, e con trattenuta delicatezza accarezzò il manto fulvo della sua vittima svenuta:

- Mi dispiace… - mormorò roco, arruffandole un poco il pelo.

Quindi puntò la banchetta e, senza alcuna esitazione, esclamò secco:

- _Sectumsempra!_

Il sangue zampillò dalla profonda ferita, rosso vivo alla luce della luna che filtrava tra i rami neri, caldo e profumato, aroma che prometteva squisite fragranze da tempo dimenticate.

Il mago ispirò a fondo, l'odore acre del sangue fresco che gli saturava le narici.

Il Marchio non bruciava, ma l'effetto del fluido vitale su vista e odorato era lo stesso, anche se sapeva bene che il sangue animale era molto meno eccitante di quello umano.

Ma quindici anni di astinenza erano tanti, forse troppi, anche con la protezione della nuova pozione.

L'odore gli dava alla testa: diventava profumo nei suoi pensieri e aroma squisito nei suoi desideri.

Si chiese se cedere in quel frangente, e bere adesso il sangue della povera bestiola, avrebbe potuto attenuare almeno un poco la sua sete e avrebbe potuto quindi aiutarlo a resistere poi, arrivati al dunque, davanti a Voldemort e ad una vittima umana.

Ma la sua sete era implacabile, lo sapeva, lo ricordava fin troppo bene. No, bere ora non lo avrebbe aiutato ma, al contrario, avrebbe solo acuito la sua ripugnante brama, l'avrebbe ridotto subito al rango d'una bestia, senza più volontà, appagando il suo maledetto istinto e degradando la sua residua umanità.

No, non era quella la soluzione. _Non lo era mai stata_.

L'unica cosa che doveva fare era resistere, non concedere nulla a quell'istinto che solo un dannato sortilegio aveva portato in vita e aggrapparsi alla ferrea volontà di continuare ad essere un uomo.

Allungò con decisione le mani verso la ferita e le immerse nel sangue, fra la carne ancora pulsante e viva del povero animale.

Una smorfia di dolore distorse all'improvviso il suo viso, intensamente pallido, dove gli occhi neri bruciavano di profonda e disperata umanità: come aveva potuto anche solo desiderare di bere il sangue di quel povero essere, proprio come una bestia in caccia nella notte?

Di nuovo puntò la bacchetta e regalò alla volpe una pietosa, immediata morte, risparmiandole ogni agonia.

Anche se il suo sangue non pulsava più dell'allettante fremito della vita, era sempre abbastanza caldo da torturarlo lo stesso a fondo, facendogli desiderare follemente ciò che non si sarebbe mai concesso.

Sollevò il piccolo corpo fra le mani, ormai intrise di sangue, e lo portò davanti al viso: l'odore era amaro, tipico di un animale e così diverso da quello, molto più invitante, degli esseri umani, ma era meglio dell'ambrosia, per lui, in quel momento.

Lo avvicinò piano alla bocca, mentre spasimi atrocemente dolorosi straziavano il suo corpo: perché la pozione ci metteva così tanto a fare effetto?

O quindici anni di astinenza erano troppi anche per la migliore delle pozioni?

Immerse le labbra nel fiotto caldo, provando piacere e ribrezzo insieme, l'istinto bestiale a lottare contro la sua umanità.

Succhiò il sangue, caldo fluido di vita che gli riempì la bocca con il suo sapore amarognolo, squisito per il palato, ma ripugnante per la mente.

Tremò forte, gli occhi serrati, orrore e smania nei pensieri, il sangue che gli colava sul mento e la gola strettamente serrata in un tremendo sforzo di volontà, per impedirsi di ingurgitarne anche una sola goccia.

Infine si riscosse, un urlo di rifiuto sulle labbra rosse:

- Noo!

Buttò a terra l'animale e si lanciò al suolo sputando il sangue che il suo corpo voleva più d'ogni altra cosa ma che la sua determinazione recisamente rifiutava: si riempì la bocca di terriccio umido, fino quasi a soffocare, per tossirne via anche la più minuta stilla, disgusto e brama ancora indissolubilmente avvinti nella sua mente.

Tossì a lungo, vomitando terra e sangue, le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto.

Il volto pallido e tormentato di un uomo che aveva sconfitto se stesso vincendo la sua prima, tremenda battaglia.

Rimase a lungo accovacciato a terra, inerme, vicino al corpo senza vita della volpe, il sangue ancora sulle mani e sul volto: voleva respirarne a fondo il profumo, spingere la sua agonia di implacabile desiderio fino al limite e oltre, per calpestare e domare quell'orrido istinto e poter dire a se stesso che era ancora un uomo.

Sì, un uomo, ancora e sempre degno di quell'appellativo.

Illusorio e dolcissimo, il pensiero di Vivian s'insinuò veloce nella sua mente.

Chiuse gli occhi e gemette piano, nella notte che andava ormai trasformandosi in un'alba soffusa di delicati colori.

Perché non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lei, di desiderarla e di sognare di poterla di nuovo amare come un tempo?

Vivian non riusciva a crederci: l'ultima volta era stata l'apparentemente innocua Sprite a depistarla, ancora, ma i professori di Hogwarts sembrava si stessero passando il testimone per fare a gara nel tenerla lontana dal castello e dal suo reale obiettivo: Severus!

Aveva cominciato Silente, deciso e intransigente come sempre, spalleggiato dalla severa Minerva e seguito dal piccolo Vitious, ma avevano collaborato in pieno anche le tre madame, la mascolina Bumb, l'energica Chips e l'ossuta Pince, per non parlare di Gazza e della sua maledetta gatta che era sempre tra i piedi e, in modo evidente, diramava veloce l'allarme per ogni dove finché qualcuno arrivava sempre ad intercettarla sulla via verso i sotterranei.

In pratica, solo quella svampita della Cooman e l'inconsistente Ruf non le avevano mai intralciato la strada, perché, in quanto a fantasmi, il castello si era difeso alla perfezione schierando in battaglia il quadrato serrato delle Case: Nick-quasi-senza-testa, il Barone Sanguinario, il Frate Grasso e la Dama Grigia.

Per non parlare, poi, dei ritratti dei quadri: li sentiva benissimo confabulare alle sue spalle, poi precederla saltellando da una cornice all'altra, le dame che spettegolavano come comari e i cavalieri che si facevano i fatti altrui peggio delle dame; Sir Cadogan, tra tutti, era il più insidioso, sempre a spiarla, vanaglorioso come pochi.

Nei tentativi di deviarla dall'arrivare a Severus, mancavano all'appello solo Pix, e rendeva grazie a Merlino per questa insperata fortuna, e lo strambo Professor Moody, così inquietante con quell'occhio che vorticava in ogni direzione e pochi altri.

Quella sera, Vivian aveva deciso di seguire una via certamente insolita, esterna al castello, anche perché quelle interne, per non parlare dei vari passaggi segreti che conosceva bene dai tempi di scuola, ormai le aveva provate tutte, e senza alcun successo.

Le era rimasto quindi solo il percorso che, arrivando dalla Foresta Proibita e passando dall'orto di Hagrid, conduceva alle serre e, quindi, alla porticina laterale della torre est, quella più lontana dal corpo del castello. Dall'ammezzato della torre, poi, esisteva una comoda serie di passaggi segreti che l'avrebbe portata in un attimo nei sotterranei.

Però, prima doveva attendere che la luna tramontasse e il prato davanti alle serre tornasse uniformemente nero nella notte e non rivelasse la sua presenza, onde evitare di trovarsi davanti Hagrid, quale troppo ingombrante presenza sulla via, difficilmente aggirabile.

Si accoccolò tra le radici di un albero, la bacchetta ben ferma nel pugno e fissò la luna: era ancora troppo alta nel cielo. Per Merlino, perché la luna era in ritardo quella notte, in cui ogni minuto, per lei, bruciava d'impazienza? Guardò l'orologio: mancavano ancora venti minuti al tramonto dell'astro notturno, all'atteso momento in cui avrebbe potuto avvicinarsi non vista al castello. Sospirò: non era la luna ad essere in ritardo, quella sera, ma lei in anticipo, cosa che non le accadeva praticamente mai. Sospirò ancora imponendosi di calmarsi: non intendeva demordere e quella notte sarebbe riuscita nel suo intento, a qualsiasi costo, se lo sentiva dentro!

Severus da oltre due mesi si ostinava a non rispondeva ai suoi gufi e Hogwarts le si schierava contro in pompa magna, con tutti i suoi paladini, per tenerla lontana dall'uomo che amava, ma lei non era donna da arrendersi per così poco.

Amava Severus, profondamente, forse già dai tempi della scuola, quando era solo una ragazzina ingenua e piena di sogni del terzo anno e lui, invece, un inarrivabile e tenebroso ragazzo dell'ultimo, Prefetto di Serpeverde, che avrebbe anche meritato d'essere caposcuola se Silente non gli avesse sfacciatamente preferito il bravo-buono-bello e perfettissimo, ma odiosamente antipatico, James-Potter-boccino-d'oro! Che rabbia! Ricordava bene come quel borioso Grifondoro, con i suoi tre amici bulletti, cercava di rendere la vita impossibile al suo giovane idolo, affascinante conoscitore di Arti Oscure che, è vero, la impaurivano, ma anche l'attraevano, a quel tempo.

Non avrebbe mai dimenticato il giorno in cui la fortuna le offrì l'inaspettata possibilità di farsi notare da lui, recuperandogli la bacchetta che Sirius, l'altra insopportabile ed arrogante stella dell'odioso gruppetto, gli aveva sottratto con l'inganno. Gli occhi di Severus ardevano, fiamme nere e impetuose, e il lieve sorriso che per un fugace istante si era adagiato sulle sue labbra sottili, rischiarando in un attimo il volto pallido, incorniciato dai lunghi capelli corvini, l'aveva accompagnata per anni, nella memoria, insieme al suono dolce ed intenso del roco sussurro:

- Grazie, Vivian!

Le era parso incredibile, ma lui, Severus, conosceva il suo nome!

Per alcuni mesi si era illusa cullandosi invano nel sogno, ma poi la scuola era finita e la vita li aveva irrimediabilmente divisi, portando quel ragazzo, orgoglioso e solitario, su una via che sembrava senza ritorno.

L'aveva perso completamente di vista, nei tremendi anni del terrore in cui Voldemort scalava il potere, e poi nel successivo periodo del nulla, in cui il Ministero aveva addirittura cercato di negare che quel mostro fosse realmente esistito e aveva insabbiato tutto, perfino i processi contro i pochi Mangiamorte catturati.

Eppure, Vivian sapeva che Severus era diventato uno di loro.

Non ne aveva mai avuto diretta conoscenza, ma era assolutamente certa che le cose stessero così. Glielo aveva letto nella rabbia impotente che bruciava nei suoi occhi neri, in quegli ultimi, nervosi mesi di scuola: l'aveva visto precipitare lungo la china senza poter fare nulla per fermarlo, lei così ragazzina, così inutile contro un destino che, inesorabile, seguiva una strada già tracciata.

Finita la scuola, i suoi interessi l'avevano portata in giro per il mondo per diversi anni, per seguire il corso delle sue costose ricerche storiche, sovvenzionate dai soldi della sua famiglia e completamente slegate dal mondo reale che la circondava. Dopo oltre dieci anni di peregrinazioni, era approdata in un comodo ufficio del Ministero, rispettata e riverita anche in forza del nome che portava oltre che dei validi risultati conseguiti, riassunti in un discreto numero di libri di successo ben diffusi tra gli addetti ai lavori tramite diverse conferenze.

Era stato nell'estate precedente, durante una noiosa conferenza che parlava di erbe magiche estinte o quasi, nel corso della quale le era stato chiesto un intervento secondario, che aveva incontrato di nuovo Severus: sul primo momento le era parso quasi irriconoscibile, incredibilmente invecchiato per i neanche trentaquattro anni che aveva, il viso pallido e magro scavato da rughe precoci e oscurato dai lunghi capelli corvini.

Poi, però, Severus aveva sollevato il volto seguendo sulla luminosa tela magica gli appunti del relatore e Vivian aveva di nuovo visto ardere le fiamme nei suoi occhi, nere e impetuose come un tempo, e il ricordo degli anni di scuola era ritornato, prepotente e vivido, nella sua mente, cancellando in un sol colpo tutti gli anni intercosi da allora.

Aveva svolto accurate ricerche sul passato del mago, scoprendo che il proprio nome, con l'aiuto del denaro ereditato dal padre, apriva ogni porta. Così, i primi giorni di settembre era arrivata senza troppe difficoltà a Hogwarts, a Silente e al Professore di Pozioni, Severus Piton.

Ecco, le difficoltà erano cominciate a quel punto, perché, se pur Severus si ricordasse bene di lei, perfino dell'episodio della bacchetta, aveva adottato un atteggiamento ostile, freddo e sgradevole, che sembrava teso a impedirle di instaurare qualsiasi tipo di rapporto umano.

Ma il mago, evidentemente, non aveva idea di quanto una giovane donna, sospinta dai ricordi idealizzati del primo amore, potesse essere ostinata, insistente e pressante.

E, soprattutto, quanto fosse ben decisa a scoprire perché un ex Mangiamorte non solo era diventato il braccio destro di Albus Silente, che ai tempi era stato lo strenuo difensore dei Babbani ed aveva guidato la lotta contro Voldemort, ma era anche la persona in cui il Preside di Hogwarts riponeva una illimitata fiducia.

Certo, non era stato Severus a rivelarglielo, e neppure Silente, ma Vivian aveva ugualmente trovato la risposta, anche se ci aveva messo un bel po' prima di individuare il percorso giusto da seguire. Alla fine aveva capito cosa doveva cercare e tramite lo zio, il fratello di suo padre ben introdotto nelle alte sfere del Ministero, era arrivata ad oliare la porta giusta, quella delle cronache riservate dei processi ai Mangiamorte.

Aveva letto la deposizione completa di Albus Silente, quella rilasciata in esclusiva alla commissione ristretta del Wizengamot, le gravi parole che raccontavano una verità che solo poche persone al mondo conoscevano.

E l'integrale, spietata, implacabile confessione dell'imputato: l'ex Mangiamorte Severus Piton.

Così Vivian aveva capito. _Tutto_.

Aveva compreso che Severus Piton era riuscito a tornare coraggiosamente indietro da quella strada che tutti credevano senza ritorno, aveva rinnegato la sua giovanile scelta sbagliata e aveva posto la vita nelle mani del Preside, al suo completo servizio, pronto a morire in ogni momento pur di cercare di riscattare le orrende colpe commesse.

In quell'istante, Vivian aveva capito che il suo non era solo l'amore idealizzato di una ragazzina per un compagno di scuola, ma quello di una donna per uomo: un uomo che aveva sbagliato, tremendamente, che aveva bruciato la sua vita in una scelta folle, ma che poi era tornato sui suoi passi, con umiltà e coraggio, profondamente pentito e pieno di rimorsi, rischiando ogni giorno la vita pur di riparare al male che un tempo aveva perpetrato.

Da quel momento Vivian non aveva desiderato altro che di poter stare vicino al mago, per capire perché si era ridotto a vivere così, in solitudine, in quell'orrendo sotterraneo, freddo e buio, tenendo tutti a distanza con il suo tagliente sarcasmo e recitando la parte dell'uomo che odiava e disprezzava tutti, anche se, forse, era solo se stesso e i suoi errori che Severus Piton, realmente, odiava e disprezzava.

Vivian era una donna dalla forte determinazione e dotata di ottime risorse pecuniarie, così in pochi giorni era riuscita a farsi assegnare una nuova ricerca su arcane formule di pozioni perdute da secoli e il Ministro stesso convenne che c'era un solo mago sufficientemente esperto per assisterla: il Professor Severus Piton, insegnante di Pozioni alla rinomata Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.

Nascita e morte di un amore

Vivian si era così trasferita al castello verso la fine di settembre e, grazie all'interessante argomento proposto, aveva subito ottenuto la completa attenzione del professore che aveva dedicato a lei, o, meglio, alla ricerca, ogni minuto del suo tempo libero.

Ora che poteva stargli vicino a lungo, senza che il mago mettesse in atto altri inutili tentativi di disgustarla di sé, l'impressione che Severus fosse profondamente infelice e solo si era fatta sempre più consistente. Sembrava quasi volersi punire d'essere ancora vivo e cercava di rendersi la vita quanto più spiacevole possibile, privandosi d'ogni conforto materiale nonché dell'amicizia e del rispetto dei suoi simili.

Aveva subito notato che il camino era sempre spento nel suo studio ed era pronta a scommettere che fosse così anche in camera sua.

Non aveva fiatato, quella prima sera in cui aveva lavorato con il mago nello studio immerso in una gelida semioscurità, solo il tavolo da lavoro ben illuminato da una grossa torcia e il grande camino desolatamente spento. Si era subito amaramente pentita d'aver indossato quel bell'abitino attillato, leggero come ali di farfalla, che avrebbe dovuto attirare lo sguardo di Severus ma che era stato un fiasco totale visto che il mago, invece, era attratto solo dai vecchi rotoli di carta che gli aveva portato in dono e non l'aveva degnata della minima attenzione. Non aveva osato lamentarsi, certa che, dopo averle lanciato un'occhiataccia, l'avrebbe trafitta con qualche pungente battutina sarcastica e lei avrebbe finito per fare una ben magra figura. No, meglio restare zitta, sopportare il freddo e fare buon viso a cattiva sorte: la sera successiva avrebbe indossato un abito molto più pesante.

Ma dopo alcune ore di lavoro, in piedi, quasi immobile, ad esaminare con minuziosa cura le antiche pergamene cercando di decifrarne e trascriverne ogni singolo segno, era del tutto congelata e talmente esausta da non riuscire più a controllare e nascondere i brividi sulle braccia nude. Così il mago si era finalmente accorto che stava morendo dal freddo.

Lo stupore che aveva letto sul suo volto pallido, incorniciato dai lunghi capelli neri, quando lo aveva infine sollevato dalle vecchie carte sentendola battere i denti, sarebbe quasi stato comico se non fosse stata l'inconfutabile, e per lei infamante prova, che Severus fino a quel momento non aveva neppure notato il suo goffo e inconcludente tentativo di seduzione. A quel punto Vivian si era stoicamente augurata che continuasse ad ignorarlo.

Il mago l'aveva infine guardata con attenzione e, sì, aver perfettamente capito qual era il problema, cosicché il suo fallimento si era miseramente svelato sotto i suoi perforanti occhi. Severus non aveva però detto una sola parola: con un rapido gesto della mano, indirizzato al camino, aveva fatto avvampare le fiamme, quindi si era tolto il mantello e l'aveva avvolta con un sol gesto elegante, stringendola infine a sé, frizionandole energicamente braccia, spalle e schiena e, incredibile, si era perfino scusato per averla fatta quasi assiderare e le aveva assicurato che d'ora in poi le avrebbe sempre fatto trovare il camino acceso nel laboratorio.

Vivian avrebbe tanto voluto illudersi che quello era lo strabiliante, seppur ritardato effetto, del suo seducente abito di sfarfallante seta, e si era languidamente abbandonata in quell'imprevisto, ma benvenuto abbraccio; se nonché era stato Severus che a quel punto si era irrigidito e subito ritratto da lei che, così, aveva dovuto accettare la cocente sconfitta su ogni fronte ammettendo con se stessa che tutta quella inattesa gentilezza era esclusivamente dovuta al potere di seduzione delle antiche pergamene, che si era rivelato molto più efficace del suo.

Dopo quella prima sera, però, il camino era sempre rimasto acceso nel suo studio, almeno quando Vivian era presente.

Il mago, tuttavia, spesso lavorava sulle antiche formule ritrovate nelle sue ricerche anche da solo, per buona parte della notte, e in quei momenti tornava alla consolidata abitudine di negarsi ogni terreno conforto: un mattino lo aveva trovato addormentato sulla poltrona, tra le mani gelate la pergamena con le annotazioni delle sperimentazioni svolte e il fuoco, ovviamente, spento. Non indossava neppure il suo caldo mantello, che giaceva invece su una sedia, probabilmente dimenticato nel fervore del lavoro.

Lo aveva raccolto stringendolo al petto, respirando a fondo il suo profumo, forte e amaro; poi gli aveva sfilato la pergamena dalle dita irrigidite dal freddo e lo aveva coperto, con delicatezza, per non svegliarlo.

Era rimasta ad osservarlo, il volto pallido che nel sonno appariva finalmente disteso, le rughe agli angoli degli occhi quasi scomparse e anche quella profonda, in mezzo alla fronte, alla radice del naso aquilino, sembrava solcare più lieve la sua pelle. Le labbra sottili erano appena dischiuse e una ciocca di capelli neri vi era rimasta impigliata, sul punto di scivolare via ad ogni respiro.

Non aveva fatto neppure in tempo a realizzare quanto quei lineamenti spigolosi l'attraessero e quanto desiderasse sfiorargli le labbra con le sue, che un'onda di dolore era passata repentina sul suo viso, distorcendolo a fondo, mentre un gemito roco era uscito straziato dalla sua bocca, contorta nella visione dell'incubo:

- No, no… non voglio…

Un nuovo spasimo, gli occhi che si serravano, quasi a trattenere le lacrime, e un'altra atroce ondata di sofferente contrizione aveva mutato di colpo l'espressione del mago che ancora aveva implorato, nell'incubo:

- Perdono… perdono…

Poi, improvvisamente si era irrigidito e, mentre le sembrava che avesse cessato per un attimo di respirare e due grosse lacrime uscivano dai lati degli occhi strettamente serrati, aveva a fatica intuito le ultime parole di quel lungo, lacerante sussurro:

- … mostro… solo un mostro… senza diritto a pietà e perdono…

Vivian aveva provato una penosa stretta al cuore: non poteva lasciare che continuasse a soffrire così, che quell'incubo lo torturasse ancora. Doveva svegliarlo. Subito.

Gli aveva appena sfiorato la spalla con una mano e Severus si era destato all'istante, scattando rigidamente in piedi, la bacchetta già stretta tra le mani e puntata minacciosa verso di lei. Si era spaventata ed era balzata di lato, inciampando nella sedia: sarebbe caduta se il mago non si fosse sporto rapido verso di lei e non l'avesse agganciata alla vita, con sicurezza.

Così si era trovata di nuovo tra le sue braccia, forti nonostante il fisico così asciutto, e aveva potuto costatare quanto il suo corpo fosse ghiacciato e percorso da un profondo tremito, certo retaggio della sofferenza indotta dall'incubo, ma avesse ugualmente reagito con assoluta prontezza.

Ma, soprattutto, Vivian aveva desiderato baciare quelle labbra sottili, troppo vicine e inarrivabili, e perdersi nelle tempestose fiamme nere che ardevano negli occhi di Severus, alimentate, ne era certa, dal rimorso e dal dolore dei tremendi ricordi del suo passato.

Il mago, però, aveva subito distolto lo sguardo e, assicuratosi che avesse ripreso l'equilibrio, l'aveva liberata dal suo abbraccio, scusandosi bruscamente per l'eccessiva reazione all'inatteso risveglio, ed era scomparso attraverso la porticina che portava nei suoi alloggi privati.

Abbattere la barriera che Severus opponeva al mondo, si era così dimostrato molto più difficile di quanto avesse inizialmente supposto.

Minerva, però, si era dimostrata abbastanza disponibile a parlarle del mago: sembrava volergli bene e stimarlo e, indubbiamente, lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, escluso il Preside, ovvio, dal quale, però, Vivian non era mai riuscita ad ottenere la minima informazione.

Dopo qualche tè pomeridiano sorbito insieme, mentre il professore era ancora impegnato con le lezioni, Minerva aveva cominciato ad aprirsi e, quando le aveva fatto capire che conosceva nei minimi dettagli la vicenda di Severus tra i Mangiamorte e il successivo ruolo di spia rivestito con coraggio a favore di Silente, la vecchia insegnante le aveva confidato le sue materne preoccupazioni che erano andate a confermare in pieno le supposizione di Vivian, anche quelle più dolorose.

Il mago non si era mai perdonato per i crimini commessi, anche se il Wizengamot lo aveva assolto grazie alla deposizione di Silente che suffragava tutto ciò che aveva fatto per la loro causa rischiando per oltre un anno la vita, ogni giorno, nel suo mortale gioco di spia.

Implacabile con se stesso, Severus si era inflitto la condanna che il tribunale gli aveva risparmiato: i sotterranei di Hogwarts erano diventati la sua vita e la sua prigione. Vi si era volontariamente rinchiuso rinunciando a tutto, restando agli ordini di Silente e negandosi ogni comodità e piacere, compreso quello del semplice tepore del camino.

Vivian era anche pronta a scommettere che i suoi rimorsi, resi vividi dagli incubi notturni, adempissero meglio dei Dissennatori al compito di depredarlo di ogni briciola di felicità.

Così, negli ultimi quattordici anni il mago aveva condotto quella misera esistenza, cibandosi solo dello stretto necessario per sopravvivere e facendosi odiare da tutti, semplicemente per tenerli lontani da sé, per privarsi del calore umano che non riteneva di meritare a causa delle colpe commesse un tempo che, ancora, lo facevano sentire un mostro.

No, non era possibile, non poteva accettare che Severus continuasse a soffrire in quel modo, non era giusto!

Si rendeva conto d'amarlo ogni istante di più e che la sofferenza del mago stava diventando la sua stessa sofferenza: ogni giorno riusciva a intuire sempre un poco di più dell'uomo che Severus realmente era, celato dietro la sgradevole maschera che indossava per privarsi anche dell'amicizia che qualcuno, seppur di rado, avesse mai voluto provare ad offrirgli.

Aveva cominciato ad imparare a leggere nei suoi gesti misurati, nei movimenti eleganti, nelle minime variazioni dell'impassibile espressione che sempre portava incisa sul volto, pallido e fiero in quella atroce condanna che da troppo tempo si infliggeva.

In quei tre mesi l'aveva visto lentamente cambiare, anche nei suoi confronti, e diventare perfino gentile. A un certo punto aveva cominciato a sperare che non fosse solo una sua impressione, ma che il mago avesse realmente piacere a restare con lei, a volte solo anche per parlare di pozioni, d'introvabili ingredienti oppure del metodo migliore per sgusciare i fagioli di Torthon.

Le piaceva molto osservarlo mentre parlava di pericolosi filtri sconosciuti, gli occhi neri che di nuovo brillavano di una luce intensa, la stessa che gli aveva visto a quella conferenza, mesi prima, e che aveva di colpo riacceso ricordi da tempo sopiti.

Era la stessa luce che aveva animato gli occhi del mago la prima volta che era andata da lui con la proposta del Ministero e Severus aveva immediatamente capito che gli stava offrendo, su un piatto d'argento, tutta la conoscenza racchiusa in frammenti di antiche pergamene che, tra rune scolorite, consumate e quasi cancellate dalle ingiurie del tempo, contenevano incomprensibili liste d'ingredienti, metodi di distillazione dimenticati da secoli e sconosciute combinazioni di arcane formule ormai perdute.

Era come se, improvvisamente, il mago avesse ripreso a vivere, ad avere un interesse nella vita e, Vivian ne era certa, lei stessa, ora, dopo tre mesi, faceva parte di quell'interesse. Perché, se la maga lo ammirava immensamente per la sua incredibile capacità di decifrare le antiche rune, individuare i corretti ingredienti e riportare in vita antichi procedimenti, era certa che anche Severus la stimasse e che apprezzasse a fondo ogni sforzo che faceva per aiutarlo in quella difficile impresa, che consistesse nel tenere perfettamente ordinati tutti gli appunti e il suo laboratorio, oppure nel riuscire a procurarsi ingredienti introvabili o molto costosi.

Avevano passato insieme molte lunghe sere a leggere e decifrare le antiche pergamene, a verificare informazioni e dettagli su vecchi libri polverosi, che talvolta provenivano anche dalla biblioteca riservata del Ministero cui Vivian aveva libero accesso; più volte le loro mani si erano avvicinate mentre seguivano una frase complessa e le dita si erano sfiorate appena, quelle lunghe e sottili di Severus che si ritraevano subito mentre scostava il corpo dal suo.

Se le prime volte era stato solo un caso, poi era stata Vivian a cercare ancora il furtivo, fugace contatto con le sue mani, pallide ed eleganti, che le faceva correre un brivido profondo lungo la schiena quando Severus sollevava il viso e la fissava, fiamme nere che per un batter di ciglia avvampavano nei suoi occhi togliendole il respiro, facendole desiderare quelle labbra sottili che per un breve istante si schiudevano appena davanti alle sue, troppo vicine, così che poteva percepire bene il tepore del lieve sospiro con cui il mago, ogni volta, si sottraeva rapido alla sua pericolosa vicinanza.

In quei momenti, Vivian aveva notato che i suoi occhi tornavano ad essere tenebre sconfinate, prive di ogni luce, vuoti di speranza, specchio desolato di un uomo macchiato di colpe imperdonabili che riteneva di non meritare nulla né di avere più alcun diritto ad essere felice ed amato. Perché Vivian era sicura che Severus avesse compreso bene i sentimenti che provava per lui; del resto, certo non faceva nulla per nasconderglieli e, quando il mago la fissava con quel suo nero sguardo penetrante, lasciava che i suoi pensieri, e i suoi desideri, vagassero liberi, senza protezione alcuna, sulla superficie della mente. Ma ogni volta lo vedeva irrigidirsi, e ritrarsi impercettibilmente, le labbra strettamente serrate e il respiro represso, quasi non volesse inebriarsi oltre del suo profumo, come se non fosse degno di starle accanto, come se dovesse ancora e sempre punirsi e rinunciare a tutto.

Dopo quasi tre mesi trascorsi con Severus, Vivian aveva imparato a riconoscere immediatamente il dolore che spesso bruciava nei suoi occhi, neri più delle tenebre e talvolta così desolati da farle paura e lasciarla senza fiato, e c'era un unico pensiero fisso nella sua mente: lo amava e voleva aiutarlo perché non ce la faceva più a vederlo soffrire in quel modo negandosi una vita che, invece, ancora meritava.

Lo osservava a lungo, fingendo di leggere o prendere appunti, mentre il mago armeggiava con il calderone, concentrato, sperimentando l'ennesima variazione sulle antiche formule, frammentate o in parte illeggibili, che le sue ricerche di anni prima avevano riportato alla luce.

Lo ammirava alla luce ondeggiante del fuoco che si rifletteva nei suoi occhi, finalmente di nuovo vivi, neri di entusiasmo e passione, le labbra socchiuse nell'attesa che la pozione virasse all'atteso, giusto colore, o cambiasse di densità, dimostrandogli che, ancora una volta, era riuscito a ricostruire l'esatto procedimento per distillare anche quell'antico filtro che era stato creduto perduto.

Era solo allora, in quei rari momenti di successo, che il mago si permetteva un premio che, evidentemente, era molto prezioso per lui.

Vivian se n'era accorta subito, visto che passava il suo tempo a spiare con attenzione ogni suo minimo movimento, anche se il mago era sempre stato ben attento a non farsi scoprire.

In quei momenti, con prudente circospezione, Severus si permetteva di volgere appena lo sguardo verso di lei e di restare a guardarla per alcuni istanti, assorto, incantato, il petto che si sollevava piano in un delicato affanno che, irrimediabilmente, palesava il desiderio che aleggiava lieve sulle sue labbra dischiuse, quasi tremanti.

Dopo la prima volta, Vivian aveva sempre portato con sé uno specchietto magico che, non vista, le permetteva di bearsi di quegli sguardi che, ne era certa, potevano avere un solo, preciso significato, che ricambiava in pieno i sentimenti che provava per il mago.

Severus si concedeva solo brevi istanti di sogno e in quei momenti i suoi occhi ardevano, appassionatamente e disperatamente neri; poi, con un breve sospiro si costringeva a rinunciare di nuovo e a tornare ad essere ancora un uomo infelice e solo, cui anche sognare l'amore era negato.

Vivian era sicura di non sbagliarsi e una sera si era infine trovata a non riuscire più a frenare le lacrime: lo amava e non ce la faceva più a vederlo soffrire a quel modo, negandosi anche la speranza d'un sogno d'amore che, invece, era già realtà.

Così, mentre il mago distoglieva ancora una volta lo sguardo, rassegnato, mordendosi le labbra per impedire anche che un lieve sospiro tradisse il suo desiderio, era scattata in piedi, rovesciando la sedia e facendo rotolare giù dal tavolo le pergamene ordinatamente accatastate, ed era corsa da lui, si era inginocchiata davanti alla poltrona sulla quale era seduto davanti al fuoco, gli aveva afferrato le mani tra le sue e gli aveva infine confessato il suo amore fra le lacrime.

Non avrebbe mai più potuto dimenticare il suo sguardo, in quel momento, nero d'incredulità, il respiro sospeso sulle labbra, cristallizzato in un soffio di speranza che non riusciva a prendere vita, a trasformare in realtà un sogno che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di sognare.

Così, Vivian glielo aveva ripetuto mille volte, il suo amore, stringendolo forte tra le braccia, implorandolo di tornare a vivere, di smettere di soffrire per espiare colpe già troppo a lungo espiate, ricoprendo di baci leggeri il suo volto ed assaporando le lacrime che, lentamente, gli scendevano sulle gote trasfigurando la sua espressione, sciogliendo la dura maschera che fino a quel momento aveva portato, anche con lei, e lasciandole infine vedere l'uomo che realmente era.

L'uomo che soffriva, che non riteneva d'aver diritto a vivere, che voleva negarsi anche i sogni, che pensava di non meritare nulla, tanto meno di poter essere amato, ma che la amava, irrimediabilmente, profondamente, intensamente, con tutto se stesso.

Era rimasto a guardarla, all'inizio immobile, trattenendo perfino il respiro, poi aveva avvicinato piano le mani alle sue gote, striate dalle lacrime, e con dita esitanti l'aveva accarezzata, quasi attendendosi un rifiuto, sfiorandola appena con infinita dolcezza, cogliendo quelle salate perle d'amore sui polpastrelli, senza mai smettere di guardarla negli occhi, intensamente, ancora incredulo di quanto stava accadendo.

Non aveva detto neppure una parola, le labbra socchiuse, mute e tremanti: ma l'amore ardeva nella profondità dei suoi occhi, nere fiamme impetuose, senza controllo, che, per la prima volta dopo tanti, troppi anni, brillavano della luce, fino a quel momento sempre repressa, della speranza e dei sogni.

Infine, il respiro aveva animato le sue labbra sottili e ne era uscito un delicato ed intenso sussurro, soffuso d'amore:

- Vivian!

Gli aveva sorriso, felice, le lacrime di nuovo a riempirle gli occhi e Severus l'aveva ricambiata appena, mentre il suo volto pallido si riempiva di luce e gli occhi brillavano come stelle di un nero abisso infinito:

- Ti amo, Vivian, ti amo!

Vivian si riscosse all'improvviso dai ricordi nei quali era sprofondata attendendo il tramonto della luna.

Non se n'era neppure accorta, ma aveva le guance bagnate, proprio come quella notte in cui il loro amore era iniziato, quando Severus, con incredibile e inattesa dolcezza, l'aveva baciata piano sulle labbra e poi, con tenera delicatezza, aveva raccolto ogni sua lacrima, ogni volta sussurrando il suo nome in appassionate parole d'amore.

Erano rimasti abbracciati a lungo, ognuno a sentire i battiti del cuore dell'altro e a rubarsi i respiri con piccoli, teneri baci.

Poi Severus l'aveva avvolta tra le braccia e l'aveva guidata attraverso la porta misteriosa che conduceva alle sue stanze: si erano addormentati abbracciati stretti nel suo letto, ancora vestiti, ma solo quando già stava albeggiando, ubriachi di dolci, infinite, tenere dichiarazioni d'amore accompagnate da delicati baci e rispettose carezze.

L'ardente passione di cui Severus era capace, Vivian l'aveva scoperta solo il giorno dopo, quando l'aveva trascinata da Silente annunciandogli, con la più incredibile imperturbabilità che rimbalzava tranquilla contro il malizioso sorriso del Preside, che avrebbe iniziato le vacanze di Natale con tre giorni di anticipo.

L'aveva portata nella misera casa dei suoi genitori, in un degradato quartiere operaio abitato solo da Babbani, con un'enorme ciminiera in disuso ormai da anni che incombeva sulle infinite schiere di casette tutte uguali, molte disabitate e ormai candenti.

Eppure, quella modesta casetta si era trasformata nella culla del loro amore, in una splendida reggia in cui i sogni erano diventati realtà.

L'aveva amata a lungo, per giorni, prima con instancabile e devota passione, poi con soave e delicata tenerezza, quindi con bruciante e incontenibile desiderio e ancora con infinita dolcezza, restando a lungo solo a guardarla negli occhi, anelandola, mentre le accarezzava piano i lunghi capelli neri ondulati, baciandoglieli ciocca a ciocca, sussurrandole il suo infinito amore con voce languida ed innamorata, lambendo con intensa ed ardente passione ogni millimetro della sua pelle fremente e regalandole il più intenso piacere che mai avesse provato.

Erano state tre settimane di sogno, fatte solo d'amore, in cui avevano completamente dimenticato la realtà, diventando un solo essere, ognuno conoscendo i pensieri e i desideri dell'altro.

Avevano parlato anche del suo tremendo passato e Severus le aveva confessato i suoi terribili crimini, quelli che mai avrebbe potuto perdonarsi, quelli che gli facevano ritenere d'essere un mostro.

Non era riuscita a convincerlo a non usare più quella parola per sé: aveva trovato un'inattesa resistenza in Severus e una totale, implacabile condanna che gli impediva anche solo di prendere in considerazione la possibilità di perdonarsi. Si riteneva colpevole, senza possibilità d'appello e di reale redenzione, ed era già stato un miracolo che si fosse concesso la possibilità d'amarla.

Ma il loro amore era nato ed era cresciuto forte e appassionato; mantenerlo segreto, una volta tornati a Hogwarts dopo le vacanze di Natale, era stato molto difficile e le era costato uno sforzo enorme non tradirsi davanti ad allievi e professori, anche se era certa che alcuni di loro dovevano per forza aver compreso, almeno dal modo in cui guardava il mago e pendeva dalle sue labbra, i sentimenti che la animavano.

Severus, invece, era bravissimo a dominarsi e non un gesto, non uno sguardo o un semplice sospiro sfuggivano al suo perfetto controllo di sé: di fronte agli altri indossava sempre la consueta maschera di gelida impassibilità, ma appena la porta del laboratorio si chiudeva alle loro spalle le sue braccia la stringevano forte e le sue labbra ardenti le regalavano baci appassionati. Perfino la loro importante ricerca languiva, le pergamene abbandonate sul tavolo, e c'erano sere in cui Severus sembrava dimenticarsene completamente, preso solo dal desiderio del suo corpo e dal bisogno di dimostrarle in ogni modo tutto l'amore che, in pubblico, era costretto a fingere di non provare.

I mesi erano passati veloci ed erano arrivate le vacanze di Pasqua, altre due settimane da trascorrere sempre insieme, giorno e notte, profondamente innamorati e felici.

Poi era arrivata quell'alba maledetta, in cui si era svegliata e non aveva più trovato Severus nel letto accanto a sé, né un biglietto o qualunque altro indizio che potesse spiegarle perché era scomparso lasciandola sola.

Infine, l'intera Hogwarts si era erta come invalicabile baluardo per impedirle di raggiungerlo, di parlargli, anche solo di vederlo.

Ma Vivian aveva presto intuito perché Severus se n'era andato: sapeva che il Marchio stava di nuovo comparendo sul suo braccio e questo significava che Voldemort non era per niente morto, come tutto il mondo magico aveva voluto credere per oltre quattordici anni.

Se Voldemort fosse tornato, Severus avrebbe avuto un pericoloso dovere da compiere per espiare fino in fondo le sue colpe: tornare a giocare con la propria vita facendo di nuovo la spia per Silente.

Ecco perché l'aveva lasciata, uccidendo in una notte il loro amore: per non metterla in pericolo, per proteggerla, per non farla soffrire. Aveva preferito troncare in modo brutale il loro amore, forse sperando che lei lo odiasse per questo e presto lo dimenticasse, piuttosto che restarle ancora vicino sapendo che, in ogni momento, le sue imperdonabili colpe giovanili potevano esigere il pagamento del tributo definitivo della sua vita e lei sarebbe quindi rimasta infine sola, innamorata e disperata.

Aveva preferito rinunciare a lei subito, deludendola e facendosi odiare, piuttosto che rischiare di farla soffrire a lungo o di metterla in pericolo se mai Voldemort avesse scoperto il loro amore e il tradimento di Severus.

Tra tutte, c'era una sola cosa di cui Vivian era assolutamente certa: Severus l'amava di un profondo, sincero e intenso amore.

Anche se l'aveva lasciata a quel modo.

Silente, Minerva e chiunque altro potevano raccontarle qualsiasi fandonia e cercare di convincerla del contrario, ma non aveva mai dubitato per un solo istante dell'amore incrollabile di Severus, né intendeva cominciare a farlo.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo: l'ultimo spicchio di luna stava inabissandosi dietro il lago e l'inchiostro della notte stava tingendo di nero l'orto di Hagrid e le serre che si allungavano fino alla torre est.

Era venuto il momento di lasciare i ricordi e tornare a vivere: l'uomo che amava era là, di nuovo solo, in una stanza buia e fredda, di nuovo a soffrire e a negarsi il loro meraviglioso sogno d'amore.

No, non glielo avrebbe più permesso: sarebbe tornata da Severus e l'avrebbe convinto che non aveva paura, che sarebbe sempre stata al suo fianco, in qualsiasi condizione e davanti a ogni pericolo.

Era disposta a tutto pur di continuare ad amarlo e ad essere riamata: perfino a correre il tremendo rischio di vederlo morire davanti ai propri occhi.

Perché senza Severus la sua vita non aveva più alcun senso: rimanergli lontana significava solo uccidere la speranza di poterlo amare, significava ammettere che era già morto.

E questo non avrebbe mai potuto farlo. Mai.

L'ultimo spicchio di luna s'inabissò nel lago: Vivian si alzò di scatto e corse veloce attraverso il caotico orto di Hagrid e poi lungo la fila ordinata delle serre, nera ombra ostinatamente colma di speranza.

Rinunce, ricordi e rimorsi

Arrivata ai piedi della torre est, Vivian si girò per controllare: la capanna di Hagrid era sempre dormiente, con l'esile filo di fumo chiaro che si avvitava lento nell'aria scura, e le serre erano silenziose, accarezzate solo da lieve fruscio delle foglie.

Pronunciò l'incantesimo per aprire la ben conosciuta porticina e sorrise tra sé: non era certo la prima volta che passava di lì per rientrare, non vista, nel castello e il ricordo degli anni di scuola, e delle tante uscite non autorizzate, era ancora vivido.

Salì di corsa all'ammezzato e s'infilò veloce nella nicchia nascosta dietro il logoro arazzo che più d'una volta l'aveva salvata dall'essere scoperta: una piroetta e il passaggio segreto si aprì davanti ai suoi rapidi passi. Ricordava ancora molto bene l'intrico di corridoi collegati tra loro da cunicoli dall'accesso ben celato che in modo sicuro conducevano fino ai sotterranei e da lì al dormitorio di Serpeverde.

Ma il suo obiettivo, quella notte, era l'appartamento privato del Capocasa, di cui conosceva molto bene l'accesso, ignorato invece dagli studenti. Il cuore diede un battito più forte: il camino sarebbe stato di nuovo spento? Prese un lungo respiro e procedette: avevano bisogno l'uno dell'altra, più dell'aria che respiravano.

Si augurò che la molesta gatta di Gazza in quel momento stesse sognando di rincorrere frotte di topi nella parte opposta del castello e girò cautamente l'angolo, il passo leggero e la bacchetta levata.

Il mago era là, pallido e immobile, la bacchetta in pugno ma puntata verso terra, come se sapesse perfettamente che non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno per difendersi, come se sapesse da un pezzo che sarebbe stata lei a spuntare da dietro l'angolo.

Leggere nei suoi impassibili lineamenti era ardua impresa, ma se qualcuno poteva riuscirci, era proprio Vivian. Non le sembrava sorpreso, né adirato: al contrario, quel sopracciglio lievemente sollevato e l'angolo della bocca appena stirato a lato rivelavano l'orgoglio di vederla lì, davanti alla sua porta, finalmente trionfante contro tutte le difese di Hogwarts. E i suoi occhi neri scintillavano, ne era certa, animati da impetuose fiamme d'amore.

- Sapevi che ero io. – affermò sicura, sorridendogli e avanzando.

- Il tuo profumo. – annuì il mago in un sussurro colmo di passione.

Un battito di ciglia e l'espressione mutò inondando di dolore il volto pallido sul quale i lunghi capelli spargevano ombre scure disegnate dalle fiamme della torcia infissa al muro; un istante dopo le labbra divennero una linea sottile, strettamente serrata, e nei suoi occhi neri vi fu solo un insondabile abisso di tenebre.

- Severus! – esclamò Vivian buttandogli le braccia al collo.

Il mago rimase rigidamente immobile, le braccia tese lungo il corpo e le mani contratte in pugni serrati, che Vivian non poteva vedere.

Si ritrasse stupita a guardarlo:

- Severus ma cosa…

- Vattene!

Lo sguardo era determinato e il tono gelidamente secco e imperioso: non lo aveva mai sentito parlare così!

Vivian arretrò di un passo e rimase a fissarlo per un lungo istante.

Sì, era logico che cercasse di allontanarla da sé in quel modo deciso, così come, per oltre due mesi, non aveva mai risposto alle sue lettere e le aveva in ogni modo impedito di avvicinarlo. Lo stava facendo solo per lei, per proteggerla e non farla soffrire, sapendo che Voldemort stava tornando e la sua vita sarebbe stata di nuovo sospesa sul filo sottile di un tragico gioco mortale.

No, non lo avrebbe lasciato solo!

Alzò il mento con aria di sfida:

- No!

Il mago sollevò di scatto il braccio puntandole contro la bacchetta, ma Vivian sorrise, tranquilla, certa che mai le avrebbe fatto del male:

- So perché mi hai lasciato: temi che con il suo ritorno io sia in pericolo se resto al tuo fianco e – la voce si fece sottile, - preferisci farti odiare e perdere il mio amore piuttosto che…

S'interruppe e prese un lungo respiro: ammettere a voce alta che Severus sarebbe anche potuto morire nei prossimi mesi era tremendo, quasi impossibile a dirsi:

- Lasciarmi sola a piangere la tua morte! – completò in un soffio accorato.

Vivian fu certa di scorgere un lieve tremore nella statuaria impassibilità del viso dell'uomo che amava, ma la bacchetta rimase puntata con decisione. Avanzò di un passo, finché la punta non le sfiorò il petto ansante:

- Non ho paura di Voldemort! – esclamò d'impeto, premendo contro il legno magico.

Un beffardo sorriso d'incredulità incrinò l'immobilità del volto del mago.

- Va bene, ho paura! – ammise Vivian con uno sbuffo nervoso. – Ho una gran paura di Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato, proprio come tutti quanti! Ma ti amo e voglio restarti vicina… ti prego, Severus, ho bisogno di te! – implorò con voce spezzata.

Il mago abbassò piano la bacchetta e dalle sue labbra sottili sfuggì un breve sospiro, subito represso: la sua Vivian, la sua ragione di vita, la sua speranza per il futuro, quel futuro che, di nuovo, le colpe del suo passato, implacabili, gli negavano.

In un attimo se la ritrovò ancora fra le braccia, il corpo morbido e caldo che premeva invitante contro il suo, le labbra appassionate che cercavano le sue regalandogli il dolce tepore del suo respiro.

Chiuse gli occhi inebriandosi del suo profumo e anelando a quel bacio, le braccia che solo desideravano stringerla forte a sé, per proteggerla dal mondo intero.

Ma era da se stesso, soprattutto, che doveva proteggerla, dal mostro che stava tornando a prendere possesso di lui, dal demone che nell'oscurità poteva lacerarle la tenera carne del collo e succhiarle avidamente la rossa linfa vitale.

S'impose di rimanere gelidamente indifferente, mentre Vivian gli lambiva le labbra con dolce intensità, negandosi con spietata crudeltà ciò che più desiderava: ricambiare con ardente passione quel bacio e stringerla forte a sé gridandole tutto il suo infinito e disperato amore.

Ma Vivian insisteva, cercando ostinata la sua bocca e stringendolo a sé con possessivo impeto: rimanere immobile, simulando un'indifferenza che non esisteva, mentre il bacino della maga premeva con insistenza contro il suo, era una tortura insopportabile.

Doveva allontanarla, subito, prima che il suo corpo lo tradisse inesorabilmente, prima di perdere del tutto il controllo di sé.

La sospinse via con un gesto quasi brutale, dettato solo dalla disperazione del suo cuore.

- Vattene! – sibilò con spietata freddezza.

Vivian arretrò barcollando fino a trovarsi con le spalle al muro, dall'altra parte del corridoio.

- Non ti amo, non ti voglio, non m'interessi più!

Parole gelide, taglienti come la lama di un coltello, che straziarono il cuore del mago quanto più a fondo ferivano la donna che amava.

Vivian ansimò: Severus aveva respinto il suo abbraccio e rifiutato il suo bacio.

La torcia bruciava furiosa alle spalle del mago e Vivian non vide il lancinante dolore che nell'ombra distorse il suo viso, pallido come quello di un morto.

Così rimasero solo le sue sferzanti parole a rafforzare il deciso rifiuto.

Era ferita ed umiliata, eppure ostinatamente incredula: no, no, non era vero, Severus la amava, la amava, non poteva sbagliarsi!

Vivian lo guardava, gli occhi nocciola, quasi dorati alla luce delle fiamme, spalancati nel viso sconvolto, e il mago non poté fare altro che leggere nei suoi pensieri tutto il suo amore, il desiderio di stargli vicino, di aiutarlo e sostenerlo, di continuare, nonostante la paura per ciò che stava per accadere nel loro mondo, ad essere coraggiosamente la sua donna.

Doveva ferirla, ancora, sempre di più, doveva costringerla a lasciarlo, doveva farsi odiare affinché potesse dimenticarlo e rifarsi una vita.

- Non mi serve il tuo aiuto, non ne ho bisogno e tu non sei neppure all'altezza. – sputò in un soffio sprezzante avvicinandosi. – Non so che farmene di te, adesso. Ho cose ben più serie cui pensare, - aggiunse odiandosi per il male che le faceva, - ho un compito importante da portare a termine invece di perdere tempo a sollazzarti.

- Io ti amo! – urlò Vivian, disperata, scivolando piano lungo la parete fino a trovarsi in ginocchio ai suoi piedi.

Il mago chiuse gli occhi, la torcia alle sue spalle che, pietosa, gettava l'ombra sul suo viso che Vivian solo confusamente vedeva, tra le lacrime a fatica trattenute.

Si sentì afferrare alle ginocchia:

- Severus, ti prego… ti prego!

La sua donna, la sua dolce e adorata Vivian che, in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, vinta e umiliata, tra le lacrime lo implorava di amarla!

Si morse con ferocia le labbra per non gridarle tutto il suo amore e si conficcò le unghie nei palmi delle mani, fino a lacerarli, per impedirsi di prenderla fra le braccia, stringerla forte a sé e consolarla, invocando il suo perdono. Era lui che avrebbe dovuto essere in ginocchio davanti al suo meraviglioso amore, lui avrebbe dovuto piangere disperate lacrime di pentimento per una scelta scellerata che, compiuta tanti anni prima, ancora lo condannava ad essere un mostro.

Gli era rimasto un solo modo per amare Vivian, con tutto se stesso: rinunciare a lei e farsi odiare, costringerla ad andare via e obbligarla a dimenticarlo.

Solo così poteva evitare che Vivian scoprisse d'essersi innamorata di un mostro.

- Non m'importa del tuo amore, ho altro da fare. – proferì con crudele indifferenza, mentre strattonava con forza le braccia avvinghiate alle sue gambe e ancora la mandava a sbattere contro il muro, il cuore che urlava il suo straziato grido di dolore.

La sentì singhiozzare mentre si girava veloce, il mantello che ondeggiava nell'aria sfiorandola con una delicata carezza, quella che le sue mani non avrebbero più potuto donarle.

Puntò la bacchetta e mormorò l'incantesimo: la porta dello studio si aprì e il mago vi entrò con passo deciso, proprio nell'istante in cui Silente sopraggiungeva dall'angolo del corridoio e si chinava solerte sulla donna che non poteva più amare.

La porta si chiuse con un tonfo sordo alle sue spalle, ma l'ultimo, straziato sussurro s'insinuò nel suo cuore, squarciandolo:

- Severus…

Si girò verso la porta ormai chiusa e vi appoggiò desolato il palmo delle mani, quindi, lentamente scivolò in ginocchio premendo anche la fronte sul ruvido battente di legno, lacrime amare che gli bruciavano le guance pallide:

- Vivian… amore mio!

L'aveva perduta, ancora, e questa volta per sempre.

Il passato era tornato, con l'incubo della sua dannazione, per distruggere la gioia del presente e annullare la speranza del futuro.

Vivian credeva di sapere _tutto_ di lui, ma non era così.

_Purtroppo_.

Ricordava bene quando gli aveva rivelato di aver letto le cronache riservate del suo processo, quello a porte chiuse con la commissione ristretta del Wizengamot: era stata la sera del giorno stesso in cui, il mattino presto, lo aveva trovato addormentato nello studio e lo aveva svegliato dall'incubo che lo tormentava, ormai sempre lo stesso, quasi ogni notte, e lo faceva gridare disperato. Mille volte si era chiesto quali parole, esattamente, Vivian avesse ascoltato e cosa avesse compreso. Era quasi fuggito, quel mattino, incapace di affrontarla, temendo le sue domande.

Ma nessuno poteva capire, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto immaginare quale essere bestiale si nascondeva in lui, quale demone, risvegliato dal perfido sortilegio di Voldemort, albergava nell'infernale oscurità del suo animo.1

Quegli incubi erano cominciati diversi mesi prima che il Marchio ricominciasse a bruciare, ma si era rifiutato di credere al loro significato di premonizione. Così, aveva commesso il tremendo errore di lasciare che la speranza entrasse nel suo cuore e si era permesso di amare Vivian, dolcemente, intensamente, appassionatamente!

Quale insensata follia: lui, un demone dell'oscurità, asservito ad atavici istinti bestiali, aveva osato amare un angelo!2

Eppure, come avrebbe potuto resistere davanti al fascino incantato del perdono?

Nel giro di neppure tre mesi era miseramente crollato: lui, che per oltre quattordici anni si era negato alla vita, si era permesso di sognare e di desiderarla, e la scintilla dell'amore aveva d'improvviso scaldato un cuore che credeva ormai di ghiaccio.

Era bastato poco, pochissimo.

Vivian conosceva il suo passato da Mangiamorte e aveva letto la lacerante confessione dei suoi crimini, ma lo guardava tranquilla, con i sorridenti occhi nocciola, come se lui non fosse un assassino, come se veramente fosse bastato offrire ogni giorno la sua deprecabile vita per la causa per espiare così le sue imperdonabili colpe, per redimersi da quella scelta sbagliata che aveva bruciato la sua vita in un solo, terribile istante.

Severus chiuse gli occhi mentre un gemito usciva straziando le sue labbra serrate. Si strinse l'avambraccio sinistro con l'altra mano e si piegò ancora di più sulle ginocchia, quasi sfiorando la pietra del pavimento con la fronte.

Era così che l'Oscuro Signore voleva vedere i suoi schiavi, prostrati davanti a lui, umiliati dal Marchio di schiavitù che imprimeva loro nella carne.

Ma per lui era stato diverso e tremendamente peggiore: quel Marchio l'aveva contaminato e corrotto, precipitandolo in un baratro infernale, nell'orrore infinito di un incubo in cui aveva rischiato di perdere del tutto la sua umanità; l'aveva reso schiavo di un atavico istinto bestiale magicamente richiamato in vita da un oscuro sortilegio, l'aveva asservito ad un implacabile desiderio che lo portava, per lenire la sua macabra sete, ad uccidere le sue vittime sottraendo loro la linfa vitale, fino all'ultima goccia.

Eppure, solo sua era la colpa.

Nella sua delirante follia giovanile, alla rincorsa di riscatto, vendetta e potere, aveva scelto Voldemort e la sua oscurità l'aveva avvolto ottenebrandogli sensi e volontà, trasformandolo in una bestia assestata di sangue, il fuoco dell'inferno che ardeva furioso nelle sue vene cercando di bruciargli l'anima.

L'aveva salvata, alla fine, la sua povera anima, ridotta a brandelli, lacerata dagli assassini compiuti; l'aveva contesa alle corrotte tenebre di Voldemort che la ghermivano da mesi e poi l'aveva sottratta agli artigli acuminati di quell'istinto da dannato, a pena d'indicibili sofferenze, vittima torturata giorno e notte da quell'implacabile sete sotto il cui dominio non voleva più essere carnefice.

Nessuno, però, conosceva questa sua orrenda verità, tranne Silente: non ne esisteva traccia nelle cronache giudiziarie che Vivian aveva letto.

Così la maga aveva generosamente stabilito che, dopo aver rischiato per più di un anno la vita facendo la spia contro Voldemort e dopo oltre quattordici anni di volontaria reclusione nei sotterranei di Hogwarts, l'assassino ed ex-Mangiamorte, Severus Piton, poteva essere perdonato.

Il mago serrò stretti gli occhi, ma le lacrime scesero ugualmente, fuoco di rimorso sulle sue guance.

Se un assassino poteva essere graziato, nessuno, però, avrebbe potuto perdonare il mostro che era stato, neppure Vivian.

Ma la maga non conosceva questa agghiacciante verità e Severus era disposto a perderla pur di evitare che scoprisse l'abisso di abiezione in cui un tempo era caduto.

Perché Vivian, incredibilmente, l'amava.

L'aveva letto nella sua mente, nei pensieri che lei con insistenza gli offriva: la prima volta non ci aveva neppure creduto e aveva ritenuto che la maga fosse, proprio come lui, un'esperta Occlumante. Ma poi aveva dovuto ammetterlo: Vivian non gli mentiva. Vivian lo amava.

L'amore della maga era evidente in ogni gesto e traspariva dai suoi occhi, dal sorriso, dal modo in cui lo guardava o gli stava vicino.

Vivian era piena di entusiasmo, intelligente, colta e determinata; era bella, ricca e sicura di sé: avrebbe potuto avere tutto dalla vita, ma era venuta a Hogwarts, con l'astuto pretesto della ricerca sulle antiche pozioni perdute, solo per stare con lui.

E lo amava.

Gli aveva portato la speranza di un sogno, di un futuro ancora possibile, anche per lui, e Severus non era più riuscito ad impedirsi di sognare. Poco per volta aveva ritrovato la gioia di vivere, con Vivian al suo fianco e quelle arcane pozioni da far rinascere: senza neppure accorgersene aveva cominciato ad amarla e a desiderarla.

Del resto, come avrebbe potuto resistere al fascino di quegli occhi nocciola, screziati d'oro alla luce ondeggiante delle torce, che sempre lo seguivano, senza mai lasciarlo un solo istante, e gli raccontavano il suo amore?

Era bella Vivian, bellissima, con i lunghi capelli neri che le scendevano sulla schiena, fin quasi alla vita sottile, ed era terribilmente desiderabile: negarsi a lei era stata una tortura crudele per un uomo che, da quindici anni, non aveva più stretto a sé una donna.

Sfuggire alle sue mani che sfioravano appena le sue, mentre sfogliavano insieme antichi libri, era diventato sempre più difficile e quasi impossibile era stato resistere al desiderio di baciare con passione quelle labbra che, in un tenero ed ardente sospiro, si schiudevano protendendosi davanti al suo viso, offerta d'amore e di piacere, delizie immensamente bramate, ma che ancora recisamente si negava, non ritenendosi degno, lui, demone oscuro emerso dall'inferno dell'istinto, di poter amare quel raggio di sole, temendo di corromperlo e contaminarlo con le sue tenebre.3

Così, ogni volta si era imposto di sottrarsi al desiderato contatto con le flessuose dita di Vivian e con un amaro e rassegnato sospiro, denso del fardello delle sue colpe, ostinatamente aveva sempre voluto negarsi la felicità.

Solo una cosa era stato disposto a concedersi, come premio speciale quando riusciva a realizzare una delle antiche pozioni.

Guardarla.

E desiderarla.

In silenzio, senza che Vivian potesse mai scoprirlo e capire che la amava.

Solo per brevi istanti volgeva lo sguardo verso di lei, guardingo, e restava a rimirarla anelando d'essere un uomo dal diverso passato, un uomo che potesse amarla e renderla felice.

Un uomo, e non il mostro che un tempo era stato.

In quegli istanti sentiva l'amore montargli nel petto, mute parole appassionate fiorivano sulle sue labbra e fiamme impetuose ardevano nei suoi occhi, messaggeri di un cuore che non ardiva afferrare una felicità che sapeva di non meritare.

Così finiva sempre per mordere con spietata crudeltà labbra che non avevano diritto a sussurrare con passione dolci frasi d'amore e, rassegnato, distoglieva lo sguardo rintanandosi ancora e sempre nella sua gelida solitudine, rinunciando a cogliere il sogno che Vivian gli offriva.

Fino a quella sera, quando il sogno così a lungo negato era improvvisamente diventato realtà sulle ali fatate delle lacrime innamorate di Vivian.

Era rimasto incredulo a guardarla mentre, in ginocchio davanti a lui, tra le lacrime gli gridava disperata il suo amore, implorandolo di tornare a vivere, dispensandogli un perdono che non meritava, ma di cui aveva un immenso bisogno, quasi quanto dell'amore che lei gli offriva.

Non voleva che piangesse per lui, non ne era degno, ma quelle lacrime brillavano come stelle sulle sue gote, luce fatata che illuminava la sua interminabile notte.

Non poteva permettere che cadessero a terra e si perdessero nel nulla: erano troppo preziose, così colme d'amore, così fragili davanti all'immensità di una colpa che Vivian neppure poteva immaginare. Aveva allungato le dita, tremanti, e le aveva sfiorato il viso, piano, con trattenuta dolcezza, per cogliere quelle gocce dall'inestimabile valore: le aveva sentite bruciare sulla sua pelle, acqua pura e trasparente che sembrava lavare via il ricordo del sangue dalle sue mani corrotte.

Il suo sguardo, incredulo, si era perso negli occhi innamorati di Vivian, che non si sottraeva alle sue carezze, che gli sorrideva, che continuava a ripetergli il suo amore come una dolce nenia incantata. Ed in quelle iridi che brillavano d'amore, Severus aveva visto il riflesso delle nere fiamme tumultuose che ardevano nei suoi occhi, incontrollate, sciogliendo in un solo istante i vincoli che imprigionavano sogni negati e speranze soffocate e liberando infine la capacità d'amare del suo cuore, mai perduta, ma solo crudelmente incatenata dal rimorso d'imperdonabili colpe.

E quell'amore era uscito sulle sue labbra, in un sussurro appassionato e dolcissimo, nell'incantato suono del nome della donna che, infine, osava amare.

Come in un sogno le aveva sfiorato piano le labbra, con dolce intensità, poi si era dissetato con le sue lacrime, dolce sapore d'innocenza perduta che placava la sua sete d'amore facendogli dimenticare ogni cosa: aveva chiuso gli occhi e l'aveva stretta a sé, per un tempo infinito, scordando chi era e il suo passato da dannato, lasciandosi trasportare sulle ali di un'illusoria speranza che annullava tutti i ricordi e cancellava promesse d'inesorabili doveri.

Per tutta la notte l'aveva tenuta tra le braccia, desiderandola fino ad impazzire, ma senza avere il coraggio di sfiorarla, dominando la passione che sentiva esplodere in sé, ancora non osando cogliere quell'incantevole dono, residui tentacoli di tenebra che ancora gli facevano temere di poterle fare del male.

Quando il sole era infine sorto, nel freddo e terso mattino, i suoi luminosi raggi avevano dissolto ogni oscurità e la sua follia d'amore era esplosa, incontenibile, e non era più riuscito a trattenere la propria passione e a negarsi d'amarla.

L'aveva portata nella modesta casa di Spinner's End e l'aveva amata, con tutta l'infuocato impeto del suo amore infinito e Vivian aveva riempito i suoi giorni e le sue notti, era stato il suo unico sogno e la sua sola realtà.

Per tre settimane aveva vissuto in un incanto d'amore, colmo d'ardore appassionato, lui e Vivian, meravigliosamente soli, dimenticando ogni cosa, il passato e le sue colpe, il futuro e il suo dovere.

Poi ancora altri tre mesi meravigliosi, a Hogwarts, dimentico di tutto e perduto in quella fatata illusione d'amore, consapevole solo dei momenti in cui Vivian era tra le sue braccia, occhi negli occhi, a respirare il respiro dalle sue labbra e a godere del suo piacere, vivendo un sogno che sembrava infinito e che aveva cancellato ogni incubo, colpa e dovere, innalzando lui, corrotto demone fuggito dall'Inferno di sofferenza in cui la sua scelta scellerata l'aveva sprofondato, al sublime Paradiso di felicità cui non aveva diritto d'ambire.

Aveva commesso un errore tremendo: sapeva che Voldemort stava per tornare, ma in quei mesi l'aveva amata con tutto se stesso.

Fino a quando l'incubo infernale era tornato a ghermirlo, in quella notte tremenda, risorgendo orrido dal Marchio che lo aveva per sempre dannato, per strappargli via amore e speranza e scagliarlo di nuovo, senza alcuna pietà, negli oscuri abissi della perdizione.

Mostri e demoni

Un tocco lento alla porta, seguito da altri due, più brevi e decisi: il segnale concordato.

Severus era ancora ripiegato su se stesso, a terra, la fronte appoggiata sul pavimento di pietra, perso in ricordi d'amore e di dolore; si rialzò di scatto arretrando mentre la pendola batteva due colpi: era già passata quasi un'ora da quando era rientrato nel suo studio lasciando Vivian accasciata a terra nel corridoio, con il Preside che stava sopraggiungendo.

La porta si aprì e Silente entrò. Severus non si curò neppure di rassettarsi l'abito, né di raddrizzare le spalle: era stremato, dopo ciò che aveva dovuto fare alla sua Vivian, e recitare con Albus la parte del mostro senz'anima non aveva alcun senso.

- Come sta? – chiese in un sussurro accorato, il cuore che vibrava nella voce tremante e gli occhi neri che bruciavano di dolore.

- Male, - rispose Silente traendo un lungo sospiro, - come puoi benissimo immaginare dopo il modo in cui l'hai trattata.

Severus abbassò il capo mentre qualcosa simile ad un gemito sfuggì dalle sottili labbra serrate.

- Ho cercato di consolarla, le ho fatto bere un cordiale e l'ho affidata alle cure di Dobby con l'incarico di riaccompagnarla a casa sua, a Londra, e di restare con lei finché non si fosse ripresa. – spiegò il vecchio mago in un solo, rapido soffio, mentre scuoteva il capo osservando l'altro che era tornato a guardarlo, gli occhi neri spalancati, pieni di amare lacrime trattenute.

- Vivian ti ama, ancora e sempre, nonostante il male che le hai fatto stanotte.

Severus scosse il capo, impotente, il dolore inciso in ogni linea del pallido volto:

- Lo so, ma non potevo fare altro, – disse in un sofferto sussurro, - dovevo riuscire ad allontanarla da me, dal mostro che sono tornato ad essere.

La voce del mago si fece acuta, quasi stridula, gli occhi velati di lacrime ostinatamente trattenute:

- Vivian è tutta la mia vita… non posso rischiare di farle del male.

Silente si avvicinò, turbato dalla lancinante sofferenza che permeava le parole del mago:

- Te l'ho già detto, Severus: io ho completa fiducia in te e sono certo che non le faresti mai del male, - affermò ponendogli una mano sulla spalla, - anche se fosse al tuo fianco proprio mentre il Marchio brucia e nonostante il cocente stimolo della tremenda arsura che ti tormenta. Il tuo amore per lei, - terminò sorridendo pacato, -sarà baluardo impervio anche al più implacabile desiderio.

Severus lo fissò, un'infinita, amara e rassegnata tristezza negli occhi neri, dove le lacrime erano in procinto di tracimare dall'argine delle ciglia:

- Non è solo per questo. - mormorò, un tremito nella voce che si mutava in un roco gemito, - Se Vivian sapesse chi sono io, veramente, fuggirebbe inorridita da me e la perderei per sempre!

E la lacrima scese, gonfia di angoscia e di paura, a rigare il volto di un uomo che sapeva d'essere condannato a diventare un mostro.

Silente sospirò piano:

- Io non sono fuggito, io sono ancora qui, al tuo fianco, ragazzo mio.

Severus scosse il capo, cupo:

- Per te è diverso… tu già sapevi. – mormorò, una vena d'antica incredulità ancora nella voce, - Non so come hai potuto farlo, ma mi hai accettato, anche con la mia dannazione: mi hai aiutato e mi hai dato una seconda possibilità.

- Tu non sei un mostro, Severus, - ribatté Albus stringendogli la spalla con la mano, - è Voldemort il demone che ti ha ridotto in questo stato tramite quell'oscuro sortilegio.

Il mago scrollò con forza la testa, i lunghi capelli neri che gli ondeggiavano davanti al volto:

- No! È solo mia la colpa di questa orrenda dannazione! – urlò disperato, la sofferenza che gli distorceva i lineamenti e la voce. – Io ho sbagliato, io ho liberamente scelto di perdermi nelle tenebre dell'Oscuro Signore e gli ho permesso di dannarmi per la vita! - continuò battendosi il pugno sul petto, - Io solo sono l'artefice della mia maledizione!

Severus arretrò all'improvviso sottraendosi alla paterna stretta del Preside, gli occhi spiritati pieni delle impetuose fiamme del suo atroce rimorso:

- Mi rimane solo una piccola, flebile speranza, che ancora mi spinge a vivere. – disse con voce all'improvviso calma e controllata, freddamente determinata. – Solo se, e quando, distruggerò Voldemort, potrò tornare, infine libero, dalla mia adorata Vivian.

Severus tirò un lungo, cupo sospiro, quindi concluse, con voce cupamente gelida:

- Altrimenti, potrò solo morire!

Aveva continuato a lavorare alla pozione sperimentando e perfezionando la sua idea.

Si era messo alla prova uccidendo la volpe ed era riuscito a resistere all'implacabile desiderio di berne il sangue: la sua volontà era riuscita a dominare l'istinto, pur se a pena di un tremendo sforzo e dando il via a una conseguente ancora più straziante sofferenza.

Ma non aveva ceduto, nonostante la lunghissima astinenza che peggiorava atrocemente le cose.

La prova cui si era sottoposto gli aveva confermato che era quella la strada giusta da seguire: doveva riuscire a rafforzare la volontà, espressione del suo lato umano, per prevalere contro la barbarie dell'istinto.

Si era reso conto che non sarebbe mai riuscito, grazie alla pozione, a placare la sete indotta dal richiamo del Marchio. Aveva provato a berla immediatamente dopo, ma l'effetto era stato molto limitato nel tempo, e poi la sete era di nuovo esplosa, inestinguibile brama che lo torturava a fondo.

Del resto, anche quindici anni prima la sua macabra sete era stata inappagabile: dissetarsi con del sangue caldo e pulsante non faceva altro che acuire il suo desiderio la volta successiva e, per poche decine di minuti di esaltante piacere, vi era poi la lancinante arsura dell'attesa, per ore e per giorni, e la tremenda sofferenza del rimorso che gli opprimeva l'anima.

L'unica reale possibilità era resistere e non cedere mai: una sola caduta e sarebbe potuto essere travolto da un incontenibile desiderio che l'avrebbe trasformato in un mostro pericoloso anche per l'incolumità dei suoi studenti.

Così la pozione, ora, serviva anche a rafforzare la sua volontà a non cedere e lo avrebbe aiutato a resistere alla terribile pressione che presto avrebbe dovuto affrontare: con il ritorno di Voldemort avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi a vivere costantemente con quel tremendo desiderio a torturare il suo corpo e a oltraggiare la sua umanità.

E quel ritorno era tragicamente vicino: glielo provava il Marchio, sempre più nero e vivido sulla pelle pallida, sempre più orrendamente vivo.

I quattro ragazzi erano nel labirinto già da un bel pezzo e il pubblico attendeva in silenzio, con il fiato sospeso: ogni tanto, quando lampi luminosi illuminavano lo spazio nascosto dalle alte siepi, o qualche grido si levava dal buio, si accendeva un forte mormorio che serpeggiava veloce sugli spalti rianimando l'attesa.

Da un pezzo, però, era calato un lungo, interminabile e buio silenzio in cui i numerosi spettatori sembravano non respirare nemmeno.

All'improvviso Piton s'irrigidì e la mano corse a stringere l'avambraccio: il Marchio bruciava, più forte di ogni altra precedente volta; era un fuoco maledetto che divorava la sua carne, proprio come un tempo, quando l'Oscuro Signore era ancora vivo.

In quell'istante seppe che Voldemort era tornato e che l'Inferno si spalancava di nuovo davanti a lui.

Lasciò il braccio dolorante e frugò rapido nel mantello: era in mezzo a troppa gente inerme e si stava trasformando in un pericoloso mostro assetato del loro sangue. Stappò la piccola fialetta con il liquido melmoso e lo trangugiò in un sol sorso, quindi si diresse veloce verso Silente: doveva subito avvertirlo che il demone, padrone dell'oscurità e del suo istinto, era infine tornato e lui di nuovo ne era schiavo. La pozione gli assicurava solo mezzora di protezione, poi si sarebbe trovato a dover lottare con se stesso per non assalire i ragazzi che lo circondavano: doveva fare presto!

Il tempo trascorreva lento mentre l'attesa del pubblico si faceva spasmodica; Piton sedeva immobile, lo sguardo rigidamente fisso davanti a sé, la mano destra ad artigliare il fuoco che gli divorava il braccio ed accendeva la sua macabra sete.

Era difficile stabilire quanto tempo fosse passato, ma certo era da un pezzo che la pozione aveva terminato il suo effetto e la brama di sangue lo stava torturando con forza crescente. Avrebbe voluto poter trattenere il fiato all'infinito: l'odore del sangue, pulsante d'eccitazione, che lo circondava da ogni parte, diventava profumo sempre più squisito ad ogni minuto che passava e gli devastava la mente annebbiando i suoi pensieri.

Lasciò il braccio e strinse i pugni: doveva resistere, doveva aggrapparsi alla sua volontà, strenuamente, ad ogni costo. Non avrebbe fatto del male a nessuno: sarebbe rimasto l'uomo che aveva imparato ad essere e non si sarebbe più trasformato nel mostro che un tempo era stato.

Si morse le labbra con feroce crudeltà: quello sarebbe stato l'unico sangue che avrebbe potuto bere.

All'improvviso, al limitare del labirinto vi fu la lieve, inconfondibile luminosità azzurrina di una Passaporta. Il mago schizzò in piedi e vi si diresse di corsa, insieme con altri: aveva riconosciuto la sagoma di Potter che trascinava quella inanimata di Diggory.

Per un istante non sentì più neppure la sua tremenda sete, finché fu al fianco di Silente, che era già chino sui ragazzi, la mano appoggiata sulla spalla del Preside, quasi a proteggerlo.

_- È tornato. – _sussurrò Potter_. – È tornato. Voldemort.__ 4_

Piton socchiuse gli occhi per un istante e sospirò: sì, lo sapeva già, ma sentire le parole uscire dalle labbra del ragazzo rendeva la sua condanna ancora più reale.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, si accorse che il giovane Potter sanguinava da un braccio. Soppresse il respiro e rimase immobile, mentre la gente urlava intono a lui.

_- È morto!_

_- È morto!_

_- Cedric Diggory! Morto!_

Sì, sapeva anche quello: aveva riconosciuto l'_Avada_ alla prima occhiata.

_- Cos'è successo?_

_- Cos'ha che non va?_

- _Diggory è morto!_

Doveva riprendere a respirare, in mezzo a quel putiferio: lo fece piano, guardingo.

L'odore del sangue lo assalì, travolgente, sospinto dalla paura della folla, dai loro cuori che battevano all'impazzata.

Rimase immobile, i pugni serrati, lasciando che la marea umana si allontanasse seguendo Silente e Caramel e che urla e strilli isterici si perdessero in lontananza.

Quella notte avrebbe dovuto affrontare il suo padrone di un tempo, il demone che lo aveva trascinato nelle tenebre creando per lui, solo per lui, quell'incubo infernale.

Ci sarebbe riuscito?

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, i pugni ancora serrati stretti.

Da quell'incontro sarebbe tornato un uomo, ancora, oppure un mostro?

Era passata ormai oltre un'ora da quando il Marchio aveva cominciato a bruciare nel braccio con la stessa, violenta intensità di un tempo e la sua sete immonda si era nuovamente riaccesa.

Quando aveva visto il proprio volto riflesso nell'Avversaspecchio del falso Moody, non era stato il pallore mortale a turbarlo, ma gli occhi, disperatamente neri in quello sguardo torvo, acceso dalla macabra brama che lo torturava: nella stanza l'odore del sangue di Potter, ormai finalmente rappreso, era fortissimo.

Poi quell'idiota di Caramel aveva fatto dissennare Barty Crouch davanti ai suoi occhi ed era rimasto lì, impotente, quasi invidiando il Dissennatore che poteva saziare la sua fame: ma lui non avrebbe soddisfatto la propria sete!

Mentre tornava da Silente per avvertirlo dell'accaduto, però, la sua mano era corsa alla tasca nascosta nel mantello e aveva rapidamente sorbito un'altra piccola fiala della preziosa pozione: aveva bisogno di essere lucido, per prepararsi a tornare dall'Oscuro Signore, e quell'implacabile desiderio, invece, gli annebbiava la mente quasi togliendogli la volontà, l'unica cosa che, ancora, gli permetteva di essere un uomo.

Aveva un assoluto bisogno di tregua: quella mezzoretta di libertà dalla tremenda arsura che lo straziava da quasi un'ora erano indispensabili per riprendere pienamente il controllo di se stesso.

E invece si era trovato lì, in infermeria, a sprecare qui pochi, preziosi minuti, per convincere quell'imbecille di Caramel che Voldemort era realmente tornato. Gli aveva perfino mostrato il braccio, dove il Marchio d'infamia spiccava nitido sulla pelle d'un pallore spettrale, e gli aveva spiegato tutto, ma inutilmente: il Ministro aveva guardato con orrendo disgusto il Marchio Nero che ancora pulsava leggermente sul suo braccio, ma non gli aveva creduto e se n'era andato.

Quindi c'era stato l'incontro con Sirius, il presuntuoso ed arrogante bullo a causa del quale Lily era morta, per l'avventata idea di scambiare il posto di Custode Segreto con il viscido e pusillanime Minus. Aveva dovuto far violenza a se stesso per ubbidire a Silente e stringergli la mano, ma per Albus era disposto a tutto.

E adesso era infine arrivato il momento fatidico, tanto temuto ma, al tempo stesso, ansiosamente atteso.

Il momento in cui doveva provare a se stesso di essere ancora e sempre un uomo e di essere in grado di mantenere la parola data ad Albus Silente tanti anni prima.

Sirius, ritrasformatosi nel grosso cane nero, era appena uscito dall'Infermeria quando Silente si rivolse a lui:

- _Severus, sai che cosa devo chiederti di fare. Se sei pronto… se sei in grado…__5_

Non lo avrebbe deluso, no, non gli avrebbe permesso di dubitare di lui, neppure per un istante.

Avrebbe compiuto il suo dovere, fino in fondo.

Sì, sarebbe stato in grado di farlo: avrebbe ingannato l'Oscuro Signore e non avrebbe ceduto all'insana brama di sangue che tra pochi istanti di nuovo l'avrebbe assalito.

- _Lo sono._ – rispose con secca decisione, il volto pallidissimo animato solo dallo scintillio degli occhi neri.

- _Allora, buona fortuna._

Mentre si girava e scivolava silenzioso verso la porta, colse facilmente la preoccupazione nella voce del Preside: era nulla, rispetto all'inquietudine del proprio animo.

Uscì dal castello e si diresse con rapidi passi decisi verso la Foresta Proibita: prima di recarsi dal suo vecchio padrone doveva prendere ciò che aveva a lungo conservato proprio per quell'occasione.

Si materializzò in una Spinner's End assolutamente deserta a quell'ora di notte, entrò in casa e si diresse veloce verso lo scantinato: mentre scendeva le scale alla fioca luce di un _Lumos_ si fermò all'improvviso.

Sembrava impossibile, eppure, nonostante fossero ormai passati oltre due mesi, il profumo di Vivian era ancora lì, intenso e inebriante, proprio come se fosse ancora tra le sue braccia.

I ricordi lo assalirono e si trovò indietro nel tempo, al giorno in cui l'aveva condotta lì perché aveva bisogno di distillare una pozione.

_- Così, questo è il tuo laboratorio casalingo? – chiese Vivian con aria complice mentre si apprestava a scendere.__6_

_Il mago, che già l'attendeva ai piedi della ripida scala, annuì appena mentre puntava la bacchetta sul camino per accendere il fuoco._

_- Sì, durante le vacanze estive non ho nulla da fare, - spiegò alzando le spalle con la noncuranza di chi è avvezzo alla continua solitudine, - così ho tutto il tempo necessario per reintegrare la scorta di pozioni medicinali per l'infermeria di Hogwarts._

_Severus scorse il lampo negli occhi di Vivian e non ebbe alcuna difficoltà ad interpretarlo come il moto d'orgoglio di una donna innamorata, fiera che il suo uomo sempre adempisse al dovere che si era imposto._

_Vivian scese gli ultimi scalini quasi di corsa e gli volò tra le braccia, un radioso sorriso sul volto già proteso verso le labbra del mago che la strinse a sé con un lieve sospiro e scacciò amari ricordi di solitudine cogliendo il dolce sapore di un intenso bacio. Avevano fatto l'amore a lungo, quella mattina stessa, restando a letto fino a tardi, eppure già la desiderava di nuovo. _

_Vivian aveva completamente trasformato la sua vita riempiendola di felicità e passione!_

_La maga sgusciò via dal suo abbraccio e si diresse verso il vecchio mobile con i ripiani carichi di vasi di ogni dimensione, dal misterioso, e talvolta poco invitante, contenuto. La sua attenzione fu quindi attratta dai deboli bagliori delle fiamme che si riflettevano sul vetro di fiale e ampolle colme di liquidi d'ogni colore. Si avvicinò all'altra parete per osservarli meglio quando, girando attorno al grande tavolo da lavoro che si trovava al centro della stanza, un intenso riflesso argenteo catturò la sua attenzione: proveniva dall'angolo opposto, celato da un cono d'ombra prodotto dal grande armadio._

_Severus era al suo fianco, al centro del laboratorio: sussultò appena e poi s'irrigidì vedendola dirigersi verso l'ombra scura e l'argenteo riflesso che ancora scintillò nelle tenebre. Cercò di fermarla:_

_- Vivian… no!_

_Era troppo tardi: la punta della bacchetta stava già illuminando, traendone nuovi, lucenti bagliori, quella che appariva come un'informe sagoma scura, ma che per il mago rappresentava tutto il suo orrendo passato, che aveva voluto tenere lì, in bella vista, per ricordare i suoi crimini e alimentare i suoi rimorsi, per rammentarsi che ogni vita che poteva salvare grazie alle pozioni medicamentose che preparava lavorando duramente per tutta l'estate, senza mai concedersi neppure un momento di riposo, erano solo piccola cosa rispetto a tutto il male che aveva compiuto tanti anni prima._

_Vivian abbassò la bacchetta e rimase immobile per un lungo istante: davanti a lei, drappeggiato su un vecchio e malandato appendiabito, pendeva il mantello nero con l'ampio cappuccio dei Mangiamorte, al cui interno giacevano la maschera e il pugnale d'argento che, con i loro riflessi, avevano attirato la sua attenzione._

_Infine allungò il braccio e con la mano sfiorò piano il pesante tessuto nero:_

_- Com'è ruvido, - sussurrò stupita, - così diverso dal morbido mantello in cui mi hai avvolto la prima sera che abbiamo lavorato insieme, per scaldarmi!_

_Il mago si era avvicinato e la stava osservando in un silenzio teso, quasi senza respirare._

_Vivian percorse l'orlo dell'ampio cappuccio:_

_- Per nascondere bene il capo… - aggiunse con un filo di voce._

_Severus si lasciò sfuggire un amaro sospiro e abbassò lo sguardo. Quando lo rialzò, Vivian aveva già sfilato il pugnale dalla custodia e, quasi ammaliata dai magnetici riflessi della lama, stava passando un dito sul filo._

_- Attenta! – esclamò il mago temendo che potesse tagliarsi. – È veramente molto…_

_La parola gli morì sulle labbra: affilato, tagliente, mortale, fatale, un terribile strumento di morte che per troppo tempo era stato tra le mani di un assassino e che ora non doveva contaminare le mani della sua Vivian._

_La maga lo ripose nel fodero senza una parola e lo depose nel cappuccio: quando estrasse la mano, vi teneva la maschera di lucido e freddo argento che appariva quasi crudele nella sua totale mancanza d'espressione. Rimase a lungo a guardarne la liscia superficie riflettente, ossessiva-mente attratta: quanti volti, pervasi di angosciato terrore, vi si erano riflessi vedendo sopraggiun-gere la propria morte?_

_Severus chiuse gli occhi rabbrividendo: non riusciva a sopportare la vista della donna che amava mentre stringeva tra le mani l'orribile simbolo del suo colpevole passato._

_Fu la voce di Vivian a riscuoterlo: aveva girato la maschera e ne stava accarezzando con dolcezza la parte interna, quella che un tempo era stata appoggiata al suo viso._

_- Quanto tremendo dolore, dentro questa maschera, Severus. – sussurrò accorata guardandolo negli occhi, laghi di sofferenti tenebre. – Vedo ancora il segno delle lacrime che hanno bruciato il tuo volto, amore mio._

_Un lungo sospiro uscì dalle sottili labbra del mago: Vivian riusciva sempre a stupirlo con quella sua incredibile capacità di cogliere la sua sofferenza e riconoscere il suo rimorso._

_Eppure quella prova era terribile, impossibile da sopportare oltre: vedere Vivian, ammantata dal suo orrendo passato, era una tortura straziante._

_- Vivian, amore… vieni via! – implorò con voce spezzata._

_Lla maga scosse il capo, decisa, quindi indicò il manto e gli porse la maschera:_

_- Indossali!_

_Severus spalancò gli occhi, inorridito al pensiero, ed arretrò cercando di sottrarsi._

_- Per favore! – insistette con voce gentile._

_Il mago sospirò, quindi si morse le labbra: era una prova tremenda quella che Vivian gli stava imponendo, ma gli era chiara la ragione per la quale lo faceva. Voleva vederlo come appariva alle sue vittime, voleva scoprire che non c'era solo perfida crudeltà in un Mangiamorte, ma anche l'umana pietà di un gesto estremo che regalasse una morte misericordiosa._

_Eppure, in lui un tempo era divampata anche l'atroce ferocia di un mostro assetato di sangue, anche se Vivian non lo sapeva e mai avrebbe dovuto scoprirlo._

_Si costrinse a indossare il mantello, s'impose la maschera sul viso e tirò su il cappuccio nascondendovi i lunghi capelli neri, il pugnale stretto tra le dita tremanti, quindi la guardò da dietro quelle fessure che odiava, dalle orbite vuote d'umanità e gravide solo d'odio bestiale, e la vide dalla ristretta prospettiva da cui mai avrebbe pensato di doverla osservare. _

_Un brivido profondo gli corse lento lungo la schiena e un gemito sfuggì dalle sue labbra sottili quando si accorse del gesto: Vivian stava indicando il suo avambraccio. _

_Voleva vedere il Marchio Nero. _

_Mentre indossava il mantello e la maschera da Mangiamorte e stringeva la morte tra le dita._

_Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò amaramente: era giusto così, era diritto di Vivian vederlo anche in quelle vesti, guardare con i propri occhi ciò che un tempo era stato._

_La sua Vivian avrebbe avuto il coraggio di sopportarlo._

_Non lo avrebbe giudicato._

_Perché Vivian lo aveva già perdonato, anche se non lo meritava, perché ben altre, e più terribili colpe aveva sulla coscienza, che Vivian mai avrebbe dovuto scoprire._

_Ripose il pugnale nel mantello e lentamente aprì i bottoncini della manica e la sollevò; ora avrebbe dovuto parlare e odiava profondamente il timbro metallico e crudele che la sua voce assumeva attraverso la maschera. Allungò il braccio mostrando il Marchio Nero, lo strumento infernale con il quale Voldemort lo aveva dannato legandolo a sé:_

_- Era molto più nitido quando l'Oscuro Signore era ancora vivo, – mormorò cupo, – profondamente nero nella mia carne…_

_Un sospiro tremante lo interruppe: quanto gli costava confessare quell'ignobile verità che lo degradava al livello di uno schiavo abietto!_

_- … e si muoveva, come lingue di fuoco ardente, quando il padrone ci chiamava a sé. – concluse, la voce tremante ridotta a un sussurro pieno di amara e consapevole vergogna._

_La mano di Vivian entrò nel suo ridotto campo visivo a sfiorare il Marchio con tenero affetto; lo aveva già fatto altre volte, mentre facevano l'amore, anche se Severus non voleva, ma la maga era stata irremovibile: anche il Marchio faceva parte di lui, del suo tenebroso passato, e Vivian intendeva amarlo, esattamente come amava il mago._

_Ma poi la mano si era diretta verso il suo viso, a carezzare la maschera da Mangiamorte e questo, no, questo non poteva permetterglielo: si ritrasse bruscamente._

_- Quanto dolore nei tuoi occhi, amore mio, così profondamente neri e dilatati! – sussurrò Vivian accorata, avvicinandosi di nuovo. – Quanto dolore devi aver visto attraverso quella maschera, e quanto devi aver sofferto, Severus!_

_Il mago si morse le labbra dietro la maschera cercando di trattenere le lacrime: solo Vivian era capace di farlo sentire un uomo anche quando era ammantato come un mostro delle tenebre._

_- Quante cocenti ed amare lacrime, di rimorso e di sconforto, questa maschera ha nascosto! – mormorò con voce piena d'amore, allungando di nuovo la mano verso il suo viso._

_Il mago scosse il capo mentre i denti trafiggevano con ancor più crudeltà le labbra per soffocare il gemito che voleva sfuggirgli, ma Vivian pose la mano sulla maschera del mostro per accarezzare l'uomo che ne era celato e imprigionato._

_Severus tremò, in modo evidente; Vivian sorrise dolcemente e insistette con la carezza:_

_- C'è un uomo, dietro questa maschera: l'uomo che amo!_

_Il mago si sottrasse definitivamente alla sua carezza ed esclamò, cupo:_

_- Un tempo, dietro a questa orrida maschera c'è stato solo un mostro!_

Severus riemerse all'improvviso dai ricordi ed il pensiero si tramutò in parole senza speranza che congelarono le sue labbra sottili:

- Il mostro che sto tornando ad essere!

Infine si smaterializzò per presentarsi al cospetto del demone che l'aveva condannato a un incubo infernale.

Il ritorno

Quel ritardo di due ore nel recarsi dall'Oscuro Signore poteva causare la sua morte immediata.

Piton ne era perfettamente consapevole, ma già da qualche tempo con Albus aveva reputato che valesse la pena correre quel rischio: in fondo, Voldemort non era impulsivo, e certo sarebbe stato curioso di confrontarsi con l'uomo che, sospettato d'averlo tradito, invece di fuggire come Karkaroff aveva il coraggio di presentarsi al suo cospetto e con ben due ore di ritardo rispetto agli altri! La sfida avrebbe certo attratto il suo sadico interesse e, probabilmente, l'avrebbe accolto con una _Cruciatus_, invece che con l'_Avada Kedavra!_

Del resto, era stato proprio per coltivare quella possibilità che desse luogo al sospetto, e non alla certezza del tradimento, che per quindici anni la sua vita si era svolta seguendo precisi e preordinati scopi. Da un lato vi era la generica ed ovvia impressione che con la scomparsa di Voldemort la lealtà di Severus Piton si fosse piegata davanti ad Albus Silente, probabilmente raggirando il Preside, ormai vecchio e troppo credulone, rifilandogli pietose scuse di pentimenti e rimorsi, al solo scopo di evitare la condanna a vita ad Azkaban; allo stesso tempo, il suo atteggiamento ambiguo e tenebroso, l'evidente predilezione per i Serpeverde e l'astio eccessivo per i Grifondoro, nonché gli ottimi contatti sempre mantenuti con la famiglia Malfoy, alimentavano le voci che lo volevano ancora Mangiamorte, mai realmente pentito e pronto a tornare a prendere servizio presso il suo vecchio padrone. Perfino il non aver mai potuto accedere alla cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, che Albus non gli aveva mai assegnato ben conscio della maledizione che vi gravava, era stato predisposto per far credere che anche Silente, in fondo, non si fidasse del tutto e preferisse tenerlo lontano da ogni tentazione per evitare possibili ricadute.

Negli ultimi mesi, con Silente aveva studiato nei minimi particolari ogni risposta da fornire alle domande di Voldemort per convincerlo che la sua lealtà era sempre e solo stata volta nei suoi confronti e non certo verso il Babbanofilo della cui protezione, per altro, aveva a suo tempo avuto bisogno per non finire ad Azkaban. Ogni giustificazione era stata vagliata e controllata in ogni singolo dettaglio e possibile aspetto; tutte le domande erano state previste e le più convenienti risposte selezionate per persuaderlo che Severus Piton non solo era ancora un suo fedele servitore, ma si trovava anche nell'invidiabile ed unica condizione, godendo della fiducia di Silente, di poterlo spiare per conto di Voldemort stesso, oltre a potergli fornire un'infinità di notizie ed informazioni accumulate nel corso di tutti quegli anni.

Sì, Piton era sicuro che fosse possibile convincere l'Oscuro Signore di essergli sempre stato fedele, ma per far questo doveva riuscire a mentirgli, lasciarlo penetrare nella sua mente e, tramite l'Occlumanzia di cui era esperto e profondo conoscitore, doveva ingannarlo spacciando menzogne per verità.

Se fosse riuscito a mentire impunemente davanti al più grande Legilimante del mondo, non solo sarebbe sopravvissuto, ma avrebbe potuto mantenere la promessa fatta tanti anni prima ad Albus di tornare a spiare Voldemort per l'Ordine della Fenice.

E Piton era disposto a tutto per mantenere la parola data, anche a rischiare la vita, ogni giorno, se questo poteva permettere di distruggere il mago che lo aveva reso schiavo di un istinto bestiale.

Piton ansimò, il respiro contratto e bruciante, e s'impose di rialzarsi: non sarebbe rimasto in ginocchio davanti all'Oscuro Signore, neppure dopo aver subito la lunga _Cruciatus_ in cui Voldemort aveva scaricato tutta la sua furibonda collera per l'inattesa sconfitta subita per la seconda volta a causa del giovane Potter.

Le risate di scherno degli altri Mangiamorte salutarono il suo primo insuccesso quando un ginocchio cedette e tornò a sfiorare la terra; caparbio, con le membra ancora tremanti e percorse da inarrestabili fitte di lancinante dolore, a fatica si rialzò e tornò a fissare gli occhi sanguigni del demone che l'aveva appena sadicamente torturato: sì, era riuscito a istillargli un fondato dubbio, glielo leggeva nel ghigno crudele che, obliquo e nero, tagliava la piatta faccia da serpente.

Quel dubbio, per ora, gli aveva salvato la vita, pur non risparmiandogli un'atroce _Cruciatus_ che, per altro, aveva ampiamente messo in conto fin dall'inizio: non era certo della sofferenza fisica che aveva paura.

Tutte le giustificazioni congegnate con Silente negli ultimi mesi erano andate perfettamente a segno ed era riuscito a mentire senza che Voldemort nemmeno lo sospettasse: il primo round si era concluso a suo favore, ma certo non s'illudeva d'essere vincente né che l'incontro fosse già terminato.

Il suo viso, profondamente graffiato sulla tempia e sulla guancia a causa del colpo picchiato di striscio su una lapide quando era caduto a terra sotto le convulsioni della _Cruciatus_, rimase impassibile nel suo estremo pallore: non doveva allentare le difese neppure per un istante. In qualsiasi momento la mente dell'Oscuro poteva di nuovo invadere e travolgere la sua e doveva essere pronto a continuare a mentirgli con successo anche ora che le sue condizioni fisiche erano nettamente peggiorate.

Le risate cessarono di colpo quando Voldemort ordinò:

- Bene, Severus, se sei ancora un mio servo fedele, - sibilò con voce sottilmente perfida, - allora porgimi il tuo braccio!

In quel momento il mago seppe che il peggio, per quella notte, stava per cominciare.

Lentamente scoprì l'avambraccio e glielo porse, il volto pallido e rigidamente indecifrabile: Voldemort premette con forza l'indice sul Marchio Nero e una fiammata d'immondo desiderio divampò violenta bruciandogli le vene ed accendendo una sete che nessuna pozione avrebbe mai potuto lenire.

Il mago fremette, le narici dilatate, ma non distolse lo sguardo; Voldemort colse e godette appieno di quel suo inconsulto fremito di desiderio, quindi un ghigno di sadico predominio spaccò il suo bianco volto serpentesco mentre osservava il mago passarsi la lingua sulle labbra con intensa voluttà.

Era solo una penosa finzione ad arte inscenata per ingannare un padrone che non lo dominava più, ma che doveva continuare a credere d'averlo in suo potere.

L'aveva già torturato con la _Cruciatus_, ma non aveva implorato pietà né si era prostrato ai suoi piedi, così ora Voldemort voleva tormentarlo scatenando una brama che non gli avrebbe permesso di soddisfare finché non si fosse rassegnato ad umiliarsi davanti a tutti.

Doveva stare al gioco e mostrare apertamente la sua oscena smania fingendo di cercare in ogni modo di soddisfarla: lasciò libero l'istinto ed ispirò a fondo cercando nell'aria il sentore del sangue. Potter era tornato ferito al braccio, quindi, da qualche parte, per terra dovevano essere cadute delle gocce. Per non parlare della mano tagliata di Minus: da quella doveva essere zampillato parecchio sangue.

Deglutì a fatica, la bocca riarsa a pregustarne lo squisito sapore e la mente ad augurarsi che la terra lo avesse ormai completamente assorbito.

Si guardò intorno, gli occhi neri febbricitanti, e si diresse verso il grande calderone mentre il cerchio dei Mangiamorte si ritraeva impaurito al suo passaggio. Aspirò di nuovo nell'aria e l'odore del sangue riempì le sue narici: abbassò gli occhi e notò la chiazza scura. Si gettò in ginocchio e prese a tastare la terra umida con le mani, avido, ben conscio che Voldemort l'aveva seguito e incombeva alle sue spalle.

Impregnò per bene le mani e quindi le sollevò piano davanti al viso, palmo e dita sporche di terra mista a sangue rappreso. Il profumo gli dava alla testa accendendo la sua macabra sete.

Ripensò alla volpe e al sangue che aveva avuto la forza di non bere, cercando conforto in quel ricordo.

Trattenne il fiato mentre lentamente avvicinava le mani al viso, un fremito di desiderio a percorrere visibilmente il suo corpo stremato dalla lunga _Cruciatus_ appena subita.

Perché Voldemort ancora non lo aveva fermato impedendogli sadicamente di godere di quella melma insanguinata? Era sicuro che lo avrebbe fatto, per obbligarlo poi a strisciare come un verme ai suoi piedi implorandolo di concedergli del sangue. Forse aspettava di proposito l'ultimo istante, affinché l'illusione fosse completa, così da torturarlo in modo ancora più perverso.

Ormai la mano, tremante, era davanti alla bocca: l'aprì piano e lasciò che la lingua scivolasse fuori, bramando di poter leccare il palmo insanguinato e, allo stesso tempo e con ancor più forza, sperando che Voldemort glielo impedisse.

All'improvviso i sanguigni occhi dell'Oscuro brillarono davanti al suo volto, pallido di desiderio e di disgusto, e una fiammata gli bruciò le mani:

- No, Severus, niente sangue per te, stanotte.

Si trovò sbalzato all'indietro, le mani lievemente ustionate ma del tutto pulite, e un sospiro di sollievo riportò l'aria nei suoi polmoni esausti.

Quella notte sarebbe stata ancora molto lunga, ne era certo, ma aveva superato la prova più difficile.

Le rosse iridi di Voldemort violarono ancora la sua mente. Si rilassò: poteva liberamente mostrargli la verità dell'agghiacciante brama di sangue che lo opprimeva. Era ciò che quel demone cercava e voleva vedere.

Ma non gli avrebbe mai mostrato che la sua volontà, quella notte, era stata più forte dell'istinto.

E la _Cruciatus_ ricominciò, tremenda quasi quanto l'implacabile sete che divorava feroce ogni fibra del suo corpo: la pozza di sangue melmoso era lì, a pochi centimetri dal luogo in cui si contorceva a terra negli spasimi di dolore, l'odore acre a torturarlo ad ogni penoso rantolo.

Se ne andarono solo alle prime luci della rosata alba estiva, lasciandolo a terra, stremato e tremante. Prima di andarsene Voldemort si chinò su di lui, un ghigno sadico sul volto:

- La terra ha assorbito quasi tutto il sangue, Severus, mi dispiace! – sibilò con ironica perfidia. - Ormai ne è rimasto ben poco, ma se ti sbrighi e lecchi e succhi con forza, prima che il sole sorga e asciughi quel che è rimasto, forse potrai lenire almeno un poco la tua sete. - e con perverso piacere gli premette ancora l'indice con forza sul Marchio Nero, abbandonandolo a quella rinnovata tortura.

Il mago chiuse gli occhi, sfinito, attendendo che la nuova ondata d'implacabile desiderio si abbattesse su di lui.

Non aveva più forze, gli era rimasta solo la volontà, anche se ormai a brandelli. Fu con quella che impose al proprio corpo di rotolare di lato allontanandosi dalla terra impregnata di sangue, pregando che il sole sfolgorasse presto limpido nel cielo.

Rimase a terra, inerme, le membra trafitte dal doloroso tremito indotto dalle _Cruciatus_ ripetutamente subite, le narici dilatate che gli portavano l'odiata fragranza e la gola riarsa che agognava l'aroma maledetto.

Il sole sorse tingendo il cielo di delicate sfumature in cui le stelle lentamente svanivano e illuminando con i suoi raggi un uomo che ancora lottava e soffriva per restare se stesso.

Con grande sforzo il mago infilò la mano nel mantello alla ricerca della pozione che per lunghi, preziosi minuti avrebbe lenito la sete che lacerava la sua volontà. Estrasse la fialetta e la stappò a fatica, la mano percorsa da tremiti improvvisi: il colore e la consistenza erano simili alla melma insanguinata che aveva ricoperto le sue mani convincendo Voldemort di averlo ancora sotto il suo malefico dominio.

Avrebbe voluto avere la forza di non berla, ma stava troppo male. La sorbì lentamente, odiandosi ed odiando il mago che lo aveva ridotto in quello stato.

Quindi rimase a terra, ombra nera illuminata dal sole, a godere di quel fresco piacere che lo dissetava e che, dopo ore di torture e implacabile arsura, finalmente concedeva una tregua alla sua sofferenza.

Il suo corpo era un grumo intricato di muscoli tesi e doloranti; sospirò e trattenne un gemito cercando nel mantello anche la pozione corroborante: ne aveva un estremo bisogno per riuscire a rialzarsi e smaterializzarsi.

Attese alcuni minuti affinché il filtro manifestasse la sua azione, quindi si obbligò ad alzarsi da terra sostenendosi prima sulle braccia e poi sulle ginocchia malferme: mosse qualche passo e vacillò, ogni fibra del suo corpo ancora percorsa da penosi spasmi e spossanti tremiti.

Con caparbio sforzo atteggiò il viso, pallidissimo ed esausto, ad un sorriso stentato. Era ancora vivo e aveva vinto il primo scontro con Voldemort!

Lo sguardo esausto cadde sulla chiazza scura vicino al grande calderone, dove il sangue di Minus aveva bagnato la terra: un conato di vomito lo scosse con violenza mentre l'odio montava feroce contro il perfido mago che con quell'oscuro sortilegio ancora lo soggiogava.

Un altro doloroso tremito trafisse il suo corpo, subito seguito da un nuovo conato: si chinò a terra sorreggendosi al bordo del paiolo e vomitò la sua impotente ira furiosa contro il mago che ancora lo dominava.

Erano trascorsi ormai due mesi dalla notte in cui le porte dell'Inferno si erano spalancate davanti a lui, ma era sempre riuscito a rimanere un essere umano, anche se la bestia ruggiva e si dibatteva al suo interno: non si era mai concesso neppure una sola goccia di sangue, né intendeva concedersela, né ora né mai, per quanto atroce fosse resistere a quell'implacabile desiderio che lo torturava con feroce crudeltà, senza mai lasciargli un attimo di respiro.

A forza d'essere a contatto con il sangue, in quelle lunghe ed orrende notti con i Mangiamorte, e di volerselo recisamente negare, quella macabra brama era ormai sempre presente, latente anche quando il Marchio non bruciava e bastava un nonnulla per farla divampare: la pozione poteva solo regalargli brevi istanti di tregua in quell'arsura infinita.

Mancavano pochi giorni all'inizio della scuola e i suoi timori crescevano pensando a cosa sarebbe potuto accedere quando avesse avuto di nuovo i ragazzi, inermi vite rigogliose, intorno a sé.

Ma un pensiero prevaleva su tutto, facendogli quasi dimenticare l'orrore che lo circondava: Vivian!

Gli mancava terribilmente e la voleva con tale intensità che, quando pensava a lei, il desiderio era così acuto da sovrastare persino quello per il sangue.

Ma, come il sangue, doveva continuare a negarsela, proprio perché l'amava.

Spinner's End si allungava davanti al mago, deserta e sonnolenta in quell'alba di fine agosto che segnava la fine di un altro raccapricciante incubo notturno.

Aveva appena vuotato la fiala che gli regalava la breve e illusoria pausa di quiete dal suo continuo tormento e si era accorto che ne erano rimaste solo due. La scorta era durata meno del previsto, segno evidente che ne aveva fatto un uso eccessivo e doveva ora distillarne subito altra: era quello il motivo per cui stava tornando a casa.

La porta dell'ingresso ancora non si era richiusa che subito le sue narici lo percepirono.

Il profumo di Vivian!

Ma questa volta era molto più intenso di due mesi prima, era una vivida scia inebriante lasciata molto di recente.

Si girò di scatto e la vide, pallida e bellissima seduta sul divano logoro, i lunghi capelli neri che le cadevano sulle spalle nude e sul seno che si solleva nel ritmo ansante del respiro, sottolineato dall'attillato bustino del vaporoso abito blu.

Rimase immobile a guardarla, le labbra dischiuse in un anelito di impossibile desiderio.

Vivian spalancò gli occhi, impressionata: erano passati solo poco più di due mesi da quando Severus l'aveva duramente respinta davanti alla porta del suo studio, e, se allora le era parso stanco e nervoso, ora le appariva del tutto esausto, quasi irriconoscibile. Era dimagrito di alcuni chili e il suo volto, di un pallore quasi spettrale, era teso e scavato sulle ossa degli zigomi, grosse e livide occhiaie a contornare gli occhi, neri di profonda disperazione e lancinante sofferenza.

Le era bastata quell'unica occhiata per capire quanto tremenda doveva essere la sua vita ora che Voldemort era realmente tornato e il mago aveva ripreso a fare la spia per Silente, rischiando ogni giorno la vita e vivendo di nuovo in un incubo orrendo, attorniato da spietati assassini e costretto a fingere d'esserlo lui stesso.

- Severus!

- Vivian!

I loro sussurri innamorati s'incontrarono nell'aria stantia della casa; la maga scattò in piedi e si lanciò tra le sue braccia che l'accolsero in un abbraccio tremante di desiderio: non voleva altro che stringerla a sé, con passione, con amore, con delicata tenerezza e dolce sensualità. La strinse forte affondando il viso nei lunghi capelli neri, inebriandosi del suo profumo, poi cercò avido la sua bocca. Con due dita le scostò con delicatezza i capelli e con le labbra scivolò sul collo, verso la guancia: il sangue pulsò caldo nella vena che affiorava sotto la pelle e Severus s'irrigidì ritraendosi di colpo, sfuggendo all'abbraccio ed arretrando di due passi, spaventato.

Vivian annaspò recuperando a fatica l'equilibrio, disorientata: quell'abbraccio le aveva inequivoca-bilmente dimostrato quanto il mago ancora e sempre l'amasse, con la solita ardente passione, anche se poi si era improvvisamente sottratto, quasi fuggendo via, per rispettare l'impegno di tenerla lontana da sé per proteggerla da Voldemort.

Le si strinse il cuore e provò una pena intensissima per quell'uomo che la amava ma che, così ostinatamente, si imponeva di rinunciare a lei, per il suo bene. E, forse, intendeva anche punirsi ancora, ritenendo di non meritarla, così com'era stato all'inizio del loro amore: probabilmente il ritorno di Voldemort aveva rinvigorito i suoi rimorsi ricordandogli le colpe commesse tanti anni prima e che mai era riuscito a perdonarsi.

Era pallido da far paura, sembrava quasi tremare e si era rintanato nell'angolo, gli occhi neri pieni di agghiacciato orrore. No, non lo avrebbe lasciato ancora solo a soffrire e a odiarsi! Non poteva, non voleva più permetterlo!

Gli corse vicino:

- Ti amo, Severus, e voglio restare al tuo fianco. – sussurrò appoggiandogli una mano sul petto mentre con l'altra gli carezzava dolcemente il viso. – Non posso, non voglio vederti soffrire da solo negandoti ancora la felicità, non è giusto! – sospirò accorata premendo il suo corpo contro quello del mago che sembrava, invece, cercare un'impossibile ritirata.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e trattenne il respiro.

- Per quindici anni hai duramente pagato per le tue colpe, rinunciando a vivere e rinchiudendoti nella buia e fredda solitudine del tuo sotterraneo. – esclamò con passione. - Ora basta, non intendo permetterti di continuare a farti ancora del male! – sussurrò accorata, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime, stringendosi ancora di più al mago, - Io voglio amarti e renderti felice perché non c'è uomo al mondo che più abbia diritto all'amore!

Il mago ora la guardava, gli occhi neri spalancati e il respiro ansante, le mani tremanti posate intorno alla sua vita sottile, ancora indeciso se stringerla a sé con passione o allontanarla con forza.

Vivian tornò a carezzare il volto pallido e nel sospiro di Severus le parve quasi di riconoscere un gemito a fatica represso.

- Ricordi quando, a Natale, mi hai portato giù nello scantinato, amore mio? – chiese gentile.

Il mago annuì in un amaro sospiro, le mani sempre morbidamente appoggiate intorno alla sua vita, ancora senza il coraggio di stringerla a sé.

- Ti sarò parsa insensibile quando ti ho chiesto di indossare ancora maschera e mantello, - sospirò piano al ricordo, - ma ero certa che neppure abbigliato da Mangiamorte avrei ravvisato in te la crudeltà dell'assassino, amore mio! – mormorò con dolcezza stringendo delicatamente il viso del mago tra le mani, - Nei tuoi meravigliosi e disperati occhi neri ho letto solo il lancinante dolore del rimorso…

Vivian s'interruppe, le lacrime a illuminarle gli occhi nocciola dei riflessi dorati accesi dal fuoco del camino, mentre sentiva le mani del mago stringerla alla vita e, impercettibilmente, avvicinarla a sé con trattenuta passione.

Severus si sentiva morire: la desiderava oltre ogni limite e l'amore intenso che provava per lei sembrava in grado di spegnere perfino la sua disumana sete.

Ma Vivian non sapeva quanto barbaramente assassino era stato un tempo, solo per privare le sue vittime del loro sangue e abbeverarsene!

Come avrebbe mai potuto, Vivian, amare il mostro che era stato e che rischiava di tornare ad essere?

Lui stesso si odiava per ciò che era diventato e il ricordo dei suoi orribili crimini lo gettava nella più atroce angoscia. Ma era Voldemort la vera causa di tutto: lui, ragazzo di neppure vent'anni, aveva solo compiuto una prima scelta sbagliata, illudendosi di trovare nelle Arti Oscure una rivalsa contro il mondo che lo aveva sempre umiliato e rifiutato. Aveva commesso un tremendo errore che aveva bruciato la sua vita, ma quella colpa l'aveva mille volte espiata con lo straziante dolore dei suoi rimorsi.

Ed ora Vivian era lì, di nuovo tra le sue braccia, ed aspettava solo che la stringesse a sé, decisa ad amarlo e perdonarlo.

Chiuse gli occhi mentre un gemito usciva dalle sottili labbra contratte.

Le mani di Vivian strinsero con tenera fermezza il suo viso, sempre più pallido:

- Ti amo, Severus!

Il mago spalancò di colpo gli occhi e cedette all'amore che lo travolgeva stringendola a sé con forza:

- Vivian, amore mio, Vivian! – esclamò, le labbra ardenti che percorrevano il viso della maga cercando le sue, fino a congiungersi in un bacio disperato, pieno di struggente passione innamorata.

- Ti amo, Vivian, immensamente! – sussurrò con incontrollato impeto sulle sue labbra, - Ma non posso permetterti di rimanere al mio fianco: è troppo pericoloso e tu sei troppo importante per me, nulla deve accaderti, mai!

La maga lo fissava, gli occhi spalancati pieni di lacrime, felice e disperata al tempo stesso.

- Ti prego, amore mio adorato, ti scongiuro, - implorò Severus, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime a stento trattenute, - devi andartene, subito!

Anche se si era reso conto che l'amore che provava per Vivian gli permetteva di starle vicino senza rischiare di farle del male, non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di confessarle quale agghiacciante mostro un tempo era stato: era ancora certo che se glielo avesse rivelato l'avrebbe per sempre perduta.

- Ti prometto che non appena l'Oscuro Signore sarà stato sconfitto, io tornerò da te, per amarti, per sempre! – esclamò con impeto stringendola ancor più forte a sé, con delirante ardore.

Le lacrime sgorgarono infine bagnando le gote di Vivian: si abbandonò singhiozzando fra le sue braccia che, protettive, l'avvolsero con tutta la dolcezza del suo immenso amore.

La tenne stretta a sé, a lungo, desiderando intensamente di poterla amare con dolce tenerezza, sognando di baciarla e accarezzarla con l'ardente passione che ancora era costretto a reprimere e negare, e solo si concesse di sfiorarle appena la fronte con le labbra, in languidi e delicati baci, sfocata illusione d'una magia d'amore per ora perduta.

Infine la sentì trarre un lungo, sconfortato sospiro, quindi sciogliersi dall'abbraccio e arretrare di due passi, quasi vacillando. Era bellissima, le gote rigate dal nero sentiero delle lacrime che avevano sciolto il trucco e spiccavano nel diafano pallore del viso e la bocca, piccola e rossa, con le labbra dischiuse e tremanti alla ricerca delle parole per quell'affranto addio cui non poteva più sfuggire:

- Severus…

Un'ultima implorazione che, ancora, doveva ignorare: quanto la stava facendo soffrire e tutto a causa del suo passato e delle sue colpe!

- Ti amo, Vivian, - sussurrò ancora con infinito amore, la voce colma di suadente dolcezza, - ma devi andartene!

All'improvviso fu come se il cuore guidasse i gesti del mago: le sue mani volteggiarono nell'aria, sensuali ed eleganti, e una rosa rossa comparve, appassionato pegno d'amore per la donna che amava.

- È il mio amore perenne per te, Vivian: non appassirà mai!

La maga sorrise appena, le lacrime a tracciare nuovi sentieri di dolore sulle sue gote: colse la rosa dalle lunghe dita sottili di Severus, commossa, e la strinse al petto con lo stesso innamorato ardore con cui il mago l'aveva creata.

Poi ebbe un lieve sussulto e con un piccolo grido si guardò la mano.

Una goccia di sangue brillava sul polpastrello, vividamente rossa e gonfia di vita.

Verità svelata

La goccia di sangue, vividamente rossa e gonfia di vita, brillava sul polpastrello di Vivian emanando il più squisito e irresistibile profumo che Severus mai avesse sognato: la bramosa sete lo travolse all'improvviso.

Si leccò le labbra con voluttà, gli occhi neri luccicanti di desiderio e il respiro ansante; poi gemette, si morse le labbra con forza e balzò rapidamente all'indietro sbattendo con violenza la schiena contro il muro, ritrovandosi intrappolato nell'angolo, con Vivian che lo guardava sconcertata, frapponendosi tra lui e la porta.

- Non è nulla, solo un graffio… le spine!

- Va via, scappa! – gridò il mago fuori d'ogni controllo, terrorizzato all'idea di poterle fare del male quando la vide avvicinarsi tendendogli la mano graffiata.

- Ma cosa dici? Non è stata colpa tua, non mi hai fatto niente! – esclamò Vivian, incapace di comprendere la reazione del mago che le pareva solo pura follia.

Leggeva un raggelante terrore nei suoi occhi neri, spalancati all'inverosimile, e il pallore del suo viso si era fatto cadaverico rendendo ancora più evidenti le occhiaie violacee. Possibile che vedendo quella goccia di sangue, dovuta alla rosa che le aveva donato, si fosse sentito in colpa per averle fatto del male, fino al punto di paragonare la situazione attuale con quelle vissute nel passato, in cui aveva realmente versato sangue innocente? A che punto d'insopportabile angoscia era giunto, in quei due mesi con Voldemort, per lasciarsi sconvolgere da quello straziante pensiero?

- Va via, via… lontano da me… non voglio farti del male! – la implorò ancora con voce spezzata.

Severus sembrava terrorizzato all'idea di poterle veramente fare del male: tremava visibilmente e si premeva contro il muro, quasi in quel modo potesse mettere una maggior distanza fra loro. Inoltre, incredibilmente, stava trattenendo il respiro.

E tutto per la spina di una rosa donata con immenso amore!

Ma cosa diavolo gli stava succedendo?

Vivian non riusciva a comprendere: le sembrava che il mago fosse in preda a un incubo, assolutamente incapace di ragionare lucidamente. Pareva perfino che l'odore del sangue gli fosse insopportabile, giacché ora si premeva il naso con una mano e respirava cauto solo con la bocca. Eppure, nei suoi occhi neri spalancati, lampi di panico s'intercalavano a bagliori di voluttuosa brama, subito rimpiazzati da profondi riflessi di orrore.

- Ti amo… scappa via… via da me!

Ma perché, se l'amava, Severus aveva paura di farle di male?

Vivian non riusciva a comprendere cosa stesse accadendo, sennonché era certa che il fattore scatenante fosse stato quella minuscola goccia di sangue. Guardò di nuovo il polpastrello, confusa, e nel farlo sollevò la mano. A quel gesto banale ebbe l'assurda sensazione che il mago fosse trafitto da un lancinante dolore e il suo volto divenne una maschera d'intensa sofferenza, la bocca semiaperta in un gemito straziante:

- Vivian… no… amore mio!

Sembrava che il mago stesse freneticamente lottando con se stesso, il corpo percorso da un violento tremito, i pugni serrati stretti, gli occhi neri sbarrati in cui orrore e desiderio si rincorrevano in un vortice incessante e la testa piegata all'indietro, premuta forte contro il muro.

Fissava ipnotizzato la goccia di sangue che, lenta, dal polpastrello scendeva verso il palmo.

Era follia il solo pensarlo, ma Vivian d'un tratto percepì la travolgente smania che il mago nutriva per il suo sangue e, allo stesso tempo, l'orrore che provava verso se stesso.

Un mostro.

Era la parola con la quale più volte si era definito e inesorabilmente condannato, quando lei cercava, invece, di consolarlo e perdonare le sue colpe. La parola che mai era riuscita a comprendere, ma che il mago cupamente sempre ripeteva quando lei affermava che aveva ormai espiato tutte le sue colpe.

Tutte.

Tutte quelle che Vivian conosceva.

Aveva creduto di sapere _tutto_ di Severus, ma non era così.

La comprensione arrivò all'improvviso e la sconvolse, riempiendola di orrore.

Un grido le sfuggì dalle labbra e si ritrasse di scatto arretrando di alcuni passi, lasciando cadere a terra la rosa che, fino a quel momento, aveva stretto con l'altra mano.

Un'immagine tremenda si era affacciata alla sua mente: Severus che uccideva per bere il sangue delle sue vittime.

Sì, quello sarebbe stato un mostro.

All'improvviso il mago si staccò dal muro ed avanzò, il viso pallidissimo e contratto nello sforzo, la bacchetta convulsamente stretta nella mano.

Vivian arretrò ancora, spaventata, inciampando nel tavolino mentre la voce di Severus, decisa, pronunciava l'incantesimo:

- _Epismendo!_

Vivian spalancò gli occhi e vacillò all'indietro cercando di recuperare l'equilibrio ormai perduto: le braccia del mago l'avvolsero con sicurezza alla vita appena in tempo per impedirle di cadere, quindi la sollevò e con delicatezza la depose sul divano inginocchiandosi al suo fianco:

- Sono un mostro, Vivian, ora lo sai, - mormorò in un amaro sospiro, - ma ti amo troppo per poterti fare del male, – sussurrò con ardente passione, - non avere paura di me, ti prego!

Negli occhi neri del mago ora risplendevano solo le fiamme del suo intenso amore e il sensuale desiderio che Vivian conosceva molto bene.

Sembrava un altro rispetto a pochi secondi prima: aveva ripreso il pieno controllo di sé ed era tornato ad essere l'uomo dolce e appassionato che conosceva e amava.

Delicatamente le prese la mano, il graffio ormai scomparso ma la traccia di sangue ancora fresca, e inspirò piano, lo sguardo fisso nei suoi occhi pieni d'incredulità. Lo vide fremere di desiderio mentre il sorriso ammorbidiva le sue labbra sottili:

- Ha un profumo meraviglioso, - sussurrò con voce dolcissima, - la tua deliziosa fragranza, il profumo inebriante dell'amore che provo per te!

Avvicinò la mano alle labbra e chiuse gli occhi, ancora ispirando il delizioso aroma, quasi sfiorando la scia rossa e Vivian rabbrividì sentendo il respiro ardente di Severus carezzarle la pelle in un lungo e intenso sospiro di desiderio negato. Poi giunsero le parole, colme di dolorosa rassegnazione, a bruciare la sua pelle:

- Ti amo, Vivian, nonostante quello che sono. Ti amo e ti amerò per sempre! Perdonami!

Vivian non riusciva più a comprendere nulla: fino a pochi istanti prima aveva temuto che il mago l'assalisse per succhiarle il sangue, ma ora ne sfiorava con le labbra l'umida traccia sul dito come se si trattasse di un erotico gioco di cui aveva il pieno controllo.

- Severus…

Il mago riaprì gli occhi e Vivian fu travolta dall'amore disperato che vi lesse; in quel momento comprese che Severus era certo d'averla per sempre perduta ora che aveva scoperto realmente tutta l'orrenda e inconfessabile verità del suo passato.

Poi vide la lacrima brillare in quel nero abisso di disperazione, tremare sulle ciglia e lentamente cominciare a scendere lungo la guancia: il mago piangeva in silenzio il suo amore perduto.

Rimase immobile, incapace di pensare e di parlare, sopraffatta dalla sconvolgente pena che leggeva sul suo pallido viso.

Severus si scostò un poco ed allungò la mano verso l'angolo della stanza: la rosa rossa volò veloce nella sua mano attirata dal silenzioso richiamo d'Appello. Un bagliore lampeggiò nelle tenebre dei suoi occhi e tutte le spine svanirono:

- Ecco il mio amore eterno, Vivian, anche se non lo vuoi più. - sussurrò con voce roca, la lacrima ormai giunta vicino all'angolo della bocca, - Ora il mio amore non potrà più farti alcun male.

- Severus… - esclamò ancora, sconvolta dall'intensità delle emozioni che si agitavano in lei.

Il mago le tese la rosa e Vivian allungò la mano:

- No, non piangere amore mio! – sussurrò accorata, ignorando la rosa e sfiorandogli la guancia.

- Amore… _amore mio?_ – esclamò in un tremulo soffio il mago, gli occhi spalancati, neri d'infinito stupore.

Come poteva Vivian amarlo ancora dopo aver avuto l'inconfutabile prova che era un mostro?

Parole e gesto forse erano sfuggiti al suo cuore ancora innamorato, ma come poteva la sua mente, logica e razionale, permetterle di amare un mostro?

Eppure gli stava sorridendo, bellissima in quel suo turbato pallore, il trucco del tutto sciolto che disegnava inesistenti occhiaie sull'ovale del viso, gli occhi incredibilmente dorati alla luce delle fiamme: le labbra rosse, morbide e piene, tremavano appena e Severus desiderò baciarle, molto più intensamente di quanto prima avesse desiderato sorbire la goccia di sangue.

Rimase a guardarla, tremante di desiderio e di paura, attendendo la risposta dalla quale dipendevano il suo futuro e la felicità.

- Non sono sicura d'aver ben compreso cos'è accaduto, Severus, - sussurrò Vivian profondamente emozionata, - ma sono certa di amarti.

Il mago rimase a fissarla incredulo, quindi esclamò, in un soffio denso di lancinante sofferenza:

- Non puoi amare un mostro!

- Lo so, - disse Vivian prendendo un lungo respiro, - quindi tu non puoi essere il mostro che credi.

Severus sospirò e scosse il capo.

- Spiegami chi sei realmente stato, Severus, - chiese la maga con calma forzata, - ma sappi che ti amo e continuerò ad amare l'uomo che sei ora e che conosco bene, profondamente innamorato e pieno di dolce e ardente passione.

Il mago chiuse gli occhi e scosse ancora il capo.

- Quel tempo è ormai passato! – esclamò Vivian, - Tu non sei più quel mostro! Non hai bisogno di tenermi lontana da te!

- Il Passato è tornato, Vivian, insieme con l'Oscuro Signore, - disse in un cupo sussurro rassegnato, - e in ogni istante io rischio di tornare ad essere il mostro assetato di sangue che lui ha risvegliato in me con un oscuro sortilegio, tanti anni fa.

La maga spalancò gli occhi, sgomenta.

- È per questo che ti ho allontanato da me, perché avevo il terrore di poterti fare del male quando il Marchio Nero avesse di nuovo bruciato la mia pelle accendendo in me quella sete immonda che divora la mia volontà.

- È stato… _Lui!_ – esclamò Vivian sollevandosi a sedere.

Severus annuì, restando in ginocchio:

- Ma la colpa è stata mia, perché io solo ho scelto di andare da lui e questo gli ha permesso di farmi suo schiavo.

- Non capisco…

- È una storia umiliante, Vivian: non volevo che tu lo sapessi, - sospirò amaramente il mago, - non volevo che tu conoscessi l'agghiacciante abiezione in cui sono sprofondato tanti anni fa!

Sollevò il viso e la fissò negli occhi, adorante:

- È soprattutto per questo che ti ho respinto: ero sicuro che saresti fuggita disgustata da me, se avessi saputo…

Le parole sembrarono mancargli, soffocate da un gemito angosciato:

- … e ancora ho il terrore di vedere il ribrezzo nei tuoi occhi, amore mio, quando saprai tutto.

Vivian sospirò piano, profondamente turbata:

- Ti amo, Severus: non fuggirò da te e t'impedirò di allontanarmi ancora. – mormorò decisa, seppure con voce un po' malferma.

Un sorriso triste stirò le labbra sottili del mago mentre ne usciva un innamorato sussurro:

- Vivian…

La maga tese la mano verso il volto pallido: voleva accarezzarlo e rincuorarlo, ma all'ultimo momento si ricordò del sangue sul dito. Bloccò il gesto, a disagio, poi cercò di sfregare la mano sull'abito per pulirla.

Severus sorrise con amara rassegnazione e le prese la mano fra le sue:

- L'odore permane ugualmente: indugia a lungo nell'aria…

Chiuse gli occhi, sognante, ispirando a fondo:

- Il tuo sangue ha il profumo più deliziosamente squisito che io abbia mai percepito! – sussurrò, di nuovo guardandola negli occhi, un lieve tremito nella voce profonda.

Un lampo di timore passò nelle iridi nocciola della maga e Severus lo notò subito:

- Ma è sacro per me! - la rassicurò con fermezza.

Delicatamente le avvolse la mano con la sua e poi la portò alle labbra: Vivian lo vide tremare mentre lentamente la faceva scorrere sul viso, ispirando a fondo. Sentì di nuovo il respiro di Severus sfiorarle la pelle in una rovente e sensuale carezza e percepì il calore delle sue labbra ardenti, ma senza sentirne il tocco delicato. Sembrava che il mago si stesse mettendo alla prova, respirando il profumo che lo inebriava e dimostrandole che era in grado di resistere alla brama di lambire la traccia di sangue rimasta.

Era evidente che voleva rassicurarla, ma il tremore delle sue mani rendeva palese il tremendo sforzo che quel controllo gli costava. Eppure, non sembrava vergognarsene, tanto che, per allentare la tensione, azzardò una scherzosa preghiera:

- Non ti pungere più, amore mio, o mi farai impazzire a causa di questo implacabile desiderio!

Vivian sorrise, un poco più tranquilla, e il mago le lasciò la mano, ma solo per avvicinarsi al suo viso:

- Ho un altro desiderio, ancora, prima di raccontarti tutto. – disse, molto serio.

La maga annuì rabbrividendo: dal tono che aveva usato, cupo e amaro, Severus sembrava ancora convinto che, dopo le rivelazioni che stava per farle, sarebbe fuggita inorridita. Le parole le avevano ricordato l'ultima richiesta di un condannato a morte.

- Posso stringerti tra le braccia? – chiese, la passione per mesi dominata e repressa che trapelava nella voce.

Vivian sorrise: era quello il suo passionale Severus!

- Posso baciarti? – chiese, il desiderio che bruciava imperioso negli occhi neri.

La maga scivolò con impeto giù dal divano, tra le braccia del mago che l'attendeva impaziente, accolta dalla voglia evidente del suo corpo, stretta nel suo appassionato abbraccio, la mani che l'accarezzavano premendola forte contro il bacino, le labbra ardenti a cercare le sue in un bacio dolce e appassionato, intenso e struggente, profondamente innamorato e del tutto disperato.

Quando il mago lasciò infine la sua bocca, dopo quel lungo bacio intriso d'amore e d'angoscia, Vivian si trovò quasi senza fiato e ormai certa di aver appena esaudito l'ultimo desiderio di Severus che, come un condannato a morte, si apprestava a rivelarle tutto il suo passato, sicuro di perdere definitivamente il suo amore.

Il mago la fece accoccolare a terra tra le proprie gambe divaricate, com'erano soliti fare quando si trovavano in quella casa, viste le malconce condizioni del divano, quindi le bisbigliò all'orecchio:

- Sei sicura di voler sapere proprio tutto?

Vivian sospirò: no, non era per nulla sicura, ma non aveva altra scelta.

Severus la strinse a sé e dolcemente sussurrò:

- Ti amo, Vivian, per ciò che solamente tu sai essere per me. E ti amerò per sempre, anche se…

- Nessun "se", Severus! – lo interruppe stringendosi di più al corpo del mago che, sfacciatamente, la desiderava, - Ti amo e continuerò ad amarti… se non mi morderai sul collo! – terminò scherzosamente, anche lei cercando di alleggerire quel difficile momento.

Severus deglutì a fatica e chiuse gli occhi: Vivian non immaginava neppure lontanamente quanto quel rischio fosse vero e reale. Credeva ancora che il mostro che viveva in lui fosse legato al passato, anche se le aveva detto che quel passato era tornato insieme a Voldemort, e sembrava volersi illudere, nonostante la brama che aveva sicuramente visto nei suoi occhi e il tremendo sforzo per controllarsi che non poteva non avere notato, di poter tranquillamente restare tra le sue braccia, come per alcuni meravigliosi mesi di sogno era stato, il mostro relegato solo nei lontani ricordi del tempo andato.

Quei ricordi che ora le avrebbe integralmente rivelato, senza più nasconderle nulla, ormai rassegnato a perderla quando si fosse infine resa conto che quel passato stava rischiando di tornare ad essere il suo presente d'ogni giorno e che lui stava strenuamente combattendo per evitarlo, ma che non aveva alcuna certezza di vincere.

Le mostrò tutto.

La lasciò penetrare nelle sue memorie, libera di spaziare in ogni dove, e le rivelò tutta la sua orrenda verità, tutta l'abiezione dei suoi primi mesi da Mangiamorte: macabre immagini scorsero nella sua mente, grondanti di sangue e di terrore, di voluttà e di morte. Permise che Vivian lo vedesse uccidere solo per il piacere di bere il sangue di vittime innocenti, le labbra sporche del rosso fluido vitale e l'ebbrezza negli occhi deliranti.

Le svelò il mostro al massimo livello di depravazione, guidato solo dall'atavico istinto bestiale che l'oscuro sortilegio di Voldemort aveva risvegliato in lui, pienamente colpevole d'essersi inchinato a baciare l'orlo della sua veste di tenebra diventando per sempre suo schiavo.

La sentì più volte tremare forte tra le braccia e cercare di sottrarsi a quelle immagini tremende, ma non glielo permise, non le lasciò chiudere gli occhi e interrompere il contatto: ormai doveva sapere, _tutto_.

Dimenticarlo per sempre, poi, le sarebbe stato più facile: il ricordo di un uomo amato può rimanere a lungo nella memoria, ma quello di un mostro è presto cancellato dall'orrore.

Ecco, aveva finito: la verità era stata rivelata e la speranza d'amore perduta.

La liberò dalla stretta con la quale l'aveva trattenuta fino a quel momento e ruppe il contatto magico: ora era libera di fuggire via e disprezzarlo.

Ma Vivian si rifugiò tra le sue braccia, tremante e singhiozzante, incapace di sollevare il volto per guardarlo, mormorando incomprensibili parole che si perdevano nei singulti soffocati sul suo petto.

Infine alzò il bel viso, devastato dalle lacrime e dal disgusto, e scotendo convulsamente il capo, aggrappata a una convinzione che neppure quelle immagini raccapriccianti avevano saputo uccidere, mormorò:

- Non è vero… non è vero… tu non sei così, non sei così!

Severus rimase a fissarla, immobile e senza respirare, incredulo, incapace di parlare, di accettare che Vivian fosse ancora lì, tra le sue braccia, ostinatamente avvinta a un amore che neppure la mostruosità del suo passato aveva saputo estinguere.

- Lo sono stato, amore mio, lo sono stato. - mormorò con voce roca, una lacrima di speranza a bagnargli la guancia. - Perdonami d'aver osato amarti, non ne sono degno!

- No, no, non dire così! – gridò Vivian ancora scotendo il capo con forza. - È tutta colpa di quel sortilegio…

Il mago scosse il capo: nessuno più di lui sapeva che la colpa non era solo di Voldemort!

- Ma tu lo hai combattuto… hai saputo sottrarti a lui! – esclamò Vivian tra le lacrime che le scorrevano sulle guance, rendendola sempre più bella agli occhi di Severus.

Forse era arrivato il momento di mostrarle anche il resto: i terribili rimorsi che, al prezzo di una lancinante sofferenza, gli avevano infine permesso di domare quell'istinto bestiale e tornare ad essere un uomo.

- Vuoi vedere anche questo? – chiese, una tenue speranza che filtrava dalla roca inflessione della voce.

- Sì, sì, per favore, sì! – esclamò Vivian in un'accorata implorazione, di nuovo preparandosi, tremando, ad entrare nei suoi ricordi.

Severus chiuse gli occhi solo per un istante, una scintilla di sogno a riscaldargli il cuore: non aveva mai osato sperare che Vivian sarebbe rimasta abbastanza a lungo per vedere il mostro tornare uomo. Ora sapeva che, se si era innamorato di lei, c'era un più che valido motivo!

Riaprì gli occhi e le prese delicatamente il viso fra le mani: il profumo del suo sangue, allettante oltre ogni limite, lo faceva impazzire, ma il desiderio delle sue labbra era ancora più forte. Non era ancora sicuro, però, che Vivian avrebbe accettato il suo bacio, così solo le sfiorò appena le labbra:

- Ti amo! – sussurrò piano. - Sei pronta?

La maga annuì e il contatto magico riprese: altri ricordi fluirono, nuove immagini affollarono la sua mente e Vivian percepì a fondo l'enorme sforzo di Severus, la sua straziante sofferenza e infine vide la volontà del mago prevalere sull'istinto bestiale. Lo guardò immergere le labbra tremanti in sangue che altri avevano versato, ma senza succhiarlo, eppure in tal modo ingannando il suo padrone; lo osservò trattenerlo in bocca, quando non poteva fare altro, e sputarlo poi di nascosto, fino all'ultima goccia, benché scosso da laceranti spasmi di brama; lo vide scavare fosse con le mani nude e riporvi poveri corpi martoriati, che non aveva potuto salvare, e piangere lacrime di sangue mentre chiudeva loro gli occhi.

Lo vide soffrire come mai aveva pensato che un essere umano potesse soffrire.

Infine lo vide vincere il mostro e tornare uomo.

Severus interruppe il contatto e Vivian si accasciò tra le sue braccia, gemendo:

- Povero amore… è tremendo… povero amore mio… quanto insopportabile tormento!

Tremava come una foglia e il mago la strinse forte al petto, trattenendola a lungo, lo squisito profumo a deliziarlo e a torturarlo ad ogni respiro, le mani a carezzarle languidamente i lunghi capelli neri inanellati, scendendo ad avvolgere le spalle e la schiena in un abbraccio pieno d'amore.

Lentamente i singhiozzi si calmarono e Vivian alzò il viso per guardarlo: le lacrime avevano reso splendenti i suoi occhi, le iridi quasi dorate al riflesso delle fiamme del camino, ed avevano infine lavato via ogni residuo di trucco. Era bellissima in quel suo esausto pallore, le labbra tremanti che sussurravano con amore il suo nome.

- Severus…

Si chinò piano sulla sua donna, del tutto abbandonata tra le sue braccia e pienamente fiduciosa, e con infinita dolcezza le sfiorò le labbra in un tenero bacio innamorato, delicato e leggero, che nulla pretendeva ma tutto donava in un sogno d'amore che era tornato ad essere realtà, pur se ancora circondato da uno spaventoso incubo.

- Ti amo, Vivian, grazie di esistere!

La maga sorrise e gli carezzò piano il volto riconoscendo in ogni sottile ruga dolore e strenua volontà, beandosi delle luminose tenebre che ardevano negli occhi dell'uomo che non aveva mai smesso di amare:

- Hai visto, Severus? Nessun "se": io ti amo. Sempre!

Un bagliore di felicità sfolgorò ravvivando le nere fiamme degli occhi del mago e una lacrima brillò in quella calda e avvolgente oscurità mentre l'accenno di un dolce sorriso si adagiava sulle labbra sottili:

- Vivian! – sussurrò chinandosi ancora sulla sua bocca protesa in attesa del bacio, intenso e appassionato, ardente e struggente, estasi di sogno e tormento di desiderio.

Si staccò da lei solo quando fu senza fiato, travolto dall'impeto passionale del bacio, anelando intensamente al corpo della donna che da oltre quattro mesi neppure si era permesso di sognare. Nello sguardo di Vivian vi era lo stesso suo intento, ma il profumo squisito del suo sangue aleggiava potente nell'aria, troppo sconvolgente per permettergli di perdere il controllo.

Allentò l'abbraccio ritraendosi un poco dal contatto col corpo morbido e caldo e sospirò, imponendosi una nuova rinuncia: non era sufficientemente sicuro di se stesso per andare oltre.

Anche Vivian sospirò e, seguendo il filo dei pensieri indotti dalle immagini appena viste, mormorò:

- Ma poi sei riuscito a liberarti…

C'era la speranza negli occhi di Vivian mentre in un soffio sottile pronunciava quella frase.

La stessa speranza d'essere libero che Severus aveva avuto quando Voldemort era scomparso, quasi quattordici anni prima.

Una falsa speranza inesorabilmente distrutta dal suo ritorno.

Una speranza che si era tramutata in una nuova, incessante agonia.

- L'ho sperato… - sospirò cupo abbassando il capo.

Vivian sembrò comprendere e la scintilla si spense nel suo sguardo:

- Ma come ha fatto, come ha potuto soggiogarti a quel modo? – domandò ansante, - Perché proprio tu?

- È una lunga storia, Vivian, e neppure io ho mai scoperto come ha fatto.

- Raccontamela.

Il mago sospirò di nuovo, esausto in quell'alba che si era trasformata in giorno riportandogli però l'amore: Vivian aveva diritto di sapere anche quello, di conoscere ogni segreto dell'uomo che coraggiosamente continuava ad amare.

La strinse di nuovo a sé e chiuse gli occhi: sentiva il sangue pulsarle impetuoso nelle vene e l'aroma irradiarsi squisito e tentatore; l'avvinse ancor di più, ben consapevole che fra le braccia aveva la vita della sua Vivian e che l'avrebbe protetta, sempre, da se stesso e dal mondo.

Profumo di desiderio

Severus rimase a lungo immobile, stringendo Vivian fra le braccia e respirando il profumo del suo corpo, e del suo sangue, quasi confondendoli l'uno con l'altro, in un vortice crescente di desiderio che in alcun modo poteva essere placato.

Infine prese a raccontare.

- L'Oscuro Signore scoprì, non so proprio come, che un mio lontano ascendente era stato contaminato da un vampiro e che nel mio sangue ne era rimasta una labile traccia. Così, con un sortilegio oscuro, che non sono mai riuscito a individuare, richiamò in vita quella parte corrotta e la forgiò nel bestiale, irresistibile istinto a bere sangue, condannandomi alla schiavitù di questa macabra sete.

Il mago sospirò, le narici pervase dal profumo di Vivian.

- Non avevo mai saputo nulla di quell'avo: scoprii la sua esistenza solo quando l'istinto plasmato dal sortilegio si risvegliò in me per opera dell'Oscuro che se ne servì per dominarmi. Feci ricerche nel lontano passato della mia famiglia e infine capii che cosa mi era stato fatto e che l'artefice della mia condanna era il mago cui avevo giurato fedeltà.

Severus si passò lentamente la lingua sulle labbra bruciate dal profumo della maga che stringeva tra le braccia.

- Fu allora che diedi la giusta interpretazione a strane frasi orecchiate da bambino, la sera, nascosto dietro l'uscio mentre gli adulti parlavano tra loro. Era sempre la nonna che raccontava, con la sua flebile voce, quelle che credevo fossero solo leggende. Parlava di me, dei miei capelli neri più della notte e delle tenebre profonde che si nascondevano nei miei occhi solo per riflettersi nel trasparente pallore del mio viso.

Il mago sospirò rassegnato, la gola riarsa dal profumo di Vivian.

- Ero piccolo e ho solo ricordi confusi, ma rammento la preoccupazione nella sua voce quando parlava in disparte con mio padre facendo strani raffronti, per me incomprensibili: diceva parole che non conoscevo e raccontava lugubri storie di pazzia, di occhi neri pieni di fiamme sanguigne che si posavano avidi su giovani mogli esangui, di folli suicidi che si erano dissanguati per cercare di liberarsi dal mostro che era in loro.

Severus fremette, la mente annebbiata dal profumo della maga che si stringeva sempre più forte al suo corpo.

- Non comprendevo i timori della nonna, ma le sue parole mi facevano sentire strano, quasi cattivo, vagamente pericoloso. Mio padre mi guardava sempre con maggior sospetto, perfino con odio, e talvolta sorprendevo lampi di paura nei suoi occhi, quando la magia sfuggiva alle mie mani inesperte. Mia madre guardava, non parlava e piangeva. E io mi vergognavo di me.

Il mago fece un lungo sospiro, quasi cercando di espirare tutta l'aria per annullare il profumo che lo faceva impazzire di desiderio.

Si morse le labbra sapendo che c'era ancora una cosa che non aveva confessato. Delicatamente scostò un poco Vivian da sé e armeggiò nel mantello cercando una delle due fiale rimaste: mai avrebbe voluto farlo davanti alla sua donna, ma dopo l'orrenda notte passata nel Cerchio dei Mangiamorte e le altrettanto difficili ore trascorse con lei, era veramente sfinito e la sua volontà cominciava a vacillare.

Stappò la fiala leggendole negli occhi la muta domanda. Risponderle avrebbe fatto nascere nuove domande le cui risposte le avrebbero rivelato chiaramente la sua attuale, penosa condizione.

Ma doveva farlo, anche se ne provava immensa vergogna: se voleva sperare di restare con lei era essenziale che Vivian conoscesse la situazione nei minimi particolari, per essere in grado di aiutarlo… o di fuggire via salvandosi la vita!

- L'ho distillata per lenire un poco la mia sete e rafforzare la volontà nel resistere a quell'istinto bestiale.

- Ma sembra fango! – esclamò Vivian, una smorfia di disgusto sul viso.

Il mago annuì e deglutì la densa pozione.

- E dalla fatica che fai a mandarla giù direi che ha anche il sapore del fango!

- Allevia una sete immonda, - rispose con durezza il mago, - quindi voglio che abbia un sapore altrettanto schifoso.

Vivian scosse il capo: sì, era proprio da Severus punirsi in quel modo.

Con dolcezza gli carezzò il viso: il mago sospirò, chiuse gli occhi appoggiando la testa sul logoro cuscino del divano e le parve rilassarsi un poco, perdendo la rigidezza che il suo corpo aveva acquistato durante il racconto.

Se aveva bevuto la pozione, significava che la sete lo stava ancora torturando. Eppure, dopo il primo momento di crisi alla vista della goccia di sangue, Severus le sembrava aver ripreso un perfetto controllo di sé ed ormai era passato un lungo periodo. Possibile che per tutto il tempo quella terribile sete avesse continuato a tormentarlo? Anche mentre la teneva tra le braccia e la baciava? Le sembrava impossibile.

Una domanda s'insinuò nella sua mente e sgorgò immediata sulle sue labbra:

- Che cosa la scatena?

Il mago sollevò il capo e la guardò rassegnato: la prima domanda era puntualmente arrivata.

- Il Marchio Nero è il mezzo con il quale l'Oscuro Signore può scatenarla. In questi due mesi, però, non l'ho mai minimamente appagata, - rispose, un bagliore d'amaro orgoglio a illuminargli gli occhi neri mentre leggeva lo stupore sul volto di Vivian, - ed essendo stato molto spesso a contatto con il sangue, quella brama maledetta è sempre latente e serve ben poco a farla divampare.

- La goccia di sangue sul mio polpastrello. - mormorò la maga rabbrividendo.

- Il tuo squisito profumo… - sussurrò Severus in un doloroso ed avido sospiro, socchiudendo gli occhi.

- Quanto dura l'effetto della pozione?

Ecco la seconda domanda. Presto Vivian avrebbe compreso in pieno tutta la sua sofferenza.

- Ben poco, - sospirò amaramente, - neppure mezzora.

La maga impallidì e istintivamente si allontanò un po': averla tra le braccia doveva essere un continuo supplizio per Severus!

Il mago sembrò leggerle il pensiero nella mente:

- Ti amo, Vivian! – sussurrò con intensità attirandola di nuovo vicino a sé. - Tenerti tra le braccia è estasi e tormento insieme, ma non intendo rinunciarvi, se tu me lo consenti e non ne hai timore.

- Come sai che riuscirai a controllarti? – chiese la maga, confusa.

Ecco anche la terza domanda, alla quale aveva trovato una risposta certa solo in quelle ultime ore, quando l'amore per Vivian gli aveva permesso di dominare l'implacabile sete pur tenendola stretta a sé.

- Il mio amore per te è così forte che sembra sia in grado di dominare anche quel bestiale istinto. – bisbigliò con intensità tornando a stringerla a sé e posando di nuovo le labbra sulle sue.

La maga rimase un po' rigida tra le sue braccia e Severus le lambì le labbra con la punta della lingua, sussurrando, la voce languida di sensuale desiderio:

- Non vorrai sprecare quei pochi minuti di tregua al mio tormento…

Vivian si sciolse aderendo subito al corpo del mago, che le rivelò tutta la sua prepotente eccitazione, e dischiuse le labbra, pronta a ricevere l'ardente bacio dell'uomo che la amava e, per questo, era disposto a torturarsi pur di restarle accanto.

Le braccia del mago la strinsero a sé in un appassionato abbraccio, le labbra roventi a percorrerle il viso, lambirle il collo e le spalle nude, per scendere avide sui seni e, con un sospiro ardente, a risalire quindi alla bocca, anelante di accogliere ancora la sua lingua, calda e morbida, che con dolce passione s'intrecciava alla sua regalandole di nuovo l'estasi di un sogno da oltre quattro mesi bruscamente interrotto.

Con gli occhi velati di desiderio intravide appena le fiamme che bruciavano tumultuose nelle iridi nere del mago, splendenti abissi di tenebre nei quali voleva rifugiarsi, dimentica di ogni realtà, persa in un sogno che, con ostinazione, non voleva abbandonare. Le labbra di Severus erano tutto, in quel momento, divina estasi a lungo rincorsa e ormai creduta perduta, ma infine ritrovate, delicatamente ardenti sul suo viso, dolcemente appassionate sulla tenera pelle del collo, piene di tumultuoso fuoco mentre scendevano sul suo cuore seguendo la pulsante scia del desiderio. Le mani del mago la stringevano forte, premendola contro il bacino inarcato, duro d'eccitazione, accarezzandole intensamente i fianchi e salendo ai seni, sfregando i capezzoli attraverso la stoffa leggera dell'abito e poi insinuando le dita all'interno della scollatura, a sfiorarne la pelle fremente. Poi la mano del mago scivolò in basso, a cercare l'orlo del vaporoso abito, per infilarsi sotto, le dita a sfiorare con calda sensualità le cosce per risalire lente verso la sua pulsante intimità, scostare le mutandine e introdurvisi piano, in un'ardente carezza che in pochi istanti liberò il suo umido piacere. Mentre sussultava nell'orgasmo, le dita di Severus a prolungare la penetrante carezza, lo sentì gemere di desiderio sulle sue labbra sussurrandole il suo amore:

- Vivian… Vivian, amore mio!

La maga ricambiò il bacio, ancora ansante di voluttà, e gli fece scivolare la mano sul petto fino a scendere sul ventre, dove il mago la bloccò con fermezza. Lo fissò stupita, leggendo chiaro il desiderio nella scintillante oscurità velata dei suoi occhi socchiusi, ma Severus sorrise dolcemente scotendo appena il capo e tornò a sfiorarle le labbra:

- Meglio di no, amore mio, - sussurrò cercando di recuperare il dominio del proprio corpo, - i minuti scorrono troppo veloci ed io ancora non sono certo delle mie reazioni, né del controllo che la mia volontà può esercitare sull'istinto… - s'interruppe stringendo un poco il labbro inferiore tra i denti, il respiro ansante di desiderio soffocato, - se mi lascio andare…

Vivian chiuse gli occhi e si strinse al mago, una lacrima che di nuovo le bagnava il viso: non era giusto che Severus dovesse ancora e sempre rinunciare e soffrire, non era giusto!

- Ti amo, Severus! – esclamò, i singhiozzi soffocati sul petto del mago che con amore la stringeva a sé, al suo corpo che ancora prepotentemente la voleva, pienamente rassegnato ad affrontare una situazione che aveva previsto fin dall'inizio, ma che era ben disposto a subire pur di restarle vicino.

- Va bene così, amore mio, non potrei essere più felice di quanto sono!

Vivian avrebbe voluto fulminarlo per quelle assurde parole, ma vi era un tale amore negli occhi del mago, neri cristalli trasparenti che risplendevano di felicità, che non poté fare altro che ricambiare il dolce sorriso che le sue labbra sottili le dedicavano.

All'improvviso si rese conto che Severus doveva essere esausto: sotto la gioia che illuminava e trasfigurava il suo volto, traspariva il pallore della stanchezza e della sofferenza ed emergeva con intensità la tensione ininterrotta del desiderio negato. Di nuovo non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime e si sentì immensamente stupida e impotente mentre si stringeva ancora al mago, singhiozzante, premendo il viso sul suo petto, capace solo di mormorarne inutilmente il nome, senza poter fare nulla per aiutarlo ma, anzi, causandogli dolore con la sua stessa vicinanza.

- Severus… Severus, mio povero, dolce amore!

Ma il mago la cullava, perso nel suo sogno d'amore, noncurante del desiderio insoddisfatto del proprio corpo e perfino indifferente alla sete che stava risvegliandosi, portata dal profumo del sangue della sua donna che stava piangendo per lui. Mai avrebbe creduto di poterla di nuovo stringere fra le braccia e baciare con passione mentre l'ombra di Voldemort incombeva raggelante. Nulla aveva importanza, ora, se non l'amore che Vivian ancora gli regalava, sulle ali di un perdono che di nuovo lo faceva sentire uomo, e non più mostro, ed apriva le porte alla speranza di un futuro felice insieme.

Quando i singhiozzi cessarono, Vivian si sciolse un poco dal suo protettivo abbraccio e lo fissò, bellissima nel pallore sfinito delle lacrime versate per il mago:

- È così difficile starmi vicino? Ti costa così tanta fatica?

Severus sorrise, dolcissimo, scotendo piano il capo mentre le sfiorava il viso con la punta delle dita in una tenera carezza:

- No, amore mio, no, – sussurrò, - starti vicino è meraviglioso ma non voglio rischiare, non finché avrò la certezza assoluta di…

Si morse le labbra: non riusciva a dirlo, non voleva neppure pensare di poterle fare del male.

- Quando hai visto il sangue sul mio dito, hai…

Anche Vivian s'interruppe: per Merlino, come faceva a chiederglielo?

Il mago sospirò mentre scuoteva il capo:

- No, non ho provato alcun desiderio di berlo. – rispose sereno. - Anche se, all'inizio, appena l'ho visto, per un lungo e agghiacciante istante ho temuto il peggio.

Trasse un lungo sospiro e poi spiegò:

- Ho imparato a controllare abbastanza bene quell'istinto bestiale, anche grazie al sostegno che mi fornisce la pozione: riesco a ingannare l'Oscuro Signore facendogli credere d'esserne ancora schiavo, ma non ho sorbito neppure una goccia di sangue da quando è tornato, anche se lui ne è convinto e mi ha messo spesso in condizioni di potermi ampiamente dissetare.

La guardò con intensità, bagliori d'orgoglio nel profondo abisso degli occhi neri:

- Ma non l'ho mai fatto!

Vivian chiuse gli occhi, angosciata dal pensiero di quanto Severus avesse sofferto in quei due mesi, completamente solo, abbandonato a se stesso, senza nessuno cui potersi appoggiare, con la certezza d'avere perso anche il suo amore e di non avere più alcuna speranza di riconquistarlo.

- Questo continuo contatto, però, aggrava la mia arsura e, come ti ho detto, basta un nonnulla per scatenarla. Quando sono entrato in casa, ho subito riconosciuto il tuo profumo…

S'interruppe un istante, l'adorazione nelle tenebre degli occhi, i denti a premere sulle labbra per trattenere un sospiro di desiderio:

- Avrei solo voluto stringerti forte a me e baciarti con passione, con tutto il desiderio del mio amore, - sussurrò impetuoso, - ma ho percepito il pulsare del sangue sul collo e sono stato assalito dall'inconsulto timore di poterti fare del male.

Le sfiorò ancora il viso con la punta delle dita in una lenta, languida carezza innamorata:

- Il tuo sangue ha un profumo irresistibile, per me, - sussurrò con intensa dolcezza, - me ne sono reso conto subito la notte in cui sono fuggito via e ti ho abbandonato. – aggiunse sfiorandole le labbra con il pollice, - Un profumo incantevole e travolgente, squisitamente delizioso, ammaliante e seducente, proprio come sei tu per me.

Lentamente si chinò sul viso di Vivian e le lambì appena le labbra con la punta della lingua:

- Tu e il profumo del tuo sangue siete inscindibili: desidero intensamente entrambi, ma so che non posso avervi, non finché il desiderio per l'uno significa la morte per l'altra.

Un brivido scosse Vivian e il mago l'avvolse in un caldo e amorevole abbraccio, il profumo che lo inebriava accendendo un desiderio mai spento:

- Non temere, ti amo più di quanto desideri il tuo sangue…

Con languida dolcezza Severus tornò a cercare le labbra della maga, appagando il desiderio d'un lungo bacio colmo d'ardente passione e relegando nelle recondite profondità della sua mente ogni altra insana brama.

Tornò a fissarla, ansante, tumultuose fiamme nere che ardevano negli occhi, agognando molto più d'un bacio, stringendola forte contro il proprio corpo che, pur esausto, disperatamente la voleva pur sapendo che ancora doveva negarsela:

- Ti desidero, Vivian, voglio il tuo copro, anelo d'amarti con ardente passione e infinita dolcezza, - esclamò con dolorosa intensità, - ma non posso farlo, non ora: temo di perdere il controllo, ho paura che l'estasiante profumo del tuo sangue possa irretirmi al punto di non capire più nulla e non riuscire più a dominare il maledetto istinto bestiale che esiste in me! – aggiunse con amara rassegnazione ritraendosi di scatto e allontanandola da sé.

La maga lo fissò sospirando, una lacrima che di nuovo scendeva a lambirle la guancia: non poteva fare altro che amarlo, senza riuscire ad aiutarlo, ma restargli vicina lo faceva solo soffrire, forse più che se fosse stata lontana.

- Vuoi ancora che me ne vada? – chiese con voce tremante, paventando una risposta affermativa del mago, ma pronta ad ubbidirgli se glielo avesse chiesto.

Severus spalancò gli occhi, neri d'un frustrato desiderio:

- No, no amore mio, non andartene! – esclamò slanciandosi verso la maga e stringendola di nuovo a sé, con disperato impeto, il viso immerso nei lunghi capelli, il profumo del sangue pulsante a deliziarlo e torturarlo ancora.

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò: non voleva perderla, non poteva tollerare di lasciarla andare via, ma doveva ammettere che tenerla tra le braccia stava diventando un insopportabile tormento.

Cercò di calmarsi e di riprendere il dominio di sé: era ormai giorno fatto e sapeva d'essere del tutto esausto dopo l'intera notte passata nel Cerchio dei Mangiamorte, in mezzo al sangue che zampillava ovunque, e poi le lunghe ore passate a torturarsi con il desiderio per Vivian e per il suo sangue, entrambi implacabili ma inappagabili. Aveva un assoluto bisogno di riposare per tornare a ragionare lucidamente; ma aveva bisogno anche di trarre un lungo respiro, riempiendo d'aria i polmoni, senza per questo dover tremendamente soffrire.

All'improvviso si rese conto che stava stringendo Vivian a sé con eccessiva forza: le stava certamente facendo male, anche se la maga non si lamentava, forse felice perché non l'aveva lasciata andare via.

Allentò il soffocante abbraccio e tornò a stringerla con innamorata dolcezza, guardandola negli occhi:

- Ti amo, Vivian, ma sono sfinito, anche fisicamente, e non ce la faccio più. – ammise in un mesto sospiro di sconfitta. – Ho assolutamente bisogno di una tregua, - s'interruppe un istante, l'amore nell'oscura profondità degli occhi, - ma posso averla solo se la vicinanza del tuo corpo cessa di eccitarmi e il profumo del tuo sangue di tentarmi irresistibilmente.

Con languida lentezza le sfiorò il viso in una tenera carezza che si esaurì solo sulle labbra, procurando un brivido alla maga:

- E c'è un solo modo…

Severus chiuse gli occhi e le sfiorò appena le labbra con le sue:

- … ti amo, ti desidero, non voglio che mi lasci, ma devi tornare a Hogwarts! – sussurrò congiungendosi alla bocca di Vivian per un ultimo, struggente bacio.

- Hogwarts? – domandò la maga, il dolce e sensuale sapore di Severus ancora sulle labbra.

- Silente sa tutto di me, e di noi! - s'interruppe solo per sorriderle, ancora sfiorandole le labbra con la punta delle dita, - Tra pochi giorni la scuola ricomincerà e ti raggiungerò. – sussurrò, presagendo che quei giorni, in cui non avrebbe potuto tenerla fra le braccia, gli sarebbero parsi durare un'eternità.

La maga annuì e, dopo un lungo sguardo, si rialzò sospirando: se lei era stanca, Severus appariva ormai allo stremo delle forze e l'unica cosa che poteva fare in quel momento, se lo amava veramente, era di lasciarlo solo.

Raccolse da terra la rosa, ormai priva di spine, e si diresse lenta verso la porta, il viso ancora rivolto verso il mago:

- Ti amo! Vieni presto! – esclamò richiudendosi l'uscio alle spalle.

Severus chiuse gli occhi, abbandonò la testa sul divano ed esalò un profondo, rassegnato sospiro.

Attese paziente di percepire la vibrazione della smaterializzazione, quindi si alzò di scatto, afferrò la bacchetta e fece spalancare tutte le finestre della casa: era penoso farlo, il cuore gli si stringeva in una morsa d'opprimente vergogna, ma aveva bisogno di far svanire al più presto il profumo di Vivian!

Tornò a sedersi mesto ai piedi del divano, proprio dove il profumo di Vivian era più lancinante, là dove l'aveva a lungo tenuta fra le braccia, desiderandola intensamente e bramando il suo sangue, negandosi entrambi in una inesorabile agonia di sofferenza.

Chiuse gli occhi chinando il capo sulle ginocchia e affondò le mani fra i lunghi capelli, costatando con amara rassegnazione la tragica situazione in cui si trovava. Quell'alba gli aveva riportato Vivian, l'amore e la felicità, ma lo aveva posto nella crudele condizione di essere esposto ad un'atroce, continua, deliziosa tortura: desiderava Vivian con tutto se stesso, con il corpo e con la mente, ma la volontà gli impediva di averla, terrorizzato com'era di poter perdere il controllo di sé e, nel momento dell'estasi d'amore, farle del male cercando il piacere assoluto del suo sangue a lenire una sete che stava diventando sempre più incontenibile.

Eppure, per nulla al mondo avrebbe rinunciato a starle accanto, ora che sapeva che Vivian lo amava ugualmente, nonostante il suo sangue contaminato da un male atavico richiamato ad una demoniaca esistenza dalle oscure arti di Voldemort. Ancora non riusciva a credere che potesse continuare ad amarlo, anche dopo le immagini agghiaccianti che le aveva mostrato, del periodo in cui era stato completamente preda di quel macabro istinto. La maga non lo aveva giudicato, non lo aveva condannato: aveva sempre creduto fermamente in lui, nella sua intrinseca umanità, ed aveva preteso di vedere anche il momento del suo angosciato riscatto, del risveglio della sua umana volontà, della tremenda agonia dei rimorsi che lo avevano sorretto nella lotta disperata contro se stesso per tornare ad essere un uomo.

L'uomo che ora Vivian amava, l'uomo che ancora doveva combattere ogni istante con se stesso per restare tale.

Sospirò profondamente e rialzò il capo, poi inalò l'aria in una lunga, generosa boccata: lo squisito aroma del sangue di Vivian ancora aleggiava nell'aria, ma più rarefatto, seppur sempre dolcissimo e inebriante. Ora era libero di inalarlo e desiderarla intensamente, senza temere di farle del male.

Il desiderio era così forte che la testa gli girava e si sentiva quasi sul punto di svenire.

Non poteva fare altro: tastò il mantello cercando l'ultima fialetta, la stappò e la bevve d'un fiato, godendo del fresco piacere che il melmoso liquido gli concedeva dopo la sofferenza di quelle ore, dolcissima e tremenda insieme nel ricordo dei baci appassionati e dell'estasi negata nel timore di poterle fare del male.

Aveva resistito a fatica al bisogno impellente di bere ancora la pozione, ma non aveva voluto farsi vedere da Vivian: non sopportava l'idea che lo potesse giudicare debole, né voleva che comprendesse fino in fondo la lancinante sofferenza che gli costava lottare con l'istinto e tenere a bada il mostro che si celava nel suo sangue.

Però, quella era l'ultima fiala e doveva assolutamente distillarne altra, anche se quasi non riusciva a reggersi in piedi.

Si sarebbe concesso di restare appoggiato al divano, con gli occhi chiusi, ad attendere l'esaurirsi dell'effetto della pozione mentre ancora s'inebriava del profumo di Vivian. Poi avrebbe sorbito un generoso sorso di pozione corroborante, che gli avrebbe ridato un po' di forze, e sarebbe sceso nello scantinato a distillare ancora il melmoso liquido che per poche, meravigliose manciate di minuti gli regalava l'oblio dal continuo strazio provocato dall'opporsi all'implacabile desiderio che lo tormentava. Poi avrebbe ceduto e si sarebbe elargito un lungo sonno, senza sogni né incubi, senza desideri né loro negazioni, grazie ad un'altra pozione: essere il Maestro di Pozioni, in fin dei conti era un bel vantaggio, almeno in quelle rare occasioni in cui se lo concedeva.

Un sorriso obliquo stirò le labbra sottili del mago, amaro come il fiele della sconfitta che aveva appena bevuto.

Severus sospirò e riaprì gli occhi. L'effetto della pozione si stava esaurendo portando via con sé il breve assaggio di Paradiso: ora non gli rimaneva che tornare nel suo personale Inferno di tutti i giorni.

Bevve la pozione corroborante e si costrinse a rialzarsi e a scendere nello scantinato, anche se faticava a reggersi in piedi: doveva assolutamente distillare altra pozione, anche se era un lavoro lungo e faticoso. S'intimò di non ridursi più all'ultimo momento a ricostituire la scorta, ben sapendo che il reale problema non era quello, ma la rapidità con la quale l'aveva consumata: un paiolo di pozione ogni volta durava per un periodo sempre più breve, e quello era un pessimo segno.

Aveva un devastante bisogno di dormire: era quasi mezzogiorno e si sentiva uno straccio, ma accese il fuoco sotto il calderone e si apprestò al lungo e complesso lavoro di distillazione temendo che il Marchio potesse di nuovo presto bruciare sul suo braccio trascinandolo ancora nell'infernale spirale del suo bestiale desiderio implacabile.

Rimanevano ancora solo pochi giorni, poi sarebbe cominciata la scuola e una nuova, diversa sofferenza sarebbe iniziata.

Ma con Vivian al suo fianco, stretta tra le sue braccia, a lenire con i suoi dolci baci appassionati un altro desiderio, altrettanto implacabile.

Tormento ed estasi

Le prime luci dell'alba avvolgevano Hogwarts in una delicata atmosfera rosata, rendendo il castello quasi irreale agli occhi stanchi del mago, una visione fatata che, come già tanti anni prima, gli avrebbe permesso di restare lontano dal giornaliero orrore di Voldemort.

Stava tornando a casa.

Si fermò ad osservare il lago, il lungo nastro d'acqua che s'incuneava tra le montagne, la superficie ricoperta dagli scintillanti riflessi rosati dell'alba. Il cielo era terso e annunciava la splendida giornata di sole che si sarebbe poi trasformata nella notte stellata pronta ad accogliere l'Espresso con il suo consueto carico di studenti.

Aveva discusso a lungo con Silente circa il pericolo che i ragazzi potevano correre in sua presenza: se il bruciore del Marchio l'avesse raggiunto durante una lezione, temeva di poter perdere il controllo circondato così da vicino da tanti corpi pieni di caldo e odoroso sangue esuberante.

Ma il Preside era stato irremovibile: doveva tornare a scuola perché così Voldemort avrebbe continuato a disporre di quella che riteneva essere la sua fidata spia e, in tal modo, lo avrebbe esentato da ben più tremendi incarichi. Per quanto riguardava gli alunni, Albus era sicuro che avrebbe saputo controllarsi in ogni evenienza.

A dire il vero, era molto più sicuro ed ottimista di quanto lui stesso fosse.

Del resto, due anni prima Silente aveva accolto anche un lupo mannaro, nella scuola, e aveva preso quella folle decisone prima ancora di sapere che la nuova formulazione della pozione Antilupo, che lui stesso aveva all'uopo distillato, avrebbe perfettamente funzionato. Certo, come estrema soluzione rimaneva pur sempre la Stamberga Strillante...

Severus rabbrividì al ricordo della notte in cui aveva rischiato di morire, spinto nelle fauci del mostro dall'odiato Black. Ma, ora, il mostro era lui e di nuovo il Preside rischiava la vita di molti per uno solo.

Il mago scosse mesto la testa trattenendo un sospiro e tornò a guardare il castello, illusione fatata che emergeva dalla rosea bruma mattutina.

Com'era bella Hogwarts!

Quanto a lungo l'aveva sognata da bimbo, con quale entusiasmo aveva desiderato andarci, quanto era stato fiducioso nel suo grandioso destino di mago, un tempo!

Abbassò lo sguardo e lasciò che il sospiro fluisse amaro tra le labbra socchiuse: le sue scelte scellerate avevano distrutto tutto, anche i sogni, e il fulgido futuro sperato si era trasformato in una oscura schiavitù che lo aveva ridotto al rango d'una bestia.

Eppure, dietro quelle mura possenti ancora ardeva la scintilla della speranza: Vivian!

Severus sorrise, il primo raggio di sole ad accendere di sfolgoranti bagliori la notte profonda e infinita dei suoi occhi neri: Vivian era là e lo aspettava; Vivian lo amava, sapeva tutto di lui e, nonostante quello, ancora lo amava.

Starle vicino sarebbe stata l'estasi più incantevole, ma, allo stesso tempo, anche il più crudele dei tormenti. L'avrebbe infinitamente desiderata, ma senza poterla avere, non fino a quando il suo macabro istinto avesse rappresentato un pericolo per la donna che amava.

Non doveva correre rischi, non poteva permettersi di perdere il controllo quando era vicino a lei: il profumo del suo sangue era la più squisita ambrosia esistente al mondo ed era costretto a mantenere un ferreo dominio di quella sua disumano pulsione, sempre, in ogni istante. Non poteva concedersi di stringerla fra le braccia e abbandonarsi alle dolci ed appassionate emozioni d'amore: la sua coscienza doveva sempre restare vigile e la volontà pronta in ogni momento a contrastare un impulso che poteva all'improvviso accendere la sua sete bestiale.

Vivian l'aveva visto arrivare, nera figura elegante stagliata nei primi raggi del sole ch'erano appena giunti a carezzare il prato, vicino al lago.

Sorrise stringendo al seno la pergamena con la quale Severus l'aveva avvisata per tempo del suo arrivo. Lo sguardo si posò quindi sulla porta che, tramite il breve passaggio segreto predisposto dal mago stesso l'anno prima, al ritorno dalla stupenda vacanza natalizia a Spinner's End, dove il loro amore aveva preso vita con ardore, conduceva agli alloggi privati del professore. Quante volte, durante i quattro mesi in cui avevano vissuto il loro appassionato amore nel castello, aveva usato il passaggio segreto per raggiungerlo la sera e passare la notte insieme, senza che nessuno potesse sospettare dell'esistenza del loro amore!

Severus le aveva assicurato che l'ingresso alle proprie stanze sarebbe sempre rimasto aperto, per lei, ma, quando pochi giorni prima era arrivata a Hogwarts e aveva provato a introdurvisi, l'aveva trovato sbarrato e in nessun modo era riuscita ad aggirare i magici sigilli. Aveva cercato di convincersi che lo avesse fatto per essere sicuro che nessuno potesse entrare al posto della maga, ma sapeva bene che la scusa era del tutto inconsistente.

Ora Vivian attendeva, trepidante, di udire Severus entrare nel suo appartamento: gli avrebbe concesso qualche minuto e poi si sarebbe buttata tra le sue braccia, ancora una volta senza che alcuno potesse vederli, perché la prima cosa che il mago avrebbe fatto sarebbe certo stata quella di ripristinare l'uso del passaggio segreto.

Vivian abbassò la maniglia, un leggiadro sorriso sulle labbra: ancora un breve istante e poi sarebbe stata tra le braccia di Severus, accolta da baci appassionati.

Spinse con decisione ma la maniglia non cedette: l'ingresso del passaggio segreto che portava alla stanza da letto del mago era ancora bloccato.

Provò e riprovò: nulla!

Non riusciva a credere di non poter entrare: Severus le aveva promesso che quell'accesso sarebbe stato sempre aperto, per lei. Perché adesso, ancora, era chiuso?

Certo non si sarebbe arresa, però.

Era ancora molto presto e i corridoi erano deserti: sarebbe entrata dall'ingresso principale degli alloggi di Severus, dal suo studio privato.

Il tocco alla porta era stato leggero ma deciso.

Severus sapeva che era Vivian. Gli allarmi posti a guardia gli avevano subito rivelato che la maga, prima, aveva cercato di entrare dal passaggio segreto, sicura che fosse sempre aperto per lei, come molti mesi prima le aveva promesso.

Il mago sospirò: aveva infranto anche quella promessa d'amore, così come l'aveva abbandonata e poi respinta. Ma la sua Vivian non intendeva mollare.

Era incredibile, ma riusciva a percepire il suo profumo, dolce ed inebriante, colmo d'una squisita fragranza, anche attraverso le spesse mura del castello. La fialetta era pronta nella mano, già stappata: deglutì veloce la pozione che per pochi, meravigliosi minuti, avrebbe lenito la sua sete cosicché Vivian sarebbe stata al sicuro tra le sue braccia.

Sorrise e tese il braccio verso la porta che si aprì docile al silenzioso comando: Vivian, la donna che amava infinitamente, era lì, bella più di quanto ricordasse, bella oltre ogni suo sogno.

- Severus!

In un istante fu tra le sue braccia e il mago la strinse forte a sé, inebriandosi del meraviglioso profumo e cercando le sue labbra per un lungo, sospirato bacio, mentre la porta si richiudeva a proteggere discreta il loro amore.

Sembravano non riuscire più a sciogliersi da quel bacio interminabile che, colmo di rovente passione, univa le loro bocche mentre i corpi si cercavano, si congiungevano, si stringevano, si strofinavano tra loro spinti da un bruciante desiderio troppo a lungo represso. Le mani di Vivian cercarono con foga la lunga schiera dei bottoncini per liberare il mago dallo schermo protettivo della casacca, ma Severus la intercettò bloccandogliele con delicata fermezza. Si staccò a fatica dalla sua bocca e si portò piano le dita alle labbra per ricoprirle di languidi baci. Infine, in un ardente sospiro sussurrò:

- Ti amo, Vivian!

Tornò quindi a sfiorarle dolcemente il viso, sempre trattenendole le mani tra le sue, desiderandola intensamente ma ben sapendo che, ancora, non avrebbe potuto amarla, nonostante tutta l'infuocata passione che avvampava dolorosamente nel suo corpo.

- Ti voglio, Severus, ti prego, - implorò Vivian, - è da così tanto tempo che non…

Il mago le chiuse la bocca con un altro intenso bacio che sembrò regalargli un frammento d'eternità7, mentre si perdeva nel sapore di miele di quella bocca così a lungo anelata e stringeva forte a sé il corpo della maga, la mano sul fondo della schiena di Vivian per premerle il bacino contro il proprio alla ricerca di ciò che sapeva di doversi ancora crudelmente negare.

I minuti passavano veloci, troppo veloci, mentre le labbra rimanevano incollate in un interminabile bacio che sempre più rinfocolava il reciproco desiderio, la mano di Severus a trattenere strette sul petto quelle della maga impedendole di vagare sul proprio corpo che, sempre più sfacciatamente, manifestava la sua irrefrenabile voglia di lei.

Infine si staccarono un poco, ansanti, ognuno ancora respirando l'ardente intimo soffio dell'altro, gli occhi velati di desiderio incatenati l'uno all'altra, febbricitanti, Vivian abbandonata tra le braccia del mago che la stringeva forte a sé e la guardava intensamente, impetuose fiamme nere che accendevano d'incontenibile brama il suo sguardo.

Infine Severus chiuse gli occhi imponendosi di allontanarsi da quell'irraggiungibile paradiso che poteva, sì, stringere fra le braccia, ma non avere. Sapeva che l'effetto della pozione stava per terminare e che la sua libertà dall'insano istinto era agli sgoccioli. Presto il profumo del sangue di Vivian avrebbe ottenebrato i suoi sensi e il caldo pulsare del rosso fluido vitale lo avrebbe eccitato quasi quanto il corpo della donna che amava.

Doveva assolutamente riprendere il controllo di sé, subito, prima che fosse troppo tardi, prima che Vivian potesse leggere nei suoi occhi una ben diversa brama rispetto a quella che il suo corpo fino a quel momento aveva palesemente dimostrato.

Si ritrasse da lei, quasi di scatto, allontanandola con sofferta determinazione, ma continuando a tenerla stretta con le mani per le spalle, incapace di interrompere quel caldo e tanto agognato contatto, pretendendo da sé l'impossibile in un vortice di tormento ed estasi che sapeva sarebbe esploso quando, fra pochi istanti, il profumo del sangue avrebbe riacceso la sua implacabile sete.

Ma non voleva che Vivian lo percepisse, non voleva che, anche per un solo istante, potesse avere paura di lui e di nuovo vederlo come un mostro. Doveva dominarsi in modo totale, ogni singolo muscolo doveva essere sotto controllo e i suoi occhi, soprattutto, dovevano solo comunicarle il suo immenso amore.

Solo quello, null'altro.

Il mago sorrise dolcemente mentre l'istinto si risvegliava solleticato dall'aroma del sangue che, impetuoso, scorreva nelle vene di Vivian, eccitata dai suoi baci e dal suo intimo abbraccio.

- Severus! – mormorò, cercando di vincere la forza delle braccia del mago che la tenevano prudentemente lontana.

- Vivian, amore mio! – sussurrò con voce roca, intrisa d'infinita dolcezza, continuando a negarsi il caldo tepore d'un abbraccio, le narici assalite da un estasiante profumo odiato con tutta la forza della sua volontà.

- Oh… Severus! – esclamò Vivian, cercando di recuperare la lucidità affogata nel desiderio per l'uomo che amava e che per oltre quattro mesi era stato irraggiungibile. – L'effetto della pozione è già terminato…

Il mago annuì, trattenendo un sospiro che, ancor di più, avrebbe alimentato il suo implacabile desiderio. Lentamente mosse una mano levandogliela dalla spalla, timoroso che la maga potesse di nuovo cercare di avvicinarsi; Vivian rimase immobile, un'addolorata rassegnazione dipinta sul viso, così Severus allungò la mano e, con dita tremanti, le carezzò lieve la guancia sussurrando:

- Perdonami…

La maga chiuse gli occhi, ma troppo tardi per trattenere le lacrime, che brillarono un attimo tra le ciglia e poi scesero lente sulle guancie, colme di dolore per l'uomo che amava e che stava soffrendo per la sua vicinanza.

Sentì le dita di Severus che con infinita delicatezza raccoglievano le lacrime e poi la sua voce, roca e profonda, che la implorava:

- No, ti prego, amore mio, non piangere!

In un attimo si trovò di nuovo fra le sue braccia, avvolta in un caldo e protettivo abbraccio: lo sentiva fremere, prigioniero del crudele dominio che si era imposto e che gli permetteva di controllare il macabro istinto che lo torturava, lacerato dall'imperioso desiderio di amarla che il suo corpo urlava sempre più sfacciatamente.

- Ti amo, Vivian, immensamente! Ma non posso fare l'amore con te, - sussurrò con sofferta intensità, - non posso rischiare di perdere il controllo e farti del male!

La maga si abbandonò nel suo abbraccio, ormai vinta, incapace di insistere oltre, conscia di quanto difficile fosse la situazione per Severus:

- Vuoi che me ne vada? – chiese con voce atona.

Severus la strinse di più a sé:

- No! – rispose turbato, quasi spaventato dall'eventualità di perderla. – Resta qui, vicino a me, immobile, - sussurrò piano, - dammi il tempo di abituarmi al profumo del tuo sangue…

Lo sentì inspirare con cautela mentre la stringeva sempre più forte a sé:

- Tormento ed estasi, - sussurrò tremando appena, - ecco cosa sei per me! Sei tutto ciò che voglio, - sospirò piano, - e tutto ciò che non posso avere…

La strinse forte a sé, il desiderio che bruciava il suo corpo e l'arsura che lo divorava:

- Mi dispiace, amore mio, mi dispiace, perdonami!

Rimasero a lungo in piedi, abbracciati e immobili, il mago a respirare cauto il tentatore profumo della sua donna. Infine prese a ondeggiare lievemente sui piedi, quasi cullandola tra le braccia, mormorandole piano il suo amore, sussurrandoglielo fra i capelli, sfiorandole appena il collo con le labbra, percependo il sangue pulsante e caldo sotto la pelle, insieme ai brividi di piacere che la facevano fremere.

Poi si scostò un poco da lei e, sempre tenendola allacciata per la vita, la guidò oltre lo studio, verso il piccolo salottino. Si sedette sul divano, sempre con la maga tra le braccia, e chiuse gli occhi, inebriandosi della squisita fragranza che si sprigionava dalla pelle di Vivian, stringendola a sé con possessiva dolcezza, carezzandole piano un fianco con la mano e sfiorandole languido il viso.

Infine trovò le sue labbra e le lambì delicatamente con la lingua; Vivian fremette a quel delizioso tocco che con estenuante lentezza scese verso la gola in un'umida e calda scia e poi s'insinuò piano a lato del collo, dove il sangue pulsava con la forza dell'eccitazione, a leccarla, sfiorarla, carezzarla, baciarla con l'intensità d'un duplice, impossibile desiderio, il cuore che batteva rapido vicino al suo mentre il respiro del mago si faceva affannoso e il suo abbraccio sempre più intimo, le mani a cercare i suoi seni, a carezzarli e a stringerli tra le dita.

Lo senti gemere, le labbra ardenti sempre sul collo, perso in quel lungo, interminabile bacio pieno di passione, vortice d'estasi e di tormento, e desiderò che la mordesse, che il sangue uscisse in un caldo rivolo per lenire la sua sete e mettere fine al supplizio dell'uomo che amava.

Così offerse il collo a Severus, lo spinse tra le sue labbra, fino a sentire il contatto con i denti.

Il mago si ritrasse di colpo e la fissò, allibito, gli occhi neri dilatati, scintillante abisso colmo d'incontenibile brama.

Poi, le sue labbra si dischiusero all'improvviso in un dolce e imprevisto sorriso e, sfiorando le sue, sussurrò piano:

- Ti amo e non ho nessuna intenzione di morderti sul collo!

Tornò a guardarla, il sorriso, quasi divertito adesso, ancora adagiato sulle labbra sottili:

- Non sono un vampiro: i miei canini non possono lacerare la tua pelle, - disse ridacchiando piano, - né ho veleno da inocularti per soggiogarti e trasformarti in una creatura delle tenebre! – aggiunse malizioso.

Vivian sospirò, orfana del caldo ed eccitante contatto delle sue labbra sul collo:

- Sono già tua, - sussurrò con sensuale intensità, - e puoi fare di me ciò che vuoi!

Anche il mago sospirò, alzando appena un sopracciglio, impetuose fiamme di desiderio che ancora sfavillavano incontrollate negli occhi neri:

- Sarà meglio andare a fare un bel giro fuori, sotto la luce del sole, al sicuro dalla tentazione del tuo corpo, - mormorò scherzoso ritraendosi un poco, - così potrò dimostrarti che non svanirò sfrigolando sotto i suoi malefici raggi!

- Quindi non sei allergico all'aglio, non fuggi davanti al crocefisso né temi le pallottole d'argento? – chiese ridendo.

- Ehi, non confondermi con i mannari! – rispose, fintamente risentito.

- Ops… meglio paletti di frassino? – ribatté pronta.

Scoppiarono a ridere e il mago tornò a stringerla a sé:

- Fammi i complimenti, amore mio. – mormorò tornando improvvisamente serio. – Ti ho baciato a lungo sul collo, ho sentito pulsare il tuo sangue e mi sono inebriato del suo aroma squisito, - spiegò in un languido sussurro, - ma ho solo anelato di poterti amare!

Vivian fremette quando le labbra del mago tornarono a cercare le sue congiungendosi in un lungo e appassionato bacio, colmo di sensuale desiderio. Travolgenti brividi di piacere la inondarono quando Severus, sollevato l'orlo dell'abito, insinuò piano la mano tra le cosce e, scostando con delicatezza le mutandine, le regalò un'intima carezza ardente che in pochi istanti sciolse ogni tensione offrendole l'intensa estasi dell'orgasmo, riservando solo a se stesso il crudele tormento di un desiderio ancora inappagato.

Ma il mago sorrideva, felice di sentirla godere di nuovo tra le sue braccia, calda e invitante come non mai, bella più di sempre con il viso pervaso dagli ultimi rivoli di piacere che, ancora, colavano caldi tra le sue dita, sensibili e premurose, che continuavano a carezzarla con innamorata dedizione.

Vivian tornò ad aprire gli occhi, ancora velati di piacere, e li immerse nello sguardo di Severus, nero abisso scintillante di sconfinato amore. Mosse lenta una mano, facendola scorrere leggera sulla severa schiera di bottoncini, giù lungo il ventre, verso il duro rigonfiamento dell'eccitazione del mago, ancora del tutto insoddisfatto.

- No, meglio di no…

Severus si morse le labbra deglutendo in quell'accorata implorazione una crudele rinuncia che sceglieva di fare solo per la sua donna, per l'amore che provava per lei, per essere assolutamente certo di non farle del male.

- Il mio tormento, amore mio, è solo non poterti donare l'estasi a lungo come vorrei…

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò profondamente attirandola di nuovo a sé, avvolgendola nel suo abbraccio e rinunciando al proprio piacere per la sua sicurezza.

Rimasero a lungo abbracciati, i loro cuori che battevano all'unisono, un duplice desiderio a torturare implacabilmente il mago.

Infine Severus si scostò piano:

- Devo andare da Silente, ora, a fargli il mio dettagliato rapporto di spia. - disse sospirando appena, - Quindi ci sono gli accordi organizzativi da prendere per il nuovo anno scolastico, le lezioni da preparare…

Vivian annuì e si spostò per lasciarlo alzare: sapeva che lo avrebbe rivisto solo a pranzo, in mezzo agli altri insegnanti, e poi la sera, dopo il banchetto di inizio anno. Ma la notte sarebbe stata tutta per loro anche se…

Si morse piano un labbro: Severus sembrava irremovibile e, finché non fosse stato sicuro di non essere un pericolo per lei, non avrebbe acconsentito a fare l'amore, per quanto lo desiderasse. E che lo volesse, almeno quanto lei, Vivian ne era più che certa!

- La solita gelida indifferenza in pubblico, giusto? – chiese rassegnata.

Il mago annuì.

- Ma dopo cena il passaggio segreto sarà di nuovo aperto, - esclamò Vivian, gli occhi che brillavano d'entusiasmo, - e la sera e la notte saranno solo per noi!

Severus sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

- Sì, lo so che non potremo fare l'amore, - mormorò la maga, rassegnata all'evidenza, - ma mi terrai tutta la notte tra le braccia, come sempre!

Il mago rialzò il viso, una languida tristezza negli occhi neri. Sapeva di deluderla, ma non poteva fare altro:

- Non riaprirò il passaggio - rispose in un sofferto sussurro, - e non dormirò con te. Mi dispiace.

- Perché? – si ribellò Vivian. - Per quale dannato motivo non vuoi…

S'interruppe. Il velluto nero degli occhi del mago sembrava prossimo ad incrinarsi. Che sciocca e irrispettosa domanda, la sua: certo che Severus _voleva_ tenerla stretta tra le braccia per tutta la notte, ma per qualche motivo non _poteva_ farlo.

Il mago sospirò profondamente:

- Non posso, Vivian, mi dispiace. Il Marchio potrebbe bruciare in qualsiasi momento, proprio com'è successo durante le vacanze di Pasqua, - spiegò, una vena di malinconica rassegnazione nella voce profonda, - e nel dormiveglia l'istinto potrebbe prevalere sulla mia volontà. Il profumo del tuo sangue è troppo squisito, troppo allettante, per me. Potrei perdere il controllo, anche solo per un istante, e potrebbe essere troppo tardi…

- Severus! Io mi fido di te! Non ho paura! – esclamò Vivian interrompendolo.

- Lo so, amore mio, lo so. – proferì il mago in un amaro sospiro. - Sono io a non fidarmi del mostro che alberga in me!

I giorni erano passati, trascinandosi lenti e trasformandosi piano in settimane, ma Severus era stato irremovibile: non aveva riaperto il passaggio segreto che conduceva alla sua stanza da letto e si era ostinatamente rifiutato di tenerla con sé la notte, temendo che il Marchio potesse di nuovo bruciare. Per non parlare di tutte le scuse che elaborava per passare con lei quanto meno tempo possibile, sia di giorno sia di sera. Voldemort, però, non lo aveva mai richiamato a sé, né di giorno né di notte, ma questo sembrava non tranquillizzarlo per niente.

Era difficile sopportarne la gelida indifferenza, seduta al suo fianco alla tavola degli insegnanti in Sala Grande, e ancora più penoso era percorre col mago lunghi corridoi deserti senza potersi stringere a lui che, rigidamente, le rimaneva discosto.

Quando rimanevano soli, però, le bastava ben poco per scatenare il suo ardore, anche se Severus finiva sempre per riprendere il controllo di sé troppo presto, impedendole di portarlo oltre il limite dal quale non vi era ritorno. Il mago era dolcissimo in quei momenti, attento alle sue esigenze ed anche al suo piacere, ma continuava, irremovibile, a negare a se stesso l'estasi che, invece, generosamente le concedeva con baci appassionati e carezze penetranti, continuando a riservare solo a se stesso il tormento di quell'assurda situazione.

Ma baci e carezze, ormai, non le bastavano più: le mancava la completa intimità dei corpi che si congiungevano con infuocata passione, la sensazione della pelle nuda di Severus che fremeva sotto le sue dita eccitate, il piacere di toccarlo, carezzarlo, baciarlo intimamente, di sentirlo dentro di sé, dolcemente impetuoso, instancabilmente devoto, ardentemente appassionato.

Voleva godere del suo corpo e farlo godere del proprio, fino in fondo, ancora e ancora, persa in quell'estasi intensa che le toglieva il fiato fino a impedirle di gridare il proprio piacere unito al nome del mago che tanto amava. Voleva vedere di nuovo i suoi occhi brillare vividi, come splendidi cristalli neri, pervasi d'amore e di piacere, e sentire il proprio nome prendere vita sulle sue labbra stupende, carezzato e avvolto dalla sua meravigliosa voce.

Era sicura che Severus non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, anche se avesse perso il controllo per quei brevi, preziosi minuti densi di reciproco piacere: lo sentiva così sicuro di sé mentre con le labbra seguiva l'azzurro percorso delle sue vene, dal polso su verso le braccia, assaporando con intensità la sua fragranza prima di posarle la bocca sul collo, avido di lei e del suo irresistibile aroma, per un bacio infinito, languido e dolce all'inizio, la lingua che si muoveva accompagnando il ritmico pulsare del sangue, sempre più veloce poi, colmo di veemente ardore, mentre con le braccia la stringeva sempre più forte al suo corpo che urlava disperato per il desiderio negato e il tormento crudelmente inflitto.

Ma il mago, evidentemente, la pensava in modo del tutto diverso.

Erano passate alcune settimane, ormai, da quando era tornato a Hogwarts: Voldemort non lo aveva più chiamato ma il mago restava sempre in vigile attesa, temendo che il Marchio potesse bruciare durante una lezione, o, peggio ancora, mentre Vivian era abbandonata, inerme, tra le sue braccia.

Vivian!

Tormento ed estasi della sua vita!

La desiderava, con tutto se stesso, con la volontà e con l'istinto, ma sapeva di non poterla avere finché il mostro viveva dentro di lui.

L'aveva tremendamente ferita, lo sapeva bene, purtroppo, quando non aveva riaperto il passaggio segreto che congiungeva le loro stanze e si era rifiutato di tenerla con sé a dormire.

Ma non poteva farlo, non poteva correre il rischio che il Marchio bruciasse proprio mentre la sua volontà, unico baluardo contro l'inopinato risveglio dell'istinto, era ancora ottenebrata dal sonno.

Eppure, quanto anelava ad averla con sé, notte e giorno, sempre, anche se era costretto a inventare ogni scusa per tenerla lontana!

Fingere un'impassibile indifferenza era facile, di fronte a tutti; il difficile veniva quando erano soli nei corridoi e l'unica cosa che veramente voleva era stringerla a sé e baciarla con tutta la passione del suo amore, trattenuta e negata solo dal timore di poterle fare del male.

Poi, quando rimanevano soli nelle sue stanze, controllarsi sembrava un'impresa sovrumana davanti alla tentazione del corpo di Vivian, così sensualmente desiderabile. E ancora più difficile era resistere allo squisito aroma del suo sangue che sempre accendeva la sua sete, in una tortura infinita, senza scampo alcuno.

Eppure, gli bastava guardarla, leggere il desiderio dentro le iridi che rilucevano dorate alla luce delle fiamme, per riuscire a scacciare l'immonda brama e spegnere la sete, attento solo alle sue esigenze, felice di farla godere con i suoi baci e le sue carezze, assolutamente immemore di sé e dei propri bisogni, dedito solo a lei e al suo piacere, con tutta la forza del suo amore.

Ogni volta era sempre più difficile non cedere: desiderava Vivian, il suo corpo sensuale, la sua pelle fremente, i suoi intimi baci che sapevano regalargli l'estasi ma che non poteva concedersi.

Invece, gli rimaneva solo il lancinante tormento del desiderio sempre inappagato che, spietato, lo torturava. Voleva di nuovo che Vivian fosse sua, intensamente e profondamente sua, pelle contro pelle, carne nella carne, sospiri soffocati nei gemiti e sussulti incontrollati di piacere.

Ma non voleva, non doveva lasciarsi andare, non poteva permettersi di perdere il controllo quando era con lei.

Sperava che Vivian non ne fosse conscia, ma quando ne percorreva il braccio, dal polso su per l'avambraccio, la brama per il suo sangue era forte quasi quanto il desiderio di lei e lo squisito aroma gli dava alla testa, lo faceva impazzire per quell'implacabile desiderio che mai avrebbe potuto concedersi di soddisfare.

Non poteva gustare l'estasi del piacere dell'amore: gli restava solo il tormento dell'inappagabile desiderio. L'unico colpevole di quella situazione, che si faceva sempre più insostenibile, era lui, che, con le sue scelte scellerate, aveva permesso a Voldemort di renderlo suo schiavo.

La tenera pelle del collo di Vivian, i suoi seni morbidi, la sua calda ed umida intimità! Gli sembrava d'impazzire quando la teneva tra le braccia, il sangue che pulsava sempre più forte nelle vene della donna che amava, sacra davanti all'immonda brama che solo significava morte per lei.

La pozione era solo un palliativo, di breve durata, che presto svaniva davanti al potente richiamo del sangue di Vivian. Quei pochi minuti di libertà dalla sete, neppure mezzora, erano una goccia in mezzo al mare dell'arsura che lo straziava quando Vivian era tra le sue braccia.

Eppure, per nulla al mondo era disposto a rinunciare all'estasi infinita di quei momenti, a vederla godere ancora dei suoi baci e delle sue carezze, anche se in ben altro modo avrebbe voluto darle piacere, ancora ed ancora, più intenso e duraturo, possedendola con tutta l'infuocata e dolce passione del suo amore.

Ma sapeva che Voldemort poteva sempre essere in agguato, il Marchio sul punto di bruciare e la sua volontà poteva cedere liberando incontrollato un istinto bestiale che significava la morte della donna che amava più di se stesso.

No, non poteva, non voleva, non _doveva_ perdere il controllo di sé, mai!

Anche se questo significava infliggersi il tormento e negarsi l'estasi.

Come una droga

In pochi mesi aveva finito per abusare della pozione.

Aveva cominciato durante i due tremendi mesi estivi in cui era rimasto con Voldemort, nel disperato tentativo di rafforzare la propria volontà e resistere al richiamo del sangue. Così si era giustificato con se stesso quando il paiolo di pozione che distillava, ordinatamente suddiviso in minuscole fiale, durava per un tempo sempre minore e la sua scorta finiva ogni volta prima del previsto, obbligandolo a distillarne velocemente altra.

È vero, non aveva mai ceduto, non aveva mai bevuto neppure una sola goccia dell'agognato fluido, pur se era riuscito a ingannare Voldemort, convincendolo d'essere ancora schiavo di quel macabro istinto. Ma ogni volta aveva sorbito una o più fiale anche dopo, quando tutto era finito, quando non era più realmente necessario, solo per lenire la tremenda sete che lo divorava, lo prosciugava, lo torturava sempre più a fondo facendolo letteralmente impazzire di desiderio

Era in quel modo che le sue scorte si esaurivano, lo sapeva perfettamente.

Ma poi aveva continuato ad abusarne anche dopo il ritorno a Hogwarts, quando finalmente aveva avuto tregua da quelle notti d'incubo, interminabili e intrise di sangue, che avevano esacerbato la sua sete oltre ogni limite.

L'aveva fatto per stare con Vivian ogni sera, per soffrire un po' meno a causa di quell'implacabile desiderio che sempre lo aggrediva con forza violenza non appena rimanevano soli, vicini, e percepiva l'inebriante aroma del suo sangue; quei pochi e preziosi minuti erano necessari per concedere il tempo, alla sua volontà e al suo amore, di sottomettere e dominare completamente l'istinto e poterla così tenere tra le braccia, baciare e accarezzare, senza timore di farle del male.

Ne aveva abusato anche per tenere le lezioni, per essere sicuro di non far male ai ragazzi: era stato proprio Silente a suggerirglielo, ricordandogli quanto scorre impetuoso il sangue in un giovane e vigoroso corpo, e quanti corpi si stipano in una classe, sprigionando una dolce ed allettante fragranza che, soprattutto in un sotterraneo, persiste a lungo nell'aria, ogni giorno sempre più concentrata. Così, ad ogni nuova infornata di studenti nell'aula di pozioni, l'odore dolciastro del sangue diventava sempre più intenso e quando la testa gli girava, quando la gola gli bruciava da non riuscire quasi più a parlare, quando gli sembrava di non riuscire più neppure a respirare, allora si concedeva una mezzoretta scarsa di tregua e respirare smetteva d'essere la straziante tortura che gli incendiava la gola di lancinante brama e tornava ad essere una normale, e quasi piacevole, funzione del suo corpo.

Ma non poteva andare avanti in quel modo, come un drogato che non riusciva a vivere senza quelle maledette fialette!

No, quel mattino non avrebbe portato con sé la solita scorta di pozione: erano ormai passati oltre tre mesi dall'inizio della scuola e il ricordo delle tremende notti trascorse nel Cerchio dei Mangiamorte, col Marchio che bruciava nel suo braccio e l'arsura che lo tormentava, tendeva ad affievolirsi un poco, ed anche la sua sete, non più continuamente eccitata da generose offerte di sangue fresco, che sempre si era negato, sembrava quasi essersi un poco attenuata.

O, forse, stava solo imparando a controllarsi meglio.

No, niente fiale nascoste nel mantello, quel mattino, poteva farcela con le sue sole forze: _doveva_ riuscirci, se non voleva ridursi alla stregua di un drogato!

Era ormai arrivato alla fine dell'ultima lezione del mattino, 5° anno Serpeverde e Grifondoro, e la concentrazione dolciastra dell'effluvio del sangue era al massimo, prima della notevole diminuzione che avrebbe subito grazie al filtro nebulizzato che avrebbe spruzzato durante l'intervallo per neutralizzarlo per quando possibile.

Paciock, come il solito, in maniche di camicia e tutto sudato, era in grossa difficoltà e il liquido nel suo calderone gorgogliava lanciando pericolosi sbuffi di vapore violaceo, mentre il giovane Malfoy, alle spalle del Grifondoro, si faceva apertamente beffe di lui additandolo ai compagni e sporgendosi in avanti.

Avrebbe dovuto riprenderlo, ma si limitò a lanciargli un'occhiataccia che solo in parte fece arretrare il Serpeverde. Proprio in quel momento il paiolo di Paciock emise un fischio acutissimo, foriero di grosse seccature.

- Malfoy, torna al tuo posto! - sibilò avvicinandosi a grandi passi a quello che presto sarebbe stato il luogo del disastro funestato dall'ennesima esplosione del calderone di Paciock.

Diverse facce ci sollevarono preoccupate verso il Grifondoro mentre quello che avrebbe dovuto essere solo l'inerme liquido trasparente della Pozione Dilatante, nello stadio anteriore alla decantazione, all'improvviso emanò lampi e si sollevò in una colonna violacea, quasi solida, eruttando verso l'alto con la forza di un geyser.

- State tutti indietro! – tuonò il professore balzando con la bacchetta in pugno verso l'ultima fila di banchi, dove si trovava il Grifondoro che osservava inebetito l'inarrestabile verificarsi del disastro. - Soprattutto, tu, Paciock!

Si avvide subito che il ragazzo aveva ancora tra le mani l'ultimo ingrediente, l'unico realmente critico, quello che avrebbe creato il potere dilatante della pozione e che, se nel caso di un liquido gli avrebbe solo conferito l'attesa proprietà d'espansione, a contatto con una sostanza quasi solida ne avrebbe provocata l'esplosione.

Le mani di Paciock tremarono quando il ragazzo cercò di indietreggiare e il cucchiaio di finissima polvere si rovesciò in parte nel paiolo proprio mentre il geyser semi-solido vi ripiombava dentro con forza.

- _Protego!_ – urlò Piton puntando la bacchetta verso il ragazzo, la voce stentorea coperta dal fragore metallico dell'esplosione che si propagava verso Paciock, pallidissimo e immobile, infrangendosi senza fare danni contro lo scudo protettivo evocato appena in tempo dal professore.

- Stupido idiota incompetente! – sibilò Piton slanciandosi verso il ragazzo, ma un gemito di dolore, accompagnato dal pungente sentore di sangue fresco, lo bloccò un attimo prima che la sua mano afferrasse il braccio di Paciock per strattonarlo con violenza.

Volse lo sguardo a lato del Grifondoro, verso la fonte da cui si sprigionava l'incomparabile profumo di sangue fresco: il giovane Malfoy gemeva, ripiegato su se stesso, le braccia premute sul basso ventre, insanguinate.

Piton spalancò gli occhi e deglutì a fatica, quindi bloccò il respiro cercando rapidamente la fiala della sua pozione nel mantello. Tastò a fondo, le dita a muoversi rapide: vuoto!

Per Merlino, perché aveva deciso di disintossicarsi proprio quel mattino?

Malfoy lo guardava terrorizzato, gli occhi appannati, il sangue che colava in grosse gocce fra sue braccia: doveva avere il ventre lacerato da qualche grosso frammento metallico del paiolo.

Strinse i denti e si avvicinò, proprio mentre le ginocchia del ragazzo cedettero e Draco con un ultimo gemito si accasciò svenuto tra le sue braccia; lo adagiò piano a terra, sostenendogli il capo con delicatezza, drammaticamente conscio di avere intorno a sé tutti gli altri studenti, vocianti, il sangue di ognuno rombante per la paura e la tensione.

- State indietro, lasciatelo respirare! – ordinò, anelando di poter trattenere il proprio respiro all'infinito. – Tiger va a chiamare Madama Chips, di corsa!

Si guardò le mani: erano già piene del sangue profumato di Malfoy, ma certo non poteva restare lì ad aspettare senza fare nulla, rischiando che il ragazzo morisse solo perché lui era una bestia assetata.

Con cautela le dita del mago tastarono l'addome insanguinato di Draco: un grosso frammento del paiolo era conficcato in basso, verso l'inguine, pericolosamente vicino all'arteria femorale. Sospirò piano, sapendo che il dolce aroma del sangue gli avrebbe violentemente invaso le narici; ma voleva bene a Draco e questo lo avrebbe aiutato.

Alcune grida trattenute, subito seguite da un paio di tonfi alle sue spalle, gli comunicarono che tra i suoi studenti c'era anche chi dal sangue si lasciava invece impressionare fino a svenire.

- Uscite dall'aula, se non riuscite a sopportare la vista di un po' di sangue! – sibilò maligno ascoltando lo scalpiccio di piedi che velocemente arretravano, accompagnati da gemiti di sconforto e ribrezzo, e poi fuggivano di corsa. – E portate fuori gli imbecilli svenuti.

Si chinò a osservare la ferita, l'intensa zaffata dell'odiata fragranza che riempiva l'aria: doveva estrarlo, subito, prima che il danno diventasse irreparabile. Puntò la bacchetta sul metallo profondamente conficcato nella carne del ragazzo svenuto e con le dita dell'altra mano cercò di divaricare un po' i margini della lesione per valutare meglio la situazione.

Merlino, quanto sangue, gradevolmente caldo e denso fra le sue dita! E quanto sangue rombava nel corpo degli studenti rimasti che gli si stringevano intorno, spaventati, Paciock terreo che tremava come una foglia, sostenuto da un lato da Potter e dall'altro dalla so-tutto di Grifondoro.

- Prendi il dittamo dall'armadietto, Signorina Granger! - sibilò, l'urgenza nella voce.

La vide schizzare via veloce: almeno lei gli avrebbe sicuramente portato la polvere finissima e non le scaglie, del tutto inutili in quel frangente.

Escluse ogni percezione esterna e si concentrò stringendo i denti e respirando appena. Non c'era tempo per attendere Madama Chips: sangue o non sangue, doveva estrarre il frammento, integralmente e senza lacerare oltre i teneri tessuti.

Hermione tornò di corsa, il barattolo con la polvere fine di Dittamo stretto in mano e il cuore in gola. Vide Piton, pallidissimo, il respiro trattenuto e contratto, sfiorare il metallo con la punta della bacchetta, che parve arroventarsi e quasi fondersi con esso, e riconobbe senz'ombra di dubbio l'incantesimo non verbale di coesione; quindi lo vide divaricare con decisione i lembi della ferita con le dita, del tutto incurante del sangue che ne fuoriuscì, e con la bacchetta dare un colpo secco verso l'alto ed estrarre con sicurezza il pezzo di metallo sanguinante dal corpo di Draco.

Hermione si tappò la bocca con la mano per impedirsi di urlare: un fiotto di sangue sprizzò dalla lesione, ora libera, prima che le dita del mago velocemente ne riunissero di nuovo margini, e diverse gocce tinsero di rosso il bianco pallore del suo volto, teso e preoccupato, ancora chino sul ragazzo.

Il Professor Piton sollevò il capo, gli occhi neri profondi e dilatati, e per un istante i loro sguardi s'incrociarono: Hermione rabbrividì e le parve che lacrime di fuoco liquido rigassero il viso impassibile di quel tragico Pierrot ammantato di nero. Per un attimo il mago rimase immobile, le labbra appena dischiuse, forse lievemente tremanti, come se quel pianto fosse veramente il suo, infine flesse con decisione la bacchetta nell'aria, come un frustino, e il frammento del paiolo si staccò cadendo a terra con un tonfo metallico e schizzando sulla pietra del pavimento il sangue di cui era intriso. Quindi vide il Professore dirigere subito la punta del legno magico sulla ferita sanguinante, passarla lentamente sopra mormorando piano un incanto di guarigione che quasi sembrava una canzone, composta da parole sconosciute: i margini del taglio rimasero vicini fra loro anche quando Piton tolse la mano che prima li tratteneva e la fuoriuscita del sangue rallentò. Il mago ripeté due volte il lento passaggio della bacchetta, di nuovo pronunciando quelle musicali parole misteriose e la ferita si rimarginò mentre un debole gemito usciva dalle labbra di Draco che stava rinvenendo.

- Il dittamo!

La mano del professore, ricoperta di sangue, attendeva impaziente. Hermione versò la polvere sul suo palmo e il mago la sparse con delicata cura sulla lesione, mentre il ragazzo si lamentava:

- Tranquillo, Draco, è tutto a posto, - sussurrò con uno strano tono di voce, pervaso da una disarmante stanchezza, che Hermione non aveva mai sentito prima e le diede l'impressione che il professore fosse profondamente provato dalla situazione, - non rimarrà neppure la cicatrice.

In quel momento Madama Chips entrò nell'aula e si diresse trafelata verso l'insegnante:

- Professore, Tiger mi ha detto…

Vedendo il lago di sangue in cui Malfoy era disteso e quello che grondava dalle mani del mago, e anche dal suo viso, s'interruppe.

- Draco è fuori pericolo. – rispose Piton, secco.

Hermione notò che il professore aveva raddrizzato le spalle cercando di ritrovare il suo solito tono di voce, gelido e imperturbabile, senza però riuscirci del tutto: residuava ancora un impercettibile tremore che non sfuggì all'attenta analisi della ragazza.

– Ha perso molto sangue ed è debole: è meglio che passi la notte in infermeria. – aggiunse il professore, ora con la ritrovata inflessione di impassibile sicurezza.

- Sì, molto sangue, vedo. – scandì Madama Chips squadrando il ragazzo e subito dopo il mago. – Ma ha fatto un ottimo lavoro, Professore, come sempre, del resto! – terminò con un lieve cenno d'assenso del capo. – Al ragazzo ci penso io: lei è meglio che si dia una… sistemata! – borbottò osservando il sangue che ancora scendeva in lente gocce dalla mano che Piton aveva immerso nella ferita per aiutare l'uscita del frammento del calderone.

Il mago socchiuse gli occhi per un istante e sospirò. Era finita. Anche quella tremenda prova.

- Severus! Ma cosa …

Vivian lo stava osservando a bocca aperta, il terrore negli occhi e nella voce.

- Paciock ha fatto esplodere l'ennesimo calderone e Malfoy è stato ferito da un frammento. – rispose con freddo controllo, sperando di riuscire a tranquillizzarla e cancellare l'orribile pensiero che, ne era certo, aveva lacerato la sua mente vedendolo pieno di sangue, anche sul viso, dove una goccia scarlatta ormai gli lambiva le labbra.

- E il Professor Piton ha salvato la vita a Draco! – intervenne Madama Chips, - Solo pochi ne sarebbero stati in grado!

- Per la barba di Merlino! – esclamò Vivian precipitandosi verso il fondo dell'aula, - Stai bene?

In un attimo aveva capito l'accaduto e, a differenza di tutti gli altri, solo lei sapeva quanto fosse costato a Severus immergere le mani nel sangue del ragazzo, estrarre il frammento e richiudere la ferita. Lo vedeva bene dai suoi occhi, neri più delle tenebre, e dal lieve tremore delle sue labbra: non poteva permettere che quella goccia di sangue le lambisse, doveva far cessare al più presto la sua agonia.

Estrasse veloce la bacchetta:

- _Gratta e Netta! _– esclamò concitata più volte, puntandola prima sul viso pallido del mago, poi sulle mani e sulle sue vesti, finché non lo ebbe del tutto ripulito.

Infine lo afferrò per una mano e lo trascinò via con sé mentre Hermione li osservava stupita, il tremante e flebile "grazie" che il Professor Piton aveva pronunciato, ammesso che non se lo fosse sognato, che ancora la sconvolgeva più di tutta la sanguinosa scena cui aveva assistito.

- Amore, povero amore mio! Deve essere stato terribile!

L'aveva portato quasi di corsa nelle sue stanze e ora lo stava stringendo forte a sé, incapace di trattenere le lacrime.

- Va tutto bene, Vivian, stai tranquilla. – disse dolcemente il mago, cercando di rassicurarla, - Ormai è tutto passato.

Era pallido da far paura, e ancora tremava leggermente, altro che star tranquilla! Però, di nuovo gli stava rendendo le cose difficili con la sua vicinanza dopo quello che aveva appena passato.

- La tua pozione: prendine un'altra fiala adesso, ti aiuterà! – lo incitò.

- No, non l'ho bevuta né intendo farlo. – rispose il mago stringendo le labbra.

- Non l'hai… ma perché? – chiese incredula.

Severus scosse il capo senza risponderle.

Che uomo testardo era!

Anche se, forse, un dubbio sul motivo di quel rifiuto Vivian lo aveva: Severus riteneva di far troppo ricorso alla pozione, quasi come se ne fosse diventato dipendente. Era stato il Preside a confidarglielo e, di solito, Silente aveva ragione.

- Ne hai bisogno, Severus, ti prego, concediti una breve tregua da tutta questa tremenda sofferenza!

Ancora il mago scosse il capo, ostinato.

- No, ce l'ho fatta e posso farcela: non voglio diventarne schiavo!

Vivian si lasciò sfuggire un amaro sospiro, rassegnata: era inutile combattere contro le decisioni di un uomo che, lo sapeva per personale esperienza, era ben più tenace di lei nel tener fede alle proprie decisioni, anche se comportavano una sua grande sofferenza.

Con dolcezza gli carezzò il viso facendolo sedere sul divano:

- Ti amo. – sussurrò piano. – Vuoi che resti con te o preferisci che me ne vada e ti lasci respirare liberamente un poco?

Severus le sorrise, dolcemente innamorato:

- Il tuo profumo resta sempre qui con me, lo sai!

Vivian chiuse gli occhi: quanta sofferenza era in grado di sopportare l'uomo che amava?

Sentì la mano di Severus avvolgere la sua e poi le braccia che l'attraevano sul divano e la stringevano:

- Grazie per avermi ripulito dal sangue, - mormorò con voce roca, - non ce la facevo proprio più…

Una lacrima solcò la guancia di Vivian che aveva ormai deciso di smettere di combattere il pianto: con quello, almeno, poteva sfogarsi un po', anche se sapeva bene che non avrebbe risolto nulla, se non stemperare un po' la tensione. Severus, invece, resisteva indomito, come sempre.

- Non voglio che tu pianga per causa mia, ti prego! – sussurrò sfiorandole il viso con le labbra, sorbendo piano quella lacrima d'amore e di dolore. – Vorrei solo poterti rendere felice…

- Soffri così tanto, Severus, ed io non posso fare nulla per aiutarti!

- No, non è vero, non è vero, Vivian! - esclamò accorato. - Tu non sai cosa significhi per me il tuo amore. La tua vicinanza, sapere che mi ami e hai fiducia in me…

Un breve, lieve sospiro lo interruppe:

- Che non ti faccio paura, che mi consideri un essere umano e non una bestia!

- Ma tu sei un essere umano! – esclamò Vivian, gli occhi di nuovo pieni di lacrime, - Un meraviglioso, stupendo essere umano che soffre terribilmente, eppure continua a lottare e non demorde, mai!

- Ti amo! – sussurrò il mago stringendola a sé, - Resta con me, ti prego!

Vivian si strinse più forte a lui:

- Non ho mai avuto intenzione di andarmene, lo sai!

- Lo so. – sussurrò il mago stringendola forte a sé e cercando la sua bocca. – Lo so. E non voglio che tu te ne vada, mai!

Un lungo sospiro lo interruppe, poi dolcemente le sfiorò le labbra con le sue:

- Perché sei tu la mia sola, unica e vera droga…

Ancora il mago sospirò, tremando lievemente:

- …e di te non potrò mai fare a meno! – concluse baciandola con passione, col desiderio negato e represso degli ultimi sette mesi, il profumo del sangue che annebbiava la sua volontà dopo la tremenda prova appena superata nell'aula di pozioni.

Il mago sembrava non riuscire a fermarsi, quel giorno: il corpo di Vivian lo attraeva da impazzire, quasi gli promettesse il giusto sollievo dopo la tortura subita mentre immergeva le mani nel sangue di Draco per salvargli la vita.

Quelle stesse mani, ora pulite, vagavano sul corpo della sua donna, esigenti, cercando i suoi seni oltre la chiusura anteriore dell'abito che, cedevole e complice, gli regalava l'accesso al paradiso, concedendogli l'intensa sensazione di sentire infine la calda pelle di Vivian fremere sotto le sue dita che, tremanti, la sfioravano, l'accarezzavano, vi indugiavano premendo e stringendo i seni sempre con più forza, con impellente brama, sfregando piano i capezzoli che si facevano sempre più rigidi e duri.

La maga gemette e, cercando un più intimo contatto, aprì completamente la chiusura anteriore dell'abito. Sì offri quindi ai suoi baci e alla sua bocca che, avida e generosa, scese sul petto provocandole brividi di piacere che, correndo lungo il ventre, arrivarono fino alla sua calda intimità, umida e pulsante, dove le dita di Severus, una volta lasciati a malincuore i seni turgidi, erano giunte con intense e penetranti carezze a sciogliere ancora una volta la tensione del desiderio offrendole l'estasi del piacere.

Ma questa volta, libero dall'intralcio degli abiti, il mago non si limitò alle carezze e la sua lingua continuò il devoto tocco, instancabile e guizzante, mentre Vivian ansimava e gemeva e ancora godeva tra le sue braccia innamorate chiedendogli di più, cercando il suo corpo, il fulcro del suo duro ed esacerbato desiderio, così a lungo represso e crudelmente dominato.

Le sue dita, veloci, slacciarono la lunga schiera di severi bottoncini e s'insinuarono tra i lacci della serica camicia, finalmente a carpire il segreto della nivea pelle del mago, ardente e fremente al suo tocco leggero che chiedeva di più, molto di più. Le labbra seguirono presto le mani che, intanto, avevano avuto agevole ragione della labile difesa dei morbidi lacci che chiudevano la camicia: il petto di Severus, infine libero da ogni protettiva barriera, si sollevava spasmodico in un anelito d'irrefrenabile desiderio e lunghi e rochi gemiti di piacere uscivano dalle sue morbide labbra sottili mentre la bocca di Vivian lambiva con carezze di fuoco i piccoli capezzoli e le sue mani scendevano lungo il ventre del mago ad aprire una nuova via al desiderio che li stava travolgendo.

Le mani di Severus, intanto, avevano già vinto la facile lotta residua con l'abito della maga, arrendevole stoffa che si piegava al suo volere e lasciava libero campo al suo desiderio.

Infine, fu solo pelle contro pelle, bruciante, fremente, esaltante, sensazione intensa e lancinante, quasi insopportabile, mai dimenticata e troppo a lungo agognata, l'eccitazione del mago a premere quasi dolorosamente contro Vivian, mentre la sua bocca e le mani ancora esploravano, avide della sua pelle e vogliose dei suoi fremiti, il corpo così a lungo vagheggiato, aspirandone il profumo delizioso e inebriante.

All'improvviso Severus si bloccò per un istante e tremò, quindi la strinse forte a sé ed affondò il viso nell'incavo del collo, le labbra a premere insistenti su quella tenera parte del corpo che Vivian spontaneamente gli offriva, in un bacio intenso, appassionato, quasi struggente, che lo portava ad assaporare la squisita fragranza del sangue che scorreva, pulsante e invitante, sotto il sottile strato di pelle.

Infine il mago trasse un lungo, profondo e accorato respiro, riempiendosi i polmoni del profumo di Vivian, volutamente accendendo in sé l'implacabile desiderio che mai avrebbe soddisfatto. Un lungo, doloroso tremito trafisse il suo corpo permettendogli di domare l'erotico desiderio: Severus riprese il controllo di sé e si scostò un poco dal corpo di Vivian, concedendosi una necessaria, e non più oltre rinviabile, tregua.

- Ti amo! – sussurrò dolcemente sfiorandole le labbra con innamorata passione, poi scendendo lungo il collo, per raggiungere i seni e ancora baciarli, leccarli, succhiarli piano, la mano ad insinuarsi nella sua umida intimità, le dita a penetrare intrepide nel caldo antro della sua femminilità per regalarle ancora un estasiante piacere e sentirla sussultare e godere tra le sue braccia, contro il proprio corpo nudo, dolorosamente eccitato ma ora di nuovo spietatamente sotto controllo.

Il mago lo aveva fatto con deliberato proposito: si era reso conto di desiderarla troppo e che non sarebbe più riuscito a dominarsi, ormai troppo oltre nei gesti, entrambi nudi, con i corpi che disperatamente si cercavano. Così l'aveva baciata sul collo, con intensa voluttà, proprio là, dove più forte era il richiamo dell'implacabile desiderio che l'aroma squisito del sangue Vivian sempre scatenava in lui.

Aveva riacceso quell'odiata brama, volutamente, per ricordare a se stesso quanto poteva essere pericoloso per la donna che amava, per imporsi di mantenere il dominio sul proprio corpo, per dissuadersi dal perdere ulteriormente il controllo.

La pericolosa tattica aveva funzionato: l'amore che provava per Vivian l'aveva protetta da ogni pericolo ed era riuscito a recuperare la piena padronanza del proprio corpo e dei suoi carnali istinti, e, soprattutto, della propria volontà.

Sentiva ancora Vivian gemere di piacere e fremere tra le sue braccia: con infinito amore tornò a baciarla sulle labbra, con tenera dolcezza e delicata passione, stringendola a sé, protettivo, rinnegando ogni suo desiderio, lecito ed illecito. Poi, con un silenzioso incantesimo d'appello richiamò il suo mantello e vi avvolse piano la maga, abbandonata inerme tra le sue braccia: c'era un limite a tutto e certo non poteva continuare a tenerla, nuda, morbida e calda contro il proprio corpo, altrettanto nudo e ancora pienamente e ormai dolorosamente eccitato.

Tornò a stringerla dolcemente a sé, avvolta nel mantello, sussurrandole piano il suo amore e spargendo piccoli e teneri baci ovunque sul viso e sui lunghi capelli neri lievemente ondulati.

Vivian si lasciò coccolare mentre cercava di capire cosa fosse successo.

Sembrava che finalmente Severus si fosse deciso a fare l'amore con lei e quell'inatteso scoppio di passione l'aveva persino sorpresa, all'inizio; ma poi, all'ultimo momento si era bloccato: l'aveva sentito improvvisamente tremare, trattenere la sua passione e poi ritrarsi. Quindi c'era stato quel lungo, appassionato, quasi disperato bacio sul collo durante il quale si era offerta a lui, in ogni modo; ma Severus si era di nuovo fermato: l'aveva sentito inspirare a fondo e di nuovo tremare; infine si era scostato un poco da lei, se pur ancora l'aveva appassionatamente accarezzata e di nuovo l'aveva fatta godere. Ma per se stesso, nulla: ancora le aveva regalato l'estasi e riservato il tormento di quell'assurda situazione solo per sé.

Vivian era certa che per tutto il tempo Severus avesse desiderato lei, il suo corpo, e mai il suo sangue, neppure dopo aver respirato a fondo il suo profumo. Eppure, a un certo punto qualcosa era cambiato. Possibile mai che avesse voluto cercare il profumo del suo sangue per ricordare a se stesso che perdendo il controllo avrebbe potuto farle del male? Sembrava un'idea così folle…

- Severus, perché…

Il mago pose dolcemente le labbra sulle sue e ancora la baciò, piano, in un delicato sfiorare di labbra:

- Ti amo.

Continuava a ripeterglielo e a sfiorarle appena le labbra in teneri baci mentre la stringeva piano a sé. Non si era sbagliata: Severus ancora la desiderava, con tutta la forza disperata e ribelle del suo corpo, anche se si era di nuovo imposto un severo controllo.

- … hai voluto respirare il profumo del mio sangue? – chiese in un soffio terminando la domanda interrotta, il mago che ancora le sfiorava dolcemente le labbra, gli occhi neri velati d'inappagato desiderio.

- È tremendamente difficile controllarmi, quando sei tra le mie braccia, Vivian! – le sussurrò sulle labbra, - Ma devo farlo, se voglio essere certo di non farti mai del male.

- E il profumo del mio sangue…

- La sete che accende in me mi ricorda inequivocabilmente il mostro che sempre sono. – ammise il mago in un amaro sussurro, le labbra ancora a lambire con tenera dolcezza quelle della donna che tanto amava e che per sua sola colpa ancora non poteva concedersi di amare fino in fondo.

- Ma hai continuato a desiderare me… non il mio sangue! – ribatté Vivian.

- Sì, - le sussurrò piano sulle labbra, - ma ancora non sono certo che sarà così anche quando perderò del tutto il controllo, e non intendo rischiare, se si tratta della tua vita!

- Ma…

Severus di nuovo la baciò con intensa passione: non riusciva a staccarsi da lei, per quanto la frustrazione del suo desiderio si facesse ogni momento più dolorosa; ma, in fondo, era la giusta punizione per gli errori commessi nella sua vita.

- Non puoi continuare così! – esclamò Vivian, non appena il bacio fu terminato. – Non puoi continuare a torturarti in questo modo negandoti tutto!

Il mago la fissò, gli occhi di velluto nero scintillanti di desiderio.

- Vuoi assaggiare il mio sangue?

Severus s'irrigidì e si ritrasse, allarmato.

- Lo desideri, avanti, prendilo! – esclamò porgendogli il collo, decisa.

Il mago deglutì a fatica, poi passò leggero la punta di due dita sulla tenera pelle del collo, lentamente, seguendo la linea della giugulare e facendola rabbrividire; infine avvicinò le labbra, ardenti:

- Ti amo, - le sussurrò sulla gola, lambendogliela piano, - e non ti farò mai del male…

Luna insanguinata

La luna brillava gelida nel cielo nero, con una macabra sfumatura rossastra che sembrava annunciare al mago che anche quella notte il sangue sarebbe tornato a scorrere, accendendo la sua sete e sfidando ancora la sua ostinata volontà.

Le fiamme ardevano alte nel Cerchio bestiale, proiettando minuti lapilli infuocati nelle tenebre, a bruciare la speranza e la vita, mentre cupe ombre guizzanti disegnavano ancora una volta la brutale realtà.

Risate sguaiate s'intrecciavano con urla di terrore e di dolore, alcune ancora forti, aggrappate alla vita, altre ormai flebili, rassegnate a morire. Se avesse respirato a fondo, avrebbe percepito forte il sentore dolciastro del sangue: ma da tempo aveva imparato a non farlo e il suo respiro rimaneva sempre cautamente contratto.

Piton sapeva bene quale sarebbe stata la sua sorte: Voldemort gli avrebbe "concesso" come premio di raccogliere una di quelle povere vittime, ormai agonizzanti, ricoperte di sangue, e di portarsela via, come un animale con la sua preda, per privarla d'ogni residuo di linfa vitale.

Socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò: le vacanze di Natale erano arrivate per tutti, ma non per lui. Quel Natale sarebbe stato peggiore d'ogni altro precedente, ne era certo, mentre il ricordo dello stupendo periodo passato con Vivian, proprio un anno prima, si faceva sbiadito, come le stelle del sogno notturno che svaniscono con le prime luci del giorno.

Ma l'alba di quella notte insanguinata era ancora lontana, troppo lontana perché potesse aggrapparsi alla speranza che tutto finisse presto.

Il mago era arrivato tardi, quando ormai il divertimento dei suoi compagni era all'apice, come sempre procurava di fare. Non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per aiutare quei poveri esseri innocenti: avrebbe solo dovuto assistere impotente alle torture, fremere di schifosa brama all'odore del sangue e ascoltare le strazianti implorazioni che, solo, davano il via allo scroscio irriverente delle odiose risate dei Mangiamorte, sempre temendo che qualcuno lo coinvolgesse più direttamente nel perverso svago.

Del resto, Voldemort stesso gli offriva la scusa per quel ritardo: al mago, come esperto pozionista, spettavano gli interrogatori dei prigionieri che, a vario titolo, potevano avere informazioni utili per chi ancora riteneva d'essere il suo padrone. L'Oscuro credeva di averlo punito atrocemente affidandogli di nuovo quell'incarico, come nei primi mesi dopo il suo ritorno, che lo teneva lontano dal sangue che scorreva abbondante nel Cerchio per l'empio divertimento dei Mangiamorte. Gli aveva altresì intimato l'assoluta proibizione di ferire i prigionieri o di farli in alcun modo sanguinare: a prezzo di un penoso sforzo, Piton era infatti riuscito a dargli l'impressione che, nelle oscure segrete della fortezza del Signore delle tenebre, il suo atavico istinto avrebbe cercato in ogni modo una soddisfazione; con perfida crudeltà, prevista e manovrata con oculata cura da Severus, Voldemort gli aveva così negato ogni minimo appagamento, senza neppure lontanamente immaginare quale sollievo invece rappresentasse per il mago.

Purtroppo, però, i prigionieri gli erano spesso portati già in penose condizioni, pesti e sanguinanti: in quei casi era felicemente obbligato a prestar loro soccorso, curando le ferite e ripulendole, mentre gli altri sorveglianti ghignavano alle sue spalle, deridendolo volgarmente con false offerte di sangue. Piton non si curava di loro e, con il respiro a lungo trattenuto, solo lavorava alacremente per lenire al più presto le sofferenze, valutando con occhio attento le effettive condizioni di salute ed elargendo, con un cupo sospiro, preziose gocce di pietosa morte quando si rendeva conto che non c'erano altre possibilità. Quindi inscenava la sua recita, inveendo ad alta voce contro la stupida brutalità di chi aveva causato la morte dei prigionieri: la minaccia di riportare le loro responsabilità all'Oscuro Signore riduceva sempre i suoi compari a un pavido ed immediato silenzio.

Quando, invece, il tempo dell'interrogatorio si prolungava troppo ed i prigionieri resistevano al dolore delle _Cruciatus _grazie alle pozioni che il mago stesso, quali falsi sieri della verità, era riuscito a somministrare loro, gli altri aguzzini cominciavano ad agitarsi, vogliosi solo di gustarsi il depravato divertimento che si svolgeva poco lontano nel Cerchio. Se, infine, cedevano al perverso richiamo, Piton rimaneva solo e riusciva così ad aiutare quei poveri esseri, qualche volta anche facendoli fuggire o, al più, mettendo pietosamente fine alle loro sofferenze.

Ma purtroppo accadeva di rado, poiché il timore dell'ira di Voldemort di solito era più forte della brama di divertimento e qualcuno rimaneva sempre, seppur di malavoglia, a controllare il suo lavoro, impedendogli di prestare ogni aiuto e costringendolo, quindi, a osservare impassibile vite che si spezzavano davanti ai suoi occhi, piegate da crudeli incantesimi o da veleni a lento ma fatale effetto.

Era ciò che era accaduto anche quella sera e il giovane Auror era infine spirato tra le sue braccia con un ultimo sguardo di stupito ringraziamento per quel filtro che, nel lenire il dolore, gli aveva talmente annebbiato la mente da confonderlo fino al punto di non riuscire più a ricordare chiaramente né a organizzare i propri pensieri in frasi coerenti ed utili per i suoi carcerieri. Era questo che il mago faceva, quando non aveva altra scelta: poteva solo impedire che i prigionieri torturati dai Mangiamorte rivelassero preziose informazioni. E poi rimanere lì, a guardarli morire, immobile ed in silenzio, una gelida impassibilità dipinta sul volto, come maschera forzatamente imposta, chiedendosi se anche la sua pelle fosse ormai diventata di lucido ed argenteo metallo.

Camminando lentamente, il mantello che oscillava nel vento teso e freddo, Piton era ormai giunto vicino al grande falò che incendiava l'aria scura della notte riverberando cupe ombre guizzanti tutto intorno, mentre la luna insanguinata dall'alto osservava in silenzio il palcoscenico dell'orrore. Si preparò ad affrontare la seconda parte di quella notte piena di odio, la peggiore: un uomo era già morto davanti ai suoi occhi, neri e impotenti, e presto un altro essere umano ne avrebbe seguita la sorte, ancora una volta tra le sue braccia. Si augurò strenuamente di non essere lui, ancora una volta, a dover mettere fine a quella vita con angosciata pietà.

Un grido lacerò l'aria, subito seguito dal lampo di un incantesimo e poi da rapidi, brevi scoppi. Lo straziante coro di gemiti e lamenti riprese più forte, mentre le risate si alzarono di tono. Nonostante i suoi cauti e brevi respiri, non poteva fare a meno di percepire il dolce aroma del sangue che aleggiava nell'aria densa di terrore. Questa volta il divertimento doveva essere vario ed abbondante, con un nutrito gruppo di vittime innocenti da seviziare.

E il mago, come sempre, non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per aiutarli.

Aveva ragione Vivian: le lacrime, roventi e silenziose, scendevano lente bruciando la sua pelle sotto la maschera d'argento; ma erano due le persone che convivevano sotto quell'odiata maschera: l'uomo, che soffriva impotente davanti all'orrore che non poteva evitare, e il mostro, le cui narici già si dilatavano fiutando l'odore del sangue.

Tastò piano il mantello: le fiale della sua pozione erano lì, pronte. Per quasi un mese non ne aveva più sorbita una sola goccia, per quanta sofferenza gli fosse costato rinunciare, in classe con gli studenti stipati nel sotterraneo, e, ancor di più, quando Vivian era tra le sue braccia e il suo squisito profumo lo inebriava facendolo impazzire di desiderio; ma aveva mantenuto fede al suo proposito.

Tre sere prima, però, il Marchio aveva bruciato la sua carne e la sete era esplosa, più forte che mai, devastante e incontenibile. Era rimasto senza fiato per l'intensità della sensazione e aveva ringraziato la sua irremovibile determinazione nell'impedire a Vivian di passare la notte nel suo letto: cosa sarebbe successo se, nel momento in cui il bruciore l'aveva svegliato, lei fosse stata lì, inerme, stretta fra le sue braccia?

Avrebbe saputo fermarsi e respingere l'istinto che con forza dirompente lo attanagliava?

O sarebbe accaduto l'irreparabile?

Si rese conto che, non solo non conosceva la risposta a quella domanda, ma che aveva paura di scoprirla.

Quella sera aveva già bevuto una dose di pozione, e lo stesso era stato nelle notti precedenti. L'aveva fatto quando gli avevano gettato il giovane Auror ai piedi: doveva aver lottato parecchio prima di farsi catturare e aveva riportato diverse ferite, che ancora sanguinavano copiosamente. L'odore del sangue fresco lo aveva assalito, potente come sempre, e non era riuscito a controllare un fremito di disgustoso piacere: le narici si erano dilatate per aspirarlo con voluttà, movimento che Lucius aveva notato, e la morbida linea delle nobili labbra si era piegata in una smorfia di profondo e giusto ribrezzo. Poi gli aveva voltato le spalle, altezzoso, mormorando che era ormai diventato peggiore di una bestia.

Il mago rimase in disparte: della sua volontà era abbastanza sicuro, ormai, ma la sete che gli ardeva in gola quando era a contatto con il sangue era veramente tremenda da sopportare e annebbiava un poco i suoi pensieri, togliendogli lucidità, cosa di cui aveva invece totale bisogno se voleva sperare di salvare almeno una di quelle povere vittime con le quali i suoi compagni si stavano divertendo già da qualche tempo.

Si avvicinò guardingo per vedere meglio e valutare la situazione, sperando che Voldemort fosse occupato da qualcosa di più importante che decretare la sua sorte anche per quella notte: ciò che era successo in quella precedente era stato più che sufficiente per scaraventarlo di nuovo, con forza, nell'abisso di atroce orrore in cui aveva vissuto durante i due mesi estivi e che credeva di aver scampato tornando ad insegnare a scuola.

Ma c'erano le vacanze natalizie, ora, e Voldemort gli aveva subito generosamente dimostrato di non essersi dimenticato di lui, né del suo barbaro istinto e, una volta ascoltate tutte le sterili o false informazioni che gli aveva fornito su Silente, l'Ordine della Fenice e gli Auror, lo aveva di nuovo adibito agli interrogatori, concedendogli poi come premio di portarsi via un essere umano da dissanguare nella notte.

Piton rabbrividì ricordando l'angoscia che lo aveva attanagliato la sera precedente, quando di nuovo aveva dovuto uccidere, e ancora rivide l'immagine del vecchio, il volto ridotto a una maschera sanguinolenta dove solo gli occhi erano ancora riconoscibili, pieni di indicibile terrore: ormai agonizzante, senza più voce implorava una muta pietà che il mago non poteva mostrare di fronte a Voldemort. In un attimo le sue mani erano state piene di sangue, ma non ne aveva percepito l'odore dolciastro né aveva bramato berlo. La maledizione mortale era uscita con odio dalle sue labbra, ma era contro l'Oscuro Signore che avrebbe voluto scagliarla, con tutta la sua potenza magica e l'irrefrenabile voglia di vendicarsi del demone che lo aveva ridotto al rango d'una bestia.

Solo dopo, nel freddo silenzio della radura che aveva scelto come rispettoso luogo di sepoltura, aveva potuto chiedere un inutile perdono, che mai l'anziano Babbano avrebbe potuto, o voluto, concedergli.

Con addolorata delicatezza gli aveva abbassato piano le palpebre, nascondendo anche a sé l'orrore che aveva albergato in quegli stanchi occhi negli ultimi istanti di vita del vecchio, l'orrore provocato dalla vista di se stesso, il mostro che lo aveva finito, con pietosa e rapida inesorabilità, con la maledizione mortale.

Con le unghie aveva scavato la fossa, nella terra dura come il ghiaccio, finché il proprio sangue non aveva lavato via dalle sue mani quello del povero vecchio. Un sangue sacro, che mai le sue labbra avrebbero sorbito, qualunque fosse la furiosa brama che l'atavico istinto avesse schierato contro la sua umanità.

Ora la notte delle atrocità stava per ricominciare, un nuovo assassinio a lacerargli l'anima e altro sangue a lordare le sue mani impure accendendo un desiderio inaccettabile per un uomo.

Perché era quello che lui era, e che voleva rimanere: un uomo!

Stava osservando l'efferata scena che la notte offriva ai suoi occhi, spalancati dietro la ristretta prospettiva della maschera, quando un movimento appena accennato catturò la sua attenzione: qualcosa, sotto due corpi inanimati e pieni di sangue, quasi abbracciati, si stava muovendo. Una fuggevole visione gli mostrò lunghi capelli biondi che strisciavano a terra, in un movimento lento ma costante. L'attenzione di tutti era sul gruppo di giovani terrorizzati, ormai con le vesti a brandelli e il corpo ricoperto di ferite, i maschi ancora a cercare di difendere se stessi e le compagne su cui si allungavano, avide, le mani dei Mangiamorte sghignazzanti. Piton sapeva di non poter fare assolutamente nulla per aiutarli, ma la piccola figura che da sola si allontanava dal Cerchio aveva invece bisogno del suo aiuto: una volta raggiunto il muro che delimitava il cortile interno della fortezza, la ragazza non avrebbe saputo dove andare mentre lui, invece, avrebbe potuto guidarla verso la salvezza. Solo una, a fronte di tanti, ma era sempre meglio che restare a guardare mentre le giovani donne erano violentate e uccise davanti ai loro fidanzati e mariti già feriti a morte.

Scivolò silenzioso di lato seguendo il fagotto che continuava a trascinarsi faticosamente a terra: i lunghi capelli biondi brillavano alla luce della luna, seppur sporchi di terra mista a sangue, ma nessuno aveva ancora fatto caso al suo tentativo di fuga.

Quella notte, forse, sarebbe stato fortunato.

Era quasi arrivata al muro perimetrale quando la intercettò; si chinò veloce e le pose con fermezza una mano sulla bocca, per impedirle di urlare e rivelare a tutti il tentativo di fuga, quindi la sollevò con sicura determinazione tra le braccia e s'infilò attraverso la piccola porta: il Marchio Nero sul suo braccio avrebbe evitato che gli allarmi si attivassero e avrebbe potuto allontanarsi indisturbato con la ragazza.

All'improvviso il profumo intenso invase con forza prepotente le sue narici, nello stesso istante in cui sentì il sangue della ragazza colargli denso tra le dita. Per un attimo vacillò, l'implacabile e odiato desiderio, già troppo esacerbato dagli accadimenti di quella notte, a torturarlo a fondo cercando ancora una volta di piegare la sua volontà.

Aveva la gola orrendamente riarsa e il dolce profumo del rosso fluido lo tentava inesorabilmente, promettendogli di sanare la sua intollerabile sete in un solo, facile, anelato e squisito sorso.

La ragazza prese a muoversi cercando di liberarsi e il mago notò che anche il viso era insanguinato: si chiese come facesse ad avere ancora così tanta energia con tutto il sangue che aveva perduto e che la ricopriva completamente sprigionando l'esecrato aroma.

Deglutì a fatica, odiandosi per aver ancora una volta ceduto alla macabra lusinga, e riprese a camminare veloce. Aveva appena svoltato un angolo del lungo corridoio, la ragazza che si dibatteva vigorosamente tra le sue braccia per liberarsi, quando un'ombra più nera delle tenebre si levò a parargli la strada:

- Dove stai andando, Severus, così di fretta? – chiese Voldemort in un sibilo sottile.

Piton si fermò di botto e anche la ragazza smise di dimenarsi, bloccata dal terrore. Doveva riuscire ad ingannarlo, impedendogli di fermarlo altrimenti la povera vittima non avrebbe avuto scampo. Era troppo giovane per morire: stingendola fra le braccia, mentre il sangue gli imbrattava piacevolmente il corpo, si era reso conto che era solo una ragazzina, di non più di tredici o quattordici anni.

- Mio Signore! – s'inchinò riverente, sempre tenendo la mano premuta sulla bocca della giovane che continuava a stringere possessivo a sé. – Ho compiuto il mio dovere interrogando a lungo il prigioniero, ma era in condizioni pessime, già gravemente ferito…

- E c'era molto sangue, che zampillava dalle sue ferite, mio fedele Severus? Come sul corpo della tua preda? – chiese perfido Voldemort passandosi lascivamente la lingua sulle labbra.

Piton deglutì a fatica, l'odore fresco e dolce del sangue che ricopriva la ragazzina, che intanto aveva ripreso ad agitarsi, ad aggravare la sua sete e, quasi, a fargli girare la testa. La mise in piedi immobilizzandola fermamente contro di sé, il viso premuto contro il proprio petto per soffocare i gemiti pieni di terrore che presto le sarebbero sfuggiti di bocca, non appena avesse ascoltato e compreso le sue raccapriccianti parole.

- Ho obbedito ai tuoi ordini, mio Signore, come sempre. - rispose offrendogli la mente affinché fugasse ogni dubbio. – Ho richiuso le ferite del prigioniero e l'ho ripulito dal sangue, - aggiunse, prevedendo il terrore che avrebbe assalito il povero essere che stringeva tra le braccia, - ma non ne ho succhiata neppure una goccia!

La ragazzina mugolò terrorizzata contro il suo petto e si dibatté furiosamente facendolo oscillare, mentre un ghigno sadico tagliava il piatto viso serpentesco dell'Oscuro Signore:

- Ti consiglio di immobilizzare bene la tua irrequieta preda, Severus, prima di dissanguarla, - sogghignò con perverso piacere, - e ricordati che hai promesso di farmi assistere allo spettacolo.

Il mago si sentì morire: no, non era possibile, non quella notte, non con quella vittima che, dal rinnovato vigore dei movimenti indotti dal terrore per la tremenda sorte che si prospettava, induceva il sospetto di non essere forse ferita così gravemente come tutto quel sangue squisitamente profumato stava a indicare e di avere quindi qualche possibilità di sopravvivere. Doveva giocare il tutto per tutto per riuscire a salvarla da Voldemort.

Prima.

Poi avrebbe dovuto salvaguardarla anche da se stesso.

Deglutì a fatica, la gola riarsa per la tensione mista alla brama per il sangue che ricopriva la ragazza:

- Ricordo bene la mia promessa, Signore, ma vorrei mantenerla in un'occasione migliore per il tuo divertimento. – rispose con deferente lascivia, trattenendo a fatica la ragazzina che scalciava atterrita, i gemiti soffocati sul suo petto. – Sono arrivato tardi e sono riuscito ad arraffare solo questa, ma è molto giovane e magra e, purtroppo, come puoi ben vedere, ha già perso moltissimo sangue.

Aumentò la stretta attorno al gracile corpo della ragazzina, pronto a bloccarne ogni tentativo di fuga, che, con tutta certezza, doveva essere sorretto solo dalla forza della disperazione poiché sentì di nuovo il sangue trasudare dalle vesti inzuppate e colargli sulla mano; proseguì quindi cercando di conferire alla propria voce un tono di smania vorace e indifferibile, subito preoccupandosi per la troppo facile riuscita della sua finzione che, forse, non era più tale:

- Con la sete tremenda che ho, succhiarle l'agognata linfa vitale sarà affare di pochi istanti e non avrà neppure il tempo di piangere e implorare.

Per un attimo la sua vittima rimase immobile, agghiacciata dal significato delle parole che parevano pronunciate con l'indifferente normalità della consuetudine. Poi riprese a dibattersi con la forza della disperazione.

- Va bene, attenderò un'occasione migliore. – concesse Voldemort con un gelido sorriso, soddisfatto dall'aria delusa che vedeva sul volto dell'altro. – Fai sparire il cadavere come sempre, - intimò passandogli a fianco per dirigersi al cortile da cui prevenivano ancora urla di dolore e di terrore frammiste a sguaiate risate e gemiti di sadico piacere, - non voglio avere problemi inutili.

Piton annuì ritraendosi per lasciare libero il passo al suo signore, poi si diresse veloce verso una stanza trascinando con sé la vittima recalcitrante che, sconvolta dalla paura per ciò che l'attendeva, cercava di mordergli la mano e di urlare una richiesta d'aiuto totalmente vana.

Appena entrato, il mago si appoggiò con le spalle alla porta, ansimante, fin troppo conscio d'essere ricoperto del sangue della sua preda, quale Voldemort l'aveva creduta essere e come, forse, sarebbe realmente diventata se non fosse riuscito a controllarsi oltre.

Aspirò forte l'odiato aroma e si chiese se, e quanto a lungo ancora, avrebbe avuto la forza di resistere a se stesso, lì, dove nessuno lo vedeva, mentre stringeva tra le braccia un giovane corpo femminile, in assoluto l'involucro migliore per contenere il delizioso liquido che, solo, poteva soddisfare il suo implacabile desiderio.

All'improvviso, immagini vecchie di oltre quindici anni riaffiorarono nella sua mente ed urla, terrore, disperazione e morte furono davanti a lui, grondanti di sangue e di macabro piacere. Assaporò in bocca il sapore dolce del purpureo liquido, caldo e fragrante, mentre la sua anima ancora si lacerava al ricordo dei mostruosi atti che un tempo aveva perpetrato.

Il mago tremò e serrò stretti gli occhi, disperato, rinnegando se stesso e il maledetto istinto che lo aveva tramutato in mostro.

Infine si riscosse; chiuse la porta con la magia e insonorizzò l'ambiente, quindi guardò finalmente la ragazza mentre s'inginocchiava e l'adagiava con fatica a terra, facendole poggiare piano la testa sulle proprie ginocchia, la mano ancora a tapparle la bocca, ma delicatamente, sentendosi in colpa per la ripugnante smania che l'aveva assalito pochi istanti prima.

Anche il viso era ricoperto di sangue, misto a terriccio, e riusciva a distinguere solo gli occhi chiari dilatati dal terrore. Con la mano libera le ripulì delicatamente il visetto e all'improvviso la riconobbe: era un'allieva del quarto anno, Corvonero. Luna Lovegood!

Luna, insanguinata e terrorizzata, in balia di un mostro.

Socchiuse gli occhi per un istante valutando la situazione: Voldemort aveva più volte fatto il suo nome e, quindi, la Lovegood doveva per forza aver capito chi era, anche se ancora indossava la maschera d'argento. Se fosse riuscito a portarla in salvo, avrebbe dovuto forzatamente obliviarla.

Ora doveva però cercare di tranquillizzarla, prima che morisse di paura. Forse chiamarla per nome poteva essere utile.

- Non aver paura, Luna, non ti farò del male. – sussurrò, con il tono più dolce possibile, mentre il terrore si allargava veloce sul volto della studentessa.

La voce uscì distorta, portatrice di parole che certo apparivano incredibili in quella situazione, la dolcezza irrimediabilmente alterata dal timbro metallico assunto a causa della maschera. Severus odiava dal profondo quel suono lugubre e tagliente: come avrebbe mai potuto rassicurarla se la sua stessa voce modulava l'orrore che la circondava?

- Non gridare, Luna, per favore. – implorò accorato, - Non voglio farti del male, non succhierò il tuo sangue! – affermò risoluto, riservando solo all'interno del suo animo il lacerante sospetto che la situazione avrebbe potuto avere una ben più mostruosa evoluzione.

Lentamente le tolse la mano dalla bocca: se avesse urlato, nessuno l'avrebbe sentita, ma l'eco delle sue grida l'avrebbe ancor di più spaventata.

Luna rimase immobile e muta, bloccata dal panico, gli occhi spalancati, cielo azzurro trafitto dagli argentei riflessi dell'orrenda maschera dei Mangiamorte. Piton vide le piccole labbra tremare appena e brillare rosse ai raggi della luna che dalla finestra illuminavano il livido pallore del volto della ragazzina; poi vide la bocca schiudersi appena e la densa goccia purpurea scivolare piano di lato e, lenta, insinuarsi all'interno. Ancora un istante e Luna avrebbe assaggiato il sapore del proprio sangue.

No, non voleva che accadesse!

Il mago fremette e si chinò sulla giovanetta per impedire che il sangue le colasse in bocca, ma d'improvviso si sentì pervaso dal perverso e irresistibile desiderio di baciare quelle labbra vermiglie e sorbirlo al posto suo, squisito piacere a lungo anelato.

Fu il lampo di terrore negli occhi di Luna a bloccarlo mentre si avvicinava, insieme al muto grido che proveniva proprio da quelle labbra orribilmente bramate. Doveva essere così terrorizzata da non riuscire neppure a gridare, certo convinta che il mostro nascosto dietro il lucido argento, ora, l'avrebbe azzannata alla gola e dissanguata.

E quel mostro, innegabilmente, era lui.

Piton tremò visibilmente nello sforzo di riprendere il controllo, le labbra solo a pochi centimetri dal sangue che ricopriva quelle di Luna; quindi si ritrasse di scatto, deglutendo a vuoto, inorridito da se stesso e, afferrato un lembo del mantello, delicatamente le pulì la bocca, la mano ferma e veloce a impedire che quella agognata goccia vi si potesse insinuare.

La osservò con attenzione, fiutando l'aria. Era piena di sangue, ma non era solo suo: il mago distinse con chiarezza tre diversi aromi, dolci e allettanti, ma quello della sua allieva era presente in quantità minore, come aveva sospettato dall'energia dei suoi disperati tentativi di liberarsi.

All'improvviso, un fiume di parole si riversò fuori dalla giovane bocca:

- Per favore, per favore, Professor Piton, non mi faccia del male! – implorò, mentre gli occhi si colmavano di lacrime, - Papà dice che è colpa del Marchio… è una malattia… è stato Lei-sa-chi a infettare…

Luna s'interruppe, allarmata dall'assoluta immobilità del mago che, senza neppure respirare, la osservava dalla ristretta visuale delle orbite di metallo, del tutto sconvolto: come poteva, Lovegood, conoscere la sua dannazione?

- È solo una malattia… si può guarire… - riprese a balbettare istericamente la ragazzina, con voce acuta, - i Mangiamorte non sono cattivi… papà sa come farvi guarire… come togliere il Marchio Nero!

Il mago tornò a respirare: il suo orribile segreto era al sicuro. Per un attimo si era dimenticano che davanti a sé c'era Luna Lovegood, la stramba studentessa che credeva ad ogni sciocchezza che il padre s'inventava per aumentare la tiratura del suo stupido giornale.

Si tolse piano la maschera, ormai inutile per nascondere un'identità già del tutto rivelata, e la lasciò scivolare stancamente a terra: non sopportava più di vederla riflessa nelle iridi chiare della sua allieva, dilatate dal panico.

- I Mangiamorte sono malvagi, Luna, tutti. E vogliono esserlo. – affermò cupo, mentre una nuova onda di terrore invadeva il viso pallidissimo dell'allieva. – Ma io non sono un Mangiamorte. – aggiunse scandendo bene le parole.

E non sono neppure un mostro, avrebbe voluto aggiungere, se solo ne fosse stato altrettanto sicuro.

- Sì, lo so, - rispose Luna con flebile voce tremante, sempre più spaventata. - Lei è un vampiro diurno e vuole dissanguarmi… si vede dallo sguardo famelico con cui osserva il mio sangue.

Il mago scosse il capo, a disagio per l'accusa che sapeva essere più che giusta:

- Non dire sciocchezze! Il sangue che hai addosso non è tuo: percepisco tre odori del tutto diversi.

Luna spalancò gli occhi e il professore si rese conto che le sue parole erano state tutt'altro che tranquillizzanti. Del resto, l'odore del sangue era fortissimo e Luna non poteva che aver correttamente riconosciuto la macabra brama nei suoi occhi.

- Per favore, per favore, Professor Piton… non succhi il mio sangue… non è buono, - balbettò incoerente in un inarrestabile flusso di parole, cercando disperatamente un modo per salvarsi la vita, - è colpa dei Nargilli… dei Ricciocorni… mi hanno infettato… ma se vuole… se vuole può, - gli strinse le mani, implorante, il disgusto sul volto sgomento e striato di lacrime, la voce spezzata dai singulti, - può leccare tutto il sangue che ho addosso… non è mio… è dei ragazzi morti…

Il torrente s'interruppe un attimo quando il Professore ricambiò piano la stretta delle sue mani avvolgendole delicatamente nelle proprie, ma subito ricominciò:

- I Mangiamorte ci hanno colpito con un sortilegio, - ansimò, - si sono aperte un sacco di ferite. Vedevo gli altri sanguinare tanto… tanta paura… sono svenuta…

Il mago si chinò per abbracciarla: voleva stringerla a sé per rincuorarla, ma bloccò subito il movimento non appena si rese conto che Luna stava scambiando il suo gesto consolatorio per il famelico avvicinamento del vampiro assetato di sangue. Si ritrasse subito ribadendo ancora:

- Non sono un vampiro, non aver paura: non voglio bere il tuo sangue!

Che cosa avrebbe dato perché quella fosse la verità e non solo una rassicurante bugia!

Luna lo guardò, diffidente, e il professore si specchiò nelle chiare iridi spalancate: il fuoco dell'inferno sembrava ardere impetuoso nei suoi occhi neri, sospinto da un odiato istinto che ogni momento si faceva sempre più forte, a fatica imbrigliato dalla volontà.

- Quando sono rinvenuta, mi sono ritrovata sotto i loro corpi, - proseguì Luna che sembrava rinfrancata nell'udire ancora il suono della propria voce, quasi sorpresa d'essere ancora viva nonostante fosse in balia di un mostro, - con il sangue caldo che mi colava addosso… se vuole… se vuole, - la voce divenne flebile, un lamento sottile colmo di ribrezzo, - può leccare il loro sangue… invece di succhiare il mio…

Severus socchiuse gli occhi e si morse le labbra, impedendo alla lingua di scivolare fuori, l'offerta allettante che vorticava impazzita nella sua mente. Poi deglutì a vuoto, il respiro contratto: in quella totale e sicura solitudine, dominare il suo bestiale istinto si faceva sempre più difficile ogni istante che passava.

Era necessario far cessare subito la tortura che affliggeva entrambi: doveva sedare il terrore di Luna e soffocare il suo implacabile desiderio, sempre più esasperato dall'odore che aleggiava forte nell'aria sprigionandosi dagli abiti di Luna, completamente inzuppati. Lo stesso era ormai anche per la sua veste, e, in parte, anche per il mantello. Per non parlare delle sue mani, da cui calde gocce purpuree, gonfie di disgustoso piacere, scivolavano lente a terra: non sapeva per quanto, ancora, sarebbe riuscito a trattenere l'esecrato istinto.

Con cauta lentezza lasciò le mani di Luna, che aveva continuato a stringere piano tra le sue, e, restandole lontano, allungò un braccio e le sfiorò piano una guancia in una tenera carezza:

- Non aver paura, piccola, non ti farò del male. - sussurrò con accorata dolcezza, - Ti ho portato via solo per sottrarti ai Mangiamorte e ciò che ho detto all'Oscuro Signore erano solo menzogne.

Il mago stava cominciando a perdere la sicurezza di quale fosse la verità e quale l'inganno e dubitava sempre più di se stesso, domandandosi se sarebbe riuscito a continuare a dominare il mostro che urlava in lui, sempre più esasperato e incontenibile.

Luna fissava preoccupata la sua mano e, dall'espressione del suo viso, pallidissimo, era evidente che non aveva creduto ad una sola parola. Del resto, era difficile credere che si potesse mentire al miglior Legilimante del mondo magico. Soprattutto se il volto di chi lo affermava era distorto da una evidente e raccapricciante smania.

Mantenne la mano vicino al volto di Luna e continuò a sfiorarla piano con le dita, affinché la ragazza non s'avvedesse che stava prendendo la bacchetta, poi mormorò:

- Ora ti ripulirò dal sangue e poi curerò le tue ferite: ti dimostrerò con i fatti che puoi fidarti di me. – spiegò con ferma e convincente dolcezza.

Ma era soprattutto se stesso che voleva convincere.

Un banale _Gratta e netta _non era sufficiente, ci voleva un incantesimo più potente: la sua mente lo formulò mentre dirigeva la bacchetta sulle diverse parti del corpo della studentessa. Nessun incantesimo, però, sarebbe riuscito ad eliminare l'odore, fortissimo, che impregnava ormai le sue narici e lo tormentava con la sete che, sempre più dilaniante, gli bruciava la gola. Anche i suoi abiti avevano bisogno di un'efficace pulizia, ma le ferite di Luna, che lo osservava stupita, ancora incerta se ricominciare a sperare, oppure riprendere ad urlare per il terrore, erano molto più importanti.

Quasi per farsi coraggio, Luna riprese a parlare sommergendolo sotto un nuovo torrente di parole. Meglio così, si sarebbe distratta, e forse avrebbe distratto anche lui mentre, con attenta cura, verificava fra gli strappi del vestito, e non si sarebbe sentita troppo a disagio se le sue mani l'avessero rispettosamente sfiorata in qualche punto più riservato per una ragazzina della sua età. Conosceva bene il sortilegio che i Mangiamorte utilizzavano per spaventare le loro vittime: provocava una serie di dolorose ferite superficiali, sparse per tutto corpo, nei punti in cui il sanguinamento era maggiore. Di solito si rimarginavano facilmente, ma Luna si era dibattuta a lungo tra le sue braccia, cercando di fuggire, e la pressione della sua stretta ne aveva riaperte diverse che ora stavano di nuovo copiosamente sanguinando.

E il profumo del sangue di Luna era veramente delizioso, fresco e frizzante.

Trattenne il respiro e cercò di concentrarsi sul racconto della ragazza: anche lui aveva bisogno di distrarsi da quel vivido fluido rosso che disegnava intricati sentieri sul corpo di Luna, di nuovo impregnandole gli abiti. Aveva anche urgenza di bere la sua pozione, ma prima doveva guarire quelle ferite di cui vedeva i segni della sofferenza sul visetto, già ampiamente provato, della ragazza.

Sì, la sua pozione doveva attendere.

Anche perché non voleva scoprire che, forse, neppure quella sarebbe stata sufficiente a lenire la sua devastante sete: sarebbe stata veramente la fine di ogni speranza!

- Stavo scendendo verso il fiume per pescare dei Pesci Palla quando ho visto un gruppo di Asticelli scappare via da una polla d'acqua. Papà dice che ci sono degli Avvincini nelle nostre paludi, così ho subito cambiato strada. Poi ho sentito dei rumori: ho pensato agli Eliopodi e sono tornata di corsa verso la collina…

Il flusso di parole s'interruppe un istante mentre la mano del professore sollevava un lembo dell'abito, appena sotto lo sterno, e il petto di Luna si alzò in un ansimo allarmato: il taglio era poco profondo, ma lungo, e dal collo scendeva lateralmente sul petto. Si era riaperto e un sottile rivolo di sangue scendeva veloce verso l'incavo del seno. Con dita leggere, Piton le sfiorò appena la pelle chiudendo magicamente la piccola lesione e raccolse la goccia, che brillò di un rosso intenso sulla punta del dito. Il mago l'osservò, le labbra appena dischiuse e il respiro lievemente accelerato; poi incrociò lo sguardo di Luna, il terrore di nuovo negli occhi chiari.

Si riscosse di colpo, vergognandosi di quel raccapricciante desiderio, e le rivolse un imbarazzato sorriso di scuse mentre puliva rapidamente il dito in una piega del mantello.

Luna riprese il racconto, sempre più tesa:

- Sul pendio ho visto il gruppo di ragazzi che tornava da una scampagnata. Non capivo se gridavano o ridevano: erano strani e ho pensato che fossero in balia dei Nargilli, così mi sono fatta avanti per aiutarli… ma i Mangiamorte ci hanno catturato.

Il racconto era finito fin troppo presto e non c'erano altre fonti di distrazione. Irrequieta, Luna seguì le mosse del Professore che le aveva appena sollevato delicatamente il braccio, dove, vicino al polso, vi era un altro sottile taglio che sanguinava. Una goccia sgorgò, ingrossando l'esile rivolo che già scendeva, lento, sull'avambraccio tenero e bianco, seguita dallo sguardo profondamente nero del mago, che sembrava farsi sempre più spaventosamente famelico. Luna urlò, cercando di sottrarsi, certa che, ora, dopo averla illusa, l'avrebbe morsa per succhiarle il sangue.

Perché era sicuramente quello che il Professore voleva: il suo sangue, fresco e pulsante, e non quello dei due ragazzi morti, ormai rappreso, del quale si era liberato poco prima.

Ma il Professore serrò inesorabile la stretta intorno al suo polso impedendole di sfuggirgli. Vedeva gli occhi neri scintillare nel suo volto pallidissimo, già macchiato di sangue, e le labbra sottili, appena dischiuse, fremere di desiderio. Era certa che si sarebbe chinato sulla sua pelle e già s'immaginava il lancinante dolore provocato dai lunghi canini che l'avrebbero perforata iniettandole il loro veleno.

Invece, il Professore passò velocemente la punta della bacchetta sopra la ferita, pronunciando una strana cantilena che poi ripeté sopra altre parti del corpo, chiudendo in un attimo tutte le lesioni e togliendole il dolore.

Luna rimase senza fiato, a bocca aperta: non sapeva più cosa pensare! Nonostante quello sguardo che le era parso gonfio d'avida smania, e gli occhi neri che le era sembrato scintillassero di cupido piacere alla vista del sangue, il Professore Piton aveva mantenuto la parola: l'aveva ripulita e le aveva curato le ferite.

Senza farle del male, senza succhiarle neppure una goccia di sangue.

Ora, però, le sembrava esausto: con le mani sporche di sangue, abbandonate inerti lungo i fianchi, la stava fissando in silenzio e sembrava facesse fatica a respirare, come se l'odore del sangue, forte e acre, che ancora impregnava i loro abiti, lo tormentasse a fondo.

O lo attraesse in modo oscenamente proibito.

Non riusciva a capire ed era confusa: nello scintillante abisso degli occhi del mago, in alcuni momenti febbricitanti e in altri languidamente dolci, era sicura di aver visto piacere e disgusto rincorrersi ed intrecciarsi più volte e, a ogni suo moto di paura, il ribrezzo aveva sempre scacciato la brama.

Era possibile che il Professore, non smentendo la sua severità neppure in quell'allucinante occasione, fosse irritato dal panico che provava e lo trovasse eccessivo e fuori luogo? Oppure il Professor Piton, veramente, desiderava bere il suo sangue ma era sempre riuscito a controllarsi?

Infine il mago si rialzò e le tese la mano per aiutarla a fare altrettanto. Cercò qualcosa nelle tasche interne del mantello; estrasse due ampolline, le stappò e gliele porse con un sorriso rassicurante, rispondendo alla sua implicita domanda:

- Dovresti riconoscerle. – disse alzando con ammiccante severità un sopracciglio, pur mantenendo quella strana e inattesa dolcezza nella voce profonda venata da intensa stanchezza. - Pozione Corroborante: ti farà bene dopo questa notte terribile. – spiegò indicando il liquido più chiaro. – Pozione rilassante: ne hai un assoluto bisogno.

Prese le fialette e le trangugiò in un sol sorso, una dopo l'altra, pensando com'era profonda e melodiosa la voce del professore quella notte, ben diversa da quella che aveva in aula, e a com'erano state delicate le sue mani mentre le sfioravano rispettosamente il corpo alla ricerca dei tagli che lo disseminavano. E a quante volte le aveva sorriso, con tenerezza, le labbra sottili appena dischiuse, quasi ad incoraggiarla!

Lo vide tastare di nuovo l'interno del mantello e trarne una minuscola fiala, piena di una sostanza fangosa che deglutì come se fosse la più pura ambrosia. Dopo alcuni secondi il mago trasse un lungo respiro e sembrò finalmente rilassarsi.

No, non riusciva proprio a capire. E neppure a stare zitta.

- Ma se lei non è un vampiro, e neppure un Mangiamorte, perché è qui con loro e indossava la maschera d'argento?

- Solo per cercare di fare miracoli, Luna, come è accaduto questa notte con te. – rispose con voce stanca.

Prese tutto il coraggio che le rimaneva dopo quella tremenda esperienza e disse, in un tremulo soffio:

- Ma nei suoi occhi io ho visto la brama per il sangue: ne sono sicura.

Il professore la guardò fissa per un istante, lo sguardo che improvvisamente si faceva cupo, poi negò recisamente:

- No! Io odio il sangue, Luna, con tutte le mie forze. _Io sono un uomo, non un mostro!_

Rimase ad osservarlo, gli occhi neri scintillanti d'orgoglio, poi lo vide afferrare la bacchetta e puntargliela contro con una mossa rapidissima:

- _Oblivion!_

Piton si sporse per afferrarla prima che cadesse a terra svenuta a seguito del successivo, leggero Schiantesimo che le aveva lanciato in modo non verbale.

- Hai capito troppo, di me, Luna. – mormorò a fior di labbra. - Ma, soprattutto, hai sofferto tanto questa notte e non voglio che tu possa ricordare questo orrore atroce. Non è giusto!

Si chinò con la ragazza tra le braccia e la adagiò a terra con delicatezza, facendole appoggiare busto e testa sul proprio petto, avvolgendola in un paterno abbraccio; quindi chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo, l'odore del sangue, ora, a inebriarlo senza più farlo soffrire.

Sì, la pozione aveva funzionato e ora aveva bisogno di recuperare tutta la sua lucidità per portare Luna fuori dalla fortezza dell'orrore.

Rossa rosa ribelle

Vivian non riusciva a dormire: erano tre notti che Severus mancava dal castello, dalla sera in cui il Marchio aveva bruciato nel richiamo di Voldemort ed era andato via di corsa, senza quasi salutarla. Era molto preoccupata per ciò che avrebbe dovuto affrontare tra i Mangiamorte: i racconti di quanto accaduto durante l'estate erano stati raccapriccianti e il pensiero che l'uomo che amava fosse di nuovo alla mercé di quei tremendi avvenimenti la torturava incessantemente.

Era alla finestra, gli occhi gonfi di lacrime di paura e tensione a fatica trattenute, quando aveva notato l'ombra nera scivolare veloce sul prato inondato dall'argentea luce della luna: era uscito dalla capanna di Hagrid e stava tornando al castello, mentre la grossa mole del guardiacaccia arrancava dietro di lui, rallentata da qualcosa di ingombrante che teneva con estrema cura tra le braccia, evitando di farle subire contraccolpi. Vivian aveva subito afferrato la vestaglia e si era precipitata fuori, dirigendosi al lungo corridoio che terminava davanti agli alloggi del mago.

Lo vide spuntare dall'angolo buio in fondo e uscire lento dalle tenebre, ombra nera che vi si confondeva, non fosse stato per il bianco pallore del viso. La prima torcia lo illuminò e Vivian lo vide quasi trascinarsi, esausto, il mantello pesante, forse bagnato, che strisciava lento a terra. L'ombra lo catturò di nuovo: Severus ne fu avvolto e le parve quasi dissolversi; la maga sentì il cuore stringersi, le gambe di piombo che non rispondevano ai suoi comandi.

La successiva torcia illuminò il lento cammino del mago, il volto stanco e gli abiti bagnati in modo evidente, anche se era stata una splendida e tersa notte di luna. Mentre Severus quasi spariva per poche frazioni di secondo, ancora ingoiato dal denso cono d'ombra tra le torce, Vivian fu assalita da un tremendo sospetto: se non era la pioggia che aveva bagnato la sua veste, poteva forse essere… Ripudiò l'agghiacciante pensiero, il cuore che le batteva all'impazzata.

Di nuovo la torcia ondeggiante ad illuminare il mago, le mani sporche di sangue abbandonate inermi lungo il corpo: il volto, pallidissimo e sfinito, emergeva dalle tenebre, l'inferno a bruciare nei disperati occhi neri e lacrime purpuree sulle guance scavate.

Vivian chiuse gli occhi di scatto, inorridita, il cuore che sembrava essersi fermato: non voleva vedere il sangue, non quello che gli macchiava le labbra.

Riaprì gli occhi e lo vide barcollare ed appoggiarsi alla parete: Severus doveva aver visto l'orrore nel suo sguardo e non aveva più il coraggio di avvicinarsi. Come poteva essere stata così stupida?

Era solo una piccola goccia, uno schizzo minuto, e certo non poteva avere il significato che, per un istante tremendo, la sua mente le aveva attribuito. Anzi, magari il mago neppure sapeva che fosse lì. No, lo sapeva, lo sapeva bene: l'odore certo non poteva sfuggirgli, non a lui. Ma perché non si era pulito, allora?

Notò la mano appoggiata al muro, le dita sottili sporche di sangue e la scia rossa lasciata dal mantello sulla pietra del pavimento.

Come poteva pulirsi il viso, se il resto era ancora più sporco?

Vivian si vergognò terribilmente e finalmente riuscì a corrergli incontro, mentre l'oscurità ancora lo inghiottiva:

- Severus! – esclamò stringendolo forte per un attimo tra le braccia, per poi trascinarlo nello studio, il mago che si lasciava guidare come un bambino, la casacca completamente imbevuta di sangue sul petto, il cui odore, fortissimo, la nauseava.

Provò diversi incantesimi di pulizia, ma quella puzza rivoltante non se ne andava, era impregnata nei suoi abiti.

- Il tuo filtro, quello che maschera l'odore del sangue, dov'è?

Severus scosse la testa senza parlare.

- Per favore, amore, è un tanfo insopportabile! – gemette Vivian portandosi la mano a coprire il naso. Il pensiero che il mago potesse trovarlo, invece, piacevole, e magari esserne inebriato, era piuttosto inquietante.

- Neutralizzerebbe anche il tuo profumo, - sospirò piano, - non lo uso mai, qui.

La maga spalancò gli occhi, turbata e di nuovo piena di vergogna: era quello il vero motivo e non l'orrendo sospetto che aveva avuto! Era sicura che Severus lo spruzzasse subito, dopo che lei se ne andava dalle sue stanze, ma, evidentemente, era così profondamente innamorato da scegliere di continuare a soffrire per qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto avere, piuttosto che annullare la fonte di quell'implacabile desiderio, solo perché rappresentava una parte della donna che amava.

Fu Vivian a scuotere la testa, ora, commossa da quell'implicita dichiarazione d'amore. Allungò la mano per carezzargli teneramente una guancia:

- Ti amo, Severus. – sussurrò, - Spruzza quel filtro alla svelta e ti prometto che starò con te sufficientemente a lungo affinché l'odore del mio sangue possa di nuovo impregnare l'aria e tormentarti anche quando me ne sarò andata.

Il mago sorrise stancamente, quindi sollevò la mano e, al suo silenzioso appello, la boccetta gli volò tra le dita; la porse a Vivian che gliene spruzzò un'abbondante dose ovunque sugli abiti, ora di nuovo puliti. Attese alcuni secondi e annusò l'aria: come tutte le pozioni di Severus era perfetta ed aveva eliminato ogni odore.

- Ecco, ora posso finalmente abbracciarti! – esclamò con enfasi rifugiandosi tra le sue braccia che la accolsero in un debole abbraccio che rivelò alla maga quanto Severus fosse stremato.

Sollevò il viso, una muta richiesta nelle luminose iridi nocciola, ma il mago aveva gli occhi chiusi e stava respirando a fondo il suo profumo, inebriandosene, mentre un lieve tremore gli percorreva il corpo. In un lampo si rese conto di quanto l'implacabile desiderio dovesse torturarlo di nuovo, ora che il profumo del suo sangue era rimasto l'unico ad aleggiare nel sotterraneo: forse era questa la ragione per cui non voleva spruzzare il filtro, perché sapeva che, dopo, nessun altro odore avrebbe potuto fare da baluardo. E, dopo ciò che doveva essere accaduto in quelle tre notti tra i Mangiamorte, forse il mago non era più tanto sicuro di se stesso: doveva fargli bere subito la pozione che, nell'ultimo mese, si era sempre negato, scoprire cos'era successo e cosa ci faceva da Hagrid.

Si mosse fra le sue braccia e lo sentì ancora tremare mentre cercava debolmente di trattenerla:

- Ti prego, Severus, - lo implorò accorata, - bevi la tua pozione: ne hai un estremo bisogno…

Il mago sorrise appena e riaprì gli occhi, scintillanti abissi di tenebroso desiderio:

- Non avrai paura di me… - sussurrò languido, stringendola un po' di più a sé.

Vivian si sciolse facilmente dall'abbraccio, frugò all'interno del mantello, trovò l'ampolla e gliela porse:

- Per questa notte hai già sofferto abbastanza, – rispose risoluta, - e non intendo essere io la causa del tuo nuovo tormento, almeno non nella prossima mezzora!

Il mago annuì in silenzio e le obbedì, quindi lo spinse verso il divano del piccolo salotto attiguo allo studio, lo fece accomodare e disse:

- E ora raccontami cosa è accaduto in questi giorni… e notti…

Le vacanze di Natale erano state tremende.

Piton era rimasto al castello solo poche ore, giusto il tempo di affidare Luna a Hagrid affinché se ne prendesse cura: aveva scelto il mezzo-gigante perché era l'unico che non si sarebbe sconvolto vedendolo così ricoperto di sangue, considerato che anche lui era spesso pesto e sanguinante a causa della violenza del fratellastro; quindi aveva raccontato tutto a Vivian, ma erano rimasti insieme solo per il tempo d'effetto della pozione, perché la maga si era recisamente rifiutata di essere fonte di nuova sofferenza per lui dopo tutto quello che aveva appena passato. C'era stato solo il tempo per un lungo, intenso e languido bacio, mentre la stringeva a sé e, ormai sfinito nel corpo, la desiderava intensamente con la mente.

Infine si era recato da Silente scoprendo l'incursione del giovane Potter nella mente di Voldemort, che però, a quanto gli risultava, non si era accorto di nulla.

Da parte sua il mago aveva fornito le informazioni ottenute e cioè che l'Oscuro Signore, come già sapeva fin dall'estate, era sempre più determinato a conoscere l'intero contenuto della profezia per riuscire ad interpretarla correttamente. Era una scoperta che aveva dolorosamente fatto sulla propria pelle, durante l'interminabile _Cruciatus_ con la quale Voldemort lo aveva accolto la prima sera delle "vacanze natalizie", per punirlo dell'incompletezza dell'informazione rivelata sedici anni prima e che era costata la vita a Lily e suo marito.

Il primo tassello era stato l'aver individuato in Malfoy il mago che aveva imperiato Podmore che, coperto dal Mantello dell'Invisibilità di Moody, il precedente 31 agosto aveva cercato di penetrare all'Ufficio dei Misteri. Quindi Malfoy aveva cercato di imperiare anche Bode, un Indicibile del Ministero, per obbligarlo a sottrarre la profezia: ma Bode sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto toccarla senza subire gravi conseguenze, quindi aveva cercato di resistergli strenuamente e alla fine era finito al San Mungo con gravi danni al cervello

Avevano così stabilito la necessità che il giovane Potter imparasse a proteggere la mente da eventuali attacchi di Voldemort e Silente gli aveva conseguentemente affidato il seccante compito di insegnare al ragazzo la complessa arte dell'Occlumanzia, incarico che Piton riteneva del tutto privo di qualsiasi possibilità di concreto successo.

Infine, il mago aveva di nuovo lasciato Hogwarts, illuminata dal sole, per tornare nel suo oscuro inferno privato.

In quelle tre, interminabili settimane, ogni giorno le sue mani erano state, anche più volte, a contatto col sangue, fosse anche per sanare ferite o cercare di salvare vite. La fragranza del rosso fluido vitale lo tentava ogni giorno sempre di più, inesorabilmente, quanto più ne rimaneva in prossimità. Diverse volte si era scoperto a leccarsi le labbra deglutendo a vuoto, anelando con ardenti sospiri allo squisito sapore che tanti anni prima gli aveva riempito la bocca saziando un desiderio che, sempre, poi si ripresentava, più forte ed implacabile; allora si ripuliva le mani sul mantello, inorridito al pensiero di poter cedere e, di nuovo, ritrovarsi nel gorgo diabolico in cui l'eccitante appagamento della macabra brama subito dopo la ricreava, ampliandola e intensificandola in un crescendo infernale in cui la sua umanità non avrebbe più avuto scampo alcuno.

L'unica soluzione era stata quella di distillare la sua pozione e berla, cercando di lenire, almeno un poco e per brevi periodi, le atroci sofferenze inflitte da una sete che non intendeva più soddisfare.

Tornato a Hogwarts, si era così di nuovo trovato nelle stesse, tremende condizioni dell'inizio dell'anno scolastico. Aveva giurato che sarebbe stato solo per pochi giorni, giusto per riprendere a fondo il controllo di sé, per non rischiare di far del male agli studenti e per stare con Vivian senza soffrire troppo, ma ben presto era nuovamente diventato schiavo della pozione.

Aveva anche iniziato le sgradevoli lezioni di Occlumanzia con un ragazzo che non aveva alcuna intenzione di applicarsi seriamente; l'avrebbe considerato totalmente inutile, e si sarebbe rifiutato di continuare, se non fosse stato che, subito la prima volta, aveva trovato nella mente di Potter ricordi che non potevano appartenergli: il corridoio che conduceva all'Ufficio dei Misteri e la porta nera in fondo. Doveva riuscire a scoprire se durante quei "sogni", che gli portavano immagini proibite nei ricordi, era il ragazzo a penetrare nella mente di Voldemort, come supponeva Silente, oppure era vero il contrario, come Piton temeva.

Ad ogni modo, entrambi concordavano sul fatto che, qualunque fosse il nesso che univa le due menti, questo sicuramente aveva a che fare con la cicatrice a saetta di Harry Potter che, nella notte in cui Voldemort era svanito come un filo di fumo nero dopo il rimbalzo del suo _Avada_, aveva creato quel singolare, e forse unico, legame tra i due maghi.

Infine, c'era stata l'evasione in massa dei Mangiamorte e, se tutto il mondo magico ne era stato terrorizzato, il mago aveva tratto un respiro di sollievo: con nuovi sudditi alla sua corte, Bellatrix tra tutti, l'Oscuro avrebbe avuto meno bisogno di lui e, forse, il Marchio non avrebbe più bruciato sul suo avambraccio fino alle vacanze di Pasqua, concedendogli quindi una lunga tregua.

Era ormai passato un mese, dopo il suo ritorno al castello, e quasi gli sembrava che il profumo di Vivian lo facesse soffrire di meno: continuava a desiderare spasmodicamente il suo sangue, e anche il suo corpo, ma voleva anche illudersi che, standole sempre vicino, con il passar del tempo si sarebbe in un certo senso "abituato" e la sofferenza indotta dall'implacabile desiderio, sempre insoddisfatto, sarebbe infine diminuita rendendo quindi più controllabile l'istinto e permettendogli di appagare l'altro, fortissimo desiderio che provava per la maga.

Era sabato sera, e ancora una volta l'aveva respinta allontanandola e rimandandola a dormire nella sua camera, deludendola perché era ormai evidente che Vivian non si accontentava più solo dei suoi baci e delle sue carezze, ma che voleva fare l'amore con lui, sicura che avrebbe saputo dominare il suo bestiale istinto. E, forse, aveva anche ragione.

Quella sera la maga aveva insistito parecchio e aveva messo a dura prova la sua volontà, tentandolo in ogni modo, e resistere era stato oltremodo difficile, il corpo e il sangue di Vivian ad eccitarlo terribilmente. Ma era riuscito a dominarsi, anche se non sapeva per quanto ancora avrebbe saputo farlo, e, dopo averla tenuta a lungo tra le braccia, ed averle regalato uno scampolo di piacere baciandola ed accarezzandola con appassionata dedizione, l'aveva poi riaccompagnata alla sua camera ad un orario ancora accettabile per tutelare la sua reputazione.

Negli occhi di Vivian, dorati alla luce delle torce, brillavano però le lacrime e Severus sapeva bene perché. Era la notte di San Valentino e la maga, inguaribile romantica, lo aveva implorato di tenerla con sé, solo per quella notte.

Ma lui glielo aveva crudelmente negato.

Ancora una volta per paura di poterle fare del male.

Severus sospirò, il desiderio per Vivian che dolorosamente torturava il suo corpo.

Tenerla fra le braccia era un continuo tormento di desiderio represso e negato e, spesso, negli ultimi tempi non si accorgeva neppure più del suo profumo, tanto era forte la voluttà per il corpo della maga.

Non vi erano motivi ragionevoli per i quali Voldemort lo dovesse chiamare, proprio quella notte, così come i suoi timori di farle del male non avevano più molto senso considerato che era ormai passato quasi un anno da quando il Marchio, per la prima volta, aveva ripreso a bruciare e da allora, nonostante tutto il tempo che passavano insieme, mai vi erano stati momenti in cui l'istinto fosse sfuggito al ferreo dominio della sua volontà, né mai aveva, neppure lontanamente, rischiato di farle del male.

Ma, soprattutto, non voleva più farla soffrire negandole ancora la sua vicinanza, non nella notte di San Valentino, almeno.

Così aveva riaperto il passaggio segreto e si era diretto alla sua porta, sicuro di trovarla chiusa e di dover bussare, in tal modo annunciando il dono che intendeva farle. Invece, la porta era socchiusa, rivelando che la maga non aveva mai smesso di sperare che, un giorno, il passaggio sarebbe stato riaperto.

Alla soffusa luce delle candele, una visione di sogno riempì i suoi occhi neri, già scintillanti di desiderio.

Vivian era di spalle, in piedi davanti al camino, e le fiamme ondeggianti gli rivelarono in controluce il sinuoso corpo della maga, coperto solo da una leggera e trasparente camicia da notte bianca che le lasciava scoperta quasi tutta la schiena sulla quale ricadevano, morbidamente inanellati, i lunghi capelli neri.

Severus socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò, i denti a tormentare piano le labbra in un anelito di voluttà: com'era bella!

Vivian si girò di profilo e il mago poté vedere che stava languidamente accarezzando la magica rosa rossa che le aveva donato come pegno del suo eterno amore quando si erano incontrati a Spinner's End, appena prima dell'inizio della scuola. Quella stessa rosa che l'aveva punta permettendole di scoprire il suo agghiacciante segreto.

Vivian strinse la rosa al seno e sospirò piano, una lacrima che scendeva lenta sulla gota e il nome del mago che aleggiava dolce nell'aria.

- Vivian, amore!

Severus in un istante le fu di fianco e la strinse forte a sé, gemendo al caldo e morbido, intimo contatto della sua pelle con quella della maga, grazie alla giacca del pigiama nero completamente aperta sul petto. Subito cercò le sue labbra per un intenso bacio colmo di passione troppo a lungo soffocata. Vivian rispose con pari impeto, stringendosi al suo corpo che, esplicitamente, la voleva.

- Perdonami, ti prego, sono stato crudele a respingerti, - le sussurrò con ardore sulle labbra, lambendogliele piano, - quando solo ti desidero da impazzire!

Vivian sorrise, felice, e tornò a baciarlo, dimentica di quella lacrima che da dolore si era trasformata in gioia.

Fu un bacio intenso, languidamente appassionato, infinito, che ruppe ogni residuo freno che ancora vincolava il mago; staccandosi a fatica dalle sue labbra la sollevò tra le braccia, un meraviglioso sorriso ad illuminargli il volto pallido:

- Questa notte dormirai con me, stretta tra le mie braccia! - esclamò, gli occhi neri che scintillavano d'amore e di felicità, - D'ora in poi dormirai sempre con me, amore mio, e non richiuderò mai più il passaggio segreto!

I loro sguardi s'incrociarono e rimasero incatenati: sul volto di Vivian brillava un'intensa gioia che si rifletteva nelle vellutate tenebre, colme di desiderio, degli occhi del mago.

Era tra le sue braccia, finalmente, il corpo caldo e sensuale premuto contro il suo, a farlo impazzire di desiderio, proprio come la prima notte che avevano dormito insieme, ma questa volta non vi erano abiti invernali a separarli: solo la seta sottile della camicia da notte e quella nera, altrettanto leggera, dei pantaloni del suo pigiama, la casacca aperta sul petto che si sollevava in lunghi ansimi al contatto con la pelle di Vivian, strappandogli gemiti soffocati di piacere.

- Ti ricordi la nostra prima notte insieme? – sussurrò piano, la voce arrochita dal desiderio, lasciando scorrere languido la mano lungo la schiena nuda di Vivian, accarezzandole i capelli.

- Eravamo molto più vestiti. – sospirò Vivian, fremendo sotto il delicato ma sapiente tocco delle sottili dita del mago.

- Non avevo neppure il coraggio di sfiorarti…

La maga gli sorrise e si strinse di più al suo corpo, cercandone il caldo ed intimo contatto.

- Non osavo cogliere l'incantevole dono dell'amore che mi offristi regalandomi un perdono che ancora oggi non ritengo di meritare – sussurrò, la mano sulla pelle nuda della schiena a premerla contro di sé – e così impazzivo di desiderio, - continuò con appassionato ardore sulle labbra che la maga gli offriva, - proprio come adesso…

La baciò di nuovo con intensa passione, il corpo che urlava un'eccitazione non più contenibile.

- Povero amore mio, sei costretto ancora a desiderarmi senza potermi avere! - proferì in un ardente sospiro Vivian, fin troppo conscia della dura erezione del mago che premeva contro la sua coscia. – Non sarebbe meglio se mi tenessi lontana, invece di assecondare ogni mio capriccio?

- No! – esclamò Severus stringendola più forte a sé, un brivido di piacere a quell'intimo contatto fra i loro corpi, - Sapere che mi ami, nonostante ciò che sono, che non hai paura di me…

Il mago socchiuse gli occhi, un ardente respiro a confondersi con un gemito di piacere che depose languido sulle labbra della sua donna:

- … che mi desideri, quasi quanto io desidero te, è la cosa più importante per me, ciò che mi permette di andare avanti anche in questa tremenda condizione.

Vivian sospirò appena ricambiando il lungo bacio del mago che, definitivamente, riaccese un desiderio mai sopito.

- Quando mi sei vicina, ti desidero, Vivian, sempre! – sussurrò con passione sulle sue morbide labbra appena dischiuse, roventi dopo l'appassionato bacio, lambendogliele piano con la punta della lingua. – Ma voglio il tuo corpo molto più intensamente del tuo sangue!

Severus la sentì fremere tra le braccia, ma era certo che non fosse la paura ad esserne la fonte:

- Se bramo il tuo sangue, - mormorò con cupa amarezza, - mi sento uno spregevole mostro, ma desiderare il tuo corpo, - sussurrò ardentemente, - mi fa sentire uomo… normale!

- Maledizione, Severus, non puoi continuare a negarti ogni piacere! – si ribellò Vivian sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio del mago. – È quasi un anno che non facciamo più l'amore!

Severus le permise di allontanarsi e chiuse gli occhi sospirando: sì, sapeva che Vivian, ormai, non ce la faceva più a sopportare quella situazione di rinuncia che da troppo tempo le aveva imposto. Si tirò su a sedere sotto lo sguardo afflitto della maga:

- Lo sai che anch'io non desidero altro…

S'interruppe e parve quasi arrossire:

- No, ecco, - continuò con un sospiro imbarazzato, - il problema è proprio che desidero anche - di nuovo s'interruppe sospirando piano mentre abbassava vergognoso lo sguardo, - altro! Ma che non posso, non _voglio_ avere!

Vivian si era alzata dal letto e aveva afferrato la rosa posata sul tavolino:

- Va bene, se non hai il coraggio di avere me, allora assaggia il mio sangue!

Il mago la fissò con gli occhi neri spalancati, il rosso della rosa che spiccava sulla candida camicia di seta come una gigantesca goccia di sangue:

- Ho fatto svanire ogni spina affinché non possa più farti del male! – esclamò deciso alzandosi anch'egli in piedi ed osservando Vivian, immaginandola vestita di rosso, come se ella stessa fosse una appassionata rosa ribelle, pronta a tutto per avere il suo amore.

- Non mi è difficile farle ricrescere, pungermi, ed offrirti il mio sangue a dimostrazione del mio amore!

Severus in un balzo le afferrò i polsi, tumultuose fiamme che bruciavano veementi negli occhi neri:

- Non ti farò del male, mai! – sussurrò, il respiro ardente sulle sue labbra rosse e la mano che, delicatamente ma con fermezza, le prendeva la rosa dalle dita e la lasciava scivolare piano a terra per stringere forte a sé la maga. – Ti amo, Vivian, e ti voglio, ora!

La sollevò tra le braccia e l'adagiò sul letto, quindi rimase un attimo a rimirarla, in silenzio, gli occhi neri scintillanti di sensuale desiderio: era bellissima, i lunghi capelli corvini sparsi sul soffice cuscino a disegnare sinuosi arabeschi mentre il petto si sollevava in affrettati respiri di voluttà, lasciando intravvedere i seni dalla profonda scollatura.

Gli sorrideva, le labbra languidamente dischiuse e bagliori dorati nelle iridi nocciola illuminate dalle fiamme che danzavano nel camino. Il mago si sedette sul bordo del letto e, con lentezza estenuante, prese a carezzarle l'ovale del viso, scendendo delicato lungo il collo fino a sfiorare, con dita tremanti, i seni e poi proseguire sul ventre piatto e teso con un tocco leggero, come ali di farfalla, che le diede un lungo e profondo brivido di piacere.

Severus, percependo il fremito della sua pelle, socchiuse gli occhi e si morse piano le labbra, a trattenere un gemito di desiderio, quindi si chinò sul volto dove le labbra dischiuse lo attendevano vogliose: le sfiorò con le sue, roventi, poi le lambì piano con la punta della lingua, insinuandola appena prima di catturarle in un bacio intenso che, infine, prometteva l'estasi completa fino a quel momento sempre negata.

Tornò poi a lambirle il viso, scendendo lento lungo il collo, ardenti sospiri a bruciare di desiderio la pelle della maga, le dita tremanti a far scivolare giù le sottili spalline, lasciando le labbra libere di proseguire il loro appassionato cammino verso i seni che facevano capolino dalla candida seta, le mani del mago, ora, ad insinuarsi nella scollatura per stringerli e accarezzarli con languida passione, i capezzoli turgidi che si offrivano frementi ai suoi baci.

Severus gemette, mentre affondava il viso tra i seni e la stringeva a sé facendo scivolare verso il basso la frusciante camicia da notte che ancora gli impediva di raggiungere tutta la pelle di Vivian, bruciante sotto il tocco intenso delle sue dita. La collaborazione della maga fu pronta e, strusciandosi sensualmente contro il suo corpo, gli permise di sfilarle del tutto il lieve velo di seta; quindi le sue piccole mani lo aiutarono a liberarsi della giacca del pigiama e, finalmente, furono ancora pelle contro pelle, sensazione bruciante, acuta ed eccitante, mai dimenticata e sempre anelata in quei lunghi, interminabili mesi.

I loro gemiti soffocati aleggiarono nell'aria arroventata, solo la seta nera dei pantaloni, già impregnata dell'umido desiderio del mago, a contenere ancora la sua prorompente erezione. Vivian lo sentì tremare sopra di sé, mentre con irruente passione la baciava sul collo, il sangue che pulsava veloce sotto la pelle; temette che di nuovo stesse soffrendo, afflitto dalla sua tremenda sete, così allungò la mano sul comodino, tastando alla ricerca della piccola ampolla:

- Prendi la tua pozione. – gli sussurrò all'orecchio, complice.

Severus si bloccò per un istante, poi le sue labbra tornarono a lambirle il collo seguendo la pulsante linea della giugulare e risalendo infine sulle sue labbra:

- Mezzora non mi basta neppure per incominciare, - ridacchiò sensualmente sulla sua bocca, - dovresti saperlo, ormai! – aggiunse con voce roca e profonda, sorridendo, le labbra sottili appena dischiuse mentre la sentiva fremere sotto di sé e ritrarre la mano dal comodino.

- Ma il mio sangue…

- Fa parte di te, - sussurrò con passione, scivolando di nuovo verso il collo con le labbra, - e sarà mio, quando anche tu lo sarai!

Vivian fu di nuovo travolta da brividi di piacere, scatenati dalla profonda sensualità della voce del mago:

- Prendimi, Severus, sono tua, _tutta_, lo sai! - sussurrò stringendolo a sé, le unghie a graffiargli appena la schiena.

Il mago riprese a baciarla sul collo, scendendo poi lentamente sul petto, mentre le mani lo precedevano, avide dei suoi seni, la lingua poi a lenire dolcemente i capezzoli vittime di troppo irruenti e insistenti carezze. E ancora le mani di Severus percorsero il suo corpo con sapienti tocchi, lievi e delicati, profondamente piacevoli, che di nuovo le regalarono intensi brividi.

Si abbandonò completamente a quelle sensazioni, sapendo quanto il mago amava sentirla fremere di piacere tra le sue braccia, così come lei si deliziava a sentirlo gemere mentre cercava di controllarsi, proprio come stava facendo in quel momento, i denti a premere sul labbro inferiore per trattenere quei suoni soffocati che le rivelavano con quanta passione Severus, sempre, la desiderasse, nonostante l'apparente, gelido comportamento.

Le labbra di Severus erano ormai scese sul suo ventre, le dita appena dolcemente penetrate nella sua intimità per regalarle di nuovo l'estasi, quando questa scoppiò, improvvisa, quasi inattesa, e lo stupefatto grido sfuggì dalla bocca di Vivian mentre il suo corpo sussultava: rivoli di caldo piacere gocciolarono tra le dita del mago la cui bocca, veloce, raggiunse quell'umido regno per dissetarsene goloso.

Ma non era quello che Vivian voleva, non quella notte, almeno. Ora voleva solo Severus, il suo corpo a congiungersi col proprio, a penetrarlo con passione fino a diventarne parte indissolubile. Allungò le braccia e trasse a sé il mago che, a malavoglia, abbandonò l'agognata fonte tornando a stringerla a sé, sussurrandole il suo amore sulle labbra, la dura eccitazione che le premeva contro l'inguine. Vivian insinuò la mano tra i loro corpi, sotto la seta leggera dei pantaloni, fino a raggiungerlo e stringerlo fra le dita, caldo e pulsante, bagnato di gocce di piacere sfuggite al controllo, e Severus gemette inarcando lievemente la schiena, i denti di nuovo a tormentare le labbra. Con l'altra mano abbassò il morbido elastico e fu la volta del mago di contorcersi sotto il suo tocco per aiutarla a liberarsi dall'indumento.

Ora, nulla più li divideva e gli occhi neri del mago erano un abisso tenebroso e profondo, dove fiamme d'amore ardevano travolgendo ogni residuo controllo. Ansimò e di nuovo gemette, la mano di Vivian che ancora lo avvolgeva, sicura, in lunghe carezze, lente e intense, che facevano impazzire di desiderio il mago.

- No… basta… ti prego… - implorò con voce spezzata, un velo di piacere ad appannare il profondo nero dei suoi occhi.

Vivian si beò del piacere dipinto sul volto del mago, il consueto pallore ora tinto dal calore dell'eccitazione, e lo strinse di più, in una carezza ancora più avvolgente e stimolante, sospirando i suoi gemiti contratti e sentendolo pulsare caldo e duro tra le dita.

Severus inarcò la schiena e si morse forte le labbra: era quasi da un anno che non facevano l'amore e non poteva permetterle di continuare quella carezza, o non sarebbe riuscito a dominarsi oltre. Le bloccò la mano con decisione, quindi la prese nella sua e la portò alle labbra, baciandole le dita, leccandogliele una a una con lenta e umida lussuria:

- Che delizioso tormento, oltremodo piacevole, sanno infliggermi queste piccole dita, - sussurrò, lasciandosi sfuggire ancora un breve gemito, per il gioioso compiacimento della maga, - ma ora non voglio più giocare… - aggiunse roco, mentre con la vigorosa erezione premeva di nuovo contro l'inguine.

Sorridendole languido, le labbra sottili dischiuse e piene di desiderio, Severus si sollevò sui gomiti e si sistemò meglio sopra di lei, che aprì le gambe e rialzò un poco il bacino: il mago trasse un lungo sospiro e tremò appena, quindi, con trattenuto impeto, lentamente sprofondò in lei, carne rovente che vibrando avvolse la sua erezione, dura e pulsante, per farla finalmente sua.

Il mago si sollevò sulle braccia e cominciò a muoversi in lei, con movimenti lenti e profondi, ogni volta scendendo sul suo viso a lambirle le labbra e sussurrarle il suo amore:

- Mia… sei mia… - gemette, - ancora!

- Solo tua, Severus, per sempre!

Quanto a lungo aveva temuto di non poterla più amare, lui mostro e lei così fragilmente inerme tra le sue braccia!

Invece era lì, senza neppure distinguere il profumo del suo sangue da quello, altrettanto intenso e inebriante, della sua pelle, immerso nel corpo caldo e sinuoso che s'inarcava sotto le sue spinte decise e di nuovo sussultava di piacere, ancora e ancora, l'estasi dipinta sul bel volto che le sue labbra lambivano piano nel movimento continuo e profondo, mai interrotto, per farla godere a lungo e intensamente, per quanto difficile fosse mantenere il dominio di sé e non cedere alla travolgente voglia di lasciarsi andare al proprio piacere ed esplodere dentro di lei.

Ma voleva amarla, quella notte, a lungo e con veemente passione, per ricompensarla di tutte le volte che, in quegli interminabili mesi, l'aveva delusa negandosi crudelmente. Ora voleva renderle ciò che le aveva sottratto, donarle tutto il suo amore e continuare ad amarla con instancabile dedizione e impetuoso slancio. Così continuò a muoversi in lei, con irruente foga, mordendosi forte le labbra per resistere a se stesso, godendo per i sussulti dell'orgasmo della sua donna che, al culmine, gridò ancora il suo nome in roche sillabe spezzate, il rossore del piacere a colorarle il viso.

Tornò ad appoggiarsi ad un gomito e la baciò con ardente passione, il suo desiderio ancora trattenuto e rinviato, mentre con l'altra mano le accarezzava con insistenza il fianco e poi saliva a stringere un seno, il capezzolo duro tra le dita golose, gemendo di piacere sulle labbra di Vivian che, a fatica e con gli occhi chiusi, cercava di respirare recuperando l'affanno.

La strinse a sé, forte, desiderandola con una strana intensità, mai provata prima; si sollevò di nuovo sulle braccia tornando a muoversi in lei con dolce violenza, con l'urgenza di un desiderio che si faceva sempre più impellente, con movimenti reiterati, profondi e veloci, le labbra sempre crudelmente strette tra i denti, finché di nuovo sentì l'intimità di Vivian fremere intorno al proprio membro, duro, pulsante, sempre più vicino all'eruzione, per inondarlo del piacere che ancora le aveva offerto.

Non ce la faceva più a trattenersi, ma non voleva cedere al carnale istinto: voleva ancora baciarla e amarla e farla godere, ancora e ancora, senza fine, senza riposo, sempre più intensamente; voleva che fosse sua, corpo e anima, per sempre, carne e sangue, per la vita!

Era così bella, il rossore del sangue che le accendeva le gote, e il suo profumo si faceva sempre più inebriante, dandogli alla testa, accendendo un nuovo desiderio nella sua mente, implacabile e inesorabile. Eppure, bastava poco per soddisfarlo, era sufficiente chinarsi su Vivian, baciarla con passione e abbandonarsi all'istinto, lasciando che il piacere fluisse in caldi fiotti dal suo membro, annullando per brevi istanti la sua ragione.

E poi il collo di Vivian, il sangue pulsante che gorgogliava squisito sotto la pelle, appena oltre le sue labbra ardenti che lo bramavano: sarebbe bastato pensare la formula dell'incanto per lacerare la tenera pelle, poi solo una lieve pressione e il dolcissimo sangue di Vivian avrebbe riempito la sua bocca dissetandolo e infine placando la voglia che da quasi un anno ogni giorno lo torturava…

Severus ansimò, inebriandosi a fondo di quel prelibato profumo, quindi si chinò sul collo gemendo di desiderio e pregustando infine quel piacere proibito.

Il riscatto del mostro

Vivian sentì Severus ansimare in modo strano, poi chinarsi sul suo collo gemendo di desiderio e piacere come mai aveva fatto prima d'allora.

Spalancò di colpo gli occhi, estasi dorata in cui il mago si specchiò riconoscendo il mostro che stava emergendo dal suo interno.

Vivian urlò.

Inorridito, il mago si ritrasse di colpo sollevandosi sulle braccia e per un attimo incrociò lo sguardo di Vivian, colmo di terrore.

- Noo! – gridò Severus, pieno d'orrore per quello che stava per fare alla donna che amava.

Rimase ancora per un istante sopra il corpo di Vivian, scosso da tremiti che lo dilaniavano nel profondo, gli occhi neri dilatati e il respiro ansante, quindi con un colpo di reni uscì da lei e rotolò con furia disordinata sul materasso fino a cadere giù dall'altro lato del letto, dove restò accovacciato, nudo ed eccitato, gemendo appena, i lunghi capelli corvini a ombreggiargli il volto soffuso da un pallore mortale.

In un gesto istintivo, Vivian afferrò il lenzuolo e si coprì, poi rimase ad osservare il mago che, tremante, a sua volta la fissava, gli occhi neri d'infinita disperazione.

Forse… forse aveva solo frainteso…

Non riusciva a capire cosa fosse accaduto. Stavano appassionatamente facendo l'amore e Severus, come sempre, l'aveva già più volte fatta godere rinviando il proprio piacere per privilegiare il suo: aveva gli occhi chiusi e ancora stava sussultando, persa nell'estasi dell'ultimo, intenso orgasmo, quando aveva avuto una strana sensazione, come se Severus fosse d'improvviso cambiato e la sua ardente passione si fosse trasformata in vorace cupidigia, fino al punto in cui il suo corpo non era più stato sufficiente a soddisfare… una macabra voluttà che solo il sangue poteva placare!

Così aveva spalancato gli occhi e, per un istante, aveva avuto l'orrenda visione di un ghigno mostruoso sul pallido volto di Severus, saturo di disgustosa lascivia, ed era stata certa che stesse per morderla sul collo e succhiarle il sangue… ma lui stesso le aveva detto che non aveva gli affilati canini dei vampiri per farlo!

Vivian boccheggiò e si avvolse più strettamente nel lenzuolo, terrorizzata dai propri pensieri, i lunghi capelli neri inanellati sparsi in disordine sul cuscino e sulle spalle nude.

Negli occhi di Severus, pieni di angosciata tristezza, brillavano umane lacrime che avevano cancellato ogni parvenza del mostro che bramava il suo sangue.

E tremava, nudo e accovacciato a terra, lontano da lei, sufficientemente distante da non farle più paura, alcune ciocche di capelli neri appiccicate sul volto di nuovo pallido e le lacrime di cristallo che, infrangendo la fragile barriera delle ciglia, lente scendevano a rigargli le guance.

Possibile che si fosse sbagliata? Che aprendo gli occhi all'improvviso avesse scambiato il normale desiderio e l'eccitazione, sul volto dell'uomo che amava, per qualcosa di tremendamente mostruoso?

Era un errore realmente possibile? L'immaginazione poteva giocarle quell'orribile scherzo?

Ma perché Severus si era ritratto da lei in quel modo?

Forse aveva visto l'orrore nel suo sguardo, aveva intuito il suo terrore e si era allontanato per dimostrarle che non voleva farle del male. Ma perché, allora, continuava a starsene muto e non la tranquillizzava?

Perché tremava? Perché piangeva?

- Perdonami…

Un lacerante sussurro sottile, roco e spezzato, tremante e disperato, proprio come era Severus, inginocchiato a terra, dall'altra parte del letto, a implorare il suo perdono.

Vivian chiuse gli occhi che si stavano riempiendo di lacrime.

Non si era sbagliata: le sue percezioni erano state tutte corrette.

Ma Severus si era fermato: non l'aveva morsa, che avesse o no i canini per farlo, o l'incantesimo di taglio a fior di labbra.

Severus non le aveva fatto del male e, all'ultimo momento, aveva ripreso il controllo del suo istinto bestiale.

Perché il suo amore era ancora più forte di quel desiderio implacabile.

La maga riaprì gli occhi e grosse perle salate le rigarono le guance, cadendo pesanti sul lenzuolo.

- Ti amo, Vivian…

Ancora la disperazione più totale nella voce incrinata del mago.

- Non ti farò del male…

La maga sospirò: Severus stava soffrendo terribilmente perché per un brevissimo istante, per davvero, aveva rischiato di farle del male e, ora, non se lo sarebbe più perdonato, a costo di non avvicinarsi mai più a lei!

- Severus! - sussurrò con amore tendendogli le mani, - Ti amo!

Per un fugace attimo, l'ombra di un pallido sorriso rischiarò appena il viso del mago che rimase però immobile, sempre accovacciato a terra, con quella penosa aria implorante.

- Vieni qua! – esclamò la maga, intensamente turbata, - Non ho paura di te!

Un altro profondo tremito percorse il mago, che continuò a rimanere immobile, le lacrime che scendevano come scintillanti cristalli sul volto pallidissimo, gli occhi neri che bruciavano di dolore e una ciocca di capelli corvini impigliata sulla guancia.

- Ti prego, abbracciami! – lo esortò infine.

- No. – rispose con sofferente determinazione. – Non lo merito: sono solo un mostro!

- Se tu fossi un mostro, - gli sorrise Vivian scuotendo il capo, - ormai mi avresti dissanguata!

Lo vide sussultare e tremare, gli occhi sempre più disperatamente neri nel diafano pallore del viso.

Si sporse sul letto verso il mago, tendendogli la mano:

- Invece te ne stai lì, nudo e accovacciato a terra, tremando d'orrore al solo pensiero che avresti potuto farmi del male! – esclamò, l'amore e la fiducia nella voce commossa.

Lo vide sospirare, altre lacrime che seguivano la via già aperta sulle guance scavate, fiamme tumultuose che avvampavano nello scintillante abisso dei suoi occhi neri.

- Ti prego, vieni qua e abbracciami, - esclamò ancora, allungandosi sul letto fino ad arrivare a sfiorargli il volto con la punta delle dita, - stringimi forte e dimmi ancora che mi ami!

Ma il mago ancora rimaneva immobile, così Vivian giunse fino all'altro capo del letto e lo abbracciò stretto, coprendolo con un lembo di lenzuolo:

- Ti amo, Severus!

Lo sentì rilassarsi appena fra le sue braccia, mentre gli sfiorava piano il viso con le labbra:

- Voglio continuare a fare l'amore con te. – gli sussurrò all'orecchio scivolando giù dal letto ed insinuandosi tra le sue gambe. – Prendi la tua pozione…

Lo sentì irrigidirsi e quasi ritrarsi, ma non lo lasciò fuggire via ancora:

- Voglio che anche tu, questa notte, abbia finalmente il tuo piacere, - mormorò stringendosi al mago, - come più volte lo hai regalato a me.

Severus scosse il capo, ma la strinse un poco tra le braccia, le labbra a sfiorarle il viso, dolci e delicate, quasi timorose:

- Ti amo, Vivian, - disse in un amaro sussurro, - ma non merito nulla, sono solo un pericolo per te!

- Lascia che sia io a decidere cosa sei per me! – cercò di scuoterlo la maga con decisione, ma Severus non sembrava intenzionato a cedere, e lei sapeva quanto poteva essere ostinato.

Questa volta, però, non glielo avrebbe permesso, non avrebbe più lasciato che si rintanasse in se stesso a soffrire in silenzio. Doveva riuscire a scuoterlo, in un modo o nell'altro, o sarebbero di colpo ripiombati indietro di mesi, quando il mago neppure osava starle vicino per paura di farle del male. E non era giusto, no, proprio no, perché Severus le aveva invece appena dimostrato che sapeva controllarsi e Vivian era sempre più convinta che non le avrebbe mai fatto del male.

Lo fissò negli occhi neri, dove fiamme d'amore e di dolore bruciavano avvinte tra loro: sapeva che le parole che stava per pronunciare lo avrebbero ferito, ma la sua ostinazione non le lasciava altra possibilità per salvare il loro rapporto.

- Non vorrai lasciare che io pensi che tu sia veramente un mostro?

Lo sentì tremare, e poi sospirare, ma le sue braccia continuarono a stringerla a sé.

Prese un lungo respiro e diede l'affondo finale:

- O che io creda che in queste condizioni non sei più in grado di fare ancora l'amore con me…

Vide il mago chiudere gli occhi e stringere i denti, e ancora lo sentì tremare. Poi ci fu solo la sua voce, calda e profonda, mentre la stringeva al proprio corpo nudo infrangendo la barriera che aveva eretto per proteggerla da se stesso:

- Ti amo, Vivian, immensamente! – disse in un dolcissimo ed appassionato sussurro d'amore, sfiorandole piano le labbra. - No, non voglio che pensi queste orribili cose di me… non voglio! – esclamò stringendola sempre più forte, innamorato e disperato. – Ti dimostrerò che non è così!

Le labbra di Severus si posarono su quelle della maga per un lungo bacio appassionato, promessa d'amore senza pericolo e desiderio di riscatto da un'accusa che sapeva bene non essere mai stata tale, mossa solo per spronarlo dalla donna che lo amava profondamente e che non aveva paura di lui.

Ripensò a quell'istante terribile, quando Vivian aveva riaperto gli occhi, ancora perduta nell'estasi dell'orgasmo, e lo avevo visto chinarsi con quell'orrenda espressione sul volto: aveva urlato, è vero, spaventata dalla momentanea visione, ma non aveva cercato di fuggire né lo aveva colpito per difendersi. Era lui che era fuggito via, agghiacciato dalle potenziali conseguenze dei suoi raccapriccianti desideri.

Sospirando cupo, si chiese fino a che punto Vivian avesse compreso il pericolo mortale corso in quel frangente.

Ma era stato solo il cedimento di un fugace attimo, svanito nel volgere d'un battito di ciglia, non appena aveva visto l'orrore della sua immagine riflessa negli occhi della sua Vivian: no, non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, si sarebbe comunque fermato in tempo, ne era certo. E ora l'avrebbe dimostrato, a Vivian e, soprattutto, a se stesso: non era un mostro ed era in grado di amare la sua donna, fino in fondo, quella notte e per sempre!

Si alzò in piedi di scatto, con Vivian tra le braccia, e la trascinò con sé sul letto, stringendola forte al petto e poi avvolgendo entrambi sotto il lenzuolo, rotolando sul materasso in un appassionato abbraccio, come se l'amplesso non fosse mai stato interrotto, di nuovo incredibilmente eccitato:

- Ti voglio, Vivian, ti voglio! – sussurrò con languida passione sulla sua bocca prima di baciarla ancora, con crescente ardore, rubandole il respiro e lasciandola ansante, gli occhi scintillanti di gioia, di nuovo dorati all'ondeggiante e complice luce delle fiamme del camino.

- Sono tua, Severus, prendimi! – ansimò, offrendosi al mago che la strinse in un rovente abbraccio, la dura erezione a premere con forza contro l'inguine mentre la baciava con passione sul collo, un solo, lecito desiderio nella mente.

- La tua pozione…

- Non ne ho bisogno, - ansimò sulle sue labbra, lambendogliele piano con la lingua, - è solo il tuo corpo che voglio, adesso, nient'altro…

Vivian aprì appena le gambe e lo sentì penetrare in sé con irruente impeto, gonfio e duro, carne bruciante a congiungersi ancora una volta con la sua.

A fatica ancora mormorò:

- La pozione…

Ma il mago le chiuse la bocca con un intenso bacio e iniziò a muoversi in lei, con ampie e profonde spinte, ogni volta premendo forte contro il pube, per stimolarla ancora di più, aumentando poco per volta il ritmo che, inizialmente lento, si fece ben presto martellante e sempre più travolgente, finché Vivian diede in un grido acuto che liberò il suo piacere mentre Severus la guardava, gli occhi neri scintillanti di felicità, e continuava a penetrarla, con instancabile maestria, regalandole una lunga ed intensa estasi.

- Severus… Severus…

Si chinò ancora a baciarla con esasperata passione, appoggiandosi a un gomito per aver agio di accarezzarle un seno, stringerlo fra le dita strofinandole il capezzolo turgido, beandosi dei continui gemiti di piacere che le strappava, senza mai smettere di muoversi in lei, solo rallentando un po' il ritmo per concederle una breve tregua, per rialzarsi poi sulle braccia, dopo un lungo bacio sul collo, e riprendere con vigorose spinte che Vivian accolse con brevi gridi che ne rivelarono il totale gradimento.

Severus ansimò, trattenendo a fatica il virile desiderio, le labbra strette tra i denti per riuscire a resistere ancora un poco, per farla godere un'altra volta, per vedere di nuovo l'estasi inondarle il viso e sentire il proprio nome, spezzato negli ansimi del piacere, nascere dalla sua bocca, rossa ciliegia golosa, ed aleggiare piano nell'aria, congiungendosi infine al suo innamorato sussurro:

- Vivian… amore

Tornò a sprofondare nella sua donna, un lungo gemito di piacere sulle labbra sottili, dischiuse nell'anelito d'amore, giù, fino in fondo, con potenti spinte che ogni volta strappavano un mugolio dalle labbra ora prigioniere dei denti, in un crescendo esaltante, Vivian che ancora sussultava sotto il suo corpo in un orgasmo protratto, la calda intimità fremente che stringeva il suo membro, rovente, duro e vibrante, infine pulsante in un denso spruzzo abbondante che Vivian percepì con chiarezza, seppur ancora persa nell'intensa estasi che il mago le aveva regalato con instancabile dedizione.

Severus rimase immobile sopra Vivian, il respiro mozzato, la bocca appena aperta in un lungo gemito di piacere, roco e profondo, negli occhi neri solo un abisso di tenebre scintillanti, piacere finalmente concesso e raggiunto, troppo a lungo atteso e rinviato, esplosione incontenibile che montava in lui, prorompente, a travolgere ogni argine di controllo, oltre il quale esisteva solo l'amore per la sua donna, la sua meravigliosa Vivian che godeva con lui e di lui, occhi dorati che brillavano nella nuova comune voluttà, intenso profumo di pelle e di carne, sensuale e ardente, calore d'amore e umano desiderio, alla fine raggiunto e soddisfatto.

Poi tornò a muoversi in lei con possenti spinte a rinvigorire per entrambi un piacere ormai intensamente esploso, a cogliere ansimi e gridi, gemiti e spasimi di piacere, acuti e lancinanti, appaganti, a placare un comune desiderio per troppo tempo rinviato; poi, furono solo gli ardenti sussurri dei loro nomi ad aleggiare nell'aria arroventata dell'amplesso:

- Vivian… ti amo!

- Severus… amore mio…

Si appoggiò sui gomiti e la baciò con tenera passione, trattenendole il volto tra le mani e sussurrandole il suo amore, poi scivolò piano fuori dal suo corpo, ma solo per stringerla di nuovo al suo fianco in un avvolgente abbraccio, pelle contro pelle, ancora calda e fremente.

Respirò a fondo, finalmente rilassato, il profumo di Vivian che lo inebriava, ma senza più farlo soffrire, troppo felice per essere riuscito ad amarla fino in fondo per potere desiderare altro.

Tornò a cercare le labbra della sua donna, per lambirle piano con le sue in un dolcissimo bacio, pieno d'amore, poi depose lievi baci a fior di labbra sul suo viso, strappando nuovi brividi alla sua pelle mentre le sussurrava ancora il suo amore.

Infine la tenne stretta a sé, respirando il suo squisito profumo e carezzandole piano la spalla e il fianco.

Vivian era immensamente felice che, finalmente, Severus non soffrisse più e avesse potuto appagare almeno uno dei due desideri che per troppo tempo lo avevano tormentato, così si lasciò coccolare a lungo in quel caldo abbraccio, le dita sottili del mago che, leggere, le sfioravano lente la pelle facendola rabbrividire di piacere.

Lo sentiva respirare liberamente e a fondo, come da tanto tempo non faceva più, e si chiese quanto a lungo sarebbe durato quello stato di grazia per Severus, per un momento illudendosi che sarebbe stato per sempre e che avrebbero così potuto riprendere a fare l'amore senza timore, ogni giorno, ogni volta che potevano stare insieme.

Per un istante le ritornò in mente la sconvolgente immagine del mago, nudo e tremante, accovacciato ai piedi del letto come un animale spaventato: era stato un momento carico d'angoscia e, dopo un primo istante di paura per la propria vita, aveva provato una pena straziante per Severus. Chiuse gli occhi, ricacciando indietro le lacrime che già li avevano riempiti: avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di non rivederlo mai più in quello stato!

Il mago percepì subito la tensione che si era impadronita di Vivian e la strinse di più a sé, affondando il viso nei suoi lunghi capelli neri, fino a raggiungere il collo per baciarlo languidamente, il profumo del sangue che di nuovo lo tentava.

Anche la maga si accorse che qualcosa era cambiato in Severus: il suo respiro era tornato breve, un poco contratto e non inspirava più a fondo. Comprese che la tregua dalla sofferenza era già terminata e la sua personale illusione, che tutto quel tremendo incubo fosse finito, svanì in un istante lasciando posto solo per una precisa determinazione: voleva continuare a fare l'amore con Severus, ma non avrebbe mai più permesso che il mago si trovasse di nuovo nella penosa condizione di avere il terrore di farle del male. Doveva assolutamente convincerlo a prendere la pozione prima di fare l'amore con lei. E doveva farlo sdrammatizzando la tensione che si stava creando.

Si sottrasse ai suoi baci, che, scendendo lungo la linea del collo, si stavano facendo sempre più insistenti, come se di nuovo il mago la volesse, e si sollevò un poco appoggiandosi sul suo petto liscio, accarezzandolo piano con la punta delle dita, sentendo la pelle subito fremere al suo tocco leggero. Lo fissò negli occhi, nero abisso scintillante di felicità in cui il desiderio di nuovo si faceva strada, quindi sorrise, maliziosa, e si chinò a lambirgli piano con la punta della lingua il piccolo e rigido capezzolo, strappandogli un sospirante gemito. Poi lasciò scorrere la mano sul petto, scendendo lieve lungo il ventre e fermandosi arrivata ai primi peli del pube; il gemito del mago divenne roco e lo sentì spingere un poco il bacino verso l'alto in attesa che la carezza scendesse più in basso.

Soddisfatta per essere riuscita a distrarlo dall'odore del sangue, tornò di nuovo a fissarlo negli occhi, dove la luce nera del desiderio si era fatta più intensa:

- Meglio se prepari una scorta di ampolline sul comodino, - sussurrò maliziosa, - la prossima volta che vorrai fare l'amore con me…

Severus sospirò, ricordando fin troppo bene il momento di angoscioso terrore che l'aveva attanagliato quando si era reso conto che stava per farle del male: era proprio ridotto peggio di un drogato! Il tono usato da Vivian, però, era stato molto leggero, teso a sdrammatizzare, e doveva approfittarne:

- Se lo facessi, sai bene che consumerei tutta la scorta in una sola volta! – ribatté sorridendo con altrettanta malizia. – Meglio riservare la pozione anti-vampiro solo per l'ultima mezzora, quando i canini si allungano e divento realmente pericoloso, - fece una breve pausa e ridacchiò, - prima che mi spuntino le ali da pipistrello…

La maga rise, mentre Severus si sollevava sul gomito e s'inclinava sul suo viso, sussurrando sensuale, con voce roca e profonda:

- Se sei abbastanza coraggiosa da correre il rischio prima, mentre ti bacio sul collo…

Vivian reclinò il capo e si offrì fiduciosa alle labbra appassionate del mago e alla sua lingua, calda, che con perizia le lambì la tenera pelle della gola scendendo poi verso l'incavo della spalla facendola rabbrividire di piacere. L'umida scia di baci proseguì piano verso i seni mentre la mano di Severus scendeva lungo la schiena, lenta e delicata, sfiorandole appena la pelle, fino ad arrivare alla base della spina dorsale dove la premette con decisione contro di sé, lasciandole percepire con chiarezza la potenza del suo rinnovato desiderio.

La maga si strinse al corpo che virilmente la voleva: l'ampolla con la pozione era sul comodino ed era sicura che, questa volta, Severus l'avrebbe presa prima di permettersi di perdere il controllo e lasciarsi andare totalmente alla passione dell'amplesso. Sapeva che non avrebbe mai voluto farlo, ma se quello era l'unico modo per amarla in piena sicurezza, allora si sarebbe piegato.

Vivian affondò le dita tra i capelli del mago premendogli piano il viso tra i seni che Severus baciò goloso, succhiando a lungo il capezzolo, regalandole profondi brividi di piacere che le scorrevano profondi lungo il ventre fino a raggiungere la sua intimità.

Infine, il mago si sollevò un poco, il respiro lievemente ansante e i lunghi capelli neri in parte sul volto dall'espressione intensa; tornò a fissarla con il suo sguardo di risplendente e vellutata tenebra, pieno d'amore, e sussurrò piano:

- Grazie per avermi obbligato a dimostrare di non essere un mostro…

Vivian sorrise:

- Ero sicura che saresti stato capace di essere un uomo… fino in fondo!

Severus socchiuse gli occhi per un istante e sospirò, quindi si chinò sulle sue labbra:

- E ci ho anche preso giusto, - sussurrò malizioso, - ad essere uomo…

- Vuoi veramente ricominciare! - esclamò Vivian gradevolmente stupita.

- Non crederai che, dopo così tanti mesi, e dopo averti così intensamente desiderato, possa bastarmi amarti una sola volta…

- La tua pozione… - tentò ancora di dire Vivian prima che Severus le chiudesse la bocca con un intenso bacio.

- Non mi serve, voglio te, adesso, _solo te_, - disse in un sensuale sussurro, quasi senza lasciare le labbra della maga, - ancora e ancora… - soggiunse infine mentre il suo desiderio la penetrava con passionale impeto.

E l'alba li trovò così, i corpi nudi ancora intimamente avvinti e le braccia di Severus che nel sonno stringevano a sé la sua donna che, infine, poteva nuovamente amare con tutto se stesso.

Severus indossò il mantello facendolo elegantemente volteggiare intorno alle spalle, quindi salutò Vivian che si stava dirigendo verso il passaggio segreto che, conducendola nella sua stanza, permetteva di mantenere il completo riserbo sulla loro relazione:

- Ti raggiungo a cena in Sala Grande appena avrò finito la lezione con Potter.

- Perché non usi il filtro per eliminare l'odore del sangue? – chiese stupita la maga vedendo che si apprestava ad uscire dalla stanza.

Il mago si fermò, la mano già sulla maniglia della porta, e scrollò le spalle mentre si voltava:

- È del tutto inutile.

- Non è vero! – ribatté Vivian, - La notte che sei tornato, pieno di sangue dopo avere salvato Luna, aveva funzionato eccome!

Severus stirò appena le labbra in un sorriso rassegnato:

- Funziona bene solo per te: per me maschera appena l'odore del sangue, senza riuscire a toglierlo. - rispose con un lieve sospiro. – Il profumo del tuo sangue, poi, ora che vivi qui con me e dormi nel mio letto da quasi un mese, - spiegò addolcendo la voce e tornando indietro verso di lei, - è sempre fisso nelle mie narici, anche quando ti sono lontano.

Il bel viso di Vivian si rattristò:

- Non è giusto che tu sia sempre costretto a soffrire!

Il mago rimase in silenzio per un istante rimirando l'impotente ribellione della sua donna, gli occhi neri pieni di scintillante orgoglio, quindi si avvicinò:

- Ho sempre amato il profumo della tua pelle, - sussurrò con voce profonda, facendole scorrere la punta delle dita sulla guancia e poi giù, lungo la gola, in una languida carezza, - ed ora, semplicemente, si è solo aggiunta un'altra irresistibile e squisita fragranza. – concluse traendola a sé con un braccio e chinandosi a baciarla sul collo che Vivian gli offriva.

- Sai sempre farmi rabbrividire, quando fai così… - sospirò piano abbandonandosi tra le braccia del mago che l'avvincevano a sé.

- Brividi di paura? – chiese Severus, malizioso, scendendo a lambirle la gola e stuzzicandola con la punta della lingua.

- Di piacere, - gemette la maga tremando appena nel caldo e sensuale abbraccio, - e lo sai benissimo!

Il mago soffocò una risatina soddisfatta e tornò improvvisamente serio, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Vivian, spalancati davanti a lui. Era immensamente felice di poterla sempre stringere a sé e di fare di nuovo l'amore con lei, ogni giorno, ogni momento in cui potevano stare assieme, e non voleva che si sentisse causa di una sofferenza che sempre più si confondeva con il piacere.

- Non preoccuparti per me, amore mio, è come se mi stessi quasi assuefacendo al profumo del tuo sangue: continuo a desiderarlo, è vero, ma ora che posso averti non è più la stessa sofferenza di prima. - sussurrò sfiorandole con dolcezza le labbra con le sue. – Il desiderio per il tuo sangue si confonde sempre più con quello per il tuo corpo, quasi sublimandosi, e l'aroma delizioso e travolgente del tuo sangue diventa un tutt'uno con quello della tua pelle, - continuò con voce vibrante mentre inspirava con intensità l'essenza della sua donna, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra frementi appoggiate appena sulla tenera gola pulsante, - ed avendo te, il tuo corpo meraviglioso, è quasi come se potessi avere anche il tuo sangue…

Vivian tremò di piacere tra le braccia del mago che tanto l'amava e la desiderava come nessun altro uomo mai avrebbe potuto fare.

- E poi lo sai anche tu, - continuò Severus, il respiro leggermente ansimante e la voglia che illuminava le tenebre profonde dei suoi occhi, - appena finito di fare l'amore c'è quel momento stupendo, che si prolunga sempre più, in cui percepire il profumo del tuo sangue è solo puro piacere, per me, senza più alcuna sofferenza…

Il mago sospirò mordendosi piano le labbra mentre si staccava con uno sforzo di volontà dalla sua donna:

- Se solo non dovessi tenere quelle inutili lezioni di Occlumanzia a Potter…

_- In piedi, Potter. 8_

_Il ragazzo si tro vava ancora una volta in ginocchio sul pavimento del suo ufficio, cercando di schiarirsi la mente. _

_- Quell'ultimo ricordo. - disse Piton. - Che cos'era?_

_- Non lo so. - rispose Harry, alzandosi esausto. - Vuol dire quello in cui mio cugino cercava di farmi entrare in piedi nel water?_

_- No - mormorò Piton. - Voglio dire quello con l'uomo ingi nocchiato nella stanza buia..._

Il mago aveva immediatamente riconosciuto Rookwood nel groviglio di immagini e suoni che aveva riportato a galla nella mente di Potter e sapeva con assoluta certezza che quel ricordo non poteva appartenere al ragazzo.

_- Non è... niente - balbettò Harry._

_Gli occhi scuri di Piton perforarono quelli del ragazzo che, ricordan do che Piton aveva detto che il contatto visivo era essenziale per la Legilimanzia, sbatté le palpebre e distolse lo sguardo._

_- Come mai quell'uomo e quella stanza si trovano nella tua te sta, Potter?_

_- È... - disse Harry, guardando ovunque tranne che verso di lui, - è... solo un sogno che ho fatto. _

_- Un sogno? - ripeté Piton _controllando con attenzione il proprio tono di voce affinché la preoccupazione non potesse esservi percepita.

Era Potter ad essersi insinuato ancora nella mente di Voldemort, o questa volta era stato il contrario? Era più che evidente che il ragazzo non si era mai allenato con l'Occlumanzia, come più volte lo aveva invece esortato a fare, svuotando la mente da ogni emozione prima di andare a dormire: il periodo del sonno era, infatti, quello in cui Voldemort poteva più facilmente penetrare nella sua mente indifesa.

_Ci fu una pausa, durante la quale Harry fissò intensamente una grossa rana sospesa in un vasetto di liquido viola._

_-Tu sai perché siamo qui, vero, Potter? - chiese Piton con voce bassa e minacciosa. -Tu sai perché sto sprecando le mie serate in questo lavoro tedioso? _

_- Sì. - rispose rigido Harry._

No, il ragazzo certo non poteva immaginare che lui avrebbe avuto sicuramente molto di meglio da fare che passare le sue serate a insegnare Occlumanzia a chi non aveva per niente intenzione di imparare. Certo, nessuno poteva immaginarlo, salvo Silente, ovviamente, che era proprio colui che lo aveva incastrato in quell'inutile dovere. S'impose di distogliere i pensieri da Vivian e tornò ad osservarlo, torvo.

_- Ricordamelo, Potter._

_- Perché io impari l'Occlumanzia - disse Harry, osservando un'anguilla morta._

Il mago era ormai convinto che quella fosse un'impresa senza speranza. Anche Potter doveva pensarla allo stesso modo, visto con quanta attenzione evitava di guardarlo negli occhi per impedirgli di leggere i suoi pensieri. Gli stava mentendo, come sempre: ne era certo, anche senza verificare la sua tesi nella mente del ragazzo.

_- Giusto, Potter. E per quanto tu possa essere tardo… - Harry tornò a guardarlo con odio_ e il mago si compiacque d'aver raggiunto l'obiettivo di poterlo di nuovo fissare negli occhi, _- pensavo che dopo oltre due mesi di lezioni saresti riuscito a fare qualche progresso. Quanti al tri sogni hai fatto sull'Oscuro Signore?_

_- Solo quello - mentì Harry _e il mago ebbe subito la piena conferma della menzogna.

_- Forse - mormorò Piton socchiudendo gli occhi neri e freddi _mentre gli scandagliava la mente alla ricerca di conferme ai suoi dubbi_, - forse a te in realtà piace fare questi sogni e avere queste visioni, Potter. Forse ti fanno sentire speciale... importante?_

_- No - rispose Harry serrando le mascelle, e stringendo più for te la bacchetta._

_- Tanto meglio, Potter - disse Piton gelido, - perché tu non sei né speciale né importante, e non sta a te scoprire che cosa l'Oscu ro Signore dice ai suoi Mangiamorte._

_- No... quello è compito suo, non è vero? - sbottò Harry._

_Per un lungo momento rimasero a fissarsi: _il mago percepì con chiarezza il timore del ragazzo_ d'essersi spinto troppo in là. _Del resto, Potter non avrebbe mai immaginato quanto le parole che gli aveva quasi sputato addosso con odio corrispondessero invece alla più totale verità. Una verità di cui il mago era profondamente orgoglioso e per la quale rischiava la vita da molto tempo. Così, _quando gli rispose, _lasciò in parte che l'orgoglio filtrasse dalla sua solita maschera di gelida imperturbabilità, così_ che sul suo volto Harry vide un'espressione curiosa, quasi soddisfatta._

_- Sì, Potter - sibilò, con un luccichio negli occhi. - È compito mio. Ora, se sei pronto, ricominciamo._

Silente lo stava fissando, il mento appoggiato sulle lunghe dita intrecciate e i gomiti piantati sulla scrivania. La luce dei suoi occhi azzurri era venata di preoccupazione:

- Ne sei proprio sicuro, Severus?

- Sì, Albus. I ricordi che ho visto nella sua mente non possono appartenergli. – rispose con sicurezza. – Potter non ha neppure capito che Rookwood ha infine rivelato a Voldemort che solo i diretti interessati possono prendere la profezia. Ma ora l'Oscuro dispone di questa preziosa informazione e non ci saranno altri Podmore o Bode che cercheranno di penetrare all'Ufficio dei Misteri!9

Silente sospirò, sollevò il viso e fissò il mago rigidamente in piedi davanti a lui, pallido ma deciso.

- Potrebbe essere ancora Harry a introdursi nella mente di Voldemort, proprio com'è accaduto a Natale, con l'attacco ad Arthur.

- No, sono certo che è il contrario. – rispose impassibile Piton mentre scostava il mantello di lato e si accomodava sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania. – Nell'ultimo ricordo che ho estratto dalla sua mente, il ragazzo entrava nell'atrio circolare che porta all'Ufficio dei Misteri.10 Questo non può essere neppure un ricordo diretto di Voldemort, che non è mai stato in quel luogo, ma un'immagine da lui estratta dai ricordi di Bode che, in qualità di Indicibile11, conosceva bene quel luogo.

Il mago s'interruppe solo un istante, per permettere al Preside di afferrare a pieno la gravità della situazione, quindi riprese:

- Sono informazioni che Voldemort ha messo nella mente del ragazzo e del quale Potter ancora non è del tutto conscio. – precisò Piton. – Quando mi sono accorto che ne stava prendendo coscienza ho immediatamente interrotto la Legilimanzia affinché non potesse avere altri dati.12 Ma è inutile! – continuò con uno sbuffo nervoso. - Il ragazzo non si impegna minimamente con l'Occlumanzia e durante la notte finirà per avere in sogno tutte le informazioni necessarie per arrivare alla Profezia. Ti avevo detto che Potter non è in grado…

Silente sollevò una mano e Piton, rispettosamente, si interruppe.

- Il ragazzo possiede la necessaria volontà per opporsi, lo sai!

- Ma evidentemente non intende farlo! – ribatté, astioso. – Continuo a penetrare nella sua mente con inverosimile facilità perché non è in grado di controllare le sue emozioni e si lascia dominare dall'ira e dall'odio!

- È solo un ragazzo, dagli tempo!

- Voldemort non gliene darà! - sibilò Piton.

Silente sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

- Sai bene anche tu, Albus, che è inutile continuare con queste lezioni: il ragazzo non ha alcuna fiducia in me e questo gli rende impossibile trarre vantaggio dalla mia esperienza.

- È comunque nostro dovere provare…

Piton si alzò di scatto dalla sedia:

- È tempo perso! – ribadì facendo ondeggiare il mantello mentre si voltava per dirigersi veloce alla porta.

Lo stanco sospiro di Silente accompagnò la porta che si chiudeva alle spalle del mago.

Il peggior incubo

Pasqua era arrivata e il sangue aveva ripreso a scorrere, ma senza mondare i peccati del mondo, e la sua infernale passione era ricominciata sprofondandolo di nuovo in un baratro di sangue.

Severus si sentiva annegare, in quel lago torbido che gli scorreva tra le mani impotenti, che ogni giorno tremavano impercettibilmente di più mentre l'implacabile sete lo dilaniava, sempre più forte, ogni istante con violenza ancor più dirompente e incontenibile.

Si era aggrappato alla sua pozione, facendone presto un uso eccessivo, anche quando non era a diretto contatto col rosso liquido che scatenava la macabra brama, ogni giorno più incontrollabile. L'odore era sempre nelle sue narici, a tormentarlo atrocemente, e le mascelle gli dolevano da quanto spasmodicamente le stringeva per impedirsi di aprire le labbra e di sospirare l'agognato sapore che, solo, avrebbe potuto rinfrescare, seppure per brevi ed illusori istanti, la sua gola bruciante di desiderio.

Aveva il terrore di cedere: sentiva la volontà vacillare e, agghiacciato, trangugiava una fiala dopo l'altra assottigliando la scorta e tremando per il disgusto di sé. Ogni momento libero, in cui Voldemort non esigeva la sua presenza, lo dedicava ormai a distillare la pozione, atterrito all'idea di cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se ne fosse rimasto senza.

A mano a mano che i giorni di quella sua tragica passione trascorrevano e si avvicinava il momento della fine delle vacanze pasquali e del rientro a scuola, in mezzo agli studenti, il mago tremava al pensiero di quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione tornando nel mondo normale, lontano da quell'incubo intriso di spietata malvagità e di nuovo tra le braccia di Vivian.

Si sentiva tremendamente vicino ad esplodere, proprio come il liquido nel calderone, quando, ormai passato il limite di sicurezza, l'eccessivo bollore lo spinge fuori con forza inarrestabile, schizzando da ogni lato prima di erompere con violenza dai bordi, tutto travolgendo.

- Avanti, Severus, questa sera finalmente tocca a te.

La voce sottile dell'Oscuro Signore risuonò tagliente nella notte lacerando definitivamente le ultime speranze del mago.

Era arrivato il momento da mesi temuto, la prova suprema davanti alla quale non avrebbe più potuto tirarsi indietro: quella notte avrebbe scoperto se era ancora un uomo o si era ormai trasformato in un mostro assetato di sangue.

Che cosa sarebbe accaduto quando le sue labbra riarse, smaniose di quel denso liquido vermiglio, si fossero posate sulla profonda ferita dell'uomo da cui zampillava con forza?

- Mostra ai miei Mangiamorte come sai avidamente dissanguare un uomo in pochi istanti!

L'ordine frustò l'aria condannando il mago al suo destino ineluttabile.

Non poteva tirarsi indietro, questa volta, non poteva voltare il viso nascondendo l'espressione di disgustato desiderio; non poteva più fingere di succhiare voracemente il fluido vitale per poi obbligarsi a sputarlo mentre, viscido, si sottraeva all'imperioso sguardo del suo Signore, ancora una volta mentendo e dando a credere di voler soddisfare la sua sete da solo, nella tenebrosa oscurità della notte.

Non c'era più spazio per le menzogne, ora: la recita era finita!

Si avvicinò lento al prigioniero che era caduto in ginocchio, gli occhi sbarrati e la mano premuta al petto sul profondo taglio incisogli con crudeltà da Bellatrix, che ora si passava avidamente la lingua sulle labbra, ansiosa d'assistere in prima fila allo spettacolo: il profumo del sangue era fortissimo, acre e dolce al tempo spesso, disgustoso e delizioso, la sua volontà a combattere caparbia contro l'istinto che lo spronava a buttarsi a peso morto sull'uomo per lenire alfine la sua insostenibile sete.

S'impose di non respirare, di rallentare il passo, ma il destino era lì, davanti a lui: un incontro non più rinviabile, nessuna possibilità di sottrarsi allo scontro con se stesso, di sfuggire alla battaglia da cui il mostro, forse, avrebbe prevalso annientando la sua residua umanità.

Le grida eccitate dei Mangiamorte, in cerchio attorno a lui, lo incitavano, lo spingevano, lo aizzavano come si fa con una bestia e lo spronavano ad attaccare e a succhiare al prigioniero la linfa vitale.

S'inginocchiò piano davanti ad occhi agghiacciati dal terrore, dilatati, enormi, e con orrore scorse il riflesso del proprio volto e la lingua che, con lascivia immonda, leccava le labbra dischiuse, frementi d'incontrollabile voglia.

Con un violento impeto d'odio contro se stesso aprì di scatto la bocca e la richiuse con forza mordendosi con crudeltà la lingua e poi il labbro inferiore: sarebbe stato il suo l'unico sangue che avrebbe bevuto, quella notte!

Il cuore batteva come un tamburo e gli rimbombava nella testa, sempre più forte e sincopato, mentre si chinava sul petto della vittima, l'aroma squisito che lo attraeva, potente e irresistibile, e la sete che esplodeva, incontenibile e devastante: lo afferrò saldamente per le braccia, immobilizzandolo, e poggiò le labbra riarse sulla calda sorgente di quel paradisiaco nettare, leccandolo e succhiandolo con infinita voluttà, anticipando l'intenso piacere che avrebbe provato dissetandosi finalmente dopo tanti anni di atroce arsura.

Il sangue gli riempì la bocca, dolcissimo e fresco dapprima, poi sempre più caldo, bollente, rovente, fuoco liquido che gli ustionava la gola che si chiuse con forza in un violento conato di vomito dettato dall'estremo spasimo della sua umana volontà che si opponeva al mostro che era in lui.

- Noo!

Il mago urlò, madido di sudore, un lungo grido atterrito e colmo di angosciata disperazione.

- Severus, Severus, amore mio, svegliati!

Vivian lo scosse con forza, conscia che l'incubo, quella notte, doveva essere stato peggiore d'ogni precedente volta.

Il mago spalancò gli occhi di colpo e, nell'infinito tormento di quelle tenebre, Vivian scorse tutto l'agghiacciante orrore della visione che lo aveva appena afflitto.

- È finito, amore mio, è tutto finito!

Lo strinse forte a sé e Severus si abbandonò tra le sue braccia, tremante e scosso da violenti conati di vomito.

Era la terza volta di seguito che accadeva, da quando era tornato al castello, e Vivian ormai sapeva bene qual era il tremendo incubo che tormentava senza pietà le notti del mago, ma quello doveva essere stato peggiore delle due precedenti e, forse, la sua maggiore paura, quella di cedere alla maledizione e trasformarsi in mostro, si era infine materializzata nelle orrende immagini che l'avevano portato a urlare nel sonno. Quei conati di vomito, poi, che ancora non si calmavano, la dicevano lunga su quanto doveva essere accaduto nell'incubo e sul rifiuto che la volontà di Severus strenuamente opponeva all'odiato istinto richiamato in vita dall'oscura maledizione di Voldemort.

Lo strinse ancor più forte a sé mormorando accorata:

- Ti amo, Severus, e tu non sei un mostro, non lo sei!

Per Vivian era evidente che Severus era ormai arrivato al limite e non ce la faceva più. Aveva anche ripreso a bere la pozione, abusandone in modo eccessivo e senza neppure cercare di nasconderglielo come sempre aveva fatto prima.

Quelle due settimane, che per tutti erano state di piacevole vacanza, per il mago dovevano essere state un'intensa e straziante passione, ogni giorno a contatto con il sangue, l'odore che gli impregnava sempre più le narici torturandolo atrocemente quanto più si rifiutava di cedere all'implacabile desiderio cui la maledizione di Voldemort lo aveva condannato.

Era di nuovo dimagrito e le occhiaie si erano scurite sul suo volto, sempre più pallido e teso, le labbra costantemente serrate in una sottile linea violacea. All'inizio aveva resistito e si era rifiutato di parlare e raccontarle, ma le parole gli erano poi uscite nel sonno, smozzicate e contorte, a disegnare immagini raccapriccianti, rivelandole le orribili pressioni cui Severus aveva resistito al prezzo di indicibili sofferenze.

Così, poco per volta, notte dopo notte, al risveglio da quei tremendi sogni che lo lasciavano spossato, tremante per il disgusto e l'orrore, il mago le aveva lasciato capire cosa era accaduto con Voldemort e quale era il suo peggior timore, l'incubo che più d'ogni altro lo opprimeva: fino a quel momento era sempre riuscito, anche se non si capacitava di come avesse fatto, ad evitare che l'Oscuro Signore lo obbligasse a dissanguare una vittima davanti a tutti, ma sapeva che, prima o poi, quel terrificante momento sarebbe arrivato.

E l'incubo che lo affliggeva ogni notte era proprio quello, il momento in cui si sarebbe trovato infine davanti a se stesso per scoprire se era ancora un uomo o era tornato ad essere il mostro che tanti anni prima era stato, quando, con perverso piacere, aveva ucciso e dissanguato le sue vittime inebriandosi dell'estatico sapore del loro sangue.

Voldemort si era più volte divertito a torturarlo con perversa crudeltà, offrendogli il sangue e poi negandoglielo, per concederglielo poi, come odiato premio, solo alla fine della notte di depravazione del Cerchio bestiale dei Mangiamorte.

Vivian ricordava spaventosamente troppo bene lo sguardo pieno d'orrore di Severus mentre le raccontava di quando l'Oscuro gli aveva premuto il viso sulla profonda ferita d'una povera vittima dei loro sadici giochi di morte: non aveva avuto alcuna scelta ed era stato costretto ad appoggiare le labbra e succhiare il sangue che usciva caldo dallo squarcio. Aveva dovuto farlo per non tradirsi, fingendo anche di deglutirlo per sorbirne avidamente ancora, lo squisito sapore invece disperatamente trattenuto in bocca, che lo faceva impazzire di desiderio e al tempo stesso lo soffocava, mentre pregava che Voldemort lasciasse infine la presa adunca sui suoi capelli e ancora preferisse torturarlo negandogli all'ultimo istante il macabro soddisfacimento.

Eppure, il mago sapeva fin troppo bene che una parte di sé non bramava altro che quel sangue, che disgustosamente lo voleva, con sempre maggior forza: era il mostro che sentiva crescere in sé, che cercava di forzare la sua umana volontà, che premeva contro la sua gola contratta affinché la rilasciasse permettendo al rosso nettare di dissetarlo e, in tal modo, di ridargli nuova vitalità.

Severus era incredibilmente riuscito a resistere a se stesso, al mostro che la maledizione dell'Oscuro Signore voleva riportare in vita in lui, quasi soffocando nel sangue che Voldemort con generosità gli offriva, caparbiamente opponendosi a quella macabra follia, senza deglutire una sola goccia della prelibata ambrosia il cui desiderio dilaniava il suo corpo e cercava di ottenebrargli la sua volontà. Aveva trattenuto il respiro, più a lungo di quanto aveva mai creduto fosse umanamente possibile, e con uno scatto improvviso si era sottratto alle dita dell'aguzzino che gli artigliavano con crudeltà il capo: aveva afferrato il povero corpo dilaniato, ormai attraversato dagli spasimi della morte, ed era fuggito via nella notte, come un animale con la sua preda, il sangue che gli colava sul mento, sputato con forza non appena voltate le spalle all'Oscuro, e lacrime disperate che gli inondavano il volto, pulendolo e liberandolo infine da quell'insopportabile supplizio.

L'unica cosa che Vivian poteva fare in quei momenti era di stringerlo a sé, con tutta la forza del suo amore, ed era proprio quello che stava facendo in quel momento, dopo che un altro incubo aveva di nuovo tormentato il sonno dell'uomo che amava, anche se ormai erano passate quasi tre settimane dal suo ritorno e da alcune notti non accadeva più, così che la maga si era quasi illusa che quel periodo tremendo per lui fosse infine terminato.

Ma il peggior incubo che Severus potesse immaginare ancora lo attaccava quando le sue difese cedevano e si abbandonava al necessario riposo.

Così Vivian lo strinse forte a sé, ancora una volta dichiarandogli il suo totale amore, pieno di fiducia per l'uomo che, indomito, resisteva contro se stesso e una spietata maledizione che voleva distruggere la sua umanità.

- Severus, amore mio, amore! – esclamò la maga sottraendolo definitivamente alle terribili immagini che lo perseguitavano nel sonno.

Gli occhi neri del mago sbatterono ripetutamente alla luce ondeggiante delle candele e Vivian vi percepì il mare tenebroso battuto dalle onde selvagge di un'infinita disperazione che si rifrangeva violenta contro la tenace volontà del mago.

- Vivian! – sospirò Severus aggrappandosi a lei come a un'inaspettata tavola di salvataggio.

Per un istante la maga lo vide vacillare come mai gli era accaduto prima e all'improvviso capì che il peggior incubo, tanto temuto, si era infine verificato: nel nero profondo dei suoi occhi vide accendersi la luce implacabile del desiderio, mentre quella della resistenza lenta svaniva, inesorabilmente.

- Severus! – esclamò disperata.

Non aveva altra possibile scelta: Severus, l'uomo che amava, l'uomo senza il quale non poteva vivere, aveva bisogno del suo sangue!

- Amore, amore mio!

Ancora lo strinse a sé in uno spasimo inconsulto ed esclamò:

- Ti prego, Severus, ne hai un insopprimibile bisogno: succhia il mio sangue e dissetati infine un po'!

Il mago spalancò gli occhi, nero abisso d'una notte senza stelle, e si ritrasse dal suo abbraccio scotendo vigorosamente il capo ed esclamando, sgomento:

- No, no, Vivian… no!

Poi prese un lungo respiro, il profumo del sangue della sua donna che gli donava tormento profondo ed estasi intensa allo stesso tempo e, con dolcezza infinita, sussurrò, la voce pervasa d'accorato amore:

- Ti amo, Vivian, e non ti farò mai del male, mai!

Tremando la strinse a sé e mormorò piano, sfiorandole la fronte con le labbra:

- Ce la farò, con il tuo aiuto, - sospirò a fatica, - ma il tuo sangue è sacro!

Era da settimane che non vi era un contatto così intimo tra loro e la scintilla scoccò, senza alcun preavviso, inarrestabile, senza possibilità di controllo: le loro bocche si cercarono e si incontrarono sospinte da una travolgente passione, le labbra a sfiorarsi e le lingue a corteggiarsi sulle ali dei sospiri del desiderio troppo a lungo ignorato. Le braccia del mago l'avvolsero possessive, le mani a cercare il suo corpo, a insinuarsi sotto i veli leggeri della camicia da notte per trovare la sua pelle, fremente, che attendeva quel contatto a lungo vagheggiato e vibrava sotto le sue dita che, pervase da delicata passione, la sfioravano con maestria traendo ben conosciuti accordi di deliziato piacere.

Si liberarono velocemente delle poche vesti e furono l'uno dell'altra, pelle contro pelle, impazienti ed eccitati, fuoco divampante, tensione erompente, amore ardente ed assoluto.

Vivian sentì l'erezione di Severus premere dura contro l'inguine e ne percepì il pulsante calore: insinuò la mano fra i loro corpi fino a sfiorarne con le dita la punta umida e il mago gemette al lieve contatto. Lo avvolse nella mano, in una stringente carezza, e lo senti gonfiarsi ancora di più, gemiti di piacere sulle labbra di Severus che cercavano le sue. Gliele lambì piano, con la punta della lingua, ma non gli concesse alcun bacio, mentre continuava ad accarezzarlo con passione, con lunghi movimenti sicuri che sempre più eccitavano il mago che lentamente si concedeva a lei, rilassando il corpo fino a quel momento contratto dall'orrore indotto dall'incubo.

Sentiva il respiro di Severus accelerare mentre il suo membro si faceva ancor più duro sotto le sollecitazioni della sua mano: voleva che non pensasse più a nulla, che dimenticasse tutto e solo si abbandonasse al piacere del suo tocco. Voleva eccitarlo sempre più, fino a fargli perdere il controllo: a quel punto l'avrebbe indotto ad accettare il suo sangue, a dissetarsi un poco di lei, a placare quella tremenda sete che da troppo tempo lo torturava senza pietà.

Gli lambì piano le labbra, ma ancora negandogli il bacio cui anelava, poi scese lungo il collo, la bocca a gustare con avidità il sapore caldo e leggermente amaro della pelle e l'altra mano a sfiorargli il petto, graffiandolo lieve con le unghie fino a ottenere brividi di piacere.

- Vivian… - gemette il mago stringendola a sé e premendole il viso sul petto.

Si sottrasse alla stretta e continuò l'umido percorso di baci, la lingua ad inseguire i fremiti dell'epidermide fino ad incontrare il capezzolo, piccolo e rigido, scuro ed eretto sulla candida pelle. Lo sfiorò appena, e lo vide irrigidirsi ancor di più al tiepido soffio delle labbra, quindi lo leccò piano e lo avvolse poi completamente con le labbra per un lungo bacio che fece mugolare di piacere il mago, mentre con la mano ancora gli accarezzava con intensità il membro, sempre più duro e pulsante.

Con un sorriso compiaciuto lasciò il capezzolo e proseguì scendendo sul ventre, le unghie a graffiare appena la pelle tesa e la lingua ad assaporarne vittoriosa ogni minimo fremito; lentamente scese all'inguine, le mani di Severus che le spingevano piano la testa mentre con voce roca chiamava gemendo il suo nome:

- Vivian… ah, Vivian!

Di nuovo si sottrasse alla sua mano, che gentilmente la guidava, e sollevò il capo: era davanti ai suoi occhi, pulsante, stretto tra le sue carezzevoli dita, la punta gonfia che piangeva lacrime di desiderio. L'immagine era molto eccitante e Vivian pregustò l'appagamento che avrebbe provato accogliendolo in bocca: si chinò e leccò la punta, golosa di quel salato sapore, caldo e seducente, il sapore dell'uomo che amava. Aprì la bocca per riceverlo in sé, in un intimo bacio appassionato, profondo e intenso, decisa a regalargli il godimento che meritava, fino a fargli perdere la testa al punto che avrebbe accettato di dissetarsi di lei.

Chiuse gli occhi e lo assaporò, la bocca ad avvolgerlo, calda, a stringerlo, a succhiarlo, fino in fondo, giù, in gola, in profondità, trattenendo il respiro, per poi risalire sulla punta, la lingua a lambirla, a sentirla pulsare di desiderio e gonfiarsi ancora, mentre la mano lo stringeva possessiva, in un'erotica carezza che strappava soffocati gemiti di piacere al mago, che sollevava il bacino, lo porgeva alle sue labbra, golose, alla sua lingua, guizzante, alle sue dita che correvano su e giù, stringendolo e poi rilasciandolo, seguendo il ritmo del respiro di Severus, sempre più affannato e spezzato, le lunghe dita sottili che stringevano le lenzuola cercando un controllo che stava per sfuggirgli.

Vivian, il volto arrossato dall'eccitazione, rallentò il ritmo e sollevò il capo cercando una boccata d'aria, ma le braccia di Severus la trassero possessivamente a sé, con un'urgenza indifferibile, mentre si girava sul fianco per poterla stringere, accarezzare, baciare, le mani bramose a cercare il suo corpo, a immergersi nella sua intimità, le labbra avide ad assaggiare la sua pelle, la lingua golosa ad assaporarla.

- Bevi il mio sangue, Severus, dissetati, ora! – lo esortò decisa reclinando il collo ed offrendoglielo.

Lo sentì fremere, poi bloccarsi e trattenere il respiro, negli occhi neri un abisso insondabile di desiderio mentre la fissava con intensità, immobile sopra di lei, la bocca dischiusa e i lunghi capelli, scompigliati, che scendevano ondeggianti a coprirgli in parte le guance.

Vivian gli sorrise: era disposta a qualsiasi cosa pur di alleviare le tremende sofferenze dell'uomo che amava, anche a dargli un poco del suo sangue!

Severus riprese a respirare, piano, poi le rivolse un sorriso dolcissimo, pieno d'amore, e si chinò su di lei, sulla sua bocca, a lambirla appena, mentre sussurrava a fior di labbra:

- Ti amo, Vivian, e voglio il tuo corpo, non il tuo sangue! Voglio farti godere, non soffrire!

Poi la baciò, con infuocata passione, mentre penetrava in lei con veemente impeto, spinto da un impellente desiderio che ne sublimava un altro, maledetto, rifiutato e ricacciato nei meandri nascosti d'un istinto che non gli apparteneva, cui solo un oscuro sortilegio aveva dato un infernale fiato.

No, non le avrebbe fatto del male, non avrebbe succhiato il suo sangue, per quanto imperiosa fosse quella macabra smania che, implacabile, lo torturava. Era un uomo, non un mostro, e come uomo avrebbe agito, amando con passionale slancio la sua donna.

Prese a muoversi in lei, con spinte profonde, aumentando rapidamente il ritmo e Vivian si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo grido, stupita, travolta da un inatteso orgasmo, il piacere che pervadeva con intensità il suo corpo al posto del dolore che era stata disposta ad affrontare per amore di Severus che, invece, la stava possedendo in quel rovente amplesso, il labbro inferiore come sempre strettamente premuto fra i denti, il respiro ansante, contratto, ma gli occhi, profondi abissi di nere tenebre sfavillanti, che le sorridevano, colmi d'amore, pieni di lancinante dolcezza, appagati dal piacere che vedevano sul suo viso.

E Vivian gridò, ancora, alla nuova intensa ondata di estasi che attraversò il suo corpo mentre il mago continuava, instancabile e devoto, a muoversi in lei, penetrandola a fondo, con trattenuta violenza, rapide spinte che si susseguivano, potenti, insistenti, appaganti come non mai, a inondarla di un piacere reiterato, che sembrava non finir più e le rubava il fiato e la coscienza, fino a farle quasi dimenticare tutto, anche la generosa offerta d'amore di farlo dissetare di sé.

Ma poi la vide, la scintilla di quell'innominabile brama, fiamma che ardeva violenta nell'oscurità degli occhi del mago, sempre ricacciata nel profondo eppure bruciante, rifiutata e respinta ma ancora presente, onda selvaggia e devastante che non gli dava tregua.

Eppure Severus le sorrideva, le labbra dischiuse e frementi, la lingua a lenire i segni dei crudeli morsi che si era inflitto per dominare il suo virile desiderio, a leccare avida la goccia di sangue uscita dalla piccola lacerazione che già si rimarginava.

- Prendi il mio, di sangue, Severus!

Le parole erano sgorgate in una prorompente esclamazione, senza neppure averle pensate, dono d'amore che veniva dal cuore.

Le fiamme arsero incontrollate, profondamente nere negli occhi del mago che la fissò con intensità per un interminabile istante, nell'eternità d'un sospiro di proibito desiderio, sempre negato e rifiutato dalla sua volontà, ma implacabilmente inesorabile.

Lentamente, Severus si chinò su Vivian, sul tenero collo indifeso, e vi poggiò le labbra, roventi, senza mai smettere di muoversi in lei con appassionate e profonde spinte. Le solleticò la pelle con la punta della lingua e la maga si rese improvvisamente conto che il suo cuore stava battendo all'impazzata, mentre la tensione spasmodica dell'attesa le impediva quasi di respirare.

Poi, le labbra di Severus, dolci e delicate, si posarono piano sul collo e risalirono lente verso l'orecchio, in un'umida carezza, mentre le spinte rallentavano il ritmo per farsi sempre più profonde, più appassionate e intense, quasi il mago cercasse un'unione impossibile con la sua donna, divenendo con lei un solo essere.

- Ti amo, Vivian!

Fu un roco sussurro, profondo e pieno d'amore: la maga rabbrividì e si strinse di più a lui, terribilmente eccitata, di nuovo ad offrirgli il collo mentre istintivamente sollevava il bacino per permettergli di penetrarla più a fondo.

Sentì la mano di Severus scorrerle lungo il corpo in una sensuale carezza che le infiammava la pelle, fino a farle sollevare una gamba per entrare ancor di più in lei; poi, le sue labbra ardenti si posarono ancora su un lato del collo per baciarla con trasporto, mentre riprendeva a muoversi con rinnovato vigore in lei, fino in fondo, premendo forte il pube contro la sua intimità e strappandole, ad ogni successiva e rapida spinta, gridolini di appagamento che si confondevano con i gemiti del mago soffocati nel veemente bacio che, con irruente progressione, percorreva il suo collo e le avvolgeva la gola facendola rabbrividire in una nuova estasi di godimento.

Fu allora che percepì la pressione dei denti sulla pelle, mentre il ritmo delle spinte diventava serrato e l'orgasmo di nuovo esplodeva, intenso e travolgente: Vivian gridò il suo piacere offrendosi totalmente all'uomo che amava, porgendogli la gola inerme in cui Severus affondò i denti, in un movimento misurato, delicato e giocoso, un piccolo morso eccitante che accentuò il piacere della sua donna e, infine, liberò anche il suo in un denso, pulsante fiotto di godimento, lungo ed inarrestabile.

- Non so morderti sul collo, - sussurrò il mago in un sospiro ardente, cercando le sue labbra, - ma so farti godere intensamente…

- Molto intensamente e a lungo… - mormorò Vivian abbandonandosi languida al suo abbraccio.

Severus la baciò a lungo e con passione, restando sopra di lei, appoggiato ai gomiti per non schiacciarla con il suo peso, stringendola a sé, l'eccitazione pulsante che sembrava non volesse diminuire e ancora, nei residui movimenti del mago, stimolava gli ultimi, lenti sussulti di piacere di entrambi.

Infine rotolò di lato, uscendo da lei con un respiro rassegnato, ma solo per stringerla piano contro il proprio corpo ed avvolgerla tra le braccia, una mano ad accarezzarle lieve la spalla, scendendo poi sulla schiena in una leggera carezza, e l'altra a massaggiarle dolcemente il fianco premendola contro di sé, la voce calda, profonda e roca a sussurrale il suo amore, le labbra a sfiorarle appena il viso con delicato fervore mentre ispirava a fondo il suo inebriante profumo

Implacabile desiderio

Restarono a lungo abbracciati a scambiarsi deliziose effusioni d'amore, approfittando di quel periodo stupendo il cui il mago era libero dall'influsso della maledizione di Voldemort e percepiva l'aroma del sangue di Vivian come piacere puro, che gli donava intensa voluttà senza più alcuna sofferenza.

In quei momenti gli sembrava di godere di un'estasi paradisiaca che poteva quasi fargli scordare le tremende sofferenze patite, ed era felice, come mai avrebbe creduto di poter essere: così stringeva forte a sé Vivian, la carezzava con tocchi intensi e la baciava, ancora, a lungo, con dolce passione e delicato ardore, ogni volta rinnovando il desiderio di entrambi e rendendo sempre più difficile il momento di staccarsi da lei. Ma la notte era ancora lunga, davanti a loro, e il giorno dopo era sabato, quindi nulla gli impediva di continuare ad amare la sua donna.

Con un gesto elegante della mano ravvivò il fuoco nel camino e rigenerò le candele, quindi tornò a dedicarsi a Vivian, alle sue labbra calde e al corpo sensuale che premeva contro il suo: la desiderava di nuovo, con la stessa virile prepotenza di prima, come se nessun rovente amplesso fosse già stato consumato a lungo tra quelle lenzuola.

Ma insieme alla pelle fremente che accarezzava e stringeva tra le dita sottili, il mago era tornato a bramare anche il sangue di Vivian, di cui inaspettatamente percepì la fragranza con un'intensità che lo stupì, quasi spaventandolo, mentre nelle orecchie aleggiava insistente il ricordo della voce appassionata che più volte gli aveva offerto di dissetarsi.

Un'offerta che, adesso, gli sembrava all'improvviso irresistibile, che gli toglieva il fiato e riportava alla sua mente immagini e sapori lontani, che avrebbe solo voluto dimenticare.

Il profumo del sangue di Vivian era una meravigliosa tortura, un'estasi che si volgeva crudelmente in tormento, un desiderio implacabile che lo straziava a fondo, inesorabile.

Il mago rabbrividì e trattenne il respiro mentre poggiava le labbra ardenti su quelle della sua donna per un altro lungo bacio, cercando di reprimere e scacciare quel pensiero, che sempre ritornava, insistente e ostinato, portato dalla voce innamorata di Vivian e dalla sua generosa offerta, più volte rifiutata con lancinante sofferenza.

Il bacio terminò piano, colmo di tenera dolcezza, le labbra di Severus che le sfioravano la guancia e salivano alla tempia per perdersi poi nel delicato sentore dei lunghi capelli neri, sparsi inanellati sul soffice cuscino; il mago si sollevò su un gomito per rimirare la sua donna, i lineamenti del viso soffusi di desiderio, in attesa del piacere che sempre sapeva donarle, gli occhi socchiusi in cui si riflettevano, in scintille dorate, le fiamme ondeggianti delle candele.

La desiderava, intensamente, ancora, ma non solo il suo corpo.

Severus sospirò rassegnato e si ritrasse un poco, il respiro contratto, vittima di un'estasi che, spietata, si era mutata in lancinante tormento; in quell'istante Vivian si rese conto di quanto il mago stesse tremendamente soffrendo, quale straziante pena gli costassero quei languidi baci e quegli ardenti sussurri d'amore: glielo lesse negli occhi, limpidi abissi di notti infinite che sembravano aprirsi, terrorizzati, su regni infernali dove vaghe ombre eseguivano danze diaboliche intorno a fuochi distanti, in folli riti a lungo confinati nel limbo di un colpevole passato.

Ancora una volta le parole le sfuggirono, dettate solo dall'amore che provava per il mago e dalla compassione che le attanagliava il cuore:

- Il mio sangue, Severus, prendilo, ti prego, ne hai bisogno!

Il mago chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo, le labbra serrate tra i denti e la volontà a combattere, caparbia, contro un istinto non suo, vivo solo per la maledizione d'una scelta sbagliata.

- Bevine solo un poco, amore mio: non mi farai del male, ne sono certa, ma placherà almeno un po' la tua terribile arsura!

La voce di Vivian era stridula, colma di paura, ma anche d'amore.

- No, Vivian, no! – rispose in un sussurro straziato, bagliori scintillanti negli occhi neri. – Non voglio farti del male…

- Non è colpa tua, ma di Voldemort: ogni volta che rimani in sua balia poi torni distrutto! – singhiozzò la maga, di nuovo implorandolo e sollevando il busto per offrirgli il collo. – Dissetati di me, ti prego!

Severus di nuovo chiuse gli occhi: la vista del corpo nudo di Vivian, con i seni ondeggianti e la vita stretta che si allargava sui fianchi, lo eccitava terribilmente, ma era il collo, bianco, tenero e pulsante, che più di tutto lo tentava.

Deglutì a fatica e si ritrasse, spaventato da se stesso, dalla brama che sentiva montare in sé, travolgente e inarrestabile, impetuosa e incontrollabile: Vivian stava giocando col fuoco e non lo sapeva, ma il mostro che per tanto tempo aveva dormito in lui stava risvegliandosi, richiamato alla luce da quell'offerta d'amore irrinunciabile.

- Non aver paura, Severus, saprai controllarti, sono sicura che ti fermerai, perché mi ami! - mormorò dolcemente la soave voce ammaliatrice di Vivian. – Succhierai solo ciò di cui hai bisogno per lenire almeno un po' la tua tremenda sete! Ti prego, - la voce ora tremava, implorante, - non riesco più a vederti soffrire così!

Il mago tremò e la prese tra le braccia, cercando le sue labbra:

- Ti amo, Vivian, ti amo!

La baciò ancora, con dolce passione, stringendola forte a sé e desiderando disperatamente ciò che mai avrebbe voluto avere. Infine la guardò, un sospiro implorante sulle labbra e nere fiamme d'amore negli occhi:

- Ti prego, non tentarmi… non ce la faccio più a resisterti…

Vivian non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime, che corsero libere sulle gote mentre osservava l'uomo che amava sprofondare nell'abisso della disperazione combattendo la sua battaglia contro se stesso, contro la paura della parte oscura di sé: una lotta che era condannato a perdere per dimostrare a se stesso chi era realmente, per fugare per sempre il terrore di tornare ad essere il mostro che un tempo, sotto il controllo dell'odioso sortilegio di Voldemort, era effettivamente stato. Sapeva di non avere altra possibilità che spingerlo a bere il suo sangue, perché solo in quel modo poteva provargli di non essere il mostro che tanto temeva.

Le lunghe dita di Severus, sottili e delicate, le sfiorarono piano le guance, rincorrendo le lacrime che, irrefrenabili, le bagnavano il volto: l'adagiò di nuovo sul cuscino e con infinito amore le sue labbra, tremanti, sorbirono piano le perlacee gocce, cercando di lenire una sete che solo purpurei rubini di vita avrebbero potuto placare.

Ma non la vita di Vivian!

- Amore mio, tesoro dolcissimo, Vivian!

Ancora le sfiorò la bocca, fremente di desiderio, il profumo del sangue che gli annebbiava la mente, ma il suo amore a proteggerla da se stesso.

- Ti prego, Severus, non c'è altra soluzione…

Il mago sorrise e scosse il capo con dolce fermezza:

- Ti desidero, e voglio amarti, - sussurrò con intensa passione sulle sue labbra, - e questa è una perfetta soluzione…

No, non lo era, ed entrambi lo sapevano fin troppo bene: non lo era finché Voldemort l'avesse soggiogato con quel sortilegio. Ma tutto ciò che il mago, disperato, poteva fare in quel momento, era sublimare un desiderio mostruoso in uno umano, ed era proprio quello che stava facendo mentre si accostava a lei, eccitato, cercando la sua donna, tentando di convincersi che il virile possesso del suo corpo poteva fare suo anche quel sangue che tanto agognava ma che mai le avrebbe sottratto.

Vivian ricambiò con intensità il bacio appassionato e lo senti tremare tra le sue braccia, il respiro sempre contratto mentre s'immergeva in lei con impetuoso slancio, il gemito di un duplice desiderio che gli sfuggiva dalle labbra sottili.

Vivian chiuse gli occhi offrendogli il proprio corpo come poco prima gli aveva offerto la gola: sapeva che presto il piacere dell'orgasmo le avrebbe offuscato la mente, come sempre, ma questa volta doveva resistere, doveva allungare la mano sul comodino e afferrare la bacchetta.

Era sicura che Severus avrebbe saputo fermarsi, chiaro, anche perché l'amava, ma, soprattutto, perché era assolutamente certa che non era un mostro: ma doveva convincere anche lui!

Strinse la bacchetta tra le dita e la puntò sul collo augurandosi di non sbagliare nulla: un semplice _Diffindo_ non sarebbe stato sufficiente, doveva lanciare un _Sectumsempra,_ ma provocare solo un piccolo taglio dal quale il sangue non avrebbe però cessato di uscire. Ci avrebbe pensato Severus a richiudere la ferita, dopo essersi dissetato di lei. Aveva piena fiducia nel mago e nel suo amore.

Vivian chiuse gli occhi e mormorò piano tra le labbra l'incantesimo mentre gli intensi brividi dell'orgasmo cominciavano a pervadere il suo corpo.

Il mago se ne accorse nello stesso istante in cui la prima goccia purpurea trapelò dal margine della sottile ferita e rimase a fissarla, ipnotizzato, attratto oltre ogni sua volontà: un tremito percorse violento il suo corpo e tornò a muoversi in lei, con spinte profonde e potenti che strapparono a Vivian acute grida di godimento, gli occhi neri spalancati, fissi sulla goccia che lentamente si trasformava in un esile rivolo e s'incuneava nell'incavo del collo.

Severus si morse con forza le labbra e mugolò, un lento gemito di straziata agonia dell'uomo che si dibatteva contro il mostro che era in lui: il desiderio per Vivian, per il suo sangue che brillava rosso sulla pelle bianca e tenera, era un puro tormento ormai, che sovrastava tutto il resto e lo spingeva a chinarsi, a leccare il sottile filo purpureo che, con sensuale lentezza, scendeva a insinuarsi tra i seni.

Trasse un lungo respiro mentre profondamente entrava in lei, sentendola ancora godere, il suo nome sulle labbra, ancora con quell'offerta che non sapeva più rifiutare:

- Severus, amore mio, dissetati!

Nere fiamme d'amore vorticarono scintillando un'ultima volta nei suoi occhi, infine il mago cedette e scese sui seni di Vivian a lambire con voluttà il rivolo denso di vita della donna che amava, ma sempre muovendosi, con spinte lente, potenti e profonde, come se volesse completamente entrare in lei, farla per sempre sua diventando una sola entità.

Vivian sentì le labbra ardenti di Severus posarsi sulla pelle, lambirla, succhiarla con intensa sensualità seguendo a ritroso la strada compiuta dalla prima goccia purpurea e risalire, con inesorabile e lenta brama, alla fonte del paradiso. Lo sentì respirare a fondo la sua fragranza, gemere di tormentoso desiderio e trattenersi ancora, prolungando l'attesa dell'estasi infinita, muovendosi instancabile in lei fino a quando la lingua raggiunse infine la sorgente del piacere. Fu come una scossa, che condivisero pienamente, insieme, compenetrati l'uno nell'altro, strettamente avvinti, ognuno godendo con intensità del corpo dell'altro nella dirompente esplosione di un simultaneo orgasmo, il mago che finalmente si appropriava di un piacere completo, totale, estatico, la bocca a succhiare con indicibile voluttà il nettare della vita che la sua donna gli offriva.

Suggeva il sangue in piccoli sorsi, lenti e preziosi, per assaporarlo meglio, premendo la lingua con delicata attenzione sulla gola, per non farle male mentre induceva l'uscita del denso fluido, sapore squisito che con lenta progressione gli inondava piano le labbra, la lingua, il palato e poi giù, la gola che lo accoglieva vogliosa, in un sensuale piacere che il mago divideva con Vivian sempre muovendosi in lei e prolungando le intense sensazioni di quell'orgasmo unico e irripetibile, in cui ancora la maga sussurrava con passione il suo nome:

- Severus… ah, amore!

Le labbra del mago erano roventi sulla sua pelle e la lingua instancabile premeva piano sulla gola facilitando l'uscita di ciò che nella sua bocca diventava ambrosia e godimento intenso, che finalmente placava quell'impossibile desiderio che tanto a lungo l'aveva spietatamente straziato e adesso era diventato realtà d'amore. Era scivolato fuori dal suo corpo e ogni tanto s'interrompeva e la fissava, negli occhi neri intensi bagliori di luce che sfavillavano come non mai: si passava voluttuosamente la lingua sulle labbra, pulendole minuziosamente, deglutiva con un inebriato gemito di piacere e poi si chinava a baciarla, sfiorandole le labbra con rispettosa passione, finché le sentiva dischiudersi per accettare il suo bacio, profondo, sensuale, eccitante, infinitamente grato.

Poi socchiudeva gli occhi, nascondendo nere faville di lussuria montante, e tornava a premere le labbra sui margini del piccolo taglio, suggendo il sangue con sempre maggiore impeto, spinto da una smania che cresceva sempre più, inarrestabile.

La sete immonda, frutto di un'oscura maledizione, che aveva sempre rifiutato e respinto, era diventata gioia sublime e si era fatta indomabile, spingendolo a succhiare con vigore per estrarre altre purpuree gocce di vita, fragranti, squisite, delizia totale per il suo palato, per la sua lingua che con sempre più avidità leccava premendo con forza i lembi della ferita. Più sangue beveva e più gli dava alla testa, eccitandolo ma al contempo annebbiandogli la mente, perché non era un vampiro e il suo corpo non era fatto per nutrirsi in quel modo: solo la maledizione di cui era vittima gli impediva di percepire la nausea che provava per quell'innaturale nutrimento, mutandola in una macabra euforia che richiamava ricordi lontani, creduti dimenticati, vissuti intorno ad un fuoco infernale, quando, con selvaggia smania, pregustava il sospirato momento in cui avrebbe fatto una nuova vittima, e il piacere dell'attesa veniva superato solo dallo smisu rato godimento dell'attacco, la vista ammaliata dal sangue che schizzava, profumato e irresistibile, e dall'ardore che provava nell'assaporarlo, così meraviglioso, che sgorgava fresco, e nello stesso tempo caldo, riempiendogli la bocca e conducendolo all'estasi.

Era la stessa sensazione che provava in quel momento, intensa e ineguagliabile, mentre Vivian gli offriva la sua vita, in densi rubini che lo dissetavano, che spegnevano il suo tormento, che infine appagavano il desiderio che per troppo tempo aveva ritenuto implacabile.

- Bevi, amore mio, bevi il mio sangue, dissetati di me, infine!

Le sue labbra succhiarono con forza dalla minuta ferita, anelando una più ampia sorgente d'ambrosia, senza più alcuna attenzione, senza delicatezza, solo pretendendo la completa soddisfazione d'un istinto imposto e, così, lentamente mutandosi da uomo in mostro.

- Dissetati, amore mio, bevi ancora il mio sangue: è tutto tuo, tutto!

Non esisteva nulla di meglio di quel sublime sapore inebriante, dolcissimo, che si stemperava vellutato sulla sua lingua avvolgendola in una gustosa carezza, squisitamente caldo e morbido, eppure deliziosamente fresco, alito di vita che spegneva la sua sete, stupenda sensazione di completo appagamento, incantata emozione di perfetta felicità; aspirò a fondo la splendida essenza che sgorgava brillante dal taglio che, a fatica, a forza di succhiare, era infine riuscito ad allargare, si riempì le narici di quell'incantevole fragranza e tremò di piacere quando di nuovo immerse avidamente le labbra nel sangue che ora fluiva più abbondante dalla ferita, la lingua a leccare ingorda la pelle tutto intorno, per non perderne neppure la più piccola e preziosa stilla.

Succhiò a lungo, con insaziabile brama e golosa voracità, mosso da uno smodato desiderio troppo a lungo negato e represso; più volte la sua bocca famelica si riempì regalandogli un piacere che mai aveva provato prima: nessun sangue era buono e profumato come quello di Vivian!

La sua amata Vivian!

Come un fulmine, il pensiero di Vivian lacerò l'oscurità che lo avvolgeva e qualcosa si ruppe, all'improvviso, la barriera svanì e il mago si ritrovò faccia a faccia con le oscure forze primordiali che il sortilegio di Voldemort aveva scatenato contro di lui e che si erano impossessate della sua mente intorpidita, dominandolo e spingendolo a dissanguare la donna che amava.

Vivian era a pochi centimetri da lui, esangue e senza più forze, le spalle premute contro il cuscino, sul viso una maschera d'orrore.

- No, basta, Severus, basta!

Il suo fievole grido angosciato, ultimo anelito di vita, sgretolò del tutto il muro che lo teneva prigioniero: il mago spalancò gli occhi e vide il mostro riflesso nelle iridi dorate della donna che amava più di se stesso, ma che stava uccidendo con lenta inesorabilità. Sentì il corpo caldo ed esile dibat tersi e agitarsi, ormai debolissimo, sotto la stretta decisa delle sue dita. Avvertì la fragranza meravigliosa che ema nava e assaporò il sangue prelibato che ancora aveva in bocca, senza avere il coraggio di deglutirlo davanti a quegli occhi, pieni di terrore, che lo fissavano sbarrati:

- Ti prego, smettila… - mormorò a fatica, con un ultimo sforzo, - così mi uccidi…

Severus comprese all'improvviso e inorridì: erano queste le vere parole che Vivian aveva pronunciato, ormai solo con un flebile filo di voce prima di svenire tra le sue braccia, e non le folli incitazioni a dissetarsi ancora e a bere tutto il suo sangue che invece credeva di aver udito fino a un istante prima, del tutto perso nell'estasi della sua macabra ubriacatura.

La stava dissanguando, stava uccidendo la sua adorata Vivian, la donna senza la quale non valeva la pena vivere!

Rimase immobile, impietrito dall'orrore, ad osservare il sangue che continuava a sgorgare in lenti fiotti dal taglio, ora molto più lungo e profondo, che lui stesso aveva provocato con il suo fatale succhiare.

Dalla nebbia confusa dei ricordi emerse nitido il nome dell'incanto pronunciato da Vivian, il sortilegio che lui stesso aveva inventato da ragazzo per difendersi dai suoi nemici che sempre lo tormentavano; il pensiero lo riscosse dalla sua agghiacciata immobilità: doveva fare qualcosa, subito, immediatamente, impedire che anche una sola altra goccia della preziosa essenza di Vivian andasse perduta.

Il sangue di Vivian, aroma dolcissimo nelle sue narici, sapore incantato nella sua bocca…

No, quel sangue era sacro, era la vita di Vivian!

Respinse con ferrea determinazione ogni residuo di raccapricciante desiderio e con urgenza richiamò la bacchetta che gli volò docile tra le dita, quindi sollevò con un braccio la sua donna esanime e la strinse delicatamente al petto, negli occhi il nero terrore d'averla ormai perduta:

- Ti prego, Vivian, resta con me, non te ne andare… ti prego…

Passò lentamente la bacchetta sopra la ferita, una, due, tre volte, ogni volta quasi cantando, con straziante dolcezza, la formula del contro incantesimo che sempre lui aveva inventato, tanti anni prima, finché fu completamente chiusa, ormai invisibile, tremendo ricordo che mai avrebbe potuto dimenticare.

La maga era ancora svenuta, abbandonata inerme tra le sue braccia, il petto nudo sporco di sangue che quasi non si sollevava tanto lieve e stentato era il respiro. Con un colpo di bacchetta la ripulì e lo stesso fece con le lenzuola e con se stesso, quindi la strinse piano a sé mentre si chinava sul suo viso esangue, a sfiorarle appena le labbra per sentire il respiro, debolissimo, come il battito del suo cuore:

- Ti prego, amore mio, non mi lasciare…

Una lacrima tracimò dalle ciglia nere e lenta percorse la guancia, greve di colpa e di rimorso, quindi andò a perdersi fra i capelli della donna che stava morendo tra le sue braccia.

L'adagiò piano sul letto, i lunghi capelli neri sparsi sul cuscino, inanellati e lucenti, immobili. Respirava appena, pallida ed esangue, d'un bianco candore d'innocenza perduta, senza altri segni vitali, quasi la vita già l'avesse abbandonata.

- _E tu… come__ sei pallida! e stanca, e muta, e bella…_ 13

Le labbra del mago, tremanti, sussurrarono appena le prime parole dell'aria, incapaci di andare oltre, di giungere alla fine, allo straziante lamento dell'assassino che lui stesso era, a quel "_Ah… morta! morta! morta!_" che rimbombava come un'atroce condanna nella sua mente distruggendo ogni capacità di reagire a quell'agghiacciante realtà.

Ma lui non era Otello, non si sarebbe ucciso, non avrebbe implorato morendo _un bacio… un bacio ancora… ah!... un altro bacio…_

Chiuse gli occhi, imponendosi di trattenere le lacrime e di ragionare lucidamente: era un mago, un mago potente, e poteva ancora lottare per la vita della sua Vivian, della donna che amava infinitamente.

Trasse un lungo respiro e il profumo del sangue riempì le sue narici: ne aveva eliminato le tracce sui loro corpi, ma l'odore ancora persisteva a torturarlo, anche se non avrebbe più ceduto a quel richiamo, mai più, ora lo sapeva con assoluta e definitiva certezza.

Il sangue che in gran quantità aveva rubato a Vivian non solo l'aveva ridotta in fin di vita, ma aveva intaccato anche la sua aura magica: era ancora viva solo perché era una maga e la sua magia la stava proteggendo. Ma anche quella protezione si stava esaurendo: doveva intervenire, subito, e sostenerla con la propria energia magica. E poi renderle l'energia vitale di cui l'aveva privata.

Si chinò sul corpo esanime e le passò un braccio sotto la schiena fino a sollevarla un poco, quel tanto che bastava ad avvolgerla nel suo protettivo abbraccio, quindi le poggiò le labbra sulla fronte, in un delicato ed intenso contatto, ma il capo di Vivian si reclinò all'indietro e dovette adagiarlo sulla sua spalla per tenerlo fermo. Con la mano destra cercò il cuore, tra i seni nudi, quel battito lieve e rallentato che ancora conteneva la poca vita della sua donna: poggiò il palmo sulla pelle, già fredda e abbandonata dall'energia, e la strinse appena in un gesto ardente, quale volesse cingerle il cuore con amore infinito.

Infine Severus chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò con tutta la determinazione del suo amore: era un incanto antico e di difficile esecuzione, e avrebbe avuto bisogno di guardarla negli occhi per meglio veicolare il trasferimento, ma Vivian era ancora incosciente… e stava morendo, il battito che, nella sua mano, si faceva sempre più debole. Non poteva sbagliare, non poteva fallire, oppure nulla avrebbe più avuto alcuna importanza.

Percepì il flusso del potere concentrarsi nella mano e sulle sue labbra, farsi sempre più caldo, bruciante, e poi rovente nei punti di scambio prestabiliti; il mago tremò dolorosamente mentre l'energia magica fluiva abbandonando il suo corpo e trasferendosi in quello già freddo di Vivian, che prese a vibrare leggermente, quasi illuminandosi e riprendendo in parte il calore perduto. Premette di più le labbra sulla fronte della donna amata e strinse con più forza il suo cuore, senza opporsi agli spasmi dolorosi che laceravano le fibre del suo corpo cui l'incantesimo, con lentezza estenuante, progressivamente strappava il potere magico. Le avrebbe dato la sua energia, anche tutta se fosse stata il prezzo necessario da pagare per la vita della sua Vivian.

Gradualmente gli sembrò che il peso sostenuto dal suo braccio aumentasse, mentre il potere magico fluiva con più difficoltà verso la maga, straziando ancor più a fondo il suo corpo: significava che il livello energetico si stava equilibrando tra loro e lui si stava indebolendo. Ma avrebbe insistito, ancora, aumentando al massimo la concentrazione per mantenere ancora in atto, per quanto umanamente possibile, il prezioso incanto che stava rendendo a Vivian la vita che le aveva rubato, e trasferirle quanta più energia poteva.

Il corpo di Vivian non era più freddo tra le sue braccia e il battito si stava regolarizzando, pur se era ancora molto debole. Poi udì un gemito sfuggirle dalle labbra e mai suono fu più bello per il mago.

- Severus… a… more!

Il suo nome, ancora, dolcissimo sulle labbra di Vivian, insieme all'amore!

Le lacrime bruciavano contro le sue palpebre chiuse, mentre una folle speranza nasceva in un cuore che credeva d'aver perduto tutto.

La strinse a sé, senza respirare, solo premendole forte le labbra sulla fronte e la mano sul cuore, muto di felicità, ancora concentrato sull'incantesimo di trasferimento, risoluto a strapparsi penosamente altra energia pur di donarla alla sua donna che, incredibilmente, ancora aveva parole d'amore per lui.

- Basta, Severus… ti fa male…

All'improvviso, e contro la sua ferma volontà, l'energia smise di defluire verso Vivian: era la maga che si stava opponendo, e se lo faceva con successo era solo perché il potenziale magico doveva essere ormai a suo favore.

Cessò ogni inutile sforzo e, con il respiro ansante, le scostò le labbra dalla fronte interrompendo l'incantesimo. Infine la guardò, gli occhi neri colmi di lacrime che si affacciavano in una dorata distesa di purissimo amore. Non riusciva a credere a quello che vedeva, il respiro di nuovo inconsapevolmente trattenuto e le lacrime che sfuggivano al suo controllo, così richiuse gli occhi, ma solo per riaprirli subito dopo, e ancora trovarsi avvolto dall'incrollabile amore della maga.

- Vivian, amore mio…

Non poteva credere che lei, ancora, dopo quello che le aveva fatto, potesse amarlo, ma il messaggio dorato dei suoi occhi era inequivocabile, confermato dalle parole articolate in un debole sussurro:

- Ti amo, Severus!

Le sorrise, dolcemente incredulo, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano le guance pallide ed un convincimento tremendo divampava nella sua mente come fuoco infernale: era un mostro e aveva rischiato di ucciderla!

Vivian lesse senza fatica il pensiero nella nera disperazione degli occhi del mago, lucidi di pianto e scintillanti d'amore:

- Sono viva, grazie a te, che sei un uomo - mormorò a fatica, - e hai sconfitto il mostro che un mago dannato con oscuri inganni ha cercato di far nascere in te.

Severus tremò e chiuse gli occhi, altre lacrime a bagnargli il volto pallido quasi quanto quello della maga, mentre l'amore lo pervadeva completamente: che avesse o no previsto che l'offerta del suo sangue l'avrebbe portata così vicino alla morte, Vivian aveva però sempre avuto l'incrollabile certezza che lui fosse in grado sconfiggere il mostro che cercava di sopraffarlo.

E aveva avuto pienamente ragione.

Per quanto la maledizione di Voldemort potesse renderlo schiavo dell'implacabile desiderio di sangue, per quanta lancinante sofferenza gli sarebbe costato opporsi, Severus ora sapeva con certezza che il mostro non era più in lui né mai sarebbe tornato: la vita di Vivian era un prezzo troppo alto per essere pagato due volte!

- Non hai mai dubitato di me, amore mio! – sussurrò incredulo stringendola delicatamente a sé, - Hai sempre creduto in me, anche quando…

- Meritavi la mia fiducia, e il mio amore. – lo interruppe mormorando in un debole soffio e abbandonandosi poi al protettivo abbraccio del mago.

Non voleva che Severus ricordasse ciò che era appena accaduto, non voleva che tornasse col pensiero alle tremende sensazioni che l'avevano dilaniato, non voleva che soffrisse ancora; il mago aveva vinto la sua battaglia, e sapeva che ne era conscio: questa era la sola cosa importante e lei ora si sentiva debolissima, incapace di parlare oltre.

Severus l'adagiò piano sul cuscino, con infinita delicatezza; poi uno strano ed imprevisto imbarazzo lo prese, d'essere entrambi nudi in quelle condizioni così particolari, con la vita di Vivian ancora in pericolo, protetta solo dall'energia magica che le aveva appena trasferito e che, al momento, la sosteneva al posto dell'energia vitale che, con il sangue, le aveva sottratto. Ma, mentre la sua energia magica si stava già rigenerando con rapidità, quella appena trasfusa a Vivian era destinata ad essere velocemente consumata se non riusciva a ristabilire in modo corretto le sue funzioni vitali. Era necessaria una trasfusione di sangue. Il _suo sangue_, quello che ora gli circolava nelle vene, dopo averglielo sottratto quando l'odioso mostro aveva preso il sopravvento.

Sapeva che era sciocco, poiché Vivian era la sua donna, ma la sua mano aveva afferrato la bacchetta e la sua mente già recitato l'incantesimo di appello, cosicché gli abiti erano lì: un altro tocco di bacchetta nell'aria e si ritrovò vestito di tutto punto con il suo consueto abito, mentre un lungo e vaporoso vestito rosso avvolgeva la sua donna, lasciandole ampiamente scoperte le nivee spalle e le braccia.

Rimase ad osservarla a bocca aperta, ammaliato dal suo delicato splendore, abbandonata sui cuscini con i lunghi capelli sparsi in disordine a disegnare neri arabeschi sulla candida federa, mentre le candele traevano intensi bagliori dalla seta rossa dell'abito.

Era bellissima, nel diafano pallore del volto illuminato dal sorriso adagiato sulle labbra esangui.

Era un sogno incantato, che non meritava.

Era la felicità, che aveva rischiato di distruggere.

Era la sua donna, che lo amava e aveva la più totale e assoluta fiducia in lui.

Era il futuro, che gli sorrideva, cancellando il passato.

Era Vivian!

Le prese una mano tre le sue e si chinò piano a sfiorarle le labbra in un bacio delicato, soave promessa d'imperituro amore sussurrata piano:

- Ti amo, Vivian!

Avrebbe voluto stringerla forte a sé e baciarla con tutta la passione del suo amore, ma aveva paura di farle del male, così debole e fragile tra le sue braccia; le sue labbra tremarono di desiderio mentre inspirava il dolce ed amato profumo e, carezzandole la guancia per scivolare verso l'orecchio e poi sul collo, in un ardente sospiro sussurrò:

- Non ti farò mai del male, mai più!

Ed entrambi sapevano che quella era la certezza su cui costruire il futuro.

- Ora, però, hai bisogno di sangue, – aggiunse il mago con decisione mentre tornava a sedersi sul bordo del letto, - e sarò io a dartelo!

Vivian sgranò gli occhi, ancora dorati ai riflessi delle candele.

- Ma…

- Il mio sangue è zero negativo e la magia rende inutili siringhe e tubicini Babbani. – spiegò con sicurezza.

Le prese una mano sollevandola un poco e facendole rivolgere il palmo verso l'alto, quindi avvicinò le labbra al polso, sfiorandolo appena, chiuse gli occhi e ne inspirò a fondo la fragranza intensa, in alcuni lunghi respiri, infine sollevò il viso:

- Il profumo più delizioso e il sapore più squisito, - disse in un sognante, roco sussurro, - qui, sotto le mie labbra, al di là di questa pelle sottile e delicata…

La mano di Vivian rimase tra le sue, attraversata da un tremito sottile.

Il mago sorrise, sereno, quindi aggiunse, tornando ad appoggiare piano sul polso le labbra, in un languido ed innocente sospiro:

- È la pura verità…

Un nuovo brivido percorse la pelle di Vivian, ma Severus sapeva che non si trattava di paura. Rialzò il volto, pallido e deciso, e, ancora trattenendole la mano, spiegò:

- Per la trasfusione magica occorre praticare un taglio sui nostri polsi, in corrispondenza l'uno dell'altro, quindi sovrapporli e praticare l'incantesimo.

Vivian deglutì e il mago sorrise:

- Nessun pericoloso _Sectumsempra_, però, questa volta.

Le lasciò la mano e, con gesto elegante, si slacciò alcuni bottoni della manica sinistra, quindi con un veloce tocco di bacchetta praticò una piccola e profonda incisione a V sul proprio polso, un tranquillizzante sorriso sulle labbra sottili.

- Il tuo polso, ora. - chiese con tono sicuro puntando la bacchetta.

Vivian lo fissò esitante, le iridi nocciola annegate nelle scintillanti tenebre degli occhi del mago.

- Ti amo! – sussurrò Severus prendendole con delicatezza la mano, mentre una goccia di sangue sgorgava dal vertice della V incisa nel suo polso.

Appoggiò lieve la punta della bacchetta sulla pelle e ne uscì una balenante scintilla che lascò una minuscola e superficiale incisione sul polso di Vivian, senza farle alcun male.

Un profumo intenso e meraviglioso si sprigionò nell'aria.

Severus era conscio che la maga seguiva con attenzione ogni suo gesto e che, dietro l'apparente tranquillità del suo pallidissimo volto, si agitava invece la profonda tensione per l'attesa della sua reazione davanti al sangue. Ma sapeva come tranquillizzarla.

Con calma la fissò negli occhi, quindi portò il polso alle labbra, così vicino da sfiorare la stilla di sangue che appena traspariva dal sottile graffio, il ricordo di quel sapore di paradiso ancora incredibilmente vivido sulla lingua, e, senza mai staccare lo sguardo di sfavillante tenebra, ispirò a fondo e sussurrò con intensità:

- Il più potente incanto è l'amore che provo per te, che può vincere qualsiasi oscuro maleficio di Voldemort!

Infine sollevò il proprio polso sinistro e lo sovrappose a quello di Vivian nel momento esatto in cui la goccia uscita dall'incisione a V, si staccava e cadeva greve, sangue d'uomo per nutrire la sua donna e renderle ciò che il mostro le aveva rubato.

L'incanto di trasfusione era perfettamente riuscito e l'estremo pallore di Vivian aveva poco per volta lasciato il posto ad un delicato incarnato roseo: la sua donna ora riposava tranquilla tra le sue braccia, amata e protetta, infine al sicuro da un mostro definitivamente sconfitto, mentre l'alba sorgeva radiosa e nelle nere tenebre dei suoi occhi risplendeva una nuova luce appena nata.

Veleno e sangue

Era rimasto così per ore, quasi immobile sul letto, tenendola dolcemente tra le braccia per vegliare il suo sonno, respirando l'inebriante profumo del suo sangue e guardando estasiato il suo viso, bellissimo nel delicato pallore d'una morte che le era arrivata troppo vicina. L'aveva cullata piano, sussurrandole il suo amore con soavi baci e tenere carezze, tremando al pensiero che per poco non l'aveva perduta, invocando il suo nome e il suo perdono.

Aveva rischiato di ucciderla, c'era mancato un soffio che il mostro prevalesse e distruggesse tutto.

Il pensiero era insostenibile.

Il rimorso, tremendo, annullava anche il profumo intenso del sangue di Vivian.

Il terrore di perderla stava spegnendo perfino la sete che così a lungo gli era parsa implacabile.

Un tremito incontrollabile lo percorse di nuovo e la sua stretta attorno al corpo di Vivian si fece più forte, ma sempre ugualmente delicata, per non correre il rischio di svegliarla: aveva un assoluto bisogno di riposo, per recuperare le forze vitali e rigenerare l'energia magica.

Che il mostro le aveva sottratto.

Tremò di nuovo.

Era stato lui, il mostro che quasi l'aveva uccisa.

Eppure era stato sempre lui che aveva fermato il mostro, appena in tempo.

Il profumo di Vivian era intenso, come sempre.

Se ne riempì i polmoni con una lunga ed ampia boccata.

Delizioso, inebriante, eccitante, desiderabile come sempre.

Ma sacro, intoccabile come non mai.

Il mostro non lo avrebbe mai più avuto.

Non glielo avrebbe permesso.

Come non gli avrebbe mai più concesso di bere del sangue, qualsiasi sangue.

Neppure lo schifoso e degradante palliativo della pozione.

L'avrebbe fatto spietatamente morire di sete, il mostro, se ancora esisteva, se ancora il richiamo di Voldemort poteva ridargli vita.

Vivian aveva costretto il mostro ad uscire allo scoperto per dare a lui la possibilità di combatterlo e sconfiggerlo. Aveva rischiato la propria vita mettendola nelle sue mani. Credendo in lui, fidandosi oltre ogni limite.

Le carezzò piano il viso con dita tremanti: com'era bella, la sua donna, e coraggiosa!

C'era stato un momento in cui il mostro aveva prevalso.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e tremò, cercando di non ricordare quei terribili istanti in cui una forza oscura aveva preso possesso del suo essere annebbiandogli volontà e coscienza.

Si chiese se sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticare.

_Se Vivian avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare._

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito stringendosela forte al petto.

La sua Vivian!

Solo quando aveva pensato a lei era riuscito a rompere i legami dell'orrendo maleficio che lo aveva strettamente imbrigliato nelle sue spire.

Serrò con forza gli occhi respingendo con fermezza le immagini che cercavano di formarsi nella sua mente: lingue di fuoco nel buio della notte, sabba infernali che affondavano nell'eco di demoniache risate, zampilli di sangue in macabre fontane dall'acqua rosseggiante. Rinnegò con determinazione ogni sensazione di bramosia e ripudiò tutte le fameliche emozioni che non gli appartenevano, aggrappandosi alla sua unica certezza: aveva sconfitto il mostro una volta e questo sarebbe stato vero per sempre.

Aveva avuto la forza di sottrarsi a lui, quando ormai era del tutto in suo potere.

Aveva sconfitto il mostro, la parte oscura di sé, e l'aveva fatto per amore.

Per Vivian.

Riaprì gli occhi sospirando, stremato dalla spaventosa lotta interiore che quella notte si era svolta e aveva avuto in palio la preziosa vita di Vivian.

Le sorrise con infinita tenerezza e si chinò sul viso ancora diafano deponendo un delicato bacio sulle labbra appena socchiuse, domandandosi come avrebbe mai potuto chiederle perdono per quello che le aveva fatto, ma sapendo che quel perdono Vivian glielo aveva già donato, insieme al suo amore.

Una volta tanto, Silente era stato generoso: dopo aver compreso cos'era accaduto e valutato che Vivian aveva ancora bisogno di cure assidue, che per nulla al mondo il mago avrebbe delegato ad altri, lo aveva esentato per una settimana da tutte le lezioni e incombenze scolastiche.

Non aveva fatto domande, non aveva preteso risposte o assicurazioni: aveva solo cercato il consenso negli occhi cerchiati di nero di Vivian e poi gli aveva sorriso e si era fidato di lui, completamente.

Severus non aveva alcun posto in cui portare la sua donna, se non la squallida casa dei suoi genitori, eppure Vivian ne era stata felice, perché quel luogo, che per Severus portava con sé ricordi di profondo dolore, per la maga rappresentava invece il posto in cui era nato il loro amore e nulla le pareva più bello di potervi trascorrere un'intera settimana, loro due soli, a farsi coccolare senza interruzione, a godere della dolcezza delle attenzioni che le dedicava, proprio lui, così gelido e sgradevole con tutti, ma che con lei diventava un uomo completamente diverso, privo d'ogni maschera e protezione, desideroso solo d'amarla con tutto se stesso, ma timoroso di non essere degno del suo amore dopo quello che le aveva fatto.

Ripensare a quella notte era difficile, per Vivian, e non voleva farlo. Non voleva ricordare l'orrore e il terrore, non voleva rivedere nei suoi ricordi il momento in cui Severus le era apparso come un orribile mostro che le strappava la vita con famelici morsi.

Non era quello, il suo Severus!

Lui era l'uomo dolcissimo che la stringeva delicatamente a sé, desiderandola ma senza chiederle neppure un bacio, l'uomo nei cui profondi occhi neri scintillava un amore immenso che aveva saputo sconfiggere il mostro richiamato in vita da un demoniaco sortilegio.

Questo era ciò che vedeva guardando Severus e solo questo voleva vedere, pensare e ricordare mentre restava a lungo tra le sue braccia ed il mago la carezzava lieve con le sue dita sottili e le sfiorava appena la fronte in un bacio leggero, trattenendo il proprio desiderio.

Ma il desiderio di lei, non del suo sangue!

Ne era certa, certissima, perché il respiro di Severus non era più contratto, come lo era stato per tanti mesi quando stava vicino a lei, ma era finalmente sempre libero, anche quando aspirava con voluttà il suo profumo immergendo il volto pallido nei suoi capelli. La stringeva a sé e la desiderava, liberamente, e non lo sentiva più tremare nello sforzo di contenere un insano desiderio proibito.

Severus aveva insistito per ripetere ogni giorno l'incanto di trasferimento d'energia magica: la maga avrebbe voluto opporsi, anche perché sapeva che per lui era innegabilmente doloroso, ma non era mai riuscita nel suo intento tanto era chiaro che, anche in quel modo, Severus cercava di lenire il senso di colpa che provava per quello che le aveva fatto.

Sembrava incredibile, ma dopo tre giorni di perfetta solitudine condivisa, non erano ancora riusciti a parlare di ciò che era accaduto quella notte; del resto, lei neppure riusciva, né voleva, pensarci!

Neppure avevano fatto l'amore, perché Severus sembrava considerarla più fragile e delicata del più prezioso e sottile cristallo e quasi non osava toccarla, per quanto non riuscisse a nasconderle il suo desiderio.

Dopo due giorni di pioggia era finalmente spuntato il sole ed era riuscita a convincerlo ad uscire a fare un giro: Severus aveva ceduto alla sua richiesta senza alcuna obiezione, ma le fu subito chiaro che il mago non aveva nessuna voglia di ripercorrere il desolato abbandono di quelle vie che solo gli ricordavano un'infanzia trascurata e solitaria.

Camminando mano nella mano nelle sporche vie deserte del quartiere semi-abbandonato, erano arrivati a quello che un tempo era stato un modesto parco giochi per bambini, ora invaso da erbacce che ne avevano cancellata quasi del tutto la fisionomia. I cavalli a dondolo giacevano a terra, azzoppati o senza coda, ricoperti di terriccio umido misto a muschio; l'erba infestante era aggrovigliata agli ingranaggi di rotazione della giostrina e tratteneva, tra le sue radici aeree, uno dei sedili dell'altalena basculante, imprigionandolo al terreno, mentre una vischiosa pianta rampicante aveva avvolto nelle sue spire di verde serpente il piccolo scivolo e la sua scaletta. Solo l'altalena sembrava indenne dall'attacco delle erbacce, forse perché adagiata su un dosso ghiaioso, ma le sue condizioni non erano migliori: due corde pendevano solitarie, il loro sedile a terra, ormai marcio e spezzato, mentre l'altro oscillava sghembo, trattenuto da una sola fune e sfiorava quasi il terreno in un lento e monotono ondeggiare nell'aria tiepida di maggio.

Gli occhi di Severus, fissi sull'altalena, erano neri di ricordi lontani, ormai perduti, morti, ma certo non dimenticati. Respirava appena, il rimorso a pesare come un macigno sul suo cuore.

- L'altalena! – esclamò Vivian. – La mia passione!

Si rese conto dell'errore commesso solo quando le parole erano ormai sfuggite dalle sue labbra e non poteva più riprenderle.

Il mago ritornò al presente, a fatica, e le sorrise, lo sguardo ancora per un attimo perso nel boschetto dietro le spalle della maga, nella verde e ombrosa radura. Poi tornò a fissarla, per un lungo momento, serissimo, ed infine sussurrò:

- Ti amo, Vivian, e non ho mai amato nessuno, come amo te!

La sua voce era bassa e vibrante e lo sguardo, nero e profondo, era solo per lei, scintillante d'amore, senza ombre né fantasmi del passato. Levò veloce la bacchetta e la puntò sull'altalena in un incanto che le ridiede vita, quindi le porse galante la mano e in silenzio la guidò al sedile, di nuovo fermamente sostenuto tra le due corde, invitandola a salire, quindi si pose dietro di lei, per spingerla nel vento.

L'altalena oscillò, dapprima lenta e poi sempre più veloce, i lunghi ed inanellati capelli di Vivian che vorticavano neri nell'aria, dietro di lei, e poi sul suo volto pallido, poi ancora indietro, sospesi nel vuoto come se avessero vita propria, infine ancora ad accarezzarle le guance come amanti impazienti di lambirle le labbra da cui usciva quella risata cristallina, così pura, così felice, così da bimba!

Severus non poté resistere oltre e levò la bacchetta, quasi senza accorgersene, bloccando nell'aria quel volo leggiadro, l'ampia gonna dell'abito chiaro di Vivian che si gonfiava accompagnandola dolcemente nella discesa fra le sue braccia che l'avvolsero in una stretta ardente mentre le labbra del mago cercavano le sue, realtà d'amore che si sovrapponeva a ricordi di bimbo, a lenire colpe lontane ma mai perdonate, a obliare un passato di dolore che non si era mai trasformato in futuro.

La strinse forte a sé, come se non fosse più fragile, come se fosse la Vivian di sempre, e la baciò con tutta la passione del suo amore, quello che aveva prima trattenuto e poi sconfitto il mostro, l'amore che bruciava impetuoso nel suo cuore e che per sempre sarebbe arso per lei, quello che guidava ogni suo pensiero e pervadeva ogni suo desiderio, annullando e scacciando quello proibito che, implacabile, però sempre lo tormentava non appena abbassava la guardia.

Fu un lungo bacio, intenso ed impetuoso, che rubò loro il respiro promettendo il paradiso, che incendiò i corpi guidando le mani in carezze ardite, alla ricerca d'una intimità conosciuta e agognata, liberando infine sospiri ardenti che nell'aria si congiungevano a gemiti di desiderio:

- Vivian!

- Severus!

Senza neppure rendersi di conto di ciò che faceva, la trascinò con sé rotolando nell'erba incolta, premendola sotto il proprio corpo che urlava di desiderio, dimentico perfino del luogo in cui si trovava, solo volendo la sua donna con virile impazienza: affondò il viso nei lunghi e disordinati boccoli neri, tuffò le labbra sulla tenera pelle del collo per tormentarla con piccoli ed afrodisiaci morsi, mentre le mani scoprivano i suoi seni immergendovisi.

Il grido di dolore di Vivian lo bloccò, impietrendolo.

No, non era possibile. No, non poteva averle fatto alcun male. No, non ora che il mostro era stato sconfitto e respinto.

Eppure Vivian urlava, di dolore e di terrore.

Si sollevò dal suo corpo recuperando all'istante tutta la propria lucidità: Vivian si stringeva forte una spalla, mentre un rivolo di sangue scendeva gonfio lungo il braccio.

Il mago si guardò intorno, fulmineo, e fece appena tempo ad intravvedere il luccichio delle scure ali di un Doxy che scompariva nell'erba folta: il suo morso era doloroso, a causa della doppia fila di denti acuminati ma, soprattutto, era velenoso ed era necessario assumere tempestivamente l'adeguato antidoto, che però era rimasto, come tutto il resto, nel suo mantello a Spinner's End.

Tornò a guardare Vivian che lo stava fissando, il terrore di indimenticabili ricordi nei chiari occhi nocciola, spalancati nel volto pallido ed emaciato.

- È stato un Doxy! - spiegò rapido. – Fammi valutare la profondità del morso.

Un lieve tremito scosse Vivian che strinse più forte la spalla girandosi un poco sul fianco, quasi a volersi sottrarre a lui, lo sguardo fisso, ora, sullo sgargiante rivolo rosso. Per il mago fu fin troppo facile indovinare i suoi pensieri, mentre l'aroma conturbante del sangue gli impregnava le narici.

- Ti amo, Vivian, – sussurrò accorato, - ti amo e non ti farò del male! Ti prego, - la implorò straziato, - lascia che ti aiuti!

- Serve l'antidoto. – mormorò Vivian rigidamente.

Il mago annuì abbassando il capo:

- Non ce l'ho con me, né abbiamo il tempo per tornare a casa a prenderlo. – mormorò con voce sommessa, - Ma c'è un'altra soluzione…

La voce s'incrinò e Severus sollevò lo sguardo per fissarlo in quello della maga:

- Ma devi fidarti di me, ancora…

Gli occhi di Vivian si spalancarono ancor di più, il respiro sospeso in attesa della soluzione che le parole del mago potevano portare. Una soluzione conosciuta e fin troppo prevedibile. Una soluzione che la spaventava perché la metteva di fronte proprio a ciò che voleva ad ogni costo dimenticare.

- Devo succhiare via il veleno, - mormorò lento, - insieme al tuo sangue. – concluse con un greve sospiro.

Sarebbe stato tremendo farlo, e per Vivian sarebbe stato ancor più terribile lasciarglielo fare, ma non c'era alcun altro modo per salvarle la vita ed era disposto a tutto per la sua salvezza, anche ad usare la forza, se fosse stato necessario.

Vivian tremò, l'orrore dei ricordi ad offuscare le sue iridi nocciola, e Severus si sentì morire; lentamente allungò la mano e le carezzò piano il viso sul quale era dipinta la più totale incertezza, dove fiducia e terrore lottavano tra loro:

- Ti prego, amore mio, - l'implorò disperato, la voce tremante carica di straziante dolcezza, - non avere paura di me… ti prego!

Vivian lo fissò ancora leggendo nei profondi occhi neri tutto l'angosciato amore del mago, misto al terrore d'avere ormai perduto la sua fiducia.

Eppure, lei si fidava, sapeva che poteva fidarsi, ma sapeva anche che quando le labbra di Severus avrebbero cominciato a succhiarle il sangue, il terrore dei ricordi l'avrebbe assalita e non sarebbe più stata padrona delle proprie reazioni.

- Se non succhio via subito il veleno…

La voce del mago si spezzò in un gemito sottile, lacerante:

- … morirai…

La guardava, le labbra sottili socchiuse e tremanti, la disperazione nel nero abisso degli occhi, ormai colmi di lacrime:

- … e sarà stata solo colpa mia, del mostro…

Un sospiro, un gemito ancora, lancinante:

- … che è in me… ma che tu mi hai insegnato a dominare…

Chiuse gli occhi e abbassò il capo: non doveva piangere, era inutile, doveva solo continuare a lottare, per lei, per la sua Vivian, per il suo amore meraviglioso! Sollevò di scatto il volto e la fissò esclamando:

- Io quel mostro l'ho sconfitto per sempre, per amore tuo, Vivian, solo per te e grazie a te!

Incapace di trattenersi oltre, la strinse forte tra le braccia, cercando il suo viso, ricoprendolo di baci leggeri e di cocenti lacrime, ripetendole il suo amore sulle labbra, in straziati respiri spezzati:

- Ti amo… ti amo… ti amo… oh, Vivian, amore mio!

Si allontanò un poco dalle sue labbra, solo per poterla guardare negli occhi, sempre stringendola a sé, con forza intrisa d'infinita dolcezza:

- So bene cosa ti ho fatto l'altra notte, so che ho rischiato di ucciderti e ricordo tremendamente bene lo squisito sapore del tuo sangue, - disse in un intenso sussurro, - inebriante, deliziosamente sublime, eccitante…

Severus sospirò, ancora una volta ispirando l'irresistibile profumo del sangue della sua donna, e socchiuse gli occhi per un attimo, poi li riaprì, scintillanti d'amore:

- Ma ricordo ancor di più l'orrore nei tuoi occhi… - la voce del mago s'incrinò, - e il mio terrore d'averti per sempre perduta…

Un tremito scosse Severus che continuò a fatica, la voce spezzata:

- Un ricordo indimenticabile… tra mille più d'ogni altro… tremendo ed insopportabile…

S'interruppe ancora per sfiorarle lieve la guancia con la punta delle dita, in un gesto dolcissimo e delicato, una carezza tremante, piena d'amore:

- Eppure, voglio ricordarlo, sempre, perché quell'orribile memoria ogni volta uccide in modo più definitivo il mostro che cerca di risorgere e mi permette di ignorare completamente l'implacabile tentazione che il tuo sangue sempre rappresenta per me.

Le sorrise appena e si chinò sulle sue labbra, per sfiorargliele con dolcezza e rispetto, ancora sussurrandole con accorato ardore il suo amore:

- Ti amo, ti amo, Vivian!

La baciò piano, dolcemente, la punta della lingua ad accarezzarle lieve le labbra che infine si socchiusero per accoglierlo in un anelito di desiderio, permettendogli d'approfondire il bacio, congiungendosi a lui con intensità e ricambiandolo, le lingue a intrecciarsi morbide, i cuori a battere all'unisono e i corpi a cercarsi in quell'assurdo momento in cui la vita di Vivian, ancora, era in mortale pericolo.

Severus si riscosse di colpo, si staccò dalle amate labbra e la fissò con neri occhi ardenti:

- Avevo giurato a me stesso che non avrei mai più succhiato neppure una sola goccia del tuo sangue, - esclamò con voce vibrante di risoluta fermezza, - ma sei in pericolo ed io devo infrangere il mio giuramento, perché non c'è nulla di più importante della tua vita, per me! - soggiunse con infinita dolcezza, - Ma questo non significa che berrò il tuo sangue!

Le sorrise ancora e delicatamente le prese la mano che ancora premeva sulla spalla cercando senza alcun successo di fermare il sangue che, ormai, era filtrato tra le dita e in piccoli rivoli era sceso sul dorso e stava colando in lente gocce sul braccio nudo. Vivian non oppose resistenza e il mago la sollevò piano dalla ferita, un piccolo cerchio doppio, schiacciato alle estremità, tracciato dall'incisione profonda della doppia fila di denti acuminati del Doxy. Il sangue sgorgò con rinnovato vigore e il mago notò che l'area intorno al morso, proprio sul vertice della spalla, si era già scurita:

- Devo fare in fretta: il veleno si sta diffondendo!

Vivian gemette, quindi acconsentì con un cenno di resa del capo, scossa da un violento tremito, attendendo il momento del bruciante contatto delle labbra del mago con il proprio sangue. Cosa sarebbe accaduto? Sarebbe stata in grado di sopportarlo? Cosa avrebbe provato quando, ancora, avrebbe percepito il succhiare di Severus, forte e deciso, insistente e reiterato, per richiamare alla superficie, con il suo sangue, anche il veleno che già si stava diffondendo e così salvarle la vita? Quanto sangue avrebbe dovuto succhiarle, ancora, Severus? Sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi, dopo?

Gli occhi neri del mago rimasero incatenati ancora per un lungo momento in quelli di Vivian, dilatati e senza protezione alcuna, quindi si lasciò sfuggire un lungo e greve sospiro: conosceva i pensieri che le vorticavano nella mente, anche senza servirsi della Legilimanzia, sapeva quali dubbi l'assalivano e la paura che la sua donna provava nei suoi confronti lo colpiva a fondo, straziandolo con la forza di mille lame che gli trafiggevano con crudeltà il cuore. Ma le avrebbe dimostrato che ora poteva fidarsi completamente di lui, perché il mostro era stato definitivamente sconfitto.

Si chinò sulla spalla e con le dita circondò la ferita, fino al punto in cui la pelle si era già annerita, quindi premette con forza e in profondità, dall'esterno convergendo verso l'interno, facendo sgorgare con abbondanza il sangue meravigliosamente profumato di Vivian, la cui fragranza lo colpì con violenza inaspettata. Continuando a premere con decisione con le dita, attese che il flusso di uscita rallentasse, lasciando che il prezioso liquido colasse caldo lungo il braccio, infiltrandosi tra le sue dita e sprigionando la più incantevole essenza che mai uomo potesse vagheggiare, quindi appoggiò le labbra sulla morso e cominciò a succhiare con vigore, sempre aiutandosi con le dita che, a raggiera, premevano con insistenza nell'area intorno.

Il sangue di Vivian era ciò che di più delizioso esisteva al mondo, una tentazione irresistibile; era il paradiso che riempiva la sua bocca, era l'estasi che incendiava i suoi sensi, era il placarsi del suo tormento infernale nel divenire del più divino dei piaceri.

Ma era il sangue di Vivian e, dopo aver rischiato di ucciderla, aveva giurato a se stesso che non ne avrebbe mai più sorbita neppure una goccia. _Mai più!_

La maga era irrigidita per il terrore che il suggere di Severus le procurava: sentiva il sangue fluire in superficie e sgorgare, percepiva il proprio calore vitale confondersi con le labbra roventi del mago che succhiava con forza, aiutandosi anche con le dita che premevano decise intorno alla ferita. Tutte queste intense sensazioni riportarono improvvisamente a galla il terrore devastante provato quattro notti prima, quando non si era fermato, neppure quando aveva gridato implorandolo di smettere, che le faceva male, che la stava uccidendo, ed il mago, invece, sempre con maggiore foga incontrollata sorbiva il suo sangue dal collo, con violenza progressivamente crescente, quasi mugolando di piacere, senza sosta, lacerando sempre più in profondità il piccolo taglio che si era inflitto con la magia, lentamente trasformandosi in un vero mostro anche ai suoi occhi che non avevano mai voluto accettare quella tremenda verità.

Proprio come stava accadendo in quel momento: Severus stava succhiando con vigore disperato, velocemente e affannosamente, spingendo e premendo la carne con forza tra le dita, facendole male, per far uscire più sangue, più in fretta, per sorbirlo con vorace ingordigia…

Eppure, c'era qualcosa che non quadrava nei movimenti del mostro: Vivian s'impose di respirare e di cercare di ragionare con lucidità, se ancora ne era capace, rilassando almeno un poco il corpo totalmente irrigidito dal terrore. Severus le aveva dichiarato mille volte il suo amore, con infinita dolcezza, le aveva giurato di non farle del male e che avrebbe succhiato il suo sangue solo per salvarle la vita.

Ecco, ora aveva capito cosa c'era di strano: lo aveva sentito succhiare con forza, è vero, ma era sicura di non averlo mai sentito deglutire. Doveva avere la bocca ricolma di sangue, ormai, ma non lo stava bevendo. Proprio come aveva giurato a se stesso. Ma come poteva farcela? Come poteva resistere all'implacabile desiderio che da un anno, ormai, lo straziava senza pietà?

Eppure, Severus resisteva.

Lo senti improvvisamente fermarsi ed ansimare, mentre a fatica respirava solo con il naso.

Il profumo gli faceva girare la testa, tanto era intenso e inebriante, irresistibile, e ne aveva le narici ormai pregne: respirare era la più sublime delle torture che poteva infliggersi, superata solo dal tormento di trattenerlo in bocca, assaporandolo senza poterlo gustare, squisitamente dolce e caldo, deliziosa frescura che sola poteva lenire l'arsura della sua implacabile sete.

_Se lo avesse deglutito._

Ma non intendeva farlo e non lo avrebbe fatto.

Per quanta straziante sofferenza potesse costargli, per quanta tremenda violenza avrebbe dovuto farsi, aveva giurato a se stesso che non avrebbe mai più sorbito una sola goccia del prezioso sangue di Vivian e così sarebbe stato.

Ora, però, aveva la bocca piena e non poteva più succhiarne altro: ma doveva esserci ancora del veleno in circolo ed occorreva eliminarlo, fino all'ultima goccia, per salvare la sua Vivian. Doveva sputarlo, tutto, e poi ricominciare a suggerlo con rinnovato vigore.

Il sangue di Vivian, nettare prezioso e inestimabile, delizia infinita, squisito piacere, estasi del desiderio…

Con un gemito si costrinse a sollevarsi dalla spalla della maga, distesa a terra, e con penosa determinazione si voltò di lato aprendo la bocca e lasciando che il sangue ne fluisse fuori, caldo ruscello di piacere proibito, fresco rivolo di voluttà negata, dolce sacrificio consacrato all'amore per la sua Vivian. S'impose di sputarlo tutto, impedendosi di deglutirne perfino una sola goccia, quindi si pulì le labbra col dorso della mano e si girò di nuovo verso Vivian che lo stava osservando ad occhi spalancati:

- Lo hai… lo hai sputato! – esclamò la maga, incredula.

Socchiuse appena gli occhi, in segno affermativo: la gola gli doleva, per lo spasmo con cui l'aveva mantenuta contratta per impedirsi di deglutire, e gli bruciava per l'implacabile desiderio di bere il sangue di Vivian che si era appena spietatamente negato; parlare sarebbe stato doloroso, ma quella, almeno, era una sofferenza che poteva evitarsi, visto che ora avrebbe dovuto invece continuare a torturarsi succhiando ancora dalla ferita, immergere le labbra alla fonte del paradiso per poi di nuovo imporsi di rinunciare all'estasi.

Osservò la spalla: aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro e ora la pelle non era più annerita, solo rossa per l'intensa pressione e sfregamento delle dita che avevano sospinto il veleno in superficie verso le piccole punture lasciate dall'incisione degli affilati denti del Doxy, da dove l'aveva risucchiato, insieme al sangue.

Sospirò: era rimasta una sola area ancora annerita, sul braccio poco più giù della spalla, ormai troppo lontana per pensare di riuscire a far risalire il veleno fino alla ferita. Doveva incidere la pelle ed estrarre il veleno da quel punto, insieme al sangue.

Veleno e sangue.

Un'ossessione nella sua mente.

Il veleno era fatale solo se iniettato, avrebbe invece potuto berlo senza subirne alcuna conseguenza.

Insieme al sangue.

Deglutì saliva, rovente più del fuoco nella sua gola riarsa: il sangue, fresco e dolce, l'aveva sputato, tutto.

_Per amore._

Si sforzò di sorriderle e le sfiorò ancora il volto, pallido e sofferente, con una leggera carezza in punta di dita:

- È quasi tutto finito, amore mio! – sussurrò incoraggiante.

Afferrò la bacchetta e la puntò sulla macchia nera rimasta:

- Devo fare una piccola incisione qui, altrimenti non riesco ad estrarre tutto il veleno.

La maga annuì, persa nello scintillante abisso, colmo d'amore, degli occhi di Severus che la guardavano con infinita dolcezza, pronto al nuovo tormento che stava per infliggersi.

Vivian parlò appena prima che pronunciasse l'incantesimo:

- Hai dovuto sputato perché era frammisto al veleno e per questo non potevi berlo?

Doveva essere questa la ragione, certo, di quell'inverosimile gesto. Eppure, perché le sembrava di ricordare che le cose non stessero per nulla così? Possibile che Severus avesse volontariamente rinunciato a…

Il mago sorrise, dolcissimo, e si chinò sulle sue labbra per sussurrarle l'unica verità d'amore:

- Avrei potuto berlo senza problema: è fatale solo se iniettato.

Vivian spalancò gli occhi e la bocca.

- Il mostro avrebbe bevuto, ma un uomo non l'avrebbe mai fatto! – sussurrò piano davanti al suo stupore, - _Ed io sono un uomo!_

La maga sentì il respiro di Severus mischiarsi al proprio e la sua voce accarezzarle adagio le labbra in un delicato sussurro:

- Voglio dimostrarti, oltre ogni dubbio, che grazie a te ho sconfitto per sempre il mostro che Voldemort ha imprigionato in me.

Avrebbe tanto voluto baciarla, ma temeva che Vivian nel bacio potesse ritrovare il sentore del sangue ed esserne disgustata, quindi solo la strinse a sé con dolcezza e le sfiorò le labbra con un tocco gentile:

- Voglio dimostrarti che ti amo, infinitamente, e che non devi più avere paura di me, mai! Puoi fidarti, del tutto, – sussurrò ancora sulle sue labbra, sfiorandole appena e stringendola di più al proprio corpo, - anche se il sortilegio di Voldemort continua ad avere effetto su di me, io non sono più in suo potere.

- Quindi tu continui a desiderare…

Il mago annuì, ispirando a fondo il profumo della sua donna mentre socchiudeva gli occhi.

- E a soffrire…

Il mago annuì ancora, sospirando appena, mentre un dolce sorriso si adagiava sulle sue labbra sottili e il velluto nero di suoi occhi si riempiva d'amore:

- Io ti amo, Vivian, e l'unica cosa importante è sapere che non ti ho perduta!

La maga lo fissò per un lungo istante, di nuovo persa nel nero cielo stellato che era il languido sguardo di Severus ed abbandonata nel suo avvolgente abbraccio:

- Non mi hai mai perduta, Severus: neppure per un istante ho smesso d'amarti e di avere completa fiducia in te!

Il mago sorrise ancora, un'incontenibile felicità dolcemente adagiata sulle labbra sottili che fremevano di desiderio.

- Baciami, Severus, lo vogliamo entrambi!

Si morse piano le labbra e si scostò un poco, deglutendo ancora saliva come liquido fuoco d'un desiderio negato:

- Prima devo finire di… - chiuse gli occhi e si morse piano le labbra, sospirando, - estrarre il veleno…

Vivian gemette appena sentendo allontanare il calore della sua bocca. Sapeva perché le aveva negato quel bacio, ma sapeva anche che il timore del mago era infondato e che lo avrebbe invece ricambiato con passione. Ma c'era ancora tempo per dimostrarglielo.

Gli porse la spalla e il braccio:

- So che non mi farai del male.

Severus si lasciò sfuggire solo un cupo sospiro, mentre puntava la bacchetta e un sussurro straziato sfuggiva dalle sue labbra:

- Te ne ho già fatto fin troppo…

Un minuscolo taglietto comparve in mezzo alla macchia scura sulla pelle e una purpurea goccia uscì, di nuovo sprigionando l'inebriante aroma che, implacabile, ancora torturava l'uomo che amava.

Lo vide socchiudere le labbra frementi ed inspirare, l'ebbrezza per un istante sul volto pallido e teso, quindi lo vide deglutire a vuoto mentre la più inflessibile determinazione, insieme al consueto tormento, prendeva il posto dell'effimera estasi sul suo viso.

Infine si chinò e Vivian lo sentì lambire con labbra ardenti la sua pelle, succhiando piano, con dolce delicatezza, le dita che stringevano con attenta cura il punto attorno al taglio per facilitare l'uscita del veleno. Ne sorbì alcuni piccoli sorsi, lentamente, senza farle alcun male, come se si trattasse di un bacio particolarmente impetuoso, bruciante di desiderio, fremente di passione, eppure pieno di deliziosa tenerezza e di squisita dedizione, ricolmo d'amore, solo per lei, _per la sua vita._

Un brivido di piacere le percorse la pelle solo un istante prima che Severus smettesse di suggere in quel modo così intensamente sensuale: sollevò il capo e la guardò stupito, le labbra serrate e gli occhi neri spalancati per la sorpresa, poi li socchiuse e con un sospiro si girò verso il terreno a soffrire in silenzio.

Il mago aveva compreso cos'era accaduto, ma questo non cambiava nulla: gli uomini non bevono il sangue della donna che amano, e lui era un uomo, solo un uomo che amava Vivian alla follia.

Afferrò ancora la bacchetta e un lampo di luce rischiarò per un istante il crepuscolo che si stava adagiando sul parco giochi deserto: ogni traccia di sangue era stata ripulita, dalla pelle di Vivian, dalle sue mani, dal terreno e dalla sua bocca, come se mai fosse esistito.

Si girò e la maga fu tra le sue braccia, fremente di appassionato desiderio, cercando le sue labbra con impaziente irruenza, come se nulla fosse mai accaduto e lei fosse appena volata giù dall'altalena, sorridente e spensierata, atterrando nel voluttuoso abbraccio dell'uomo che la amava più di se stesso e che per lei, per amor suo, aveva sconfitto il mostro che un malvagio stregone aveva richiamato in vita da un infernale passato che non gli apparteneva.

Perdono

L'aveva riportata a casa, stretta tra le sue braccia protettive mentre camminava nelle strade deserte lambite dall'ombra incipiente della sera, senza neppure fare uso della magia e rintuzzando con teneri baci ogni sua protesta e richiesta di metterla giù. Affaticato per il lungo tragitto con il dolce peso di Vivian tra le braccia, aveva infine attraversato la soglia di casa, sulle labbra l'orgoglioso sorriso dello sposo che tanto avrebbe voluto essere. Con un ultimo, testardo sforzo aveva salito le ripide scale tra le veementi proteste di Vivian e l'aveva finalmente deposta sul letto.

La desiderava da impazzire, il profumo inebriante e dolcissimo del suo sangue, respirato a fondo nel corso della lunga camminata e poi nello sforzo finale di salire le scale, a fargli girare la testa. La voleva, con tutta la passione del suo amore, ma la sentiva troppo debole dopo quell'ultima perdita di sangue. Così aveva praticato una nuova trasfusione di sangue, anche se Vivian aveva cercato di opporsi, e avevano consumato una veloce cena, quindi si era adagiato sul letto al suo fianco, stringendola piano a sé e desiderandola oltre ogni stanchezza.

Erano rimasti a lungo abbracciati, i respiri tiepidi che si confondevano in teneri baci, che lentamente s'erano fatti sempre più ardenti ed appassionati, i loro corpi di nuovo a cercarsi, come nel parco, le mani a regalare carezze sempre più intense e a liberarli dagli abiti.

Non ricordava neppure più da quanto tempo stavano facendo l'amore, con lenta dolcezza, nel crepuscolo che era diventato notte fonda, i raggi argentei della luna a filtrare dalle persiane sconnesse per illuminare la sua meravigliosa Vivian che di nuovo godeva tra le sue braccia, appagata dai movimenti del suo corpo, dai suoi roventi baci e dalle sue intense carezze.

La strinse a sé in un nuovo impeto di desiderio mentre affondava il viso tra i seni sodi, respirando il profumo della sua pelle, il sangue che nel nuovo orgasmo scorreva tumultuoso, torrente di piacere proibito di cui poteva inebriarsi, se pur non voleva averlo. Lentamente si girò sul fianco, la mano a premere sulla schiena di Vivian e attento a non uscire dalla sua calda e pulsante intimità: aveva un assoluto bisogno di concedersi una breve tregua per mantenere il controllo del proprio corpo e intendeva approfittarne per ammirarla alla chiara luce della luna.

Era bellissima, nel niveo pallore del viso infine arrossato dal calore del piacere, le labbra dischiuse ad attendere un suo bacio, frementi e sensuali, gli occhi come argentee fessure illuminate dalla luna e colme di desiderio.

- Severus…

Com'era dolce il suo nome sulle labbra di Vivian! Ogni volta che glielo sentiva sussurrare era sempre un'emozione intensa ed imprevista, come se non potesse credere d'essere amato, ancora, dopo quello che le aveva fatto. Chiuse gli occhi e si beò di quel sussurro, quasi rabbrividendo e stringendola a sé in un impeto di possessivo amore, mentre a sua volta sussurrava a fior di labbra, sfiorandole piano la guancia:

- Vivian… amore!

Le mani del mago vagarono lievi sul corpo della donna che si tendeva ed arcuava al sensuale tocco, intenso e delicato, delle sue dita sottili; le carezzò la spalla, poi scese lungo il braccio seguendo la linea interna della tenera pelle fino ad avvolgerle piano il polso per portarlo alle labbra, la lingua a lambire con dolce passione la vena pulsante, risalendo verso l'avambraccio, respirando l'estasiante profumo che accendeva l'implacabile brama, per sempre impossibile. Arrivato all'incavo del gomito, baciò la pelle con profonda voluttà, la succhiò avido, la strinse piano fra i denti, facendola rabbrividire di piacere, poi lenì le piccole increspature con lente ed umide leccate, l'agognato sangue che scorreva oltre la fragile barriera sprigionando a fondo la sua eccitante essenza, facendogli girare la testa e strappandogli gemiti di desiderio negato, in quella gara di resistenza cui voleva ripetutamente sottoporsi per dimostrare ad entrambi che non avrebbe mai più permesso al mostro di prendere il controllo di sé e farle del male.

Ricominciò a muoversi lentamente in lei, la mano alla base della schiena a premerla con forza contro di sé, l'intenso bacio che si trasformava in un piccolo, innocuo e giocoso morso sul braccio, con cui metteva ancora alla prova se stesso, felice di potersi trastullare così, sapendo con assoluta certezza che non le avrebbe mai più fatto del male. Sollevò infine il viso, gli occhi neri scintillanti d'amore ad incontrare le argentate iridi nocciola dove albergava lo stesso infinito amore, le labbra a cercare la bocca di Vivian per un bacio goloso e l'altra mano ad accarezzarle con passione i seni, stringendo con voluttà i capezzoli eretti e facendola gemere di piacere sulle proprie labbra.

Si mosse ancora in lei, sinuoso come un serpente, facendole appoggiare una gamba sul fianco per riuscire a penetrarla più profondamente pur restando in posizione laterale, le mani libere di accarezzarla e stringerla forte a sé, con tutto il suo carnale ardore, guidando il corpo della maga ad incontrare il suo in movimenti sincronizzati, lenti e profondi, che congiungevano i loro desideri, per poi separarli e ancora riunirli, nell'elegante ed erotico ondeggiare di quel lento ed armonioso amplesso che stava facendo impazzire Vivian, sempre più avvinta al mago, ansimante, le dita a stringergli la pelle sulla schiena e le unghie a graffiarlo.

Con un deciso colpo di reni Severus mutò le loro posizioni, tornando sopra la maga ed affondando in lei, in profondità, con irruente e appassionato impeto, liberando ancora il piacere di Vivian che non riuscì a trattenere grida di godimento, acute e roche al tempo stesso, mentre il mago serrava forte le labbra tra i denti cercando di mantenere lucidità e controllo: voleva ancora amarla, e farla godere in quella lunga notte interminabile, beandosi dell'estasi che si diffondeva sul suo viso, di nuovo soffondendolo d'un sano rossore, naturale messaggio del sangue che impetuoso scorreva nel suo corpo in quel momento d'intenso appagamento. E Severus poteva così desiderarla, impazzire di voluttà per lei, bramarla oltre ogni lecito limite, e poi sorriderle dolcemente, orgoglioso d'aver ancora una volta domato un istinto che non gli apparteneva.

Piegò le braccia e si sostenne sui gomiti tornando a cercare le labbra della maga, sfiorandogliele piano in un ardente sussurro:

- Ti amo, Vivian! – disse con intensità prima di baciarla con passione, di nuovo sprofondando in lei, ancora ed ancora, a rinvigorire un orgasmo che sembrava non finire mai.

Poi lasciò la sua bocca e con labbra brucianti le lambì il collo, la giugulare dove il sangue pulsava, caldo, nella suo vorticoso scorrere. La baciò con la passione travolgente di un desiderio proibito, eppure saldamente dominato, continuando a muoversi con virile vigore in lei, ancora, e ancora, e ancora, mentre i suoi denti affondavano delicati nella tenera carne, sublime delizia e intenso tormento, voluto, desiderato, prova d'amore per la sua donna che di nuovo gridava forte il suo piacere conficcandogli le unghie nei fianchi, stringendolo a sé, di più, sempre di più, in profondità dentro di lei, come se non esistesse altro che quell'estasi infinita e il rovente respiro del mago sul suo collo a dimostrarle come il suo profondo amore, in tremendi ricordi di disperazione, gli permettesse di dominare la maledizione che, implacabile, sempre lo torturava, senza mai liberarlo un solo istante.

Vivian sussultò ancora di piacere quando la stretta dei denti si fece più lieve e la lingua morbida e tiepida di Severus lambì umida la sua pelle, coccolandola, vezzeggiandola, assaporandola con squisita lentezza in un bacio che si faceva dolcissimo e innamorato e che, in una incandescente scia di desiderio, raggiungeva le sue labbra per assaggiarle con delicato ardore, mentre gemendo riprendeva a muoversi ancora in lei, con spinte lente e profonde che le regalavano un'interrotta estesi che il mago, invece, intendeva ancora negare a se stesso, di nuovo allontanandosi dalla sua bocca e serrando le labbra nella morsa crudele dei denti.

Pur se la sua mente era ancora annebbiata dall'intenso godimento che continuava a donarle con le sue reiterate e profonde spinte, per Vivian era ormai più che evidente che Severus si stava dedicando solo a lei, al suo totale appagamento, e non volesse, invece, concedersi alcuna soddisfazione, rinviandola continuamente, come se di nuovo non se ne ritenesse degno, proprio com'era stato agli inizi della loro storia d'amore.

Cercò allora di ricambiare, di sincronizzare i movimenti con i suoi, di spingere in alto il bacino per accoglierlo in sé ancora più profondamente, per spingerlo oltre ogni limite di controllo e indurlo infine a cedere a se stesso e alla sua carnale umanità. Lo sentì gemere mentre lo attirava forte a sé, le mani affondate nei lunghi capelli neri e le labbra ardenti a cercare la sua pelle, sul petto fremente, a succhiare i capezzoli dolorosamente rigidi mentre una mano scivolava sulla schiena, a rigargliela con le unghie, ad affondare possessiva in una natica mentre si sollevava un poco facendo leva sulle gambe piegate e spingeva con decisione il bacino contro il pube del mago ad incontrare le sue spinte, sempre più veloci e travolgenti, che di nuovo la stavano facendo impazzire di voluttà.

Contro ogni sua razionale decisione, Vivian stava intensamente godendo un'altra volta, mentre Severus ancora serrava i denti sulle labbra in un disperato tentativo di controllarsi, lo sguardo incatenato al suo, una muta implorazione nello scintillante abisso di tenebra dei suoi occhi neri, colmo d'infinito amore per lei.

Non capiva, non riusciva a capire perché Severus ancora volesse negarsi ogni piacere dedicandosi solo a lei.

All'improvviso il mago s'immobilizzò, quasi non potesse resistere oltre, e nei suoi occhi neri vi fu solo un lago profondo, colmo di lacrime disperate, e Severus sussurrò infine la sua struggente implorazione:

- Mi perdoni?

Vivian spalancò gli occhi, lasciando che il mago leggesse la sua muta, incredula domanda, mentre la comprensione si faceva finalmente strada nella sua mente ancora offuscata dagli ultimi sussulti dell'orgasmo.

- Di essere ciò che sono, - rispose accorato Severus, gli occhi neri che brillavano alla luce della luna per le lacrime a stento trattenute, - di aver bevuto il tuo sangue, di averti fatto del male…

Un sospiro tremante lo interruppe e una lacrima scese sulla guancia pallida mentre lo sguardo di Vivian si addolciva in un caldo e luminoso sorriso pieno d'amore.

- … di averti quasi ucciso, amore mio meraviglioso!

- Amore, amore mio, Severus! – esclamò Vivian, incapace di trattenere oltre le lacrime ora che aveva compreso fino il fondo l'angosciato dolore di quella tremenda domanda che per quattro giorni il mago non aveva avuto il coraggio di fare. – Sì, sì, ti perdono tutto… tutto ciò di cui non hai mai avuto alcuna reale colpa, amore mio adorato! – concluse stringendolo a sé e baciandolo tra le lacrime, sentendolo finalmente rilassare e lasciarsi andare, abbandonandosi a quell'agognato perdono, così essenziale per lui quanto totalmente superfluo per lei che sapeva bene che era colpevole solo d'amarla infinitamente.

Ma Severus aveva un disperato bisogno d'essere perdonato, d'ogni sua colpa, anche quella nascosta nel suo lontano passato, la scelta maledetta che aveva dato inizio alla sua dannazione.

E aveva anche un'estrema necessità di essere amato e di amare.

E Vivian, la sua splendida Vivian, il suo adorato e meraviglioso amore, lo amava e voleva essere amata da lui. Fino al punto di perdonargli tutto, anche il passato, se pur c'era mancato poco che la uccidesse dissanguandola.

Severus gemette sulle labbra della sua donna, il piacere che all'improvviso cancellava tensione, angoscia e dolore e come un'onda, travolgente e inarrestabile, pervadeva le sue membra contratte; si sollevò di nuovo sulle braccia, le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto pallido, ma i profondi occhi neri scintillanti di ritrovata, immensa felicità e un dolcissimo sorriso sulle labbra morbidamente dischiuse:

- Ooh… Vivian, amore mio!

Sprofondò di nuovo in lei, con tutta l'ardente passione del suo amore, tremando di desiderio e piangendo di felicità: si mosse con travolgente impeto, in spinte profonde, intense e vibranti, ancora per qualche secondo trattenendo il proprio seme, finché la sentì di nuovo godere, sussultare e fremere intorno alla sua carne pulsante. Non riuscì più a trattenersi oltre e l'estasi infine esplose in potenti fiotti roventi che Vivian percepì con chiarezza dentro di sé, il suo nome come un intenso e lungo gemito di piacere sulle labbra sottili del mago:

- Vivian… Vivian… ti amo, Vivian!

E Severus si permise infine di godere intensamente stringendo forte tra le braccia la sua donna, travolta dallo stesso voluttuoso orgasmo, gli occhi neri pieni di lacrime ma un'infinita felicità nel cuore.

Il rumore proveniva dallo studio, Vivian ne era certa: erano cristalli infranti. Ancora

La stessa cosa era accaduta alcuni giorni prima nella cantina di Spinner's End, dove Severus aveva distrutto l'intera scorta della sua pozione, compresi gli ingredienti necessari alla sua distillazione.

Entrando nello studio si presentò la stessa immagine di allora: il mago stringeva tra le dita la fialetta e la frantumava con vibrante odio, del tutto incurante dei piccoli tagli che così facendo s'infliggeva, quindi ne gettava a terra con disprezzo gli aguzzi frammenti e li riduceva infine in polvere schiacciandoli con compiaciuta violenza sotto il tacco.

Vivian sospirò: non aveva previsto che Severus sarebbe arrivato a questo, quando gli aveva offerto di bere il suo sangue. Quando lo aveva _quasi costretto_ a berlo, a dire il vero. Del resto, non aveva neppure previsto che non si sarebbe fermato e avrebbe rischiato di ucciderla.

Ma ormai erano passati dieci giorni da quella notte e il mago aveva saputo in più modi dimostrarle che le cose erano radicalmente cambiate, fino al punto di sentirsi così sicuro di sapersi dominare da poter polverizzare in quel modo l'unica cosa che poteva aiutarlo.

Lentamente si avvicinò:

- Ti prego, Severus, basta. – mormorò indicando i tagli sanguinanti sulle dita sottili e sul palmo.

Il mago sollevò di scatto la testa, gli occhi pieni di determinato fuoco nero:

- Questa roba non mi serve più, – sibilò con disgusto verso di sé, - e neppure sarei mai dovuto diventarne schiavo!

Vivian con dolcezza gli sfiorò la mano ferita e mormorò:

- Per favore, distruggila senza farti ancora del male.

Il mago sospirò abbassando lo sguardo sulle dita che delicatamente carezzavano le sue: era il suo modo di punire la debolezza che aveva mostrato abusando della pozione, ma non voleva che fosse Vivian a soffrirne. Con l'altra mano carezzò piano quella della maga e poi la portò alle labbra sfiorandola appena, sollevando lo sguardo per fissarlo in quello accorato della donna cui non sapeva negare nulla.

Le lasciò la mano e senza dire nulle impugnò la bacchetta: un breve lampo di luce e le poche fiale rimaste nel contenitore esplosero con un colpo secco, insieme agli ingredienti residui. Un altro tocco di bacchetta nell'aria e frammenti di vetro e rifiuti vorticarono nell'aria e si infilarono poi nelle fiamme del camino che scoppiettarono vivacemente.

- Perdona…

La mano di Vivian scattò rapida a chiudergli la bocca:

- Basta chiedere perdono, Severus, anche per colpe che non hai commesso! – esclamò con impeto. – Basta soffrire, ti prego! – concluse indicando i piccoli tagli sulla mano.

Un altro rapido movimento con la bacchetta e le minuscole lacerazioni svanirono senza lasciare traccia mentre Vivian gli sorrideva sollevata.

Il mago la strinse forte a sé affondando il viso tra i lunghi capelli neri e ispirando a fondo il profumo che tanto amava, anche se implacabilmente sempre lo torturava. Poi cercò le sue labbra, incapace di parlare, di dirle il suo amore, e solo seppe sussurrare struggente il nome della sua donna:

- Vivian… Vivian… Vivian…

Infine si scostò appena dal suo viso e con aria mesta sussurrò:

- Sai bene che non potrò mai perdonarmi per quello che ti ho fatto.

La maga gli sorrise con tranquilla serenità:

- Ammetto che ho rischiato molto, certamente più di quanto avessi previsto, ma non credi che ne sia valsa la pena?

Severus sospirò ancora scrollando appena il capo:

- Ho rischiato di ucciderti…

- Ma non lo hai fatto… e hai sconfitto il mostro!

Di nuovo il mago sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi:

- Ti amo, sei l'unica ragione della mia vita, Vivian! - sussurrò con intensità prima di sfiorarle lieve le labbra in un bacio colmo di delicata dolcezza.

Finalmente riuscì a sorriderle un poco:

- È vero, grazie a te l'ho sconfitto e so di poterlo fare, ancora e sempre! – disse con fierezza. – Così come so, con assoluta certezza, che posso bere il tuo sangue, - s'interruppe mentre un lieve tremito percorreva il suo corpo, - ma solo per salvarti la vita!

Di nuovo affondò il viso tra i suoi capelli e ispirò a fondo stringendola forte a sé:

- Il profumo del tuo sangue continua a farmi impazzire di desiderio, scatenando la mia orribile sete, - sussurrò lambendole piano il collo con squisita lussuria, - ma ora so che posso ignorarlo totalmente, che sono perfino in grado di giocare con te, perdendomi nel vortice di tormento ed estasi che è il tuo corpo, - mormorò affondando maliziosamente i denti nella tenera pelle che Vivian, deliziata, spontaneamente gli offriva rabbrividendo di piacere, - senza più rischiare di farti del male, amore mio!

Tornò a fissarla nelle chiare iridi nocciola vedendovi riflesse le nere fiamme che bruciavano impetuose nei propri occhi:

- Quando quell'implacabile desiderio mi assale, e lo fa sempre quando sei vicino a me, - sussurrò in un sensuale sospiro respirando a fondo la sua pelle, - quando l'estasi mi dà alla testa e il tormento del desiderio diventa insopportabile, - aggiunse premendola contro la propria pulsante eccitazione, - per un lunghissimo e tremendo istante ti rivedo tra le mie braccia, esangue e quasi senza più vita…

Il mago chiuse gli occhi e tremò davanti all'immagine che, vivida e terribile, si era affacciata alla sua mente; a fatica s'impose di continuare, la voce solo un cupo sussurro colmo di dolore:

- E l'agghiacciante ricordo spegne all'istante la mia bruciante sete.

- Ma tu vuoi ricordare…

Severus annuì piano sfiorandole appena le labbra con le sue, con delicata tenerezza:

- È il rimorso per quello che ti ho fatto che mi permette di dominare alla perfezione il mostro che Voldemort ha rinchiuso in me, - aggiunse in uno struggente sussurro che tremò tra le sue labbra sottili, - per questo io voglio ricordare…

La strinse dolcemente a sé sfiorandole con languida dolcezza la gota, di nuovo respirando a fondo la sua pelle ad occhi chiusi:

- Il tormento per il profumo del tuo sangue diventa estasi infinita quando si confonde con il desiderio per il tuo corpo. – terminò in un sensuale soffio tiepido che di nuovo fece rabbrividire la maga stretta tra le sue braccia, prima di baciarla con ardente passione, il bacino premuto contro il suo in una voluttà pienamente condivisa.

- Quando hai dovuto bere il mio sangue, per salvarmi la vita… - mormorò Vivian ancora boccheggiante per l'intensità del bacio.

Severus tremò di nuovo a quel ricordo, rammentando l'angosciosa sofferenza che gli era costata sputare a terra il prezioso sangue squisito della sua donna, in un gesto che in apparenza poteva apparire di rifiuto e di disprezzo, ma era invece solo la più totale espressione del suo amore; si chiese se Vivian potesse aver compreso perché le aveva girato le spalle mentre riversava a terra il suo amato sangue.

- Quanto ti deve essere costato, mio povero amore, rinunciare a berlo per dimostrarmi che eri in grado di dominarti in modo totale!

Severus sospirò e socchiuse gli occhi per un attimo: se si fosse trattato solamente di quella rinuncia!

- È stata una meravigliosa dichiarazione d'amore. – mormorò Vivian commossa.

Il mago riaprì di scatto gli occhi, accesi di nere scintille vorticanti.

- Ma hai girato le spalle, non hai voluto che io ti vedessi… soffrire!

Con dolcezza Vivian gli carezzò piano una guancia:

- Ma non era solo la sofferenza fisica per dover rinunciare a soddisfare il tuo implacabile desiderio, vero? – domandò accorata. – Era qualcosa di ben più tremendo…

Severus afferrò delicatamente la mano che lo carezzava e la sfiorò piano con le labbra in un tremante e delicato bacio:

- Per il mostro, il tuo sangue è solo nettare squisito, ma per me è l'essenza della vita della donna che amo immensamente! – rispose con struggente enfasi. – Sputarlo a terra, era come denigrarti, rifiutarti, - la voce del mago s'incrinò mentre ancora premeva con delicata tenerezza le labbra sulla mano della sua donna, - era come considerarti immonda e impura, mentre tu sei sacra per me, ma non potevo fare altro!

Le prese il viso tra le mani, gli occhi neri lucidi di lacrime trattenute ma il tono fermo e determinato:

- Se il tuo sangue disseta il mostro, placando la sua orrenda brama, allora quel sangue, per quanto agognato, doveva lasciare al più presto le mie labbra: dovevo abbandonarlo, rifiutarlo, liberarmene, capisci? - esclamò in un sofferto sospiro. - Perché io non sono un mostro assetato di sangue, ma solo un uomo, e ti amo infinitamente! - aggiunse stringendola a sé con veemente impeto. - È solo il mio amore per te che è riuscito a sconfiggere la maledizione che una crudele malia ha racchiuso nelle mie vene, 14 e le mie labbra devono rimanere pure, se vogliono congiungersi alle tue! – concluse in un sussurro ardente prima di posarle, con languida passione, su quelle di Vivian, protese verso il suo viso.

Equilibrio di sofferenza

Nel corso dell'ultimo mese, un tiepido e soleggiato giugno, le ore erano trascorse lente in quell'equilibrio di sofferenza in cui il mago era sospeso tra tormento ed estasi, all'improvviso assalito dall'implacabile desiderio impossibile, che, nel severo battito di ciglia d'un ricordo colmo di rimorso, si trasformava nell'immacolata purezza d'un anelito d'amore.

Eppure i giorni si erano susseguiti fin troppo veloci, trascinandolo verso il baratro rappresentato dalla fine della scuola, quando nulla più lo avrebbe protetto trattenendolo forzatamente lontano dalle notti del cerchio bestiale.

Il Marchio aveva ripreso a bruciare, soprattutto la notte, nel parossismo maniacale di Voldemort che, in ogni modo, e sempre più furiosamente, voleva scoprire il completo contenuto della profezia che il suo servo, tanti anni prima, gli aveva rivelato per la sola parte carpita ad una maga ubriacona, neppure conscia dei suoi reali poteri, che ora Silente era costretto a proteggere trattenendola ad ogni costo al castello, anche se la Umbridge l'aveva facilmente buttata fuori dal corpo insegnante. Fuori da Hogwarts, la vita di Sibilla Cooman, infatti, non valeva nulla, anche se il mago aveva cercato di convincere Voldemort che il suo cervello era troppo devastato dai fumi dell'alcool per essere in grado di fornire utili informazioni sulla profezia; se fosse caduta nelle sue mani, Voldemort sarebbe entrato nella sua mente con forza distruttiva, lasciando dietro di sé solo un involucro di carne senza più alcun senno, come aveva già fatto con Bertha Jorkins.

Dopo le ultime lezioni di Occlumanzia, diverse settimane prima, il mago era ormai certo che i sogni che il giovane Potter faceva erano indotti direttamente da Voldemort, che aveva infine individuato il particolare canale di comunicazione usato dal ragazzo senza neppure saperlo, che a Natale gli aveva permesso di salvare la vita ad Arthur Weasley, e che poi gli aveva fatto scoprire altre interessanti parti di informazioni, anche se non era stato ancora in grado di comprenderne l'importanza.

Ne aveva parlato a lungo con Silente, dicendosi certo che l'Oscuro stesse cercando di fornire a Potter tutte le informazioni per raggiungere l'Ufficio dei Misteri al Ministero della Magia e recuperare così la Profezia: lo stava attirando in una trappola, ne era sicuro, ma non era mai riuscito a scoprire quale.

Fino a quella fatidica sera, quando Potter si era di nuovo cacciato nei guai con la Umbridge e gli aveva lanciato quel criptico indizio su Felpato prigioniero: si era mosso subito, verificando che Black, maledetto lui, fosse al sicuro. Quando era rientrato al castello, e il ragazzo non era più tornato dalla Foresta Proibita, era dovuto andare a cercarlo, ma senza alcun successo, perché Potter, incredibilmente, era riuscito ad arrivare a Londra, dove le cose erano precipitate: la Profezia era andata perduta senza che Voldemort ne venisse a conoscenza, Black era morto e un nutrito gruppo di Mangiamorte era stato catturato, cosa che peggiorava alquanto la sua posizione perché durante l'estate Voldemort avrebbe avuto ancor più tempo, e motivazioni, per dedicargli le sue sgradite e pericolose attenzioni.

Era proprio quello l'argomento di cui, ancora una volta, stava discutendo con Vivian, molto preoccupata per l'arrivo delle vacanze estive che lo avrebbero di nuovo precipitato nell'agghiac-ciante baratro della sua orribile maledizione. Più volte lo aveva implorato di non tornare da Voldemort e aveva anche cercato, senza alcun successo, di ottenere l'appoggio di Silente.

- Ti prego, Severus, perché vuoi sottoporti ancora a quell'infernale supplizio? – chiese ancora una volta, le lacrime a fatica trattenute. – Quando torni, dopo una notte passata in quel Cerchio maledetto, vedo bene il tremito che ti assale quando mi avvicino a te!

- Non devi aver paura, amore mio, non ti farò mai più del male, lo sai! – ripose il mago in uno straziato sussurro, angosciato dall'idea che di nuovo la sua donna potesse avere timore di stargli accanto.

- Ooh… ma io non ho paura di te! – esclamò Vivian gettandosi tra le sue braccia. – È solo che non ce la faccio più a vederti soffrire in continuazione, ogni volta lottando strenuamente contro quella maledizione per potermi dolcemente baciare ed accarezzare!

Severus chiuse gli occhi e sospirò stringendola a sé, sollevato dalle accorate parole: era vero, tenerla vicino e respirare il suo profumo dopo una notte passata a contatto con il sangue, nella brutalità del Cerchio dei Mangiamorte, era un tormento quasi insopportabile e controllarsi gli costava un immane sforzo, sempre più insostenibile. Ma starle lontano era uno strazio ancora più crudele. Così non poteva fare altro che imporsi di ricordare, di tornare a rammentare il momento terribile in cui aveva rischiato di ucciderla, e il mostro rinchiuso in lui perdeva ogni potere, annullato dalla sofferenza intensa del suo rimorso.

- Non posso sottrarmi al mio dovere, - sospirò cupo, - non voglio, non lo farò mai, costi quel che costi, e non m'importa quanto dovrò soffrire! – esclamò fiero guardandola fissa, impetuose fiamme a risplendere negli occhi neri. - Sarà la giusta punizione per quella sciagurata scelta sbagliata che feci nella mia giovinezza.

- Ma come potrai farcela, per due interi mesi, se dopo una sola notte torni in pietose condizioni? – chiese Vivian con tono d'implorazione.

- Ora so che posso bere il sangue senza farmi fagocitare dalla maledizione e questo mi fornisce una grande forza e sicurezza che prima non avevo. Non sono un mostro, non posso esserlo, - le labbra gli tremarono e fu costretto a stringerle tra i denti per fermare il tremito, - altrimenti tu non saresti qui, tra le mie braccia, - un lungo sospiro lo interruppe mentre la rimirava con amore, - ancora viva!

- Sarà tremendo, Severus! – esclamò Vivian affranta.

- Lo so… – rispose il mago in un cupo sospiro.

Poi la strinse forte a sé ed affondò piano il viso tra i lunghi capelli neri cospargendoli di baci leggeri ed inebriandosi del profumo che così a fondo sapeva straziarlo, ma da cui era irresistibilmente attratto e non poteva fare a meno.

Infine si scostò un poco e tornò a guardarla:

- Ce la farò, _devo farcela, _perché devo trovare il modo per distruggere l'Oscuro e la maledizione che m'incatena a lui, - esclamò con orgogliosa fierezza, luminosi bagliori a rischiarare gli occhi neri, - e quando sarò di nuovo libero, se tu lo vorrai, – s'interruppe un momento, esitante, quasi timoroso della reazione della maga, - potrò essere tuo marito, - disse in un soffio incerto, - e il padre dei tuoi figli! – concluse in un sottile, dolcissimo sussurro, mentre il nero abisso scintillante dei suoi occhi si faceva sempre più profondo.

- Oh… Severus… Severus, Severus! – esclamò Vivian sorridendo raggiante e buttandogli con impeto le braccia al collo.

Uno splendido sorriso si adagiò sulle labbra sottili del mago illuminandogli il volto pallido dove gli occhi neri sfolgoravano di felicità. La strinse di nuovo a sé, ricoprendole il viso di delicati baci a fior di labbra:

- Come mi piace questo tuo modo di dirmi di sì, - sussurrò sensualmente sfiorandole la guancia e scendendo lento verso il collo, - e come è bello e dolce il mio nome sulle tue labbra, amore mio! – concluse lambendo la tenera pelle con la lingua, seguendo il rilievo pulsante e profumato della vena prima di abbandonarsi ad un bruciante bacio che rivelò tutto il suo passionale desiderio e fece fremere di piacere la maga stretta tra le sue braccia.

- Ti voglio, ora, subito, mia meravigliosa promessa sposa! – disse in un ardente sussurro tornando a giocare deliziosamente con le labbra che Vivian gli offriva, appena prima di trascinarla con veemente entusiasmo verso il letto.

In un attimo gli abiti furono a terra ed i loro corpi nudi intrecciati in una sinuosa danza di rovente passione. Severus percorse la pelle della maga con ardenti carezze, la lingua a lambire sensuale l'epidermide fremente regalandole brividi sempre più intensi. Rotolarono sul letto, strettamente congiunti in un travolgente amplesso che non accettava confini, alla ricerca di nuove carezze e differenti baci, sapendo che il tempo fuggiva loro spalancando il sipario su un domani di orrore, cercando ognuno d'imprimere sulla propria pelle l'impronta dell'altro, inebriandosi dei reciproci profumi, respirando l'altrui respiro e mescolando gementi sospiri di piacere con appassionati aneli di desiderio.

Infine il mago sprofondò con impeto nella pulsante intimità della sua donna che lo accolse vogliosa e vibrante d'un ben conosciuto piacere, le dita ad affondare possessive tra i suoi lunghi capelli corvini che, spronati dalle sue potenti spinti, oscillavano avanti e indietro solleticandole il viso già pervaso dall'estasi intensa che sempre il mago sapeva regalarle.

- Severus!

Sapeva che gli piaceva sentire il proprio nome sulle sue labbra, così lo ripeté ancora, spezzato nell'ansimo dell'orgasmo che ancora continuava:

- Se… verus… Seve…rus!

Il sorriso del mago sfolgorò dalle profondità del nero abisso dei suoi occhi e si adagiò sulle labbra sottili che si schiusero piano mentre si abbassava sul viso di Vivian per cogliere con un intenso bacio il sapore del suo piacere.

Continuò poi a lambirle il viso con labbra ardenti, sostenendosi su un gomito e stringendola a sé con l'altro braccio, mentre riprendeva a muoversi in lei, lento e sinuoso, in profondità, la bocca a scivolare avida lungo il collo in un bacio rovente che si tramutava in un sensuale e graffiante morso che si chiudeva delicato attorno alla tenera pelle pulsante, sottile protezione del rosso torrente che scorreva impetuoso nell'eccitazione dell'orgasmo, delizia di squisito profumo, tormento intenso e raffinata voluttà inestricabilmente legati.

Quasi senza fiato si sollevò sulle braccia senza mai smettere di penetrarla con instancabile dedizione, e le sorrise, felice d'aver superato anche l'ulteriore prova cui s'era sottoposto, sempre più sicuro d'aver definitivamente sconfitto il mostro.

Vivian rispose deliziata al sorriso e si avvinse alla sua schiena cercando di sollevarsi per raggiungere il petto e stringersi forte a lui, quando all'improvviso lo sentì bloccarsi, irrigidirsi, infine arcuare la schiena mentre un lacerante gemito straziava il sorriso ancora adagiato sulle sue labbra sottili:

- Noo!

Un violento tremito percorse il corpo del mago che si ritrasse di scatto ricadendo al suo fianco, la mano ad artigliare l'avambraccio sinistro e l'angoscia a distorcere i lineamenti del volto che, fino ad un istante prima, sfolgorava di felicità. Il Marchio bruciava, atrocemente, scatenando la furia del mostro, facendo divampare, inarrestabile, l'implacabile desiderio mentre la sua macabra sete esplodeva con ferocia.

La guardò, l'orrenda brama nei crudeli occhi neri del mostro e la gola squarciata dall'arsura, e vide il proprio agghiacciante riflesso nelle amate iridi nocciola, stravolte dal terrore.

Chiuse gli occhi e strinse più forte il Marchio affondando le unghie nella pelle, graffiandolo con odio, e maledisse Voldemort che continuava ad incatenarlo al mostro che lui non era, che non voleva essere. Doveva riuscire a distruggerlo e liberarsi per sempre da quella condanna: solo così non avrebbe più visto il terrore di sé negli occhi della sua adorata Vivian.

Diede un lungo, amaro sospiro e ancora tremò violentemente: il profumo del sangue di Vivian era fortissimo, squisito e delizioso, sacro come il suo amore per lei.

Riaprì gli occhi, scintillante distesa di amorose tenebre e guardò di nuovo la donna che amava più di se stesso: era incredibile, ma nonostante il bruciore del Marchio avesse di nuovo fatto esplodere con furia il suo implacabile ed odiato desiderio, non era neppure dovuto ricorrere al rimorso del ricordo per continuare a dominare il mostro che Voldemort gli aveva aizzato contro. Gli era bastato guardarla, vedere la paura nei suoi occhi e comprendere la sua sofferenza, per rimanere uomo.

E profondamente innamorato.

Tornò a sorriderle amorevolmente mentre con delicatezza la prendeva di nuovo tra le braccia rassicurandola:

- Vivian, amore mio, ti amo! – sussurrò con tutta la dolce passione del suo amore, stringendola piano a sé. – Non avere paura, sono io, Severus, l'uomo che ami.

Il profumo era fortissimo e gli sembrava d'impazzire tanto lo tentava, ma doveva riuscire a tranquillizzarla, subito. Le sfiorò appena la fronte, premuroso e delicato, poi le prese la mano e l'avvicinò piano, il polso posato appena sulle labbra che fremevano di insana smania, a lambirle la pelle con deliziosi e attenti tocchi, bramando il sangue che vi scorreva, respirandone a fondo l'aroma sublime, crudele supplizio affrontato con un soave sorriso, mentre la stringeva a sé e il suo corpo ancora la cercava sublimando un mostruoso desiderio con uno voluttuosamente umano.

- Voglio amarti, Vivian, ancora, ti prego!

- Il Marchio brucia… - mormorò flebile la maga, un residuo di terrore ancora nella voce.

- Non m'importa, - rispose in un appassionato sussurro, - lasciati amare!

- Ma Voldemort…

- Ti voglio, Vivian, ti prego! – la implorò un'ultima volta prima di posare rispettoso le labbra su quelle della maga, sfiorandole piano, accarezzandole con la punta della lingua, dimentico d'ogni desiderio che non fosse quello di baciare la sua donna e di amarla con tutta la sua immensa passione, il mostro pienamente dominato e sconfitto.

Respirava il suo profumato respiro, ad occhi chiusi e trattenendo ogni impulso, le labbra frementi sulle sue, attendendo che le dischiudesse permettendogli di baciarla, il membro, duro e pulsante, dolorosamente premuto contro l'inguine, immobile nella spasmodica attesa d'un sì che avrebbe cancellato il terrore.

- Ah… Severus!

Il suo nome, ancora, nello slancio d'amore delle labbra che infine si offrivano alle sue per un bacio che sanava ogni paura, mentre anche le gambe si aprivano consentendogli di penetrare ancora in lei.

E mentre le lingue si congiungevano, timorose dapprima, in un lento assaggio che a poco a poco diventava un bacio profondo, intenso, pieno d'infuocata passione ed erotico desiderio, il mago entrava in lei con innamorata lentezza, lasciando che la sua virile eccitazione scivolasse piano, esitante, quasi indugiando, nella fremente e calda intimità che ora l'attendeva smaniosa. Vivian lo strinse a sé affondandogli le unghie nella schiena e sollevò il bacino:

- Prendimi, ora!

E Severus fu in lei, con spinte profonde, con delicata irruenza e dolce violenza trattenuta, amandola con l'ardente passione che Vivian conosceva e voleva e con tutta l'innamorata tenerezza del suo cuore che sapeva farle raggiungere la più intensa estasi. Il Marchio bruciava, ancora, ma l'amore che il mago provava per la sua donna gli permetteva di ignorarlo, quasi, di relegarlo lontano da sé, là dove il mostro, impotente, si dibatteva inutilmente.

Vivian gridò il suo piacere, acuto e lancinante, e Severus intensificò le sue spinte, più rapide, più profonde, più intense, e il grido di Vivian continuò, si prolungò, colmo di voluttà, roco e spezzato, il fiato che le mancava in quell'estasi che cresceva, senza interruzione, finché lo sentì infine esplodere in sé in caldi spruzzi, abbondanti e ripetuti, mentre ancora si muoveva in lei, instancabile, ad accrescere il suo piacere, il sorriso di nuovo adagiato sulle labbra sottili e gli occhi neri scintillanti d'amore e d'estasi.

Infine il mago si chinò e la strinse forte a sé cercando le sue labbra per un altro lungo ed ardente bacio, colmo di passione e di struggente desiderio, intenso bacio d'addio d'un uomo che sapeva d'essere spietatamente condannato a tornare nell'inferno che una scelta sbagliata, tanti anni prima, aveva evocato per lui.

Rimasero senza fiato, i corpi ancora intimamente congiunti ed i cuori che battevano forte, le labbra sulle labbra, brucianti, incapaci di staccarsi l'uno dall'altro.

E il Marchio bruciò, ancora, con spietata brutalità, a richiamare un servo che aveva osato ignorare il segnale del suo padrone; la sete divampò, disumana, trasformando la gola del mago in un rovente rogo, e l'implacabile desiderio infiammò la sua mente cercando di soggiogarne la volontà. Ma il suo amore per Vivian fu un incrollabile baluardo.

Severus si scostò da lei e tremò, a lungo, le labbra dischiuse in un muto urlo di dolore, poi la guardò negli occhi tornando a stringerla dolcemente a sé, ad ogni respiro un torrente di fuoco che gli incendiava la gola, ma nel riflesso delle amate iridi nocciola vi era solo il sorriso di un uomo che amava infinitamente la sua donna:

- Ti amo, Vivian! – mormorò a fatica.

- Severus! – esclamò tra le lacrime, ben conscia della tremenda prova che il mago stava affrontando e superando per amore suo.

Con dolcezza tornò a sfiorarle piano le labbra:

- Non piangere, amore mio, ti prego! – disse in uno struggente sussurro, la gola squarciata dall'implacabile desiderio, - Non posso lasciarti così!

- Oh… Severus! – esclamò Vivian stringendosi forte a lui, - Non andare, non andare!

- Devo farlo, lo sai, amore mio! – sussurrò sfiorandole ancora le labbra in un dolce e casto bacio. – Ma lo faccio anche per noi, per la nostra felicità, che potrà essere completa solo quando l'Oscuro sarà distrutto.

Il profumo del sangue di Vivian era terribilmente intenso, così delizioso e squisito, estasi sublime del più incantevole desiderio, che respirarlo era dolore purissimo e neppure trattenere il respiro poteva lenirlo.

- Troverò il modo per annientarlo, te lo prometto, - mormorò con penoso sforzo, la gola in fiamme, - ma tu devi regalarmi il tuo sorriso affinché io possa ricordare in questo modo la bellissima sposa che mi attende fiduciosa!

Vivian chiuse gli occhi e li strinse forte cercando di fermare le lacrime.

Sorridere!

Come poteva sorridere mentre vedeva Severus soffrire a quel modo e sapeva che presto avrebbe sofferto ancora di più? Come poteva sorridere se il suo uomo stava per sprofondare all'inferno e non aveva alcuna certezza che sarebbe riuscito ad uscirne? No, non poteva farlo, non ci sarebbe mai riuscita. Ma c'era un'altra cosa che poteva fare, invece, e che avrebbe lenito almeno un poco l'agghiacciante sofferenza che emergeva evidente dagli occhi neri di Severus, anche se il mago cercava in ogni modo di mascherarla:

- Se proprio vuoi andare, allora prima bevi un po' del mio sangue, amore mio! – lo implorò accorata, le lacrime a stento trattenute. – Solo un poco, solo un sorso… ti prego, nei hai un assoluto bisogno!

Severus chiuse gli occhi e tremò. Un lungo, doloroso tremito.

Poi li riaprì e Vivian lo vide serrare strette le labbra e stringere forte i pugni: furiose fiamme nere avvamparono impetuose nei suoi occhi mentre un violento tremito scuoteva ancora il suo corpo. Poi, nei bagliori di tenebra del suo sguardo vi fu solo amore, purissimo ed infinito:

- Il mostro può morire di sete tra atroci sofferenze, - rispose in un dolcissimo sussurro, - ma io sono un uomo, non ho alcun bisogno del tuo sangue e non lo berrò, amore mio! – concluse stringendola delicatamente a sé e sfiorandole le labbra in un tenero bacio innamorato che valeva più di mille parole.

Doveva andare, lo sapeva bene, prima che il Marchio bruciasse per la terza volta portando la sua orrenda sete a livelli insopportabili, eppure non riusciva a staccare le labbra da quelle di Vivian né a smettere di inebriarsi di quel profumo che era la più crudele tortura che potesse infliggersi in quel momento. Quando l'avrebbe rivista? Quando avrebbe potuto tenerla di nuovo tra le braccia e baciarla con tutta la passione del suo desiderio?

Chiuse gli occhi e si perse del tutto in quel bacio che, da tenero sfiorare di labbra, divenne ardente fuoco alimentato della loro travolgente passione, ricerca di un'impossibile unione perpetua, ricordo indimenticabile del sapore e del profumo della sua donna che aveva il potere di spegnere il rogo che il richiamo del Marchio aveva acceso nella sua gola.

Lentamente, mentre cercava di recuperare il fiato che gli mancava, il bacio tornò dolcissimo, l'incanto dell'unione del loro amore in un delizioso intrecciarsi delle lingue, poi solo un tenero sfiorar di labbra, delicato ed innamorato, tra i loro accorati sussurri:

- Severus!

- Ti amo, Vivian!

Il mago sospirò: doveva andarsene, doveva rispondere al richiamo del Marchio, doveva lasciarla e compiere il suo dovere affrontando l'inferno e combattendo contro l'odiato demone che cercava ti tenerlo in suo potere con la forza di un antico maleficio.

Per un'ultima volta le sfiorò le labbra, delicato e tremante, e la strinse a sé, con amore:

- Devo andare, amore mio, ma tornerò, te lo prometto!

Era così bella la sua Vivian, il volto pallido e rigato di lacrime incorniciato dai lunghi capelli neri che le ricadevano, inanellati, sul seno che si sollevava ansante nel pianto, stretta a lui mentre ancora cercava di trattenerlo:

- Severus!

Come sarebbe voluto restare per sempre abbracciato a lei, dimentico di ogni dovere e di ogni colpa, immerso nel presente rinnegando il passato! Ma non poteva: una scelta sbagliata, compiuta tanti anni prima, ora lo condannava ad affrontare le sue responsabilità e a combattere per meritare un futuro.

Un ultimo bacio, dove amore e dolore erano intrinsecamente congiunti, insieme a colpa e rimorso, passione e speranza, un ultimo abbraccio, una stretta disperata, e poi solo l'orrore di un tremendo domani. Si obbligò a lasciarla, ad alzarsi dal letto: un tocco di bacchetta e fu rivestito, un altro movimento del legno magico nell'aria e il mantello nero avvolse obbediente le sue spalle:

- Ti amo, Vivian!

Un ultimo saluto, l'amore che sfolgorava negli splendenti occhi neri, prima di voltarle le spalle e correre rapido verso la porta, senza più girarsi a guardare la donna che amava più di se stesso, il manto che ondeggiava come un'ala tenebrosa dietro i suoi passi.

E Vivian rimase sola, nel grande letto freddo, orfana del suo amore che era sceso all'inferno per combattere contro le sue colpe e la maledizione che voleva condannarlo ad essere un mostro.

Si strinse nelle lenzuola e pianse, pianse tutte le sue lacrime d'amore e di dolore per il suo amato Severus.

Rottura fatale

La _Cruciatus_ era stata lunga e spietata, permettendo così a Voldemort di dare pieno sfogo alla rabbiosa isteria per la profezia perduta, ricordandogli con perfida crudeltà come un tempo gliene avesse riferita solo una parte; d'altro canto, Bellatrix, che dopo la cattura di tanti Mangiamorte al Ministero s'era illusa d'essere rimasta la preferita del suo Signore, era terribilmente gelosa dell'ascendente che Piton riusciva comunque ad avere sull'Oscuro, così ora cercava d'instillargli il subdolo sospetto che l'altro fosse sempre stato un traditore e che volutamente gli avesse rivelato solo le prime parole della preziosa profezia, proprio per causare la sua sconfitta.

Severus sapeva che il suo ritardo sarebbe stato duramente punito, ma quasi ringraziava lo straziante dolore che in modo così efficace spegneva la violenta sete che il richiamo del Marchio aveva scatenato in lui. Riguardo alle accuse di Bellatrix, non le temeva certo: troppe volte l'Oscuro, durante l'anno dal suo ritorno in un corpo di carne, gli aveva spazzato la mente alla ricerca dell'intera profezia, senza mai riuscire a trovarla.

Perché non c'era.

Sapeva di averne ascoltata solo una parte, ma Silente non gliela aveva mai raccontata per intero; per anni aveva considerato ingiusto il comportamento di Albus, quasi una mancanza di fiducia nei suoi confronti, ma ora era ben felice di non avere un segreto così prezioso da proteggere contro le pericolose incursioni di Voldemort nei suoi ricordi. Anche in quel momento ci stava ancora provando, istigato dalle parole di Bellatrix, ma senza alcuna possibilità di successo.

Stirò appena l'angolo delle labbra in un impercettibile sorriso: più l'Oscuro si concentrava nella Legilimanzia, meno dolorosa era la sua _Cruciatus_.

Con il passare dei giorni, però, le ripetute accuse di Bellatrix sembrarono aver fatto breccia su Voldemort e Piton cominciò a sentirsi sempre più tenuto sotto osservazione: c'era sempre qualcuno a sorvegliare ogni suo gesto, in ogni istante della giornata, e perfino di notte non era mai solo, con quel viscido verme di Codaliscia piazzato a casa sua. Ringraziò d'aver deciso di rinunciare alla sua pozione: se ne avesse avuto bisogno, in quelle condizioni non avrebbe potuto neppure distillarla senza dare adito a pericolosi sospetti.

I suoi compagni si stavano di nuovo divertendo, nel Cerchio notturno che circondava il falò delle brutalità; come il solito si era defilato, scivolando silenzioso dietro l'ingombrante ombra scura di MacNair, ma quella notte gli occhi di brace di Voldemort non lo avevano mai lasciato, neppure per un istante.

All'improvviso il Marchio bruciò, violento, in modo diverso dal solito, in profondità, come mai aveva fatto prima. Fu subito conscio che quel richiamo era solo per lui: glielo rivelò il bianco volto dell'Oscuro Signore sul quale si era aperta la livida ferita di un osceno sorriso diretto al servo di cui voleva verificare il totale dominio.

La brama di sangue esplose, fortissima e incontrollabile e Severus si rese subito conto che Voldemort stava mettendo alla prova il meccanismo di trasmissione della maledizione che un tempo lo aveva ridotto suo schiavo, al pari di una bestia spietata: l'Oscuro Signore stava richiamando il mostro, sollecitando al massimo il suo macabro istinto, e quel dannato sortilegio funzionava ancora alla perfezione.

Piton arretrò veloce premendo con forza la mano sul Marchio rovente, ma Voldemort, ancora più rapido, scivolò silenziosamente al suo fianco, ombra nera più delle tenebre che li circondavano, illuminata solo dal selvaggio luccichio di rubino dei suoi occhi che riflettevano le fiamme del falò di morte.

Nel bianco volto di serpente il maligno sorriso persisteva, violacea linea che obliqua tagliava l'espressione crudele:

- Ogni notte, Severus, ti allontani sempre più dal Cerchio. – e il suo sibilo sottile era una pericolosa accusa. – Perché?

- Mio Signore, so bene che vuoi essere tu a decidere quando posso soddisfare la mia brama di sangue, - rispose Piton chinando il capo in segno di sottomissione, - così resto in attesa del tuo permesso, ma sono costretto ad allontanarmi, a non guardare e a turarmi il naso, per riuscire a resistere alla tentazione e non infrangere i tuoi ordini.

- Ma io sono stupito dal tuo comportamento, Severus! – ribatté Voldemort, il volto sempre inespressivo in quel falso sorriso. – Quando infine ti concedo una vittima, tu vuoi sempre dissanguarla in totale solitudine.

Un urlo di dolore si levò dal centro del Cerchio e il sentore di sangue fresco che zampillava da una nuova ferita inebriò le narici del mago che fu scosso da un lieve tremito: il mostro, dentro di lui, si stava risvegliando. Rimase in silenzio, a capo chino, i sensi all'erta e la volontà pronta a combattere contro un istinto non suo.

- C'è stato un tempo, Severus, in cui le cose erano molte diverse, ricordi? – domandò insinuante l'Oscuro, avvicinandosi al suo viso per ghermirlo con la mano adunca e sollevarlo per scrutare, inflessibile, nella profondità dei suoi occhi.

Le iridi nere riflessero la sanguigna luce del serpente, come un lucido, adamantino specchio impenetrabile.

Voldemort serrò con più forza le unghie nel volto scarno e pallido di Piton:

- Quando eri un mio giovane Mangiamorte _fedele_, Severus, - e sospetto e accusa sibilarono mortali nell'ombra, - ti divertivi a sgozzarli davanti a tutti, facendo schizzare il sangue lontano, - continuò lascivo Voldemort, la lingua appuntita che leccava con avidità le labbra sottili, - eccitando i tuoi amici e rendendo omaggio, in particolare, alla passionale Bellatrix da cui sembravi tanto attratto…

Severus rabbrividì al ricordo di quei tempi, cercando di impedire che quelle agghiaccianti immagini affollassero di nuovo la sua mente: con tutte le sue forze aveva cercato di cancellarle, in quei lunghi anni di solitudine inflitta, ma sapeva che il mostro, nel profondo di sé, le aveva conservate intatte, con cura maniacale.

- Avanti, Severus, questa è infine la tua notte! – esclamò l'Oscuro trascinandolo con insospettata forza nel centro del Cerchio, le unghie ad artigliare saldamente il volto del mago, incidendolo in profondità. – Dissangualo, ora, davanti a tutti!

Severus chiuse gli occhi rassegnato e tremò. Il suo peggior incubo alla fine era diventato realtà: sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe dovuto accadere

Il mostro ruggiva dentro di lui, eccitato come non mai.

Il profumo del sangue era intenso, squisito, desiderio implacabile ed inesorabile nella sua mente.

E il Marchio bruciò, ancora, spietato ordine d'un padrone crudele che cercava il dominio supremo.

La smania disumana esplose, violenta e irrefrenabile, torrente di fuoco nelle vene a travolgere la sua umana volontà, ringhio profondo del mostro che pretendeva ora il più completo appagamento.

Le labbra sottili del mago si schiusero e la lingua scivolò fuori, avida di sangue.15

Ma davanti ai suoi occhi c'era Vivian, bellissima ed esangue, il suo unico amore, la sua sola ragione di vita.

La vittima urlò davanti al mostro che si avvicinava, le labbra ritratte sui denti ma la bacchetta saldamente serrata in pugno sotto il mantello.

Uno sguardo veloce gli fece comprendere che l'uomo era ormai condannato, senza alcuna speranza: era già gravemente ferito e aveva perso molto sangue; si reggeva appena in piedi, sorretto solo dal terrore, ma era suo il delizioso profumo che lo torturava così atrocemente.

Protetto dal lungo mantello, Piton lanciò una raffica di _Sectumsempra _diretti con precisione chirurgica ai punti vitali del povero corpo già devastato dalle sevizie subite: più sangue lo sfortunato essere avesse velocemente perduto e meno lui sarebbe stato costretto a berne. Prima l'uomo fosse morto, e prima la tortura di entrambi sarebbe cessata.

Ma nessuno doveva accorgersi del suo incantesimo: si lanciò a peso morto sulla vittima gettandola a terra sotto di sé, in parte coprendola ad arte con l'ampio mantello, quindi chinò il capo sul suo petto e si costrinse ad immergere le labbra nel sangue, paradiso d'estasi e tormento d'inferno, gioia infinita per il mostro e supplizio estremo per l'uomo.

Fu obbligato a berlo, deliziosamente caldo e profumato, ambrosia squisita che placava la sua sete, orrenda bevanda infernale che minava la sua umanità: solo in parte riuscì a sputarlo senza che i Mangiamorte stretti in cerchio attorno a lui se ne avvedessero, conscio che ogni ammaliante goccia che scendeva nella sua gola riarsa alimentava la brama del mostro ruggente conferendogli nuova forza per sottrarsi al suo strenuo dominio.

Ma Vivian era là, davanti a lui, sempre più bella ed esangue, a fargli coraggio e ad aiutarlo a resistere a quello strazio atroce che lacerava il suo corpo, la volontà a lottare ostinata contro la maledizione dell'istinto; le lacrime corsero come fuoco liquido sulle gote di Severus, mischiandosi al sangue che odiava sempre più, ma che sempre più dannatamene agognava, facendolo gemere nella sua disperata lotta per rimanere uomo, anche se agiva come un mostro.

Un'onda di fastidio percorse all'improvviso il Cerchio quando un ultimo zampillo schizzò dal cuore dell'innocente che stava morendo, un ultimo, pietoso e profondo _Sectumsempra_ a squarciarlo come se fossero stati gli artigli di una belva. Severus serrò stretti gli occhi: non voleva vedere il disgusto sul viso di quei bruti, quando erano i suoi gesti, i suoi rauchi sospiri e i suoi bestiali mugolii a provocarlo. Il sangue copriva del tutto la disperazione del suo volto, gocciolando a terra in grevi lacrime di dolore, quel sangue che odiava, che gli ripugnava per quanto lo attraeva. Greyback guaì di schifosa smania, le manacce pelose sul petto a lordarsi nel rosso liquido schizzato, prima di leccarsele con voluttà.

Poi la voce di Bellatrix, sensuale e dissoluta, strascicò l'intollerabile saluto:

- Bentornato, Severus!

A fatica il mago represse un conato di vomito e sputò il sangue che ancora aveva in bocca. Non ce la faceva più, non poteva resistere oltre, non sarebbe riuscito a deglutire una sola altra goccia di quella rossa ambrosia, tanto odiata quanto anelata. Il mostro si dibatté impotente nel suo profondo, lo splendido sorriso di Vivian a illuminare le tenebre desolate dei suoi occhi.

Sì rialzò, un urlo roco sulle labbra vermiglie: il Cerchio ondeggiò, si sfaldò e si aprì mentre Greyback occupava il suo posto chinandosi sul povero cadavere ancora caldo e la folle risata di Bellatrix lacerava l'aria nera della notte.

Severus corse via, seguito dalle infuocate iridi di Voldemort; corse lontano, lontano dai mostri, rifugiandosi nelle tenebre.

Perché lui era un uomo.

Ancora e nonostante tutto.

Inciampò, la vista offuscata dalle lacrime, e cadde a terra.

Rimase accasciato in ginocchio e vomitò, a lungo, fino a quando anche l'ultima goccia di sangue fu resa alla terra.

Non era un mostro, non più.

E Vivian, il suo amore adorato, gli sorrideva orgogliosa nel suo esangue pallore.

- Ti ho detto di non toccare, Bellatrix, - sibilò il mago, - è morto, ormai!

- Era un Auror, uno dei capi, Piton, e poteva fornirci preziose informazioni.

Il mago la squadrò freddamente, un sopracciglio lievemente sollevato, in attesa: non intendeva darle corda, voleva solo che se ne andasse al più presto, così avrebbe potuto ripulire tutto dal sangue, anche le sue mani, ed allontanarsi infine dai sotterranei della fortezza che, ogni giorno di più, assumevano la raccapricciante sembianza di un affollato mattatoio.

- È stata la tua pozione ad ucciderlo, l'ho visto e lo riferirò al Mio Signore. – lo accusò la maga, gli occhi spiritati.

- Tu non hai visto proprio nulla, Bellatrix, - ribatté Piton in un indifferente sibilo, - eri troppo impegnata a trapassargli il cuore con il tuo stiletto per capire cosa stava accadendo.

- Era già morto! – strillò la Lestrange, furiosa e impotente.

Piton sorrise, sardonico: la maga aveva ragione, ma non poteva provarlo ed era stato lui ad incastrarla.

- Strano, a me sembrava ancora vivo e ben disposto a parlare, naturalmente sotto l'effetto della mia insostituibile pozione. - sussurrò mellifluo. - Del resto, ti faccio notare che è il tuo pugnale quello infisso nel suo cuore: a chi pensi che crederà, - chiese rivolgendole un ultimo, maligno sorriso obliquo, - l'Oscuro Signore, se vedesse il cadavere, ora?

Bellatrix avvampò e di nuovo cercò di recuperare lo stiletto, ma ancora il mago le bloccò la mano con sicurezza, torcendole il polso con evidente piacere: ogni volta che quella dannata strega assisteva ad un interrogatorio, e lo faceva ogni volta che un prigioniero era reputato importante, era sempre costretto ad ucciderlo per impedire che rivelasse preziose informazioni o per far pietosamente cessare sofferenze troppo agghiaccianti; non c'era carnefice più crudele di Bellatrix, che con sadico piacere sapeva infliggere dolore più a lungo di chiunque altro, riuscendo a piegare anche le fibre più forti.

Quella volta aveva dovuto rischiare più del solito, somministrando un veleno ad effetto immediato, e solo provocandola pesantemente l'aveva portata a perdere il controllo di sé e a compiere quello stupido gesto, l'odioso insulto postumo al corpo senza vita del coraggioso Auror, che però ora l'incolpava di una morte che, invece, come troppe altre gravava solo sulla coscienza del mago.

- Ora vattene! – sibilò Piton lasciando di colpo la presa e spingendola all'indietro. – Devo pulire il macello che hai combinato.

L'odore dolciastro del sangue che ricopriva il corpo dell'Auror, straziato dalle torture, lo stava facendo impazzire: lo sentiva, ancora caldo e denso, avvolgergli le dita sottili; si strofinò le mani sui pantaloni con un gesto nervoso.

- Oh no, no, no, mio caro Piton! – riprese la Lestrange con quella sua orribile vocetta leziosa da bimba troppo cresciuta. – Resterò qui a controllare che tu non ti faccia una bevutina non autorizzata!

Gli occhi neri del mago la fulminarono e se l'odio avesse potuto uccidere davanti a lui ci sarebbe stato solo un mucchietto informe di cenere.

- Non sono una bestia come Greyback: mi disseto solo con esseri umani vivi, io!

Lo disse con sprezzante orgoglio, ma tremando di disgusto dentro di sé: era la menzogna che aveva escogitato per non essere costretto a bere il sangue quando la vittima era ormai morta e poter così fuggire via, lontano, a sputare e vomitare quello che era stato costretto a ingurgitare davanti a tutti.

Il rivolo rosso con ampie volute raggiunse infine il bordo della tavola di metallo cui l'Auror era legato e cominciò a scendere in lente e dense gocce che scandivano il battito del suo cuore: avrebbe volentieri strozzato quella strega maledetta, con infinito piacere, ma, invece, doveva riuscire a convincerla d'essere sempre fedele a Voldemort e a portarla dalla sua parte, come un tempo lontano era stato. Al ricordo di quei giorni, lo stomaco gli si rivoltò e a fatica represse un conato di vomito.

- Cosa vuoi da me, Bellatrix? Hai forse ancora dei dubbi sulla mia fedeltà all'Oscuro Signore? – chiese sollevando un sopracciglio, mostrandosi sinceramente incredulo. - Anche dopo tutte le esaurienti risposte che ti ho fornito pochi giorni fa? Nonostante il Voto Infrangibile che ho contratto con tua sorella, benché tu ritenessi che mai mi sarei esposto a tanto? – riprese a raffica avvicinandosi alla strega che lo squadrava sospettosa. - Ancora non sei soddisfatta, Bella?

La voce del mago all'improvviso si era mutata in un sensuale sussurro:

- O forse non ti ho schizzato a sufficienza di sangue, l'altra notte, per soddisfare i tuoi perversi desideri? – continuò languido, i loro volti vicinissimi, il respiro tiepido del mago a carezzarle le labbra. - Come sempre facevo un tempo…

Severus chiuse gli occhi e si ritrasse appena: il ricordo era insopportabile e portava con sé la consapevolezza del mostro; Bellatrix, poi, puzzava di morte.

Lentamente intinse due dita nella pozza di sangue che si era raccolta ai piedi dell'Auror e se le passò lascivamente sulle labbra, di nuovo avvicinandosi alla strega che lo guardava eccitata:

- Vuoi conoscere di nuovo il sapore del sangue, Bella? – la provocò leccandosi le labbra con lenta voluttà.

Gli occhi neri di Bellatrix brillarono di folle lussuria e le sue labbra, roventi e smaniose, in un istante furono sulle sue, avide di quel sapore dal mago tanto implacabilmente desiderato, quanto disperatamente odiato.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e respinse l'orrore di ricordi lontani, che aveva creduto totalmente dimenticati: avrebbe mai finito di pagare per le sue colpe?

La lingua di Bellatrix, fremente, ingorda e assetata di sensazioni prepotentemente tornate alla memoria, percorse quasi con furia le sue labbra, poi cercò di forzarle per rubargli un bacio di cui il mago profondamente odiava anche il solo, disgustoso ricordo.

Severus dischiuse le labbra, piano, quasi a fatica e lasciò che la lingua gli invadesse golosa la bocca, solo per un istante, il tempo di reagire con un morso violento, quasi a strapparle un pezzo del labbro, da cui il sangue zampillò, caldo e vermiglio.

Bellatrix si ritrasse urlando, la mano premuta sulla bocca e gli occhi dilatati, furenti:

- Come osi? – mugolò, la bacchetta stretta in mano in un nugolo di scintille.

Il mago le sorrise, beffardo:

- Solo per farti assaporare la differenza tra il sangue d'un morto, mia cara Bella, e quello d'un vivo, - sussurrò con affettata lascivia, - converrai con me, che non c'è confronto…

Le lanciò un irriverente bacio di saluto e mentre si voltava, il mantello che gli ondeggiava deciso alle spalle, con il dorso della mano si pulì le labbra sputando disgustato il poco sangue che gli era entrato in bocca.

No, il sangue di Bellatrix gli faceva proprio ribrezzo, e non aveva alcun profumo: puzzava, terribilmente, di morte, orrore e follia.

L'odore raccapricciante dei ricordi del passato.

_Quelli del mostro._

Di nuovo notte, di nuovo il fuoco a bruciare speranze di vita, di nuovo urla di dolore e terrore a lacerare le sue orecchie, lacrime roventi dietro la maschera d'argento a percorrere un fin troppo noto e contorto sentiero di dolore.

Di nuovo gli occhi di rubino a fissarlo, colmi di perversa crudeltà e feroce dominio.

Sapeva cosa stava per accadere: ancora pochi istanti e poi il bruciore del Marchio avrebbe ripreso a torturarlo cercando di richiamare in vita il mostro.

Era giovane e bella, la vittima, quella notte, ed erano in molti a disputarsi il privilegio di averla, di possedere con turpe violenza il suo corpo per poi straziarlo e ridurlo a un informe ammasso di carne sanguinolenta.

Un conato di vomito lo colse all'improvviso al pensiero del sangue, il mostro ancora impotente, incatenato nel suo profondo.

E il Marchio bruciò, inesorabile, intenso, lancinante, scagliando nelle sue vene, come rovente fuoco liquido inarrestabile, l'implacabile desiderio che risvegliava il mostro.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e sospirò aggrappandosi a una piccola, flebile speranza: la ragazza era ancora intatta, salvo qualche piccola superficiale ferita, e Voldemort non gli aveva mai concesso una vittima con tali attrattive, di cui il mostro potesse a lungo dissetarsi.

Strinse i pugni vergognandosi di sé: stava semplicemente sperando che qualcun altro la riducesse in fin di vita, per non aggiungere anche quella colpa al suo già troppo pesante fardello. Ma questo non avrebbe per nulla aiutato la ragazza: al contrario, se c'era qualcuno che poteva soccorrerla, era proprio e solo lui!

Alzò lo sguardo e la vide, bella e terrorizzata, troppo giovane per morire. Forse, deglutì a fatica, l'odore tenue del sangue che già gli pervadeva le narici aizzando il mostro, forse poteva provare ad implorare Voldemort di lasciargliela portare via dal Cerchio, come altre volte aveva fatto; del resto, erano passate solo poche notti da quanto aveva compiuto il suo dovere davanti a tutti, come l'Oscuro aveva infine preteso.

- Severus!

L'agghiacciante sibilo uccise sul nascere le sue speranze: le iridi di Voldemort rosseggiarono nella notte illuminando l'osceno sorriso di quel volto senza labbra e intimandogli il suo inappellabile volere. Un acceso mormorio di delusione percorse in crescendo il Cerchio che però si aprì obbediente per lasciarlo passare.

Il mago si mosse lentamente, quale vittima che si avvicinasse al patibolo e qualcun altro fosse l'orrido carnefice di quel supplizio. Il mantello ondeggiò alle sue spalle come ala di tenebra quando si fermò davanti alla ragazza, immobilizzata dal terrore, si levò la maschera d'argento e la lasciò cadere a terra. La guardò negli occhi chiari: vide l'orrore e il terrore, nel riflesso delle iridi vide se stesso, ombra nera illuminata dalle fiamme, ma non vide il mostro. No, non lo vide perché non c'era, nonostante il Marchio che bruciava, nonostante l'implacabile desiderio, nonostante l'inebriante profumo che lo torturava. Vide Vivian, invece, la sua bellissima ed amata Vivian, pallida ed esangue, ma viva, stretta tra le sue braccia che la proteggevano.

E allo stesso modo avrebbe protetto anche quella ragazza.

- Non ti farò del male, - sussurrò piano, con dolcezza, rivolgendole un impercettibile sorriso, - non aver paura.

Si mosse di scatto e con un braccio l'afferrò con decisione per la vita, il mantello nero che con discrezione li avvolgeva e la bacchetta serrata in pugno; la strinse a sé, sentendola tremare, quindi si chinò con voluttà sul collo bianco e delicato, le labbra che si perdevano tra i lunghi riccioli biondi. La ragazza urlò mentre con delicatezza la mordeva, il volto accuratamente nascosto fra il folto manto dorato e la magia ad aprire una sottile incisione sul collo; lanciò quindi un leggerissimo Schiantesimo e la giovane svenne tra le sue braccia pronte ad accoglierla e sostenerla. S'inginocchiò e le fece adagiare il busto sul ginocchio piegato, quindi tornò ad appoggiarle le labbra sulla piccola ferita; sospirando si costrinse a succhiarle con attenta delicatezza il sangue, squisito, dolce, prelibato, nettare profumato e infinitamente bramato.

Non ne bevve neppure un piccolo sorso, ma lo lasciò gocciolare fuori dal lato della bocca, tormento di sapore proibito nel desiderio negato; lo fece scendere piano sul collo in un lento rivolo che, a goccia a goccia, progressivamente arrossava la candida camicetta in una macchia che, con l'aiuto d'un magico e sottile zampillo d'acqua dalla punta della bacchetta, si allargava a vista d'occhio sul petto lasciando credere a tutti che il mostro la stesse ferocemente dilaniando.

Prese un lungo respiro, il profumo che lo torturava mentre il mostro guaiva e mugolava: doveva lasciarlo uscire allo scoperto affinché la recita fosse più efficace, ma era certo d'averne il più completo dominio, l'immagine di Vivian fissa davanti agli occhi, adagiata sul cuscino nel pallore della morte. Ancora si chinò sul tenero collo e succhiò l'agognata ambrosia, piccoli sorsi deliziosi, senza farle male, l'estasi sulle labbra e sulla lingua che si mutava in lancinante strazio nella sua bocca, quando serrava la gola riarsa e il mostro uggiolava, profumo e sapore a farlo impazzire, ad annebbiare i suoi sensi, quasi a farlo vacillare, travolto dall'implacabile desiderio. Poteva lenire la sua sete, affogare la brama in voluttuosi sorsi godendo del piacere più paradisiaco mentre il nettare scendeva a carezzare soave la sua gola. Poteva farlo, gli bastava deglutirlo ed ogni dolore sarebbe scomparso, nessun tormento, più, ma solo l'ebbrezza del totale appagamento.

Severus tremò e gemette, solo Vivian morente nei suoi occhi neri e l'amore nel suo cuore.

Sollevò il volto, pallido e distorto dalla sofferenza del ricordo che di gran lunga superava quella della rinuncia cui si apprestava: dischiuse le labbra scendendo sul petto della ragazza e riversandovi il sangue, come se l'avesse dilaniata al punto di non riuscire neppure a bere tutto quello che ne fuoriusciva a fiotti. Si aiutò ancora con un sottile zampillo d'acqua per aumentare la quantità del liquido, poi vi immerse il viso e le mani, profumo e sapore ancora a dannarlo, supplizio infinito ed atroce strazio, l'aroma sublime nelle narici ed il gusto dolcissimo sulle labbra.

Sollevò di scatto il capo, maschera gocciolante il suo volto, il pallore trasformato in macabro rossore: Bellatrix lo osservava, avida di provare l'ebbrezza d'essere un mostro.

La squadrò senza riuscire a nascondere il ribrezzo, poi l'idea lo folgorò: se giocava bene la sua disgustosa parte, la ragazza, forse, era salva.

Ripose veloce la bacchetta nel mantello e coprì il collo della giovane con i lunghi capelli dorati mentre la stringeva di più a sé, quasi a proteggerla, quindi allungò la mano sporca di sangue verso le labbra della strega e gliele accarezzò, con simulata lussuria, mentre sussurrava con voce roca e profonda:

- Allora, Bella, vuoi assaggiare anche tu, questa notte?

Gli occhi della strega bruciarono di voluttà.

- Dalle mie labbra ardenti, - sussurrò sensuale protendendosi verso di lei, - o direttamente dalla fonte del paradiso? - concluse con un sospiro d'odiato desiderio, ricacciando il mostro nel profondo abisso di ricordi che voleva solo dimenticare ed avendo ben valutato il rischio che si apprestava a correre.

Bellatrix sorrise, lasciva, leccandosi le labbra:

- Voglio il paradiso! - rispose arrogante, chinandosi sul collo della vittima.

Il mago era già pronto e la sua reazione fu fulminea: estrasse la bacchetta e gliela puntò fra gli occhi.

- È solo mia! - sibilò feroce, rivolgendosi a Voldemort. - Mio Signore, ti prego, lascia che il tuo servo fedele, sia finalmente appagato, - lo implorò veemente, - lascia che io possa godere da solo di tutto questo squisito sangue, giovane e fresco, lascia che io possa infine lenire la mia tremenda sete, e sai che avrai in me il tuo schiavo più devoto!

Era un'offerta molto interessante, la promessa d'un dannato, d'uno schiavo che non poteva liberarsi dal dominio del suo padrone, la cui fedeltà poteva essere comprata con poche gocce di sangue fresco.

Gli occhi di brace fiammeggiarono e il viso del Serpente fu scheggiato dal livido sorriso:

- È tutta tua, mio fedele Severus!

Il mago si alzò di scatto respingendo con violenza Bellatrix, che barcollò arretrando, e stringendo a sé, attento e protettivo, la giovane vita che era riuscito a salvare con la sua schifosa recita. La strega urlò inutilmente la sua furiosa ira e Severus l'apostrofò con uno sfrontato sorriso:

- Dovevi accontentarti delle mie labbra, Bella!

Le girò le spalle, soddisfatto di sé: una vita innocente preservata, una strega dannata umiliata e, soprattutto, il mostro completamente sconfitto perché non aveva bevuto neppure una sola goccia di quello squisito sangue, per quanto strenuo sforzo e atroce sofferenza gli fossero costati.

Per quanto la maledizione di Voldemort glielo avesse fatto ancora e sempre implacabilmente desiderare.

Ma l'amore per Vivian era stato un baluardo invalicabile.

Si allontanò veloce e si smaterializzò portando definitivamente in salvo la giovane donna ancora svenuta tra le sue braccia che, grazie ad un _Oblivion_, avrebbe potuto dimenticare tutto. Con delicatezza curò le ferite che altri le avevano inflitto e per ultima cancellò anche la piccola incisione che le aveva fatto sul collo, chiedendole silenziosamente perdono d'averla violata con le sue labbra.

Quella notte era stato molto fortunato, ma aveva notato fin troppo bene il sospetto negli occhi di Voldemort: sottrarsi alle bestialità del Cerchio diventava sempre più pericoloso, del resto, partecipare era anche peggio e non sarebbe riuscito a resistere ancora a lungo. Certo non per tutta l'estate, visto che neppure era passato un intero mese! Però, aveva recitato bene, e sembrava essere riuscito a convincere l'Oscuro di essere ancora totalmente in suo potere e che poteva dominarlo senza alcun problema solo offrendogli, o negandogli, poche gocce di sangue.

La tragica verità, però, era che Voldemort riusciva veramente a controllarlo ancora tramite il Marchio e quel dannato sortilegio, e resistere alle ancestrali pulsioni che si scatenavano implacabili in lui si faceva tremendamente difficile, ogni giorno sempre di più.

Quel labile equilibrio di sofferenza che credeva d'aver stabilmente raggiunto era troppo fragile per permettergli di resistere a lungo al maleficio di Voldemort e a tutto il sangue che continuamente lo circondava; ormai aveva capito che non c'era altra soluzione e doveva giocare il tutto per tutto: solo uccidendolo avrebbe potuto essere libero!

Doveva affrontarlo, sputargli fieramente in faccia tutta la verità e sfidarlo: era un mago potente, sapeva di esserlo, coraggioso e determinato, e non sarebbe certo stata una stupida profezia a togliergli la possibilità di combattere per la propria libertà e per la felicità con Vivian! Finché fosse rimasto schiavo di Voldemort non sarebbe mai stato sicuro con lei, e già aveva rischiato di ucciderla una volta. No, non poteva, non voleva rischiare ancora, anche se in quel momento era più che certo di poter dominare il mostro. Ma domani, tra un mese, un anno, le cose sarebbero sempre state così?

Non conosceva l'intero contenuto della profezia che faceva di Potter il "Prescelto", l'unico in grado di sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore, ma sapeva benissimo che all'Ufficio Misteri del Ministero, accuratamente numerate ed allineate in bell'ordine sui polverosi scaffali, vi erano profezie che non erano mai state nemmeno interpretate e molte altre che, invece, non si erano mai avverate, né avrebbero più avuto la possibilità d'esserlo.

Silente poteva anche andare al diavolo, lui e tutte le sue corbellerie e piani strategici di battaglie in cui muoveva pedine destinate solo a morire per il bene superiore: no, non avrebbe più aspettato e non sarebbe stata la profezia a fermare un uomo coraggioso che voleva essere libero d'amare la sua donna per il resto della vita.

Doveva tornare a Hogwarts a recuperare alcuni libri e antiche pergamene, prendere delle pozioni particolari e certi ingredienti che gli servivano per distillarne altre ancora più potenti: si sarebbe preparato al massimo delle sue capacità, mettendo in atto ogni possibile accorgimento per uscire vivo dallo scontro fatale.

Solo allora sarebbe potuto tornare da Vivian, finalmente libero di amarla.

Ma se qualcosa fosse andato storto? Il rischio era enorme, eppure il mago era fiducioso in se stesso e, soprattutto, troppo disperato per continuare a vivere in quel modo, condannato dalla maledizione a lottare ogni istante contro il mostro racchiuso in lui.

Sarebbe tornato al castello, dalla sua Vivian, per salutarla e passare con lei un'ultima notte d'amore appassionato, senza lasciarle scoprire le sue intenzioni, naturalmente.

Poi avrebbe rischiato la sua vita per la libertà e l'amore.

Per Vivian!

L'unico desiderio

Vivian non l'avrebbe mai creduto possibile, così neppure aveva osato sperarlo, ma dopo nemmeno un mese Severus era tornato e ora la stava stringendo forte a sé, in un abbraccio che sembrava infinito e in cui il mago, lentamente, riprendeva a vivere dopo essere stato all'inferno.

Le era bastata una veloce occhiata per capire che era in condizioni pietose, di nuovo dimagrito, pallidissimo e con occhiaie livide e profonde sotto gli occhi, neri abissi di infinita disperazione.

Ma era vivo!

Si strinse di più al mago cercando di afferrare la felicità che, inaspettata, per qualche ora le veniva offerta, ben sapendo che presto l'avrebbe di nuovo perduta. Lo sentiva respirare appena, tremante, mentre in piccoli sorsi d'aria assaporava piano il profumo che lo inebriava a fondo e la stringeva sempre un poco di più a sé, con delicata passione e tormentato desiderio, il viso affondato nei suoi capelli.

Poco per volta lo sentì rilassarsi ed abbandonarsi all'abbraccio, il respiro che tornava normale e il tremito che cessava, le labbra che tra i neri capelli inanellati cercavano la sua pelle per sfiorarla, accarezzarla, baciarla piano. Le sentì scorrere sul collo, frementi, poi sulla guancia, brucianti, fino a raggiungere la sua bocca, il respiro caldo a confondersi con il suo in un sospiro ardente:

- Vivian, ti amo! – sussurrò il mago con amore, a fior di labbra.

- Severus! – rispose in un dolce mormorio offrendo la bocca al suo bacio.

Le labbra del mago, calde e morbide, si posarono sulle sue, carezza d'amore colma di tenera dolcezza, e le sfiorarono piano, con lenta e trattenuta passione, il respiro tiepido che si congiungeva al suo in delicati sospiri, la punta della lingua a lambirle, a coccolarle e vezzeggiarle con morbidi tocchi, ad alimentare il desiderio con piccoli, eccitanti morsi, finché il bacio si fece all'improvviso profondo, intenso e sensuale, carico di ardenti promesse tante volte ripetute in passato e sempre mantenute, un bacio che rappresentava il loro amore, forte e indomito, capace di superare ogni ostacolo, anche quello d'un sortilegio che voleva condannare un uomo ad essere un mostro.

Severus strinse a sé la sua donna, con travolgente impeto, poi la sollevò tra le braccia senza mai lasciare la sua bocca e la adagiò sul letto distendendosi al suo fianco e prendendola nuovamente tra le braccia.

L'abbraccio di Severus era così caldo e avvolgente! Vivian vi si rifugiò sentendosi perfettamente protetta e circondata dal suo amore, mentre le mani del mago percorrevano piano la sua pelle, in dolci e raffinate carezze, sfiorandola con lenta sensualità, stringendola a sé, il desiderio che cresceva all'unisono e la magia della sua passione a dissolvere gli abiti per unire i loro corpi che già si congiungevano.

Eppure il mago sembrava volesse solo guardarla, perdersi sospirando nei suoi occhi e carezzarle il viso:

- Sei bellissima! – sussurrò sfiorandole piano le labbra e cercando di imprimersela solo così nella memoria; troppo spesso in quelle tremende settimane era stato costretto a richiamare alla mente le insopportabili immagini in cui pareva morta, ed ora, invece, l'immensa felicità d'essere ancora tra le sue braccia quasi la trasfigurava e Vivian era bella oltre ogni immaginazione e ricordo così che il mago voleva solo rimirarla e riempirsene gli occhi.

- Tu, invece, sei così pallido e stanco, amore mio, e c'è un insondabile abisso di disperazione nei tuoi meravigliosi occhi neri!

Severus li chiuse di scatto. La sua mente era sempre protetta, in una solida abitudine che gli permetteva di affrontare perfino Voldemort, ma Vivian sapeva leggere la sua anima, quella che bruciava nel rogo delle impetuose fiamme nere dei suoi occhi, e per nessun motivo doveva riuscire a cogliervi la verità e a capire quanto fosse così profondamente disperato al punto da rischiare la vita affrontando l'Oscuro a volto scoperto.

Sospirò stringendola a sé, possessivo, ricacciando indietro lacrime che per nessun motivo dovevano essere piante, cercando le sue labbra, respirando la sua profumata essenza, inebriandosi e torturandosi, lambendo la sua bocca, ardente paradiso che si schiudeva alla sua; piano, pianissimo entrò in lei, con lentezza estenuante la penetrò, trattenendo quasi il fiato, dolcissimo, guardandola fissa in viso, gli occhi come neri cristalli scintillanti incatenati ai suoi.

Il mago sapeva bene che poteva essere l'ultima volta che amava la sua donna e voleva possederla con tutta l'infinita e languida dolcezza del suo amore, ma anche tutto il rovente ardore della sua travolgente passione. Voleva amarla, per sempre, dimentico di tutto, delle sue colpe e della sua condanna, con i sensi e con il cuore, con la mente e con l'anima, continuando ad ammirare lo splendore del suo viso sorridente e scoprendo, con le dita sottili che l'accarezzavano, l'intensa bellezza del suo corpo.

Si mosse in lei con appassionata dolcezza, respirando a fondo il profumo della sua donna, estasi immensa che si mutava in insopportabile tormento, regalandole il suo sorriso, dolce e stupendo, accorato e struggente, colmo d'amore. Come avrebbe voluto inebriarsi completamente di quel profumo, senza più atrocemente soffrire, com'era stato un tempo, quando per la prima volta l'aveva ammaliato, quasi due anni prima. Era anche per quello che avrebbe affrontato Voldemort!

Continuò ad entrare in lei, sprofondando adagio nel paradiso, e tornò a rimirarla: era così incantevolmente bella ai suoi occhi innamorati! Mentre si muoveva con passione in lei, sostenendosi sui gomiti per esserle più vicino, non riusciva a smettere di guardarla, di carezzarle il viso e sfiorarglielo con le labbra in baci deliziosi, delicati ed ardenti, nere fiamme di passione a bruciare impetuose nelle tenebre profonde dei suoi occhi che si riflettevano nelle chiare iridi nocciola, velate appena di lacrime.

- Resta qui con me, non tornare da lui! – lo implorò, una trasparente perla a tremolarle tra le ciglia e le braccia che lo stringevano ossessivamente a sé.

Severus chiuse gli occhi, un sospiro tremante tra le labbra: se solo la maga avesse immaginato cosa aveva intenzione di fare, non lo avrebbe mai lasciato andare via! Tornò a baciarla con tutta la disperata passione del suo amore: per nulla al mondo Vivian doveva comprendere le sue intenzioni!

Riprese a muoversi con impeto, lunghe spinte profonde, potenti, il corpo a cercare un'impossibile fusione con quello della sua donna, il piacere a riempire il ventre di Vivian diffondendo l'ebbrezza della voluttà sul suo bel viso. Voleva amarla a lungo, tutta la notte, farla godere all'infinito, finché, esausta, si fosse addormentata tra le sue braccia: l'avrebbe tenuta stretta a sé, fino alle prime luci del mattino, vegliando il suo sonno e respirando il suo profumo fino ad impazzire a causa di quell'implacabile desiderio, fino a trovare infine la forza di lasciarla, ancora dormiente, la rosa rossa del suo imperituro amore sul cuscino, per andare a combattere Voldemort per amor suo, cercando la libertà da una spietata condanna cui una scelta sbagliata tanti anni prima l'aveva incatenato, lottando per una felicità che, forse, non avrebbe mai potuto avere.

Il mago non si fermò: continuò a muoversi, un lento ondeggiare sinuoso mentre la stringeva a sé, gli occhi neri che mai abbandonavano il volto profuso d'estasi, il profumo amato che lo torturava a fondo ad ogni respiro; tornò a percorrere con labbra dolcissime il viso soffuso dal rossore del godimento, per un prezioso istante dimenticando completamente il pallore di morte che aveva provocato, poi scese sul collo, tentazione travolgente di voluttà proibita, a succhiare piano la pelle, a leccarla con tocchi raffinati e a morderla con squisita attenzione facendola rabbrividire di piacere. Prese a muoversi con maggior impeto, lunghe spinte profonde, piene di rovente passione, i capelli corvini a solleticarle le gote mentre Vivian vi immergeva golosa le dita stringendoglieli sulla nuca e lanciando gridolini di piacere, poi una serie di rapide oscillazioni, slancio di dolce violenza trattenuta, e infine ancora gli occhi negli occhi, ardenti fiamme nere a gridare il suo amore disperato, e labbra sulle labbra, in una nuova, rinnovata ed instancabile passione, in quello che poteva essere l'ultimo canto d'amore del mago prima dello scontro finale con Voldemort.

Poi fu solo l'estasi, travolgente e profonda, da entrambi condivisa, intensa come non mai, disperatamente appassionata, le lacrime negli occhi di Vivian commossa e turbata dal modo struggente in cui Severus l'aveva amata, quando l'aveva perfino implorata di ripetergli il suo nome, ancora ed ancora, come se mai più avesse potuto ascoltare quelle sillabe suadenti sulle labbra della sua donna.

Ora la stringeva ossessivamente a sé, come se avesse potuto perderla nel successivo istante, cercando le sue labbra ed i suoi occhi, mille volte ripetendole il suo amore in sussurri accorati mentre, finalmente libero per mezzora dal supplizio dell'implacabile desiderio cui era condannato, respirava a fondo l'amato profumo della sua donna, inebriandosene senza più alcun tormento.

- No!

Voldemort guardò stupito lo schiavo che osava ribellarsi.

- No, non succhierò il suo sangue. – rispose Severus, la bacchetta stretta in pugno con orgoglio. – Non più!

Erano soli, nei sotterranei della fortezza impregnati dall'odore del sangue di troppe vittime, e si fronteggiavano, il corpo dell'Auror schiantato a terra.

L'Oscuro, avvertito da Bellatrix, aveva sorpreso Severus che cercava di portare in salvo un prigioniero che le sue pozioni avevano fatto credere morto all'altro Mangiamorte che lo interrogava: la strega, sospettosa, non era caduta nell'inganno anche se aveva erroneamente creduto che il mago volesse portarsi via la vittima per dissanguarla invece che estorcergli preziose informazioni. L'aveva così denunciato al Padrone e ad essere in trappola adesso era Piton, perché Voldemort aveva sentito le sue parole di incoraggiamento all'Auror e, soprattutto, lo aveva visto curargli le ferite per permettergli di camminare da solo e fuggire.

Il bruciore del Marchio si era levato violento nella sua carne, lancinante richiamo della sua dannazione, e l'Oscuro gli aveva ordinato di dissanguare la vittima, ma il mago si era fieramente rifiutato, così subendo nella propria carne il nuovo rovente imperio di chi ancora credeva di poterlo dominare.

- Non sono più tuo schiavo, da molti anni ormai, già da prima che il Bambino Sopravvissuto ti sconfiggesse la prima volta. – affermò Piton, fiamme nere che con fierezza ardevano nei suoi occhi. – Ti ho sempre ingannato: sono tornato solo per ordine di Silente, per spiarti, come già facevo allora, quando avvertivo i Potter delle tue mosse cosicché potessero sfuggire facilmente alle tue ricerche.

Voldemort lo fissava incredulo, incapace di accettare spiegazioni impossibili: aveva più volte cercato le menzogne nella sua mente, senza mai trovarle, senza che l'altro mai osasse minimamente opporsi alle sue pesanti incursioni di Legilimante.

Gli occhi di Piton, ora, erano neri diamanti impenetrabili che scintillavano nella notte. L'Oscuro cercò di forzare la barriera occlumantica ma il mago lo respinse con durezza, facendolo arretrare barcollante, permettendosi perfino l'ombra di un sorriso di schermo.

- Ti ho mentito, anche se ancora non lo ritieni possibile: so lasciarti entrare nella mia mente, se voglio, e farti scambiare la menzogna per verità a mio piacimento.

Un beffardo sorriso di sfida dischiuse appena le labbra sottili:

- È questo che ho fatto nell'ultimo anno: ti ho ingannato, sempre, lasciandoti credere d'essere schiavo dell'implacabile desiderio di sangue cui hai cercato di condannarmi con il tuo sortilegio.

Il Marchio bruciò ancora, con agghiacciante ferocia, facendo esplodere la sua sete bestiale: un gemito sfuggì dalle labbra di Piton, ma la presa sulla bacchetta restò salda e lucida a fronteggiare Voldemort.

- Per quanta sofferenza e strenuo sforzo mi costi resistere al macabro istinto che mi hai instillato, _io non ne sono schiavo!_ – esclamò con fiera dignità. – _Io sono un uomo, non un mostro!_

Il Marchio continuava a bruciare, rogo ardente che dilaniava la sua carne, mentre Voldemort lo fissava con odio furibondo, gli occhi di sanguigna brace.

- Avanti, guarda tu stesso qual è la verità nella mia mente! – lo sfidò impavido.

Avvertì subito la prepotente ondata invasiva entrare nella mente. Lo arginò, impedendogli di dilagare ovunque facendo danni, ma gli lasciò vedere la sua totale fedeltà a Silente e il disprezzo per un padrone che non era più tale, gli mostrò l'orgogliosa sofferenza che faceva di lui un uomo che sapeva dominare il mostro. Ma non gli mostrò nulla di Vivian: il suo amore per lei era sacro, protetto in uno scrigno impenetrabile e per chiunque inviolabile.

Il brutale furore di Voldemort esplose improvviso e Piton dovette usare tutta la sua maestria di Occlumante per escluderlo in tempo dalla propria mente senza subire devastanti danni, quindi, fulmineo mosse la bacchetta parando la _Cruciatus_ d'un padrone che aveva appena compreso d'essere stato troppo a lungo ingannato.

L'arrogante presunzione dell'Oscuro lo rendeva quasi prevedibile in quella sua vendicativa reazione, mentre Piton aveva nuovamente protetto la propria mente da ogni incursione riassumendo la consueta e fredda imperscrutabilità.

- Ogni volta che mi assegnavi magnanimo una vittima, credendo che la dissanguassi lontano dal Cerchio, se ancora era possibile salvarla io lo facevo, – rivelò fiero, - senza succhiare loro una sola goccia di sangue ma, anzi, sanando le loro ferite. E sapessi quanti altri prigionieri come questo, - disse indicando l'uomo ancora svenuto, - ho sottratto agli interrogatori mettendoli in salvo o, se non era possibile, facendo pietosamente cessare lo loro sofferenze e impedendo che le torture li portassero a rivelare preziose informazioni.

Lo strillo isterico di Bellatrix lacerò l'aria:

- Traditore, l'ho sempre detto, io! Maledetto!

Un lampo crepitò nella notte andando ad infrangersi contro il muro alle spalle di Piton che, rapidissimo, s'era spostato ed aveva prontamente ricambiato con uno Schiantesimo non verbale facendo ruzzolare all'indietro la strega e mandandola a sbattere con violenza contro una colonna dove rimase accasciata; il mago riprese subito la posizione di difesa contro Voldemort, la bacchetta levata e ben salda in mano nonostante il Marchio bruciasse come mai gli era sembrato in tutta la sua vita, facendo ululare il mostro che si dibatteva scatenato dentro di lui: sembrava che il suo perfido padrone non volesse proprio rassegnarsi a non essere più tale.

Severus s'impose di ignorare il dolore e respingere con tutta la propria determinazione l'implacabile desiderio che lo stava dilaniando, l'odore del sangue sui vestiti dell'Auror che lo metteva a durissima prova: doveva mantenere una perfetta lucidità e il più completo controllo sui suoi istinti se voleva avere una speranza di vittoria contro colui che tutti ritenevano il mago più potente del mondo.

- Ho sempre protetto il giovane Potter, in tutti questi anni, da quell'inetto di Raptor, dai Dissennatori e da quel folle di Barthy, - spiegò azzardandosi a schernirlo per provocarlo, la bacchetta puntata con sicurezza sull'avversario e la maledizione di morte già nella mente, - e il mese scorso sono stato io che ho mandato l'Ordine della Fenice al Ministero della Magia, per impedirti di mettere le mani sulla profezia.

L'urlo rabbioso di Voldemort non lo colse impreparato: il suo braccio scattò veloce a parare la maledizione e i raggi di luce s'incontrarono nell'aria disintegrandosi a vicenda. Doveva continuare a provocarlo impedendogli di recuperare il pieno controllo di sé: finché la furia cieca lo pervadeva, le sue mosse erano più facilmente prevedibili.

Colse un movimento con la coda dell'occhio: quell'invasata di Bellatrix si era già ripresa e stava apprestandosi a caricarlo a testa bassa.

- _Avada…_

Lo Schiantesimo non verbale eruppe potente dalla bacchetta di Piton e la raggiunse prima che potesse completare la formula mandandola di nuovo a sbattere contro la colonna, questa volta con la testa, un consistente rivolo di sangue nero che le scendeva dalla tempia. Il mago si buttò di lato evitando i getti dei malefici che uscirono in serie dalla bacchetta dell'Oscuro; evocò uno sortilegio scudo per proteggere l'Auror ancora inerme a terra e notò il sangue di Bellatrix gocciolare dal suo capo, che aveva una strana ed innaturale inclinazione, nel canale di scolo che scorreva tra i letamai di quella che un tempo era stata una stalla, proprio il posto giusto dove una come lei poteva finire la sua depravata esistenza.

Parò di nuovo la maledizione che Voldemort gli aveva scagliato, il braccio sinistro ormai inerte lungo il fianco, inservibile tanto insopportabile era il dolore che promanava dal Marchio; il mostro si dimenava impazzito dentro di lui, saldamente incatenato dall'immagine di Vivian esangue tra le sue braccia innamorate:

- Tom Riddle, è così che ti chiama Albus, - lo apostrofò con sibilante sprezzo, - io ti ucciderò, ti lascerò morire dissanguato, godendo ad ogni goccia di sangue dannato che lascerà il tuo corpo per irrorare questo letamaio che sarà la tua tomba.

- Ti sbagli: io non posso morire, Severus Piton, io sono immortale e tu dovresti saperlo! – esclamò l'Oscuro Signore con tracotante sicurezza, il fuoco dell'inferno che bruciava nelle iridi rosse.

Gli occhi neri di Piton si dilatarono in un incontrollabile fremito di paura, ma la mano restò salda a dirigere la punta della bacchetta contro quella dell'altro.

La maledizione si levò nell'aria come un sibilo fatale:

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Severus si svegliò di colpo, il Marchio che bruciava oltre il limite di ogni umana sopportazione e il mostro che scorrazzava infine libero dentro di lui, di nuovo capace di uccidere, bramoso di sangue e di vita.

Si rizzò a sedere terrorizzato: si era addormentato respirando il profumo di Vivian che ora, inerme, dormiva ancora nuda tra le sue braccia, esposta alla macabra follia del mostro che il bruciore del Marchio esaltava spietatamente. Con orrore si rese conto che non desiderava altro che assalirla, squarciarle la gola e dissetarsi fino in fondo, proprio come oltre un anno prima, quando il Marchio era tornato ad accendere in lui il rogo d'un implacabile desiderio proibito.

Con la disperata forza dell'amore, il mago si strappò via Vivian dalle braccia, afferrò la bacchetta e i pantaloni e fuggì nello studio sigillando con la magia la porta dietro di sé: erano soli, nel castello, in quegli ultimi giorni di luglio e solo lui poteva proteggere Vivian da se stesso.

Infilò i pantaloni tenendo le spalle sempre voltate alla porta, determinato a non girarsi, a non dare al mostro l'opportunità di cercare di infrangere i sigilli magici e tornare indietro ad assalire Vivian.

Non avrebbe dovuto addormentarsi, ma probabilmente il dolce profumo della maga lo aveva incantato, appena finito di fare l'amore, quando poteva inebriarsene fino all'estasi senza soffrire, e la tremenda stanchezza e tensione avevano fatto il resto.

Ma ora, quello stesso sublime profumo lo torturava oltre ogni limite, come mai prima, torrente di fuoco rovente nelle sue vene e nell'aria che respirava, che tutto travolgeva accendendo l'orrido ed implacabile desiderio che un tempo aveva fatto di lui uno schiavo dannato ridotto al rango d'una bestia.

Si rese conto che il richiamo del Marchio quella notte era solo per lui e che Voldemort stava verificando, proprio come nel sogno, quale potere di controllo riuscisse ancora ad esercitare; con orrore si accorse che, nonostante tutto, l'Oscuro era ancora in grado di aizzargli contro la parte più oscura di se stesso ed era proprio quello che stava facendo in quel momento, utilizzando tutta la sua potenza magica. Per questo, nel sogno, il bruciore del Marchio era stato così atroce da far sembrare tutto vero!

Eppure, il suo amore aveva salvato Vivian: non l'aveva neppure sfiorata ed era riuscito ad allontanarsi, anche se ora era dilaniato dall'impulso irrefrenabile di tornare indietro, per rivederla, bellissima e inerme, adagiata sul cuscino.

_E bere tutto il suo sangue._

Il Marchio bruciò con rinnovata, crudele perfidia, rendendolo pazzo di desiderio.

Si voltò verso la porta e mosse due passi, poi si bloccò. Tremò violentemente, un lungo gemito a straziare le sottili labbra serrate, poi riprese a correre, il volto pallido distorto dall'implacabile brama e la bacchetta stretta in pugno, pronta a dissolvere i sigilli di chiusura: il mostro aveva divelto le funi dell'umana volontà che fino allora lo aveva strettamente imbrigliato.

Si abbatté contro la porta, le mani a graffiare il legno e il respiro affannato, quindi cadde in ginocchio, un forte tremito a scuotere il suo corpo.

Fu un flash, rapidissimo: la vide, esangue e senza respiro, definitivamente morta tra le sue braccia, tutta ricoperta di sangue.

- Noo!

Si alzò di scatto e tornò indietro nello studio, lontano dalla porta che proteggeva Vivian. Con furia incontenibile si artigliò l'avambraccio cercando di strapparsi via il Marchio dalla carne: era il teschio maledetto che lo condannava, era il serpente che aizzava il mostro, era il fuoco dannato che lo divorava dall'interno del suo inferno privato. Lunghe e profonde striature rosse lacerarono la carne e le prime gocce di sangue uscirono.

Ma non poteva bastare.

Afferrò la bacchetta: tre lampi, poi altri tre, e una ragnatela di tagli profondi imprigionò l'odiato Marchio in una gabbia di lancinante dolore: il sangue cominciò ad uscire copioso e il mago rimase ad osservarlo. Non si sarebbe fermato, il _Sectumsempra_ lo avrebbe impedito.

Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio e rimase immobile, il braccio piegato con il Marchio storpiato rivolto verso l'alto e fiotti di sangue che uscivano con flusso abbondante, creando in pochi istanti un'ampia pozza per terra.

Lo vedeva fluire, nero e maledetto, impuro: era l'oscurità che era in lui, la sua dannazione, il mezzo con il quale Voldemort aveva riportato in vita la mostruosità che era nascosta nel suo profondo. Doveva lasciarlo uscire, tutto, doveva liberarsene fino all'ultima goccia, solo così avrebbe potuto recuperare la sua purezza e l'integrità di uomo.

_Nella morte. _

Salvando Vivian.

Il Marchio bruciò ancora, rogo infinito delle sue colpe, e il mago non riuscì più a trattenere un urlo di furibondo dolore: lo fissò con odio, disperato, terrorizzato di poter ancora essere in grado di fare del male al suo amore. Doveva strapparselo via dalla carne, subito, per sempre. Prese a morderlo, fuori di sé, lacerando in profondità la carne tra i tagli ed asportandone dei brandelli mentre il sangue continuava ad uscire a fiotti.

All'improvviso un'esplosione fece saltare la porta dai cardini e Vivian irruppe nella stanza, scarmigliata e terrorizzata, la candida camicia da notte infilata di corsa, una spallina giù: i colpi contro la porta l'avevano svegliata di soprassalto e l'urlo del mago l'aveva portata ad aprirsi un varco nella porta senza tanti riguardi.

Lo spettacolo che si presentò ai suoi occhi fu agghiacciante: Severus era in ginocchio, in una pozza di sangue e stava furiosamente strappandosi via il Marchio a morsi, il viso completamente insanguinato, devastato dal dolore e da una selvaggia disperazione.

Volò dall'uomo che amava cercando di impedirgli di fare scempio di sé, trattenendolo e frapponendosi tra lui e il Marchio.

Al mago, stordito dal dolore, sembrò quasi di vedere un fantasma e si bloccò di colpo, la più abissale angoscia nella tenebra profonda degli occhi neri.

- Severus, Severus, basta! – gridò spaventata, senza riuscire a capire cosa stava accadendo.

- Vai via, vai via! – urlò, terrorizzato da ciò che avrebbe potuto farle. – Il Marchio brucia e ho perso il controllo di me! Sono tornato ad essere un mostro! – aggiunse piangendo affranto, le lacrime a lavargli il sangue dal viso.

Vivian si bloccò un istante, il respiro trattenuto nell'attimo di terrore che l'aveva assalita; poi osservò lo strazio sul braccio del mago e l'agonia della disperazione sul suo volto:

- Non sei un mostro, Severus: lo stai ancora combattendo, con tutte le tue forze e la tua volontà!

Gli occhi neri la fissarono, brama ed orrore inscindibilmente avvinti:

- Non ho più forze, Vivian, né volontà. – ammise sconfitto. – L'unica cosa che ancora posso fare è cercare di liberarmi il più in fretta possibile del mio sangue impuro, della parte corrotta di me e di questo maledetto simbolo di dannazione.

- Così morirai! – esclamò la maga puntando la bacchetta sull'avambraccio.

- Non c'è altra soluzione, - rispose in un calmo sussurro rassegnato, pieno d'amore, - se voglio proteggerti da me!

Il lampo dell'incantesimo della maga non raggiunse il braccio e si infranse a pochi centimetri di distanza svanendo nell'aria. Ci provò ancora e ancora: uno scudo di protezione impediva alla magia di toccare il corpo di Severus.

- Lascia che ti aiuti! – lo implorò affannata, rendendosi conto d'essere del tutto impotente.

- Ti amo! – sussurrò piano il mago, - Ma per il tuo bene non posso permettertelo.

Vivian lasciò cadere a terra l'inutile bacchetta e si inginocchiò accanto a Severus: la magia non poteva raggiungerlo, ma il suo amore l'avrebbe fatto. Con dita inesperte ed esitanti cercò, con ben poco successo, di ricomporre i dolorosi squarci che il mago si era inflitto, mentre lui rimaneva immobile ad osservarla, tremando e trattenendo il fiato. Strappò allora un lungo lembo della camicia da notte tentando di fasciarlo per fermare il sangue, ancora senza alcun risultato. Infine si arrese: solo il giusto contro-incantesimo poteva sanare le ferite inferte dal _Sectumsempra_.

- Ti prego, amore mio, lasciati aiutare!

Severus le sorrise tristemente, senza parlare, senza respirare, gli occhi colmi d'amore e un gemito di devastante dolore trattenuto tra le labbra sottili.

- Non voglio vederti morire! – gridò Vivian oltre ogni disperazione, senza sapere più cosa fare. – Io ti amo! Amo tutto di te, anche il tuo Marchio, il tuo sangue e la parte disumana di te! – concluse chinando il volto sul Marchio per baciarlo.

Il mago cercò di sottrarsi ai suoi baci, ma Vivian era avvinghiata al suo braccio, la candida camicia da notte ormai completamente rossa sul petto.

- Se non vuoi bere il mio sangue perché temi di farmi del male e di tornare ad essere un mostro, - esclamò piangendo, - allora sarò io a bere il tuo, per diventare anch'io un mostro come te, così da poter continuare ad amarti! – spiegò appoggiando le labbra sulle profonde ferite e cominciando a berlo per dimostrargli che lo amava, così com'era.

- No!

Severus riuscì a farle sollevare il viso e la osservò sconvolto, le labbra rosse e gocciolanti.

- No, no, no! – ripeté nella sua angosciosa agonia, ormai quasi insensibile al dolore che lo attanagliava.

- Amo il tuo sangue di dannato, Severus, e se per continuare ad amarti devo dannarmi anch'io, - esclamò con decisione, - allora lo farò!

- No, no, non voglio! – rispose il mago cercando invano di pulirle il viso e le labbra e poi stringendola stretta a sé, l'orribile brama che sempre più lo dilaniava con spietata ferocia. – Tu devi restare pura, amore mio!

- Oh sciocco amore! – esclamò Vivian sottraendosi con determinazione al suo abbraccio. – Non ricordi che il tuo sangue già scorre abbondante in me dopo le trasfusioni che mi hai fatto? – continuò carezzandogli dolcemente il viso. – Non era impuro e corrotto, allora, quando è servito a salvarmi la vita, così come non lo è adesso. È solo il tuo sangue, Severus, ed io lo amo come ogni cosa che fa parte di te! – e di nuovo posò le labbra sul braccio per baciare il Marchio e sorbire ancora, con delicatezza, altre gocce di vita e d'oscurità dell'uomo che amava profondamente.

All'improvviso il Marchio bruciò con rinnovata violenza e il corpo del mago si arcuò all'indietro, scosso da un profondo tremito che lo attraversò fulmineo, accompagnato da un lieve brillio della pelle, mentre Vivian si ritraeva allarmata.

Severus spalancò gli occhi, sbalordito e incredulo, e ispirò a fondo: non era più l'odore acre del sangue, agognato e odiato, che pervadeva le sue narici, ma solo il delizioso profumo di Vivian, dolcissimo e intensamente amato.

In quell'istante il mago ne fu assolutamente certo: non era più schiavo della macabra brama indotta dal sortilegio.

L'amore di Vivian aveva spezzato il vincolo magico che lo incatenava a Voldemort e i suoi baci avevano purificato il suo sangue facendo nuovamente di lui un uomo libero e rendendogli integralmente la sua umanità.

La felicità esplose incontrollabile nel suo cuore, insieme all'amore per la donna che gli aveva reso la vita; la strinse forte a sé, senza più sentire alcun dolore, cercando le sue labbra per sussurrarvi con passione:

- Ti amo, Vivian, e il tuo amore mi ha liberato dalla schiavitù dell'Oscuro Signore.

Era passato oltre un mese da quella notte di profonda sofferenza in cui l'amore di Vivian gli aveva reso la libertà. All'inizio aveva temuto che fosse solo una momentanea illusione, invece era proprio la sua nuova e definitiva realtà.

Aveva chiuso i profondi tagli con il contro-incantesimo che solo lui conosceva ed aveva stretto Vivian tra le braccia: erano rimasti abbracciati, immobili, per un'infinità di tempo, entrambi sporchi di sangue ma infinitamente felici.

Alcuni giorni dopo era coraggiosamente tornato da Voldemort, per compiere il suo dovere fino in fondo, ma con una nuova, incredibile forza in sé.

Infine la scuola era ricominciata ed era potuto tornare dalla sua Vivian, l'angelo meraviglioso che lo aveva salvato con il suo amore.

La stava stringendo piano tra le braccia, ora, sfiorandole la pelle nuda con delicata passione, baciandola con infinita dolcezza:

- Ti desidero, Vivian, ti desidero immensamente, - sussurrò con amore sulle labbra dischiuse. – Desidero te, solo te, il tuo corpo, i tuoi baci meravigliosi e il tuo incantevole e conturbante profumo che mi regala l'estasi!

La fissò negli occhi vedendo riflesso nelle chiare iridi nocciola, quasi dorate alla luce delle candele, il bagliore della vellutata notte stellata del suo sguardo profondamente nero:

- Ti voglio, Vivian, ed ora so di potere avere da te tutto ciò che voglio, - sussurrò appassionato tornando a lambirle le labbra e stringendola di più al proprio corpo eccitato, - perché voglio solo il tuo amore e darti il mio, - continuò regalandole il suo splendido, dolce sorriso, - questo è il mio solo, immenso desiderio!

E le labbra di Severus scesero con infinito amore a cogliere il frutto del suo unico desiderio.

FINE

1 Questa ed altre frasi segnalate mi sono state ispirate da una storia che sta scrivendo la mia beta Monica (Kijoka): "Il destino del Custode"

2 Idem.

3 Idem.

4 A partire da questa, le battute sono tratte dal capitolo 35 "Veritaserum" di Harry Potter e il Calice di fuoco.

5 Questa e le successive battute del dialogo sono tratte dal capitolo 36 "Le strade si dividono" di Harry Potter e il Calice di fuoco.

6 Chi ha letto la mia "Salamandre, tulipani e Marchio Nero" scoprirà di conoscere già questo luogo e tutto il suo contenuto.

7 È il titolo di una bellissima storia scritta da Severus Ikari che, evidentemente, mi ha colpito ed è inopinatamente uscito nella mia prosa.

8 Questo è il brano parziale della lezione di Occlumanzia (Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice, pagg. 553 e segg.) in cui Piton si rende conto che Voldemort entra nella mente di Potter tramite sogni e lo spinge a cercare di scoprire l'Ufficio dei Misteri. Allo stesso modo, a fine 5° libro, Voldemort indurrà il falso sogno di Sirius prigioniero che porterà Harry a recarsi al Ministero e a cadere nella trappola tesagli. La parte in corsivo è tratta dal libro apportando solo le modifiche necessarie per spostare la visione soggettiva da Harry a Piton, mentre il resto sono mie aggiunte.

9 Sturgis Podmore è stato arrestato e condannato a sei mesi ad Azkaban perché ha cercato di entrare illegalmente all'Ufficio dei Misteri per impadronirsi della Profezia. (HP5, cap. 26).

Broderick Bode è stato ucciso perché non rivelasse d'essere stato imperiato da Lucius Malfoy e obbligato a cercare di rubare la Profezia. (HP5, cap. 25).

10 Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice, pag 556, quando Piton vede i ricordi di Harry durante una lezione di Occlumanzia.

11 Sempre Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice, cap. 25.

12 È ciò che avviene a pag. 556 di Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice, e Harry si rende conto che Piton è molto più arrabbiato per aver visto quel ricordo che non perché, poco prima, Harry stesso era penetrato casualmente nella sua mente leggendovi i suoi tristi ricordi di quando era un ragazzo.

13 Le parole in corsivo sono tratte dall'Otello di Verdi, atto quarto. Il riferimento è dedicato in particolare a Leonora, per il suo grande amore per l'opera lirica.

14 Questa frase di Severus e la precedente mi sono state ispirate, quasi parola per parola, dai commenti della mia beta Monica (Kijoka).

15 Ringrazio la mia beta Ale per avermi suggerito questa frase.

200


End file.
